


Where You Belong

by SansaStarkSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, First Time, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, Stranded on an Island, Unplanned Pregnancy, Usage of some of ASOIAF conventions, Virgin Sansa, i blame the s6 tent scene, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaStarkSnow/pseuds/SansaStarkSnow
Summary: Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are as different as night and day. Where one had turned his back on his heritage for the service of others, and the other thinks only of herself. Where one is content with a simple life, the other does not blink at extravagance. No one would've thought that they'd meet, but as it turns out, they would only have each other when they’re thrown together in an unexpected way.[PROMPT: Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey but he pushes her to get married to Jon temporarily because reasons.]Submitted by ilikethewolfbit. Jaime will feature instead of Joffrey.SWEETAPRILBUTTERFLY'S GREAT EDIT![COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castalya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalya/gifts), [ilikethewolfbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethewolfbit/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This fic is going to be slightly different than SOTP and WICFYAEAILY. Wow, even the acronym is looooong. So back to this fic, Sansa will be a brat in the starting but you'll see her character evolve. Please keep in mind that she is 18. I don't know why I like writing hot and cold jonsa so much lol. I blame it all on the talk they had before the battle in s6. All that sexual tension and fighting like an old married couple did a havoc in my shipper heart. Okay, looks like I easily get distracted. Coming back to this fic, another important thing I wanted to tell you guys is that the writing style will be somewhat similar to Divine Madness and completely different from SOTP. If it's not your cup of tea, you might want to skip this.
> 
> So if you have decided to give this fic a chance, there is one more detail you gotta know. In this fic, Wildlings are people who live isolated from the city and all the glamour. They lead modest lives and occupy a small village. Some of the conventions of the asoiaf universe will be followed. 
> 
> Thank you ilikethewolfbit for the prompt. And Brenda, I haven't forgotten your prompts too. :)
> 
> So let's get started!

With a contented smile playing about his lips, Jon Snow raised his face towards the sky as he felt the spray of the seawater on his face.

  
  
He was barefoot and dressed simply in cargo shorts and a plain white collared shirt. His hair was mussed from the wind and his skin was tanned from being out in the sun. If anyone had been watching Jon now, he would look completely at home in the fishing vessel that he was riding on and yet, something would be amiss.

  
  
Compared to the typical feel of a provincial boy, there was something about Jon Snow that made him seem out of place amidst the surrounding. Like he was born for greater things rather than riding on boats or planting vegetables which was the occupation of nearly ¾ of the wildlings who lived in the city he currently resides in. His bearing, his stance, and most of all his striking good looks worthy to be featured the centerfold of a glossy fashion magazine seemed to reek of an upbringing filled with breeding and money. Things Jon himself wished wasn't true.

  
  
From the moment that his mother gave birth to him, Rhaegar pinned all his hopes on Jon to lead the next generation of leaders from their prestigious clan - Billionaire extraordinaires, Gods of South’s social stratosphere, the Targaryens. All of these were titles and a status that was Jon’s by birthright but ever since he was young, Jon always had a hunger for something more...something other than balance sheets, profits and losses, and building huge buildings to gain more riches. Somehow there was an unexplained passion within himself to make a difference, to reach out to others and to live a simple life rather than the one that was mapped out for him. That is a quest that is giving him much satisfaction now that he’s achieved it, but it is also the one that was causing undue grief and woe to his family.

  
  
They would like to call this phase in his life a dalliance...or a passing fancy. And even now that he has been far away from them for two years with only his eldest sister Rhaenys knowing where he is, they would still like to believe that he is just away on vacation trying to get the wanderlust out of his system.

  
  
_Very typical of rich people,_ Jon thought. His father really came from that mould.

  
  
They would like to continue believing in the fantasy that after some time, when they have given their son what he wanted, he would get fed up with the lifestyle he’s chosen and then decide to go back to his rightful position beside Rhaegar. They would never understand how Jon hated it all. The coldness of business negotiations, the lack of compassion for people, and the drive to work and work harder for nothing but a fat bank account at the end of the day.

  
  
As Jon stretched his arms and breathed in the fresh air that only the countryside can provide, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace as to how his life seems to be so much better now. He felt needed in this city...with the non-profit organization that he helped set up to aid the wildings who are in need of livelihood. Jon still felt that he was able to put what he had learnt in business school to good use albeit in a different way than people expected.

  
  
Jon turned his head towards Oberyn who was steering the boat with an expectant grin on his face as he walked towards him.

  
  
“We’re almost there,” Jon pointed to an island that was slowly showing itself to be more than a speck on the horizon. Oberyn looked at Jon as if he was crazy as he slowly shook his head.

  
“I can't understand you, Snow. Getting away from that wretched Targaryen family, yes. Going to extreme lengths and changing your last name, maybe. But other people your age are spending their long weekend going out of town and yet you decide to visit this abandoned and isolated island alone. That, definitely no.”

  
  
Jon smiled at that, imagining the quiet and relaxation that he would enjoy by himself from the rest of the people who would surely be looking for him. 

  
  
“I just need time to think, Chief. You know that I always go to this island if I want some time for myself.”

  
  
With a shrug, Oberyn maneuvered the boat to position as it safely docked on the beach as Jon slung his rucksack over his shoulders and bent down to pick up his ration for the three days that he would be staying on the island.

  
As Jon jumped off the boat, Oberyn shouted after him, “I’ll pick you up on Sunday! Be ready then.”

  
  
Jon walked backwards with a wide smile on his face as he shouted back to Oberyn, “Don’t pick me up too early! At least let me spend most of my Sunday here.”

  
  
Oberyn then waved goodbye to him as he backed the boat away and turned it towards where they came from, with a confused expression still on his face.

  
  
Jon dropped his bags and rations a few meters away from the shore and breathed deeply. He had only been on the island for a couple of minutes now and already he felt as if all the stress had gone out of his system. He slowly got to work as he set up a tent and built a fire, while thinking of the things that he would do to fill up the three days that he would be staying on the island.

  
  
He would fish, he would swim, he would finish a book and he would sleep all day with the stars as his ceiling and the waves lulling him to dreamland. No farmers knocking on his door in the middle of the night, no friends ribbing him and teasing him, no women trailing after him and most especially no Rhaenys texting him asking him if he's okay. The only time that Jon allows himself to be selfish is whenever he’s by himself in this island and the succeeding three days would just be like that.

  
  
As Jon laid down on the sleeping bag that he had brought with him inside his tent, he was rejoicing at the marvelous vacation that he had planned for himself. Unknown to him, the three days that he would be spending on the island would change his life forever. It will be an unforgettable vacation indeed...one that would last him a lifetime.

 

* * *

  
  
Jon stretched his arms as he woke slowly from sleep. When he closed his eyes, the sun was still high in the sky and now dusk was slowly turning the sky into a fiery orange as the sun sets. With a yawn, Jon rubbed his stomach as it made a grumbling sound, reminding him that he had not eaten anything yet ever since the boat that brought him to the island left the shores of the village.

  
  
With unbridled excitement, Jon thought of the fresh seafood that he would get to eat as he wore his snorkeling mask, took off his shirt and dove into the water. A small net was attached to his waist as he explored the waters.

  
  
Jon was not even very far from the shore when he heard the sound of a motor boat approaching. Curiously Jon lifted his head a little to see who was coming. He was about to stand in the shallow waters to make his presence known when he heard shots start ringing.

  
  
Instinctively, Jon hid behind some huge rocks that were situated not far from him as he felt his heart slamming into his chest. _Illegal fishermen,_ he thought. Not until he saw the men on board throw someone into the water did Jon realize that he was onto something that he probably should have never seen.

  
  
As the three men on the boat waited for a couple of seconds, Jon was already thinking of what he’s supposed to be doing. Shock kept him quiet for a brief moment, but his inborn bravery urged him to rescue whoever it was that was thrown overboard...this minute...right now.

  
  
After what felt like an eternity but which was in reality was only a couple of seconds, the three men on the boat finished scanning the waters and turned their vessel around as the body that they threw didn’t resurface.

  
  
The minute the boat was a safe distance away, Jon dove under and searched the waters. He was out of breath, gasping for air as he frantically dove again and again. On his third attempt he saw a person floating seemingly lifeless not far from where he’d been hiding. Jon paddled his way towards where the body was at and grabbed the person by the waist to drag them safely back to shore.

  
  
The minute he laid the person down, it sank on Jon that whoever it is he had rescued was a woman, a young girl actually. He gasped not entirely out of tiredness but mostly because of surprise as he brushed her heavy and wet red hair away from her face and saw that she was strikingly beautiful. The kind that you rarely get to see in a small town among the wildlings.

  
  
She had deathly pale skin at that moment but there was no denying that she was gorgeous. She was wearing a very expensive looking ball gown that now lied heavily against her prone body and as he sat there looking at her, Jon felt something tender stir within him.

 

* * *

  
  
Jaime stood quietly as he looked outside the huge windows of his family mansions’ living room as behind him a gaggle of men and women in suits rushed in and out of the area in a harried frenzy.

  
  
There was an atmosphere of panic and confusion hanging in the air...one that Jaime is not completely oblivious to as he tried his best to present a composed façade to anyone who might be watching.

  
  
Jaime stiffened as his executive secretary appeared beside him ready to report the latest findings. There was a somber expression on his face seeing which Jaime instinctively knew that the news could not be good. He braced himself for what he was about to hear.

  
  
“So what’s the news?”

  
  
The secretary lowered his head and shook it sadly.

  
  
“We still have not found a trace of her, boss. We’ve searched everywhere but sadly, there was no lead as to where she could have been taken.”

  
  
But he knew that aside from Sansa’s disappearance, there are other things he should prioritize. Things that only the President of a multibillion dollar enterprise like himself should take more notice of. They should take more precedence rather than his own personal feelings and emotions. He took a deep breath as he turned around to address his secretary.

  
“You do know the effect that this would have on the merger if ever word gets out, don't you?” His voice filled with steely resolve.

  
  
Jaime’s secretary nodded his head solemnly. “This incident would be considered a threat to the ongoing merger, boss. Stocks would plummet. Investors would question how we can secure their finances if we can barely control Miss Stark's own security. The votes of the board might be swayed and especially those coming from Lannister and the Stark merger will be a no go.”

  
  
Jaime closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. He felt the beginnings of a huge migraine. However, he barely has time to think about that as he formulated a solution to this unexpected crisis before it’s completely blown out of proportion. “Who knows about this now?”

  
  
“Just the people in this room, boss.”

  
  
Jaime nodded with a determined expression on his face. “Make sure that a news blackout is put into place. No one should know that Sansa’s been abducted. We will proceed with the merger as planned. Mobilize our personal security to look for Sansa Stark and make sure that her kidnappers are accosted. We will not involve the police unless they are in our payroll. Issue a press statement that Sansa went to Dorne on an emergency and that she will be staying there until the merger is finished.”

  
  
Secretary nodded. “Right on it.” Just as he was about to turn, he paused and looked questioningly at Jaime. “But boss, what if we find Miss Stark before the merger happens?”

  
  
Jaime drew a deep breath, not even wanting to think of what havoc this cover up will wreak once it was known that Sansa was in the country all along and that they tried to hide the fact that she was endangered. “Then we have to make it appear like she’s lost until after...”

  
  
The secretary's head snapped up at that point to look at Jaime. He could see a determined jut to Jaime's jaw and a confidence in his eyes like he could make it happen.

  
  
After his secretary left, Jaime sank down on the chair beside him. If Ned Stark was alive, he would surely hang his head in disappointment for betrothing Sansa to him. She had been promised to him from a young age to restore peace between the Starks and the Lannisters. She, being the eldest daughter and him being the successor of the Lannisters, marriage was the only solution that they could think of at that time to bind the two families together. Jaime still had doubts on his father in regards to his involvement in Ned, Catelyn and Robb Stark's sudden death, but he wasn't going to go down that road now.

  
  
From the moment that Jaime learnt that Sansa is going to be his marriage partner, he has made a vow to himself that despite her weaknesses and imperfections, he would learn to live with her...and learnt to live with her he did. It was definitely not something as romantic as love at first sight for both of them. For people of their stature, love is a word that is and should remain alien.

  
  
Jaime has seen Sansa at her worst and it was something that was not very pretty. Him being 29 to her 18, he has learnt to withstand her tantrums, her childish outbursts, her penchant for being high maintenance and smartmouthed. Because just like his birthright to be the CEO of Lannister Corporation, it was also his responsibility to love Sansa Stark as the heiress of Stark Corporation.

  
  
As inheritors of two of the highest ranking economy movers of the world, Sansa and Jaime each know their duties to their heritage by heart. Jaime was raised with the value of leadership and power instilled in him and the mindset that he would take over the reins of their business in the future, while Sansa was raised with the thought that she will be a President's wife and therefore, should emanate class, beauty and breeding to be able to play the part to perfection.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Jon raised his head as he tried to recover his own breath from blowing air into the lungs of the woman whom he just rescued. He felt her pulse through her wrist and it was still very, very faint despite the fact that he had been performing CPR on her for the past minute.

  
  
Jon took in a big gulp of air once again as he swooped down to blow air into the stranger's cold lips, squeezing gently onto her rib cage in between blows as he willed her to start breathing on her own.

  
  
“Breathe, dammit! Come on, breathe!” He mumbled under his breath in frustration as he put all of his effort into making sure that he revived her. His hands pressed insistently against her rib cage as he pumped her lungs in an effort to bring her back to consciousness.

  
  
Just as he was about to give up, the stranger made a gagging sound as her shoulders heaved. She started to cough out the water that she had drank while being submerged under the ocean. She raised her body off the sand as she tried to rid herself of the unwanted matter in her body.

  
  
Jon slumped in relief beside her. A smile slowly made its way across his face even though he was gasping for breath as he realized that she was now out of danger.

  
  
He pushed himself up to aid her, patting her back as she continued retching. “Are you okay? Alright now?”

  
  
“Who--?” She coughed violently.

  
  
Jon looked at her worriedly as she seemed to have a difficult time talking. _Probably all in an effort to be able to thank him,_ he figured.

  
  
“Later...let’s talk later,” He said compassionately.

  
  
“What----” She coughed. “Are---” She coughed twice more.

  
  
Jon made shushing sounds as he tried to quieten her down in order for her to reserve her energy. He could sympathize with her. She was obviously disoriented and scared. Anybody would be, having gone through such a traumatizing ordeal like what she had.

  
  
As the girl's coughing tapered off, Jon continued to caress her back in an effort to help her. He was struck once again by how out of place she looked in this wild setting. If he hadn’t had a glimpse of her shapely legs, he might have thought that he was being seduced by mermaids. Her beauty was so extraordinary that it seemed as if she came out of a fairytale.

  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked once again with sincerity and concern in his voice.

  
Sansa threw a deadly glare at Jon and for the first time he saw her ice blue eyes. It almost made him gasp again.

  
  
“Who are you to,” She coughed again. “to dare touch me?”

  
  
Jon paused for a minute, convinced that he must have misheard her and that she’s probably extending her thanks instead of what he thought he just heard her say.

  
  
“I’m sorry?” He asked dumbfoundedly with a confused smile.

  
  
“I said get your filthy wildling hands off me.”

  
  
Jon's smile faded, and he stared at her in open-mouthed shock, snatching his hands away quickly from her back as if he’s been burnt. She had coughed in between words but there was no denying the barbed sarcasm in her voice. He frowned at her for a couple of seconds and then he started laughing uncontrollably and humorlessly over how this girl seemed to think that she was better than everyone else.

  
  
Jon quickly stood up and looked down at her. She still coughing from time to time as she tried to brush off the area where he just touched her.

  
  
“I can’t believe this. I don’t fucking believe this,” He said in between chuckles as he shook his head.

  
  
Sansa was now staring straight ahead, barely even looking at him or acknowledging his presence even if her coughing and hacking were so violent that she’s sure her mother would turn over in her grave over how crass she sounded.

  
  
“What do you think you’re looking,” She coughed and then continued, “at?”

  
  
Jon threw his arms up in the air as he cursed his bad luck for being stuck in an isolated island with this obnoxious girl.

  
  
“Have it your way...This FILTHY wildling is leaving. Fend for yourself, _my lady_ ,” He bit out the last words contemptuously as he turned on his heel and disappeared among the trees leaving Sansa alone by herself.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa slapped her neck and scratched on it as another mosquito bit her. She dug her fingernails into her palms in an effort not to cry. She swiveled her head to take a look at the unknown island which would surely make the set of the TV series LOST look like a picnic in the Bahamas.

  
She was cold, tired, dirty, hungry and most especially very, very scared as she tried to recall the events of the past few days which led to this moment.

  
From the second she stepped foot in the South, the press people had shown such an avid interest in her that she could barely go out without being mobbed by papparazzis. There was almost a fanatical fascination about her.

  
For her and Jaime, it had been a series of one social gathering after the next. He had lectured her so much about presenting a positive image for the Lannister and Stark merger that she felt as if her ears were about to bleed. But just like the dutiful fianceé that she was, Sansa Stark did what was required of her without questions...but not without her usual complaints.

  
She smiled, she waved, she shook hands and hugged about almost a thousand people in benefits, charities, cocktails, stockholders meetings and parties that she thought her hands were just gonna fall off one of those days. She had thought that yesterday's event was going to be no different. Well, except for the fact that Jaime made her go alone to the welcome gala since he was also supposed to be in a black tie event for the opening of a new hospital wing.

  
And look where that got her.

  
By the time Sansa arrived at the party, she was dead tired. All she had wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep but she knew that if her mother were alive she would have told her that duty calls. So just like before, Sansa Stark smiled until she felt as if her face was almost about to split as she sat through one boring speech after another and clapped automatically at the end of it.

  
As she had tried to stifle her yawns, Sansa suddenly had an epiphany. Here before her was the life that she was going to live for the rest of her life. An endless round of socialization as she mingled with people who do not see her for the person she is but rather as a possible checkbook for something that would be of benefit to them. She had been raised with this mindset from the very beginning and she had gotten used to it but she did not see the reason behind it at that minute. She felt her heart racing in fear as she tried to imagine the bleak years ahead of her.

  
Feeling suffocated, she had excused herself as she walked towards the hotel's driveway to get some fresh air. Before she knew it, a sack was around her head and she was ushered quickly into a moving vehicle. That was a painful reminder to the old days when her father was still alive and they used to go into these huge fights on why she can’t go anywhere without a bodyguard beside her. Now, she completely understood.

  
Kidnapping...it is a threat that had been practiced even before she was born, but she never actually thought that it could happen to her. Sansa had quickly thought that she could reason it out with her abductors but that only seemed to irk them. The next thing she knew she was being drugged as she went in between sleep and wakefulness. She caught snippets of their conversation and there was something about money and letting her suffer and Sansa was absolutely certain that it was her end.

  
When she woke, she was already in this island which seemed to be inhabited only by that crude man and she didn’t know which was a worse fate - getting killed or being stuck here with the wildling equivalent of Tom Hanks in Castaway.

  
Just when she thought that the man had completely abandoned her, she raised her head and saw that he was standing shirtless in front of her. He had an apologetic grin on his face which frankly took her breath away. But she would rather drink the entire ocean again before she admits that.

  
He took a seat a couple of meters from her. Both of them looked out towards the sea without saying anything. She knew that he was curiously throwing glances at her from time to time, since he was not making any effort of hiding so.

  
After a couple of minutes he broke the silence as he addressed her. “Hey, I’m sorry about awhile back. Maybe I overreacted. I should have been more understanding of your situation rather than just storming off like a jerk. I’m Jon Snow. What’s your name?” He stuck his hand out towards her and he grinned at her sheepishly...a grin that seemed to reek of familiarity...a grin that seemed to characterize them as “friends” and Sansa was taken aback by his audacity.

 

“There’s no need for you to know. You can go back to calling me _my lady_ ,” She said stiffly.

  
Jon took a deep breath. The familiar grin that was on his face awhile back was now replaced by a smile that seemed to have been painted on. It made him look as if he just went to the dentist for a root canal.

  
Jon prayed to the heavens above for patience. “Are you hungry?” He tried again, waving a piece of banana that he had just picked off from a tree before going to meet her.

  
With that, he got Sansa’s attention. Her pride was telling her not to accept anything from this arrogant jerk but her stomach betrayed her as it grumbled loudly in protest.

  
With a smile, Jon went towards where Sansa was at, and he offered her the banana. She frowned when she saw an ant crawling over it, making her slap the banana away from his hand as she gave a little squeal.

  
Jon’s eyes widened in surprise and his jaw clenched as he looked at her with eyes dark in fury. “What is your fucking problem?”

  
Sansa’s eyebrows arched at his choice of words. Never in her entire life had anyone said that word to her and yet this lowborn man felt as if he had every right to do so.

 

She stood up to her full height as she shouted back at the guy who calls himself Jon, “ARE YOU CRAZY? How do you expect me to eat something so disgusting? It had a BUG on it!”

  
Jon was taken aback by how she looked so fierce at that point. He would have been amused if he was not so irritated. So as the only option left, he was forced to address her sarcastically, “Well, I’m sorry. Perhaps you’d like to choose another item from the menu or maybe you’d like to give the chef a special request which obviously we can't because we. are. on. an. island.”

  
As Jon enunciated each word from his sentence, he was leaning closer and closer to Sansa until they were only inches away. Sansa could smell his scent and feel his warmth on her skin. Without meaning to, a blush slowly crept its way onto her face.

  
“If--- if you bring me a fresh banana, then I can eat it,” She said in a small voice, bullied into submission by Jon’s heady presence rather than by his intimidation of her.

  
Jon seemed to calm down at that. He softened his posture a little as he went back deeper into the island and came back with a fresh new banana. He slowly brushed off the imaginary dirt and blew on it before peeling it and giving it to Sansa.

  
Seeing his hands extended with the banana in it, Sansa looked at him with a wide-eyed shocked expression.

  
“What now?” Jon muttered under his breath.

  
“You--- you touched it!”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“My food...you touched it.”

  
There was an horrified expression on her face as if he had just given her a sexually transmitted disease. With that Jon seemed to have lost it as he grabbed her hand forcefully which earned him another shocked look as he shoved the banana in her palm.

“I give up! You are the most ungrateful little girl that I ever had the misfortune to meet.”

  
“My lady,” She whispered.

  
“WHAT?”

  
“My lady...Don’t call me a girl...Call me 'my lady'. And can you perhaps get a boat to fetch us now? I really want to get out of here,” She addressed him in that snooty way of hers as if he was her servant.

  
Jon turned towards her with the fakest smile on his face as he answered her back in a tone that could only be described as saccharine sweet. “Ohhhh----kaayy, wait here for me, alright? Let me just make a very, very quick phone call or would you like me to fax them?”

  
Sansa shrugged, not even knowing what he was talking about. “It’s up to you. I shall grant you the liberty of making a choice,” She said seriously as if she was doing him a favor.

  
With one last groan and a shake of his head, Jon turned around on his heels as he left her there alone. Once again he asked the heavens what he’s done wrong to deserve this fate.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sat shivering under a single tree near the shore as rain poured steadily on the island. She had waited for hours like Jon had told her and still he had not come back for her. With her hair in disarray and her teeth chattering, Sansa was a far cry from the glamorous cover girl that Vogue had once cited as one of the world's best dressed.

  
“Who does he think he is? Just wait until I see Jaime. I would ask him to sue that guy,” Sansa muttered under her breath as she sat on her haunches, rocking on her heels back and forth in order to keep warm as the rain poured even harder.

  
As Sansa took great satisfaction in imagining Jon rotting away in jail, her reverie was cut short by his sudden arrival. He had a carton over his head to cover himself and he was squinting his eyes as he looked at her through the pouring rain.

  
“You’re still here? Don’t you know enough to seek shelter when it’s raining?”

  
“You told me to wait. Where’s the boat you told me about?” She shouted at him over thunder and lightning.

  
Jon rolled his eyes in frustration. That was a gesture that he seemed to be doing over and over ever since he met this crazy girl. “You know what? You’re pretty, but stupid. Have you taken a good look around you? We’re in the middle of the sea!” He fired off at her rapidly.

 

“You mean--- you mean, we’re stuck here forever?” She asked fearfully.

  
Jon shook his head in impatience. “Someone will come to fetch me in two days. I'll ask him to take you back too. Until then you’re stuck here.”

  
He glanced at her then. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and trembling violently. He felt concern for her even if he had willed himself against it. “Get up and follow me. I’ll take you to my tent.”

  
Sansa brushed her skirts as if she was just standing up from a formal dinner. Her gaze was haughty as she looked at Jon. “You follow me. I never follow any wildling.”

 

“No wonder people want to kill you,” Jon muttered under his breath. With a curtsy, he extended his hand to ask her to walk ahead of him. “ _Lead the way, my lady._ ”

  
Sansa barely took five steps before she looked back at Jon hesitantly, realizing all of a sudden that she doesn’t even know where he had built his tent. “Umm, you---you go ahead,” She said as she stepped back behind him.

  
Jon put his palm against his chest as if he was really touched. “My lady, you’re too kind,” he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

  
“Thank you,” She replied with a toss of her head, not really getting that Jon was insulting her.

  
When Jon took a step forward, he grabbed a hold of her hand. Sansa gasped at how he could touch her again after she had told him not to. She shook his hand off her and Jon turned sharply towards her with a dark scowl on his face. “Hold onto my hand or get bitten by poisonous snakes. Your choice.”

  
Sansa hesitated and then thought better of it as let him touch her just this once. _Only because of the snakes_ , she convinced herself.

  
The minute they reached the tent, Sansa immediately sought shelter inside. She dabbed at her face to dry herself as much as she could and just as she was finally feeling a little bit human again, Jon also crawled into the tight space beside her.

  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?” Sansa demanded.

  
Jon brought his face close to hers until they were nose to nose. “If I hear one more word of complaint from you, I swear I’m going to lose it, and I might just do the only thing I know to make you shut your mouth.”

  
Sansa swallowed violently as she asked him tentatively, “H-how?”

  
Jon looked at her mouth flirtatiously then. Sansa half closed her eyes and titled her head slightly as she anticipated his lips on hers any second. Men always seem to want to do that to her whenever they’re this close to her. However, rather than her normal feeling of being afraid, she felt excitement building up inside her. She justified her action by thinking that she was only acting that way so that he'd do what she tells him to.

  
The next thing she knew, Jon was standing up and walking towards the far end of the tent. Sansa blinked her eyes a couple of times at his back like a fool before she realized that he wouldn't kiss her like she expected.

  
Jon threw a jacket from his bag to her as he told her in a neutral tone of voice, “Get changed. I don't want to have more problems by having you fall sick while we’re stuck here together.”

  
Even after Sansa caught the jacket mid-air, she stood unmoving from where she was seated with her eyes fixed on Jon.

  
Jon frowned. “What? You think I’m going to take advantage of you? Excuse me, my lady, but I want my women warm and not made of a block of ice like you.”

  
And with that, he went behind Sansa to unzip her dress and laid down on the floor with his back turned to her even before she could start protesting.

  
Sansa scooted over to the farthest side of the tent to get away from him, not daring to remove her clothes while he’s in that enclosed space with her. But within minutes, she was shivering badly again.

  
Jon turned to face her and muttered an expletive under his breath. He then grabbed her and hugged her close to him to share body heat as Sansa’s heart hammered violently against her chest.

  
“We can’t---” She started to protest.

  
“Just go to sleep,” Jon interrupted and his soft but firm tone brooked no argument. Sansa gingerly relaxed her tired body against him, and she was immediately lulled to sleep as she let his warmth seep through her.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!

Sansa squinted as she opened her eyes against the bright sunlight streaming through the opening of the tent. She stretched languorously as she looked around her surroundings in confusion before she remembered the events of the past day. Once the memories came flooding back, Sansa jerked herself upright into a sitting position. She turned her head to look for a sign of that odious man.

 

  
Sansa breathed a sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be found. Jon Snow is dangerous, she thought to herself. Perhaps even more dangerous than the kidnappers that she had barely escaped from. He confuses her and he makes her feel things that are not familiar to her, and she hates it.

 

  
_No_ , she corrected herself. Rather than the things that he’s making her feel, what she really hates is him...His presence.

 

  
With a definitive nod as if to seal that statement, Sansa opened the flap of the tent gingerly to step outside but tripped on the hem of her ballgown. It was cold last night but this morning the heat was suffocating her. She had barely made it outside and she could already feel a trickle of sweat making its way across her back.

 

  
“You still did not get out of those clothes?”

 

Sansa whirled around in shock, and she came face to face with him. She clutched her hands close to her chest as she took in his presence. He was once again barechested and his hair was wet as if he had just come back from a swim. She could smell the saltwater on his skin and she smelled something else...something fishy...like literally fishy.

 

  
Sansa clamped her nose with her thumb and forefinger as she tried to find where the offensive smell was coming from. But even before she could make a word of complaint, Jon was already standing in front of her and AND RIPPING HER SKIRT until what was left of it was only above her knees.

 

  
Jon took a glace of her scandalized expression. Her eyes were widened and he knew he was in for another earful. He sighed and raised his hand in front of her face to stop her before she could begin her tirade.

 

“Hold it. I already know your drill. I am not interested in you, my lady. You can parade yourself stark naked in front of me and I wouldn’t be affected...not even if you’re the last woman left on earth.”

 

  
“That ---That is a Monique Lhuillier!” She whispered, still shocked beyond belief.

 

Jon squinted at Sansa. She was red in the face because of barely suppressed rage and she looked as if she was gonna faint at any given moment.

 

“A what?”

 

“A MONIQUE LHUILLIER! You can not even imagine how much this dress cost!”

 

Jon looked at her contemptuously. “Oh, believe me, I do. Enough to know that it can feed starving families for weeks on end. However, it doesn’t matter on this island, my lady. What matters is that I do not want the displeasure of cleaning up your rotting corpse once you hit your head on one of those rocks just because you tripped on the hem of your “MONIQUE LHUILLIER”.”

 

He made quotation marks in the air when he said the last words of his sentence. Sansa balled her hands into fists lest she would forget the basic rules of manners and charge at him screaming like a banshee while clawing at his face.

  
Jon tossed some fishes that he had in his hands near Sansa. She took a step backward when she realized just where the offensive smell was coming from. “Breakfast, baby. You eat. You clean.”

 

“Just...What do you want me to do?” She whispered, already knowing the answer but disbelieving that he’d actually ask her to do it.

 

“Clean the fish, scale it and gut it.”

 

“Touch--touch it?”

 

Jon gave a satisfied grin then...one that made her think he is truly enjoying her discomfort. “Yes, my lady! Touch it.”

 

Sansa shook her head. “No, you-you can’t be serious.”

 

“Trust me, I am! And if you don’t want to starve, you’d get on it right now,” He threw a glare at her and flung a small knife to the ground before leaving Sansa by herself as he went inside the tent.

 

  
Sansa looked at the fishes for a couple of seconds and poked one with the knife handle. The fish moved a bit and she gave a little yelp. She closed her eyes in fright and poked the fish again. It gave one last jump before it went completely still.

 

  
Sansa then heaved a huge sigh so that she can hold her breath and start cutting the fish like Jon asked her to do. She wanted to cry at that moment but she knew that if she doesn’t do what Jon asked her to do, he’d only come up with better and more innovative ways of torturing her.

 

  
Sansa passed the surface of the knife on top of the fish with one hand, barely holding the knife with the tip of her fingers while her other hand was covering her nose. She was almost at the verge of gagging when she saw the fish’s lifeless eyes look up at her. She didn’t even know if what she was doing was correct, and the only thing she wanted was for this nightmare of a chore to be over.

 

  
“Don't you really know how to do anything?”

 

Sansa jumped in shock hearing Jon's voice right behind her, causing the knife that she was holding to slip through her fingers and cut her thumb.

 

  
She sat there dumbfounded as she saw blood well up from the cut. Jon gasped and grabbed her hand to look at the wound. “So you bleed. I thought you had ice running through your veins.”

 

And then he was sucking on her thumb.

  
Sansa gasped in surprise but the feeling was not completely unpleasant. In fact, looking at him sucking on her fingers as he spat out her blood was making her a little heady with a feeling that she couldn’t put her finger on. His warm tongue caressed her cut, and there was a fluttering in her stomach. She felt herself getting goosebumps. For the first time ever, Sansa Stark was at a loss for words as she looked at this strange man do something so intimate to her body. It's a gesture that was making her throat dry and her pulse race as she watched his mouth suck her thumb inside again and again.

 

  
Jon looked at Sansa and mistook her expression for one of disgust. He immediately let her hand go and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. “Gods, I pity whoever it is that would end up with you.”

 

“My fiancé tells me that he’s very lucky to have me.”

 

Jon’s ears perked up at that but he looked at her with disinterest. “So you have a fiancé? Is he deaf?”

 

Jon laughed at his own joke, and Sansa ignored him. She would not fall prey to the crude, vulgar jokes of this caveman. However as he continued to chuckle, Sansa thought better of it and decided to put him in his place.

 

  
“I am engaged to Jaime Lannister. Ever heard of him? CEO of Lannister Corporation, of the real estate and the shipping line, electronics and hotels and malls?”

 

When Jon still didn’t answer Sansa muttered under her breath, “I bet you haven’t since you’re obviously uneducated and probably don’t know how to read newspapers.”

 

Jon recognized the name immediately when she mentioned it but made a blank face. The Lannisters moved in the same circle with the Targaryens and there were more than one or two occasions when he and Jaime had met.

 

  
_So she is one of those trophy daughters_ , he thought. Another girl who can’t think for herself and do nothing except marry the rich and then get even richer.

 

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” He said in a tone that made her a little embarrassed. Sansa was taken aback. When people find out who she is they almost always practically genuflect in her presence. But when they get to know whom she was engaged to, that reverence turns to one of obsession where people seem to be willing to lick the ground she walks on if only to get her favor.

 

  
Jon stood up and brushed his pants. “Enough talk, more work. In here, you don’t have your fiancé of the real estate and the shipping lines and the electronics and hotels and malls, so you’d better do what I ask you,” he mocked her words.

 

  
Sansa gritted her teeth and counted to ten, wanting so badly to stick the knife in his throat instead of the poor, mashed up fish that was in front of her. “Oh, and I forgot. Word of advice: Whatever it is that your fiancé was drinking when you guys met, make sure you have it on hand all the time or else he'll change his mind,” He winked at her.

 

“You jerk! We didn't meet in a bar! We were engaged since we were young!”

 

Jon made an over the top sad face at that, putting his hand against his heart as he walked backwards facing her.

 

“An arranged marriage!” He said and then sighed exaggeratedly. “How incredibly touching!”

 

And then he disappeared chuckling inside the tent while Sansa attacked the fish with renewed vigor imagining that it was Jon Snow.

 

* * *

 

An hour after, Sansa was not as vigorous anymore when she felt tears welling up at the back of her eyes. She was sweaty, her arms ached, her head was spinning and she felt as if the smell of the fish can’t be washed off of her skin.

 

  
Sansa looked at the heap of fishes that she still had left to do and smashed the knife against the head of the fish that she was now tending to. “Spawn of the devil. Lucifer Incarnate. If I could just kill you...”

 

“You are not finished with any of that yet?”

 

Sansa jumped in surprise as Jon once again appeared from the tent. She narrowed her eyes at him and she let out all her frustrations by screaming at him, “WHY MUST YOU KEEP SPRINGING UP ON ME THAT WAY? YOU THINK THIS IS EASY? WHY DON’T YOU---”

 

And as Sansa stood up,she felt herself tilting, and the world spinning. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the sleeping bag inside the tent while Jon knelt in front of her.

 

“So fucking stubborn,” He muttered under his breath the moment she opened her eyes. “That’s why I told you to get out of those clothes but you don’t know how to listen. Somebody should have given you a good earful when you were young.”

 

Jon raised her up gently from where she was lying to make her take a sip of water.

 

“What is--”

 

“For once, can you just listen? You have not eaten anything and you’re almost a heatstroke waiting to happen in that dress. That’s why you fainted. Here change into this later after you eat.”

 

He laid out a shirt that was obviously his and a plate full of fishes in front of her. Against her will, Sansa began eating. It took all the effort she had not to attack the plate that he placed in front of her like a ravenous, never before been fed pig. But her years of education on good manners and right conduct prevailed.

 

Jon looked at her in amusement. They were in the middle of nowhere and yet this girl made it appear as if she was having dinner with the President in a five-star hotel’s restaurant. Despite her ways, there was an innocence about her that made Jon curious, prompting him to ask her a question as he watched her eat.

 

“How old are you?”

 

Sansa looked at him for a couple of seconds and then closed her eyes with a sigh. “Eighteen.”

 

Jon nodded his head thoughtfully. “That’s young,” he paused to glance at her. “Who arranged your engagement?”

 

Sansa’s head snapped up at that before she fixed him a haughty look. She tried to refrain from telling him that he didn't seem to be much older than her. “I resent you asking me such personal questions.”

 

“So why are you marrying him?” Jon proceeded with his questioning, undaunted by the cold looks that Sansa was now throwing at him.

 

Sansa clenched her jaw. There is really something about Jon Snow which makes her forget that she’s supposed to be ladylike at all times.

 

“Because it will be good for our business.”

 

Jon raised his eyebrows at that.

 

“And---and we love each other in our own way,” She added as an afterthought.

 

Jon raised his eyebrows even more at that in disbelief. “Oh? How do you know? Have you ever been in love before?”

 

“Have you?” She threw his question back at him. She knew it was a petty move but he was getting on her nerves.

 

He shrugged. “I'm not the one engaged.”

 

With that, Sansa reached her patience’s limit as she pushed away the plate in front of her, grabbed the shirt and stood up.

 

“Hey, where are you going?”

 

Sansa looked at him with a cold expression on her face as she almost spat out the words, “To change.”

 

And when she stormed out of the room, there was a knowing expression on Jon’s face. A confidence that he was able to penetrate a part of her that she had probably tried her hardest to block off from other people in her entire lifetime.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa’s breath caught in her throat when she saw how dark Jon’s eyes were, probably both from rage and desire. She had seen him in his worst mood during the past two days they have stayed in the island together, but this Jon seemed to have the power to make her tremble. With what, she couldn’t put a finger on.
> 
> “Don’t start something unless you’re absolutely sure that you can finish it,” He husked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon chuckled to himself as he recalled Sansa’s expression when she stormed off on him. It's not his usual nature to be sarcastic and to take pleasure in something that makes other people uncomfortable, and yet there was something about this girl that just made him want to get under her skin big time.

   
Jon leaned back against his sleeping bag as he thought of how his vacation had been ruined because of her sudden appearance. However, truth be told, she had definitely made his stay on the island way more interesting than what he had initially expected.

   
With a smile, Jon turned back towards the tent's entrance as Sansa came out from there. However, the smile quickly disappeared from his face as he took in how sexy she looked wearing his white long-sleeved shirt. She was all legs, all breasts and very, very womanly as she stood awkwardly before him in a garment that seemed to teasingly fall just below her--

  
“Where am I sleeping?”

 

Sansa looked at him intently drinking her in, and she tossed her head, willing herself not to blush like a schoolgirl as he roved his eyes almost hungrily over her.

  
Jon swallowed violently, prying his eyes away from her and his words came out harsher than he intended because of how she looked so attractive to him at that moment. “Last time I heard, the North is independent. Take your pick,” He shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“I want --- want to sleep in the bag.”

 

Jon chuckled. “You wouldn’t even tell me your name and you already want to sleep with me? You’re forward, aren’t you?”

 

Sansa felt her face flush, out of embarrassment or anger or perhaps both. “ALONE.”

 

“So you expect me to freeze to death on the ground?”

 

Sansa nodded at that.

 

“Well then, my lady, read my lips,” He leaned close to her. “NO CHANCE. If you want, you can sleep with me in the bag since I bought it for my comfort. Or you can remain where you are right now.”

   
He looked at her questioningly and when Sansa didn’t answer, he turned his back on her and laid down on the sleeping bag.

  
Sansa remained seated, trying her best to get comfortable against the corner of the tent as she leaned against it.

   
Within minutes, she heard Jon snoring. He looked so comfortable and warm while she shifted positions against the rocks that were pressing on her back and hurting her. Sansa slapped her leg and scratched it as mosquitoes make a feast out of her skin. She shivered a little as the cold night air left goosebumps in her arms. She chanced a glance at Jon who looked peaceful and rested.

   
Biting her lips and trying her best to decide what to do, Sansa inched her way closer to where Jon was lying. She waved her hands over his eyes repeatedly and when he didn’t react, she gingerly squeezed in beside him.

 

The bed was small, pressing them together. And as she shivered slightly once again from the cold air permeating the tent, she felt Jon pull the edge of the bag in order to protect her. Sansa did not know why but she had never felt as warm in her entire life.

 

“Sansa,” She whispered sleepily.

 

“Hmmm?” He murmured against her back.

 

“Sansa Stark, that’s my name,” She whispered as she snuggled closer to him. Giving out a happy sigh, she swiftly went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Stop hugging me,” Jon whisper-shouted in Sansa’s ear.

 

Sansa stretched lithely with a smile causing the shirt that she was wearing to ride up even higher, giving Jon an eyeful. She focused on how she was having such a glorious dream and instead of waking up as she was instructed, Sansa snuggled even closer to something that was giving her so much warmth.

 

“What the --- GET UP! And tie your hair. It’s all over your face.”

 

Sansa turned towards Jon half awake and half asleep. She smiled genuinely at him, unaware of how obscene and ravishing she looked.

 

“Good morning,” she said throatily.

 

Jon’s breath caught in his throat. She was a witch in the truest sense of the word. And if she was sent to seduce him, then Jon can truly say that she is halfway to succeeding. He had to remind himself that he liked his girls simple which Sansa sure as hell isn’t.

 

The next thing Sansa knew, Jon was pushing her away from him. He jumped to his feet with a dark scowl on his face, and she squinted against the sunlight pouring in inside the tent.

 

“Are you really this mean so early in the morning? Didn’t you get enough sleep?” She said softly and covered a yawn.

 

“NO! You --- You --- SNORE SO LOUDLY!” Jon made up an excuse so as to explain the reason why he was not able to get a wink of sleep last night. He didn't want to tell that he was so conscious about how her body felt so deliciously soft pressed up against him that he spent the whole night reciting the constitution. He averted his gaze from her tousled hair, her cheeks that are dewy from sleep and her legs that are almost blinding him. If he squinted he could almost see red hair down--

 

  
Sansa let out a giggle. Her defenses were down having just woken up from a deep sleep and feeling more carefree than she had ever felt in a very long time.

 

“I did not,” she said flirtatiously.

 

Jon shook his head telling himself that any red-blooded male would surely be affected by a woman who had slept that close to him wearing only his shirt. He had to convince himself that it was definitely not her that was sending his heart pumping but the fact that there is a female on the island alone with him.

 

“Stop giggling! And get up from my bed,” he muttered. “You think you’re in some damned pictorial with your hair all around you like you-like that? COVER YOURSELF UP!”

 

Jon stormed out of the tent, and Sansa snuggled against the pillow with a wide smile on her face. She did not know what Jon’s problem was but one thing’s for sure; his stares were making her feel that she’d won some kind of war.

 

After a couple of minutes, Sansa finally made her way out of the tent and searched for Jon. Once again the campsite was deserted and he was nowhere to be found.

  
Thinking to herself that she’s got some time before he’d come back, Sansa walked a little bit towards a part of the shore that was hidden by huge rocks and took off her shirt to go for a swim.

 

The water felt heavenly on her skin. It was not very cold nor very warm and the temperature was just the way she wanted it. She dove under the water to wet her hair before floating on her back with her eyes closed. _What would I not give to be able to shampoo my hair,_ she thought. But for now, just having the chance to spend time by herself in the way she wanted is enough of a luxury.

 

Sansa heard footsteps approaching her and she crossed her arms over her breasts instinctively, moving deeper into the water. But just then she recalled what Jon had told her before.

 

_“What? You feel that I’m going to take advantage of you? Excuse me, my lady, but I want my women warm and not made of a block of ice just like you.”_

  
_“I am not interested in you, my lady. You can parade yourself stark naked in front of me and I wouldn’t be affected. Not even if you’re the last woman on earth.”_

 

She quickly weighed her options. No one but she and Jon were on the island. Besides, from the next day, they'll lead different paths and no one would even know what happened here. She'd get married and he would do...well whatever he does. She made up her mind and when she heard the sound of loud footsteps pausing near her, Sansa immediately stood from the shallow water turning towards Jon. Her breasts jumped with the movement, splashing water all over. He was standing there, staring at her dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging open as if he had been put under a spell as he watched water dripping off her red teats. His eyes flitted right and left repeatedly. Contrary to what she expected, Jon did not create a racket. Instead, he walked away after a beat with his face in a daze.

  
After he left, Sansa covered her face with her hands. Her face burned with embarrassment, and she's sure that there would be two bright red spots on her cheeks. Not for the first time she wondered what was about him that made her forget every ladylike etiquette she'd ever learnt. After all, in her entire life, no one had seen her completely naked except for her personal maid. But after a while when Sansa had some time to think about it, she let out a smile. The more she recalled his expression, the more her smile got wider.

 

Before long, Sansa was laughing out loud as she splashed about in the ocean, recalling the ugly things that he’s said to her and his facial expression when he saw her half naked. _That would teach him a lesson_ , she thought to herself. No wildling can even dream of rejecting Sansa Stark.

 

Sansa’s good mood stayed with her up until the time she went back to camp. She rummaged about in the tent until she found a comb and wearing the same long-sleeved shirt that Jon had given her, she went outside the tent to dry her hair.

 

When Jon arrived, Sansa gave him a gloating smile. He might have had the upper hand during the past two days but at that moment, she knows that she just trumped him big time.

 

Jon cleared his throat and averted his roving gaze when he saw her. “Umm, I uh I got some noodles. That would be for breakfast.”

 

Sansa did not say a word. Instead, she fixed her gaze steadily on Jon with a smile playing on her lips as she continued drying her hair in the island’s breeze.

 

Without warning, Jon went towards where Sansa was at and pulled on her arms to drag her to her feet.

 

Sansa’s breath caught in her throat when she saw how dark Jon’s eyes were, probably both from rage and desire. She had seen him in his worst mood during the past two days they have stayed in the island together, but this Jon seemed to have the power to make her tremble. With what, she couldn’t put a finger on.

 

“Don’t start something unless you’re absolutely sure that you can finish it,” He husked out and roughly hauled her to him. And with that, he pressed his lips to her and kissed her hungrily. One of his hands tugged on her hair, and the other moved to the curve just above her ass, pulling her even closer to him. Sansa froze at first before she realized what’s going on. Jon’s kiss was wild, passionate and she felt his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. She would not have let him gain access to her mouth except that her body was betraying her.

 

Jaime had never kissed her this way...EVER. His kisses were always chaste, pure...brotherly? He always told her that they’d have plenty of time once they’re married. Sansa used to think that it was desire she felt for him whenever she gets a warm feeling when he gives her a peck but Jon’s kisses were turning her knees to jelly. She felt a wild fluttering in her stomach and before she knew what she was doing, she was throwing her arms around his neck and reacting to his kisses instinctively. Just when she whimpered when he nipped her neck, Jon seemed to come out the lusty trance he was in as he pushed her away violently. In some strange way, Sansa was frustrated.

 

His chest heaved as he addressed her, “Listen to me, my lady. Or Sansa, whatever your name is,” He said in between pants. “Don’t think so highly of yourself that you can get away with anything you want to do unscathed. I am a man with normal feelings, and we are alone on this island. Don't test my limits.”

 

Sansa felt as if she was about to cry at that moment. Out of fear or humiliation, she’s not even sure why. “I hate you,” She whispered in response while touching her lips.

 

“Good! I don’t feel any love for you either,” He said with finality before throwing two packets of noodles at her. “Since you say that I'm uneducated, I assume you can manage to read off instructions from the back of a packet by yourself?”

 

And he turned his back on her to disappear to God knows where, leaving Sansa fuming by herself.

 

* * *

 

Sansa and Jon spent the rest of the day in silence. For the first time in days, an unusual quiet had fallen as they tried their best not to get in each other's way.

  
As Jon spent the rest of what’s left of his vacation away from Sansa and trying hard to forget that she was even anywhere near him, Sansa changed into her ruined ballgown in an effort to rid herself of anything Jon owned. She spent the day near the shore thinking to herself of how much she missed her family and how she longs to turn back time to have things that are dear and familiar.

  
As the sky turned to orange signaling that dusk was coming, Sansa’s ears suddenly perked up when she heard a motorboat coming. Sansa waved her hand excitedly to signal that someone was on the island, but even before she could shout out at the boat's captain, Jon was already walking towards the shore. He was fully dressed and carrying all the types of equipment that they had used for the past two days.

 

“So how was your vacation?” Oberyn asked Jon with a bright smile on his face once the boat docked. He helped Jon load all of his bags into the waiting boat.

 

“I need another vacation from this vacation,” Jon muttered under his breath. He then turned his head towards Sansa who was standing uneasily quite a distance away from them, partly hidden.

  
“What are you waiting for? A red carpet?” Jon asked her.

 

A tinge of embarrassment made its way across Sansa’s face. She was wearing something that used to be designer but it now looked totally Flintstones. Her hair was all tangled and dried up in a messy disarray. She knew that her legs were a mess of scratches and mosquito bites but she made up for it with the way she walked towards them as if she had won the Miss Universe title a dozen times over.

 

The moment that she came near the boat, Oberyn gave Jon a knowing look and a chuckle. “No wonder you wanted to stay so late on this island, Snow. Ygritte would totally throw a fit if she finds out,” He elbowed Jon teasingly.

 

Jon scoffed at that. “It’s not what you think. She’s lost and I agreed to let her ride with us until we reach the village that’s all,” Jon replied as he jumped onto the boat.

  
Oberyn shook his head at that, winking at Jon as if they share a private secret. “Okay, I’d keep quiet. Buuut I want to know every little detail later.”

 

He winked and then made a gesture of zipping his lips. He threw Sansa an appreciative look, all the while chuckling conspiratorially as he thought on how Jon really has far more refined taste than any of the wildlings.

  
Meanwhile, Sansa was making her way unto the boat, balancing carefully on the plank and trying her best not to fall into the waters. Oberyn extended his hands immediately to help her.

 

“Chief, she does not like being touched,” Jon murmured.

 

With that Sansa threw him a sharp look as she extended her hand daintily towards the village chief, giving him a glowing smile which had him blushing like a schoolboy even though he was old enough to be her father.

 

Jon looked on at her disbelievingly while Sansa pouted at him and shrugged. She could just imagine her mother having a heart attack if he had seen her behaving so crudely but boy, is it worth it just to see the look on Jon’s face.

 

Sansa then sat opposite him, making sure to keep her balance and to remain poised even though she felt as if she would fall overboard at any given moment.

 

As the boat came to life, Sansa felt a sense of sadness as she saw the island move farther and farther away. Sure, she’s had the worst time ever with Jon being crude, offensive and crass, but ever since her parents died she’s never freer and she’s never had as much time just for herself like the past three days.

 

Now that she’s going back to the real world, it would be back to an endless routine of socialization...of pretending to be always good-natured even if there are times that she just wanted to say “the heck with all of it”. Most of all it would be back to that feeling of uselessness as if she had no other purpose in the world but to be a Stark and a future Lannister.

  
Jon watched the play of emotions on Sansa’s face avidly as they traveled. She looked so regal, and yet there was a sadness in her eyes that was just obvious even if she was looking so far ahead haughtily. Jon thought back on how things could have been different if they had met under different circumstances. Perhaps if she was not as spoilt, he would have even learned to like her. But as it is, no matter how hard he tried, he knew that she is the kind that he just can’t get along with and he’s glad that he is finally getting rid of her.

  
However, looking at her right now, Jon can’t understand why he can’t still bring himself to just abandon her and let her fend for herself.

 

“I would help you once we get there. Get you settled and such,” Jon shouted above the roar of the boats motor as Sansa turned her face towards him and nodded quietly. “You do know who to call to fetch you, right?”

 

Sansa nodded again at that.

 

“What? Ran out of nasty things to say?” Jon said not meanspiritedly, but hoping to get her fired up since she had remained unusually quiet ever since they left the island.

 

Sansa just smiled at him, making Jon feel embarrassed and flustered till the boat docked in the village inhabited by the wildings.

 

* * *

 

Jon checked in Sansa at a nearby hotel. She was in the dress that he had picked for her with utmost care, keeping in mind her taste and the quality of the material. Sansa clutched the plastic bag with her remaining clothes in it closer to her chest at the reception like it was her only remaining possession. She looked extremely awkward and out of place in the unfamiliar place where almost everyone eyed her up and down as if she was a piece of meat in the market. She tried to hide her discomfort by putting on a cold expression and staying close to Jon. Funny how Jon made her feel safe when she had wanted nothing more than to run away from him two days ago.

 

Jon finished with the check-in procedures and turned towards Sansa. He handed her a key.

“This is your key. Someone will take you to your room. I asked for the nicest one and this is the best that this village has to offer. I already told them to take care of your every need and if you still have any problems, just tell the receptionist,” He stopped rambling to look at her and his face grew soft. “Can you handle it from here?”

 

Sansa nodded. Her expression was neutral although deep inside she was feeling an inexplicable feeling of sadness.

 

Jon shifted awkwardly on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily before addressing Sansa again. “Well then, I guess this is goodbye,” He looked at her one last time before turning his back and walking towards the hotel’s exit.

 

Sansa was left staring after him, fighting a battle between her heart and mind. Taking a deep breath, she shouted after his retreating back, “Jon!”

 

Jon stopped in his tracks and turned around towards Sansa. “Thank--” she began softly and then stood up straighter to say her words with resolve. “Thank you.”

 

Jon looked at her in surprise at first and then nodded. A dazzling smile slowly formed on his lips which Sansa would admit had been driving her crazy ever since she saw it. He saluted her with two fingers and walked backwards. He faltered mid-step when their eyes locked. After a beat, he shook his head and turned back around to continue walking towards the door with big strides, and leaving behind Sansa to curiously stare after him.

  
“Bye,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Sansa stepped inside the hotel room that Jon rented out for her, she felt the fatigue of the past couple of days wash over her. But it didn't escape her notice that the room she checked into was not the kind that she’d normally choose. However, before she could even march back downstairs to ask the manager to give her a better room, the big, inviting bed seemed to draw her in, and before she knew it, she was already lying down on it and was fast asleep.

 

  
Sansa barely even shut her eyes before the loud ringing of the phone woke her. Discomfited since she knew that no one knows that she’s there to even be calling her, Sansa picked up the phone groggily but not before putting on her most condescending voice, “Hello.”

 

“WHOA! So it just comes automatically, huh? You’re being hoity-toity even if you’ve just woken up.”

 

Sansa clenched her teeth when she heard the familiar voice. There was no denying it. He just had a way of rubbing off on her the wrong way even if they’re already off the island. And just when she thought that she was actually feeling some kind of sadness upon saying goodbye to this jerk, he once again proved her wrong that having humane feelings for him except irritation is next to impossible.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re not killing someone there because of your over the top requests. Is everything alright?” When he said the last sentence, his voice took a completely different soft tone.

 

“Thank you for your concern but I do not need watching over. I can take care of myself perfectly,” Sansa replied to him formally as if they were in a state meeting and like she was being questioned by a senate member rather than by someone who had seen her half naked.

 

  
“Big words coming from you,” Jon replied, irritated at how she seemed to be keeping him at a distance now that she doesn't need his help while he was cooped up thinking about her. “Anyway, I just thought of doing the good neighborly thing, so I gave you a call. I’d probably give you a call again tomorrow if you are still there just to check up on you,” he sighed.

 

  
“Oh don’t bother,” Sansa said nonchalantly. “I’d probably have Jaime fetch me today, and this is the last that you’d hear from me. I don’t even know why you’re calling since I thought we already said our goodbyes awhile back?”

 

Jon seemed at a loss for words. When he didn't say anything for a few seconds, Sansa slammed the phone down on him.

 

  
Then she dialed Jaime’s number so that she can get out of this god-forsaken village as soon as possible. She would like to put as much distance between her and Jon and forget that she had ever met someone as atrocious as him in her lifetime. Someone who gets her all worked up in a way that was completely unfamiliar and totally unwelcome. But contrary to what she expected, it seems like the call she made only helped in bringing them even closer.

 

Her ears were still ringing with Jaime’s words. If there was one time that she just wanted to vent out and shout, this is probably it. However, a true lady must never show her emotion in public at all times, not even if her heart is breaking. Just like right now.

 

  
Sansa laid down on the bed and curled herself into a ball.

 

  
MARRIAGE TO THAT...THAT....Words even fail her as to how she can describe Jon Snow. Jaime must be out of his mind and totally crazy. The way he explained it to her was like how was making a business proposal. He mentioned that it is for her safety that she'll be hidden in a village since her abductors might still be looking out for her. He mentioned how it will be beneficial to the merger if she appeared right when everything was signed, sealed and on paper. And lastly, he mentioned how the opportunity of bringing in the Targaryens to the partnership can be of outmost benefit to the company that her parents had left her, and how profitable a possible joint venture between Starks, Lannisters and Targaryens will be in the future.

 

  
Jon Snow...the missing Targaryen heir. Sansa would have laughed if she could just find the humor in this series of jokes that fate seemed to have thrown at her. Who would believe that an uncouth, boorish lout like the man that she was with on that island is heir to one of the biggest conglomerates in the world? People in their circle definitely have a standard that they follow and sad to say, Jon Snow is sub par in almost all of those standards.

 

  
While she, Jaime and the rest of their highborn friends were getting groomed on social breeding, he was probably making his teachers' lives a living hell. When they were building their network, he was probably busy antagonizing them, and while they tried to project an image of competency and an elevated level of social status, he was probably laughing at all the norms in their circle.

 

  
Sansa recalled the horror she felt when Jaime told her what she needs to do for the sake of the merger. It seemed that all her life, the men around her feel as if they could ask anything of her...even that which is next to an impossibility.

 

  
With a sigh, Sansa turned around to lie on her back. She had her arms over her eyes as she recalled her conversation with Jaime.

 

  
_“No, please, honey. We’re getting married. YOU are engaged to me. How can you ask me to marry someone else?”_

 

_“Listen to me, Sansa. It will just be on paper. If you appear beside me right now, the people who threatened your life might do it again. I’d rather know that you’re safe, hidden and mock married to someone else than be here with me like an easy target.”_

 

_Sansa didn’t respond to that but what Jaime said made perfect sense. The idea might be preposterous but she knows that Jaime only has her best interest at heart just like he always does. At least that's what her naive heart whispered._

 

_“Living among the wildlings is the safest place to keep you in. It’s rural, backwards, and the people don’t even know who you are. So listen to me...we will finish the merger, and once everything’s done, you return to me.” He paused for a second and then continued, “The only sacrifice that you have to do is marry Jon Snow, blend in with the wildlings and earn how to live just like an ordinary wildling wife.”_

 

_“But why?”_

 

_Suddenly all she wanted was to run away from all this. She was tired of strange islands and staying in a place where the only shopping mall seemed to consist of roadside stalls. She was tired of dealing with things and people that she doesn’t understand. She desperately wanted to be back to things which feels right._

 

_Jaime sighed. “People will be curious, Sansa. Before long they’d know who you are.”_

 

_“BUT I DON’T NEED TO MARRY ANYONE FOR THAT! Most especially that rude, vulgar man! I’d rather pretend to be a whore than his wife!”_

 

_“Watch your language, Sansa Stark! Is that the way that a Stark heiress and a future Lannister wife should behave?”_

 

_And just like before, eversince she was young and when it was her mother saying those words, Sansa retreated back inside her cold mask as Jaime tried his best to calm her down. “A single woman is an easy target, Sansa. Especially for the wildlings. I don't want to scare you with some of the details I've heard. Moreover, you need someone to take care of you, just in case...just in case..”_

 

 _Sansa sighed, knowing that Jaime was referring to the threat of kidnapping._ _“But what makes you think he would agree? How will you--”_

 

_“Oh he will, Sansa. Believe me he will,” He said in a cold voice confidently._

 

_Sansa sighed heavily. “But I still cannot--”_

 

_“Think of your family, Sansa. I’d hate to think what would happen should this merger not push through. Arya might be safe with Gendry, but think of your crippled brother Bran and young Rickon. Think of the plants that you’d have to shut down and the employees who would lose their livelihoods.”_

 

_With that, images flew through Sansa’s head-- Bran and Rickon struggling to live a life that they are not used to. Sansa imagined being married to Jaime and living extravagantly while other people suffer. She pictured hundreds of thousands of Stark workers who had served their family for years without a job and their families getting hungry. All of that will be her fault. And all she had to do to prevent it was to pretend to be married for a couple of months to a man she absolutely hates._

 

_“I-I will do it,” she whispered as she sat ramrod straight at the edge of the bed while clutching the phone tightly to her ear until her knuckles were white. She would not cry...could not cry...because if she starts, she feared that she might not be able to stop._

 

_Jaime heaved a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’ve sent my lawyer and his team to fix everything. They’re talking to Jon Snow right now as we speak.”_

 

_Sansa nodded. “Jaime...do you --- do you love me?” She asked hesitantly._

 

_But those words went on dead ears as Jaime had already cut the call._

 

  
Sansa lay staring blankly at the hotel room's wall, recalling how Jon had called her unselfish and ungrateful. If only he knew the truth.

 

Sitting up, she repeated the mantra that had been ingratiated in her ever since she was young.

 

“I am Sansa Stark. Always a Stark before I am myself,” She said aloud to the empty hotel room. A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it furiously and cleared her throat. “I hope you are proud of me, mother,” She whispered softly.

 

She then turned her head and gave a wry smile as she saw a reflection of herself in the mirror at the dresser.

 

Her mother had taught her so well.....

 

* * *

 

Three hours after talking to Sansa Stark, Jaime met the team of lawyers that he had sent to negotiate with Jon. He immediately went down to business when his chief legal counsel, Bronn, was seated. “So how did it go?”

 

Bronn's face was flushed with barely concealed impatience. “It took some time before he stopped laughing and started listening to what we had to say.”

  
“So he found the proposal funny?”

 

“He found the thought of marrying Miss Stark funny.”

 

Jaime nodded and his jaw clenched with anger. If only he had a choice...

 

To the Lannister Board of Directors, the fact that Sansa did not take active participation in the discussions was something deemed irresponsible, absolutely worth frowning upon on and definitely not the kind of behavior of the future wife of a Lannister. Especially now that they are going into possible merger discussions for expansion. If the board only knew that things were far more worse than he had let on, he’s sure that all his hard work would go down the drain and it will be years before he can convince them to once again think of the option of partnering up with Stark or any other multibillion corporation for that matter.

 

As it is, Jon Snow is now the only person that they can rely on to make the merger a success, and for Sansa’s own sake, they need the help of this stranger. A stranger who moves within their own circle and who would not have any ulterior motives in marrying Sansa, other than to do a job.

 

“Did you appeal to his sense of goodwill? Of helping keep her safe and making sure that she’s treated ordinarily?” Jaime fired his questions in succession, grilling the attorney and making sure that every single loophole in this arrangement is covered.

 

“We dangled the offer of the planned funding for the agriculture project that he’s spearheading in exchange, but he just told me to shove it up my---” Bronn hesitated once again. “Sorry, boss.”

 

“And?”

 

“And so we reverted to the last tactic that we agreed on -- That we would influence every possible sponsor to pull out of all the projects that his non profit organization is supporting, and that all of his projects would be shelved and forgotten. We warned him that we would “ _accidentally_ ” let it slip where the Targaryen heir had been hiding.”

 

Jaime nodded and motioned for him to continue.

 

“The other lawyers and the bodyguards stopped him before he punched me to my death.”

 

 _He sure is tough_ , Jaime thought to himself before focusing all his attention on Bronn again to know the conclusion if Jon was threatened enough to accept their offer. “And?” He pressed expectantly.

 

  
“He gave in, sir. But not before saying that he now knows why Miss Stark is so selfish -- That it is because everyone else around her is the same way,” he paused. “But boss, we told him that Miss Stark is not aware of his identity. Shouldn’t we tell him the truth?”

 

“There’s no need for him to know. I trust Sansa. We do what we can now, Bronn. It will only be a couple of months anyway...until everything’s fixed and Sansa’s back to her rightful place. With me.”

 

And just like that Sansa and Jon’s fate was sealed.

 

* * *

 

  
At 2:30 that morning, Sansa sat tightlipped in the corridor of the mayor's office as Bronn's secretary, Jeyne, continued to regale her with an unwanted account of how their meeting for this fake marriage went with Jon Snow.

 

The more that she hears, the more that Sansa is convinced that that man was sent to her through a curse by one of her enemies to just torture her. She couldn’t believe that he had the gall to be the one to refuse this arrangement. Sansa scoffed in astonishment at some of the things that Jeyne was telling her as she continued to whisper to her in confidence.

 

  
“Miss Stark, can you stand to live in this village with him? Mr. Lannister offered him a much more comfortable home than the one he’s living in, but he said that no wife of his would be living in a house purchased by another man and that you should learn to make do with whatever he owns.”

 

Jeyne looked at Sansa in disbelief and was almost in tears at the thought of her doing ordinary household chores while wearing an apron. She couldn’t imagine how a girl who was raised as regally as Sansa could stand to live a simple life and still remain as beautiful when she is already standing elbow deep in suds as she washes a sinkful of dishes.

  
“But Gods, he sure is good-looking! Miss Stark, you do know that he’s the Targaryen heir, right?”

 

Sansa looked at a picture of the President on the wall before her. If she still finds that jerk good-looking after everything that he has put her through, then the President's picture might as well turn into a monkey. Too clearly she remembered the time that she had spent on the island with the arrogant wuss. For the sake of the merger, she agreed to marry him and to aid other families. She is sacrificing herself and now he has the impertinence to say that HE doesn’t want to marry her!

“I would die before I admit that I know he is the Targaryen heir. Otherwise, I would never hear the end of it,” she muttered under her breath.

 

  
Sansa’s attention suddenly shifted towards a commotion near the front door as a wildling with messy hair wearing a robe and slippers entered the City Hall. He was wearing striped pajamas underneath the robe and his eyes were bleary as if he had just woken up from sleep. He shuffled grumpily along the corridor while muttering under his breath.

 

The man then disappeared into the room 2 doors down from where Sansa was sitting and Jeyne then turned to her and whispered solemnly, “It’s time, Miss Stark.”

 

Sansa stood up with her back straight and her head held high.

 

_Sansa Stark! What are you being sad about? What you’re doing is so much more important than getting to wear a white dress and having your family and friends present to congratulate you on your wedding day. So what if it is not Jaime that is waiting for you in front of the altar like you imagined your entire life? So what if it is a guy who thrives on making your life miserable and making you feel incompetent at every second he gets? So what?_

 

Sansa swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as the men in suit that Jaime sent trailed behind her. She did not even understand why they have to go through this sham of a wedding ceremony but Jaime explained that in the guise of keeping appearances and to minimize the risk of people having questions, it is best to have the ceremony recorded in the wildlings' place since there is a minimal chance here that word would get out. In effect, that makes the marriage more believable and more solid rather than if she just suddenly appeared as Jon’s wife out of nowhere.

 

  
Sansa gave a wry smile as she thought of Jaime. Leave it to him to make sure that everything he plans is covered. He is not one to do things half-baked. Jaime is driven, directed and a true TYPE A. Very much unlike Jon Snow whom from hereon would be her husband. And with that thought, Sansa felt her heart slam into her chest as Jaime’s attorney opened the door separating her from the life she knows now and a totally foreign future in front of her.

 

  
Instead of the mayor's office, the ceremony was to be done in a conference room. No one had bothered to move the table aside, and so there was not even an aisle for Sansa to walk on. In front of her was the person who will officiate their wedding in a robe and pajamas, and seated beside him was her groom in shorts and a t-shirt. His eyes were closed with his elbow resting on the desk and his cheek was propped against his palm. He was snoring slightly as he sleeps!

  
Sansa’s temper immediately rose as she saw how Jon had not even bothered to welcome her. She marched immediately towards him as the men in the room exchanged meaningful glances.

 

“Don’t you really have even one shred of shame left in your body? STAND UP!” Sansa was breathing hard by the time she finished, and as she glanced about the room her face flushed in chagrin.

 

  
Jon stretched insolently and took his sweet time before he stood up fully. “Just what my nightmares are made of! The grating voice of  _my lady_ ,” He then gave her a condescending smile as she clenched her hands to her side.

 

Jon cocked his eyebrows towards the door. “Want to play runaway bride? Promise I won’t get mad!”

 

Sansa turned her head away and concentrated instead on an image of Bran and Rickon. Bronn then gave a discreet motion towards the mayor to start the ceremonies quickly even before Jon and Sansa got the chance to think better of this and walk away. “Do you Jon Snow, take Sansa Stark to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?”

 

“I guess,” he shrugged.

 

Sansa gave Jon a stare that could almost kill. She promised to love and honor Jon Snow but purposefully left out the word “obey”.

 

“With the power vested in me as mayor, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Sansa turned towards Jon slowly remembering the kiss that he had given her on the island and how he had made her pulse race in a way that she had never ever felt her entire life.

 

As she lifted her face up to Jon in anticipation, he grabbed her wrist and walked out of the conference room. “Seven hells, now we can go to bed.”

 

Sansa barely even had time to smile as the Jeyne waved at her when he passed her by.

 

One of the men looked at them while whispering to Bronn in a voice that the entire room could hear. “I guess like any other man he couldn’t wait,” he snickered.

 

With that, Bronn elbowed his colleague discreetly.

 

“OUCH! What did I say?” The man rubbed his ribs and shifted his head densely towards the men who were with him. He was hoping that they could enlighten him on what he said wrongly but all of them were just staring ahead wordlessly.

 

In the commotion, what the man said echoed in Sansa’s head. She snapped her gaze towards Jon, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the focused look in his eyes and the determined jut of his chin.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UP NEXT CHAPTER:**
> 
> As Sansa nervously faces her first night alone with Jon, she is filled with doubts and uncertainties on how to fulfill her role as Jon's pretend wife.
> 
> Jon, on the other hand, readies himself for months of torture as he is forced to live with Sansa. He takes his task to heart of making her fit in and teaching her how to lead a normal lifestyle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted this chapter yesterday but forgot to change the date to june 6th. The date was set by default to the day the draft was created. So only those who subscribed would have been notified yesterday.

Sansa leaned back against the seat of Jon’s blue car as she concentrated on controlling herself from fidgeting nervously. Next to her sat the man who is now her husband with a grim expression on his face as he focused his attention on driving and trying his best to maneuver through the dark roads.

 

  
The silence inside the confined car was stifling. They haven't said a word after leaving the City Hall, and the atmosphere was not helping Sansa at all to stop her heart from beating erratically.

 

Sansa threw a furtive glance towards Jon and tried to determine what was in his mind. When they were stuck together on that isolated island, Jon had said that he didn’t find her desirable. But now that they are married, does he want her to go to bed with him?

 

  
She bit her lip in consternation as she recalled Jaime’s instructions. He told her to be fully cooperative with whatever it is that Jon wanted since they are tremendously in his debt.

 

  
However, Sansa is not sure if Jaime also expects her to cooperate with Jon in THAT sense.

 

  
Her mother had always talked to Sansa about her wedding night. She had told her about how men are driven to do things to their wives that are not necessarily common. Her mother had never failed to instruct her that whatever Jaime wanted, she should give it to him even if it is against her wishes. It is her duty to do the task, and it is part of her obligation as a wife to satisfy her husband in every way. But now that Jon is her husband and not Jaime, is she also bound by obligation to him until the marriage is dissolved?

 

  
Sansa barely noticed the car stopping near her hotel till Jon gave a relieved sigh of excitement. He looked at the building from his windshield before getting out of the car and moving towards the hotel's entrance. Sansa sat primly, waiting for Jon to open the car door. He returned a few seconds later to open Sansa’s door, muttering under his breath about how “he’s not some damned chauffeur”.

 

“What room number are you in?” He asked.

 

Sansa blinked her eyes. “I--- I can’t remember.”

 

Jon's eyes widened, and he raised an eyebrow. “How do you get back to your hotel room if you go out then?”

 

“Why will I go out in a villag---”

 

Jon closed his eyes a moment. “I get it! Stand right here, okay? Do not move a muscle.”

 

Sansa’s heart raced once again in her chest at the impatience in his voice. She saw him talk to the receptionist and get the key. He then walked towards her and led her into the elevator.

 

“I have never been this happy to see a bed in my entire life,” he said excitedly.

 

Sansa’s knees almost buckled at that. OH GODS! SO HE DID EXPECT HER TO SHARE HIS BED WITH HIM.

 

  
The elevator gave a faint “DING” when they reached her floor. Jon opened the door while Sansa stood nervously by the hallway. A moment later, his arm shot out and grabbed her hand before he pulled her into the room. He stood very close behind her as he locked the door.

 

  
Sansa modestly looked at her feet as it dawned on her that they were truly alone. Since she had already sacrificed herself so much for the sake of her company, she might as well take it all the way. If this is what it takes for her to return to her family safely, then so be it.

 

  
Sansa lifted her head slowly towards Jon. He was grinning widely while looking at her.

 

“Isn’t the sight of that bed inviting?” He said lightheartedly, walking towards the bed and plopping down on it face down.

 

  
“I’ll—I’ll get ready,” Sansa whispered shyly before walking towards her luggage.

 

  
Jon was saying something to her again but Sansa didn't pay attention to it as she took a long time pondering on what to wear. She had a lot of expensive dresses, but it seems like her maid had only packed a selected few of her lingerie. In the end, she settled for a blue lowcut LaPerla babydoll slip that seemed to fit her like a glove but at the same time did its job in showcasing her ample curves.

 

  
Sansa glanced at Jon and saw that he has not moved a muscle from the time that he laid down on the bed. She tiptoed slowly going towards the bathroom and took a long time in the tub, soaping and lathering herself. She tried to talk herself into calming down in preparation for the upcoming night ahead.

 

  
Once done, Sansa cautiously opened the door. Jon was still laying down very, very still on the bed in the same way when she left the room. Slowly she walked towards the bed and tried to clear her throat to make him aware of her presence, but to no avail. She tried to pull back the comforter to get on the bed, but he still didn’t move. Even when she gave a very unladylike yank and tugged on the blanket violently, he still remained unnaturally quiet.

 

  
Taking a deep breath, Sansa laid down beside him very rigidly. “I’m---I’m ready,” she said under her breath.

 

Sansa waited a few seconds and when she didn’t get any response, she repeated herself, “I’m ready.”

 

  
Jon still didn’t move.

 

  
Sansa felt her temper rising as she whipped her head around to look at him. His head was turned away from her. She had no choice but to sit up and lean over so that she could see what he’s doing. He was sleeping with his mouth half open! Like a wildling drunkard, he had passed out on the bed the moment they arrived.

 

“I am ready!” She shouted in his ear and quickly laid back down on the bed. Her hands were clenched and her legs were clamped tightly together as she stared wordlessly into the ceiling.

 

  
Jon turned around groggily and stared at her. “Ready?” He mumbled with his eyes half closed.

 

  
_This is it,_ Sansa thought with her eyes tightly shut. This is the time when he would turn into an animal and completely ravage her. He would force himself on her and do all of those dirty things and ----Wait, is he crying? Choking?

 

  
Sansa opened one eye cautiously as she heard Jon gasping for breath. He must have been so excited seeing her beside him that he is now having difficulty breathing.

 

  
“You thought that,” he gasped. “You and I--- that we---,” he gasped again. “That I would...”

 

  
HE WAS LAUGHING! And not just laughing normally. He could barely breathe because of how hard he was laughing!

 

  
Jon wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “My lady, I married you only because I was forced to. I curse the day that I was born with a sense of goodwill which made me feel like it is my duty to help you. I don’t have any interest in your body no matter how little fabric it is that you’re wearing.”

 

Sansa thanked the years of schooling in hiding her emotions because she had never felt more hurt in her entire life than at this moment. 

 

With as much dignity as she can muster, Sansa got up from the bed. “I'll be in the living room,” she mumbled before she walked towards the living room very, very stiffly.

 

Sansa sat on the couch for the rest of the night. She did not close her eyes even once. She thought of all the things that she should have done and should have said but her thoughts were consumed mostly of how stupidly she had prepared in order to please her husband only for him to reject her.

 

  
She hated him. She hated him with a passion. Once she returns to Jaime, she will take sweet pleasure in forgetting that this time in her life had ever existed.

 

  
Sansa felt the tears pressing at the back of her eyes but she did not cry. She would not give Jon the pleasure of making her cry. However, the effort she took in holding back the tears seemed to take almost all of her willpower. It was much, much harder to stop herself this time around than when she was sitting at the back of the van and her abductors had announced that she is being held ransom for kidnapping.

 

* * *

 

  
With a start, Jon awoke slowly. His eyes were heavy, and his head was pounding. There was a dryness in his mouth just like when he wakes up with a hangover.

 

  
Jon sat up as he tried to recall if he got wasted last night. A groan made its way from his throat when he realized that what he did yesterday was far worse than having a lifetime of hangovers.

 

  
Without looking, Jon knew that his new wife is not beside him. She’s probably still in the living room sulking and throwing a fit because he didn’t do anything which she expected him to.

 

  
Jon laid back down on the bed heavily. He thought about the past events leading to this day. Sansa had been extremely difficult ever since the day he met her. She had been spoilt, whiny, sarcastic and overbearing. No matter how much he tried his best to understand her and get along with her, she always seemed to do something that gets him all riled up a moment after.

 

  
When they had left the island, he had sincerely hoped that it will be the last he’d see of her. However, call it a sense of responsibility or obligation, but even when he had left her at the hotel and came home, he just couldn’t rid himself of her.

 

  
Far from sounding grateful when he gave her a call, she sounded as if his phone call was an imposition...like she did not understand why he still needed to get in touch with her instead of severing their ties as soon as they parted ways from each other.

 

  
That’s when it dawned on him that it is not her that he hates, and it's rather more of the disappointment he feels over the fact that Sansa is so much a stereotype of all the girls that he had met within his circle. Simpering, stuck up girls who always seem to expect more from people around them. Women who view themselves as being above everyone else that they expect everyone to bend over backwards just to please them. People with nary a thought to what’s happening to others just as long as they are living a life of ease and contentment.

 

  
Just when he thought that he could not have regretted meeting her any more than at that moment, he got unwanted visitors in the form of her corporate staffs. When he opened the door on them, he thought that Rhaenys finally gave in and told their father where he had been living. However, it was a fate far worse than being asked to return as a Targaryen. He was blackmailed and coerced into marrying Sansa Stark, which they somehow hid behind the guise of a “request” or a “favor”.

 

  
At first he had merely laughed at them, but he couldn’t laugh for long. Not when they had threatened him of destroying everything that he held dear and sacred...his dream of making helpless wildlings have a chance at a better life.

 

  
In the end, he had no choice but to agree. But truth to be told, there was still a part of him that was such a sucker to truly help Sansa. He knew that she did not deserve it, but seeing the threat of bodily harm that came to her first hand, it gnawed his gut to think what would happen again if he did not do anything to help prevent it. His conscience would not let him rest, not in this entire lifetime.

 

  
When he arrived at the City Hall, he was beyond exhausted. He had not had a decent night's sleep ever since he and Sansa had slept together on the island, well not _literally._ The moment he sat down, he felt fatigue catching up on him. The next thing he knew, he was seated on a chair napping and she was right in front of him, shouting at him in a room full of people like he owes her something.

 

  
He was doing everything in his power to help her and yet she takes it for granted...as if he should be the one thankful for getting picked to be her husband, like it is a coveted golden ticket to Charlie’s chocolate factory or something.

 

  
All throughout the short ceremony, she stood beside him like she was a lamb being prepared for slaughter. He had put his neck on the line for her, put up with one insult after another, spent money just to get her expensive clothes and comfortable accommodation, and now he is even marrying her and yet she dare looks at him as if he was the bad guy in the story. As far as he could tell, he has done nothing wrong and yet whenever she stares at him, she always makes him feel guilty.

 

  
After the ceremony, all that he wanted was to go to bed and get some decent sleep. He barely made it to the entrance of the hotel, feeling absolutely drained but not before Sansa made him come back for her once again.

 

 

When they arrived at her room, he tried his best to be pleasant with her, and explain to her how much he just wanted to sleep. But she didn’t even acknowledge him. The next thing he knew, he was in a deep sleep until Sansa yelled 'Ready' in his ear. He found her lying down rigidly beside him in some blue, frilly thing. Her lips were set into a thin line, her eyes were tightly shut, and her hands were clenched into fists by her side.

 

  
Jon realized that she expected him to just ravish her. She had successfully placed him once again into a stereotype of the kind of man who would froth at the mouth just at the thought of having a woman beside him. A few seconds after, he was telling her off....and the second he did, he immediately felt guilty. If only she could treat him a little bit kindly and address him as if he were her equal rather than a few notches down below her, he wouldn't have snapped. However, at this point he knows that it would start raining pigs before what he’s wishing for could happen.

 

  
Jon sat up on the bed with a sigh knowing that it’s time to get up. Maybe when he stands up he would find everything to just be a bad dream. Maybe he is now snoring in his own bed and not really here in a strange hotel room, married to an equally strange girl. Maybe after he’s taken a shower, he can just go back to being Jon Snow. Not the Targaryen heir, not the highborn and most definitely not Jon Snow, the villain extraordinaire.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa looked up when Jon emerged from the bedroom. He was fresh from the shower and cleanly shaven. The scent of soap lingered in the air as he stood next to the couch that she was lying in.

  
He fixed his gaze on her. “It’s true then,” he sighed. “I thought it was all a bad dream.”

 

Sansa stood up, barely even acknowledging that he’s there as she tried to brush past him. Jon grabbed her arm gently even before she could take another step forward.

  
“Hey, about last night...maybe I was a bit too much.”

 

  
Sansa stared on at the photo frame above his head.

 

  
“What I’m trying to say is...I’m sorry. I was dead tired, and I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” he said softly.

 

 

Sansa shifted her eyes towards him and her stare was icy as she lied to save her pride, “I wasn't hurt at all. I merely misunderstood the situation. Now, if you can quit making such a melodrama out of a perfectly shallow situation, we can start with what I exactly married you for.”

 

 

Jon released her like he got burned with a sarcastic smirk making its way onto his face. “Okay, let’s do it as soon as possible. I can’t wait!”

 

 

Sansa walked off on him as he was speaking. She closed the bathroom door gently but the moment that she was alone, she braced herself against the sink. Her chest was heaving. She looked at herself in the mirror. Was she so ugly that he really couldn’t wait to get rid of her? Is she really unattractive? Is it just her family name that makes people say that she is indeed beautiful? Perhaps he hates girls that are too made up and dress so elaborately. Perhaps he wants his girls simple...like the few wildling girls that she had seen on the road whose faces were bare from makeup and who walk about wearing those floral, loose pants that truly does nothing for one's figure.

 

  
In her effort to dress simply and blend in, Sansa slipped into her Paper Denim and Cloth dark rinsed skinny jeans which she then paired with her ankle high brown colored Uggs and a black cable knit Ralph Lauren v neck pullover as she tried her best to appear as casual as possible.

 

  
Jon was seated on the sofa when she emerged fully dressed from the bedroom. He muttered “finally” without even throwing her a second glance nor any hint of appreciation for the effort that she’s taken in dressing up before walking out of her hotel room.

 

  
Breakfast was a disaster. He started lecturing her from the moment they were seated in the restaurant and she placed her order. She is not to ask for anything specially made for her that is not on the menu. She is not to ask to see the chef if the eggs are not done according to her taste. She is not to ask the waiter to wipe her utensils and plates before she uses it. She should not use a knife and fork to eat bread but she should hold it with her bare hands. That if she doesn't follow all these rules then she would be recognized as a highborn.

 

  
And in between all the corrections, Jon was telling her how money is something that’s hard earned for the wildlings. That she should not just go about living her life extravagantly the way that she is doing right now. Steak is to be ordered only when there is an occasion and not during breakfast for her to pick on. She should only order what she can finish and nothing in excess.

 

  
Instead of the usual breakfast with Jaime where she talks about how her day went and regale him with news about people from their circle, breakfast with Jon was a long series of instructions and a whole lot of dressing down that it made Sansa feel like she had entered Military service instead of having gotten married.

 

  
All day long Jon drove her around as he explained to her how heroic the wildling women are. That they pull their weight alongside the men and work as hard as them. He took her to rice paddies, cow pastures, vegetable plantations and marketplaces that Sansa felt as if she was in some sort of program for the Discovery Channel where women do nothing all day but bend over and shovel the ground.

 

  
Just as they were leaning on the hood of his car and Sansa was trying her best to keep herself awake while Jon droned on and on about taxes and licenses for business, a bicycle suddenly screeched to a stop near them. A woman let out a shout that had Sansa squinting.

  
“HEY, SNOW!”

 

The next moment the girl was off the bike and throwing her arms around Jon.

 

  
In her haste to get to Jon, the girl had pushed Sansa a little bit aside. Sansa looked at the girl with a nonchalant expression and noted how her hair is badly in need of another haircut.

 

  
“Where were you this weekend? I was looking for you the entire time. Still afraid to get your pecker wet?”

 

  
Sansa didn't understand most of it but when she turned her head towards Jon, she noticed that he was looking at her sideways and his cheeks were turning redder by the second. If she had to guess, she'd say that he's embarrassed. For what, she didn't know. Sansa flipped her hair and that’s when the girl noticed her.

 

  
“Who is she?” Ygritte pointed out to Sansa with a confused expression on her face.

 

  
“This is my la---No, this is Sansa...Sansa meet Ygritte.”

 

  
Sansa pasted on a saccharine sweet smile on her face as she tried to imitate Ygritte's voice. “Snow! There is no need to be so formal. You can call me Sansa now.”

 

  
Ygritte titled her head and looked accusingly at Jon. “Is there any other way that you call her?”

 

Sansa turned her attention towards Ygritte and smiled ever so sweetly. “Sweetheart. He calls me sweetheart. We got married yesterday.”

 

And with that Ygritte’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped for a few seconds. She walked away, but not before snatching Jon's car keys.

 

Jon cursed and wagged a finger towards Sansa as he ran after the retreating Ygritte.

 

Sansa bristled at that. Does he think she’s some kind of dog? That he’d ask her to stay and she would really stay? With a toss of her head, Sansa walked towards one of those tents that had caught her attention a while back. There was a long line as people drank something hot from a paper cup and there were several items on skewers.

 

  
“What will you have?”

 

Sansa bit her lip in consternation as she looked at what the lady was mixing. Three boys who seemed to be school students smiled at her.

 

  
“I think she likes coffee,” one of them said.

 

 _So this is how the wildlings take coffee_ , Sansa thought. She smiled as the lady poured coffee into a paper cup and placed it in front of her. Feeling encouraged, the three students starting whispering among themselves. The most good-looking one turned to approach Sansa while she was blowing on her coffee trying to mimic the other patrons who were drinking it alongside her.

 

  
“Hi.”

 

  
Sansa looked on at the man distrustingly but he had been so helpful that she feels she should return the favor by being well mannered. “Hi,” she replied.

 

 

“You’re not from here, are you?” He said warmly, showing off his deep dimples when he smiled that Sansa couldn’t help but smile back at him as she nodded.

 

  
The cute guy then put his hand in his jeans back pocket as he rocked on the balls of his feet shyly while addressing her. “Listen, we have this ongoing thing on campus later...a concert. We have a band and we’re gonna play. If you’re free, would you like to come by and watch?”

 

 

“A concert?” Her eyes widened in surprise. She thought of the concerts that she used to see in Dorne and how this would be something that would be of interest to her.

 

The guy looked at her expectantly. “So what do you say, can you come?”

 

His other two friends who were equally cute came towards her and thrusted a flyer at her. “We rarely do this, but we seldom see someone as beautiful as you around town. We just can’t help ourselves.”

 

The third guy piped in, “It would really mean so much to us. Then later on perhaps we can show you around. There’s a place here where---”

 

The guy barely finished his sentence when Jon shoved his way in between them.

 

  
“HEY! Get in line! We saw her first!” One of the students exclaimed.

 

Jon turned towards him with a dark expression on his face. “You want your face rearranged? HOW OLD ARE YOU? That’s my WIFE you’re trying to pick up!”

 

The students then put their hands up and backed away as they gave Sansa an embarrassed smile. They kept muttering under their breath before they turned the other way, “If I married someone like her, I sure as hell won’t leave her alone.”

 

  
Sansa bent her head, but she was smiling. Oh, how she was smiling. Her confidence was in tatters just this morning and yet at this moment, she can once again truly believe that she’s beautiful.

 

  
“Let's go,” Jon said through clenched teeth.

 

Sansa couldn't understand why Jon looked so pissed. He was scowling heavily and his hands were balled into fists. If he breathed dragon fire, it would've completed the picture.

 

“But I haven’t paid yet,” she protested.

 

The students fell over themselves trying to be the one to pay for Sansa but even before they can bring out their wallets, Jon had already slammed a wad of cash on the tent's counter which would constitute about 20 servings of coffee.

 

  
Sansa looked at him in shock as he pushed her to his car. His jaw was rigid in anger which he let out only when they were back in the car. “I’m trying my best to make you blend in and not get you killed, and yet you go off and showcase yourself?”

 

“As if Ygritte does not,” She muttered under her breath not meaning for him to hear but he did hear it.

 

He changed gear and pressed on the gas pedal. “Leave my friends out of this. In fact, leave me out of this. At the sight of someone cute, you forget everything. My wife is to be faithful. As I am to her. She respects me and she--”

 

“You remember all that but you don’t remember me when you ran after that girl?”

 

  
Jon looked at her then and seemed to vibrate with barely constrained energy. “What am I supposed to do? She snatched my car keys!”

 

There was a beat of silence as Jon's chest was heaving. Sansa gave him slow smile and a triumphant look knowing that she’s made a point by how Jon got so worked up. After that, he remained silent throughout the ride to the hotel.

 

  
Jon headed straight to the bedroom. He came out fully dressed in jeans, sneakers and a crisp collared shirt with the scent of cologne trailing after him as he turned to face Sansa.

 

“I’m going out. Just call room service if you get hungry because I might be late.”

 

She nodded, and then he turned to leave but hesitated for a second.

 

“Will you be alright by yourself?”

 

Sansa mentally rolled her eyes but managed to nod again. Who does he think he is? She is Sansa Stark for God's sake.

 

Satisfied with her response, Jon left the room without another word.

 

Along with the talk about the wedding night, Sansa’s mother had also spoken to her about the infidelities of the husbands in their circle. She said that some men would occasionally dabble in affairs and it is something that wives should absolutely turn a blind eye to. However, Sansa’s mother failed to tell her how it really makes a woman feel should it happen.

 

  
“Shit!”

 

Sansa’s eyes widened in shock and her hands flew automatically to cover her mouth when she realized what she just uttered. Jaime would definitely give her a glare if he could hear her.

 

  
She called room service and out of spite to Jon, she ordered their biggest porterhouse steak and a bottle of their finest champagne for dinner.

 

  
She took a shower and changed into pajamas. She laid on Jon’s bed thinking that he would spend the night with Ygritte. She focused her attention on the TV, flipping through the different channels until she came to a soap opera entitled “TEMPTATION OF WIFE”. The story was all about a man who cheated on his wife and his wife plotted revenge against him in order to make his life miserable. Sansa ate her dinner with gusto while watching the show avidly with great fervor until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UP NEXT CHAPTER:**  
> 
> After hearing about Jon's marriage through the grapevine, his friends excitedly pay him a visit. Only that he wasn't home, and the person they meet looks like a wide-eyed mannequin doll who was staring at them curiously.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sansa opened the bedroom door to see Jon sprawled out on the couch outside, snoring. She had slept quite late the night beforen, and yet, she had not been aware of what time he returned back to their room after his night out with Ygritte. He's such a bastard, he didn't even spend the night with the girl he had sex with.

 

  
Sansa averted her gaze away from Jon just as he gave a wide yawn and stretched. He checked the time on his phone nonchalantly and then immediately sat up. “We have to check out now. Honeymoon’s over...We'll go to our --- my house,” he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

 

  
_Great!_ Sansa thought. He had just woken up and has already started giving her orders. Honeymoon is over? BAH! To her, it has not even started.

 

  
Jon gave another yawn and talked to her in between, “How soon can you be ready? It’s time to leave this posh hotel room and face the wildlings world.”

 

 _Posh?_ Sansa thought. What is Jon talking about this early? First the honeymoon and now this? Her maids’ room in King's Landing is about the same size as this rinky dinky hotel room. But she didn't bother telling that to him. Instead, she started to say, “If someone could pack my---”

 

Jon didn't wait for her to finish. “There are no maids here,” he said while walking towards the bathroom, and his voice carried over to where Sansa was seated. “Get started while I shower. Order for breakfast, and then try to go over the notes that I gave you about how normal people make a living.”

 

Sansa mimicked Jon from where she was seated. She’d be crazy if she obeyed him. She ordered for her own breakfast and purposefully avoided Jon's. She sat back down at the couch, leafing through the magazine that she asked room service to bring up along with her food as she familiarized herself once again to this lovely, lovely man named Loras Tyrell.

 

  
Minutes later, Jon emerged from the bathroom toweling his hair. His brows rose when he saw her lying down on the couch and reading a news article about how models rise to fame.

 

  
He snatched the magazine from her hand. “Why aren’t you dressed up yet?”

 

 

He looked around the room and saw the open luggage in the same state as he left them. “YOU HAVEN’T EVEN STARTED PACKING?”

 

  
Sansa’s temper immediately shot up at his unwarranted attacks. “Have you ever thought that perhaps the reason why I didn’t do it is because I don't know how?” She said in between gritted teeth, praying for patience.

 

“You don't know to-to--pack?” He asked with wide eyes.

 

She nodded. Jon took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling as he mumbled something. He then motioned for her to sit. Patiently he showed her what to pack first and how to fold and roll the clothes to save space in the suitcase.

 

“Now you try,” He encouraged with a smile.

 

Sansa grumbled under her breath and half-heartedly followed what he instructed her to do step by step. Call it a cruel twist of fate, but she does not know why of all the wildlings, she’d have the misfortune of meeting this bossy, autocratic tyrant.

 

He asked her to scoop up all of her toiletries and put it in a plastic bag while she ran back and forth inside the room like a chicken without its head, trying her best to pack for the very first time. He even had the gall to eat half of her breakfast as she struggled to close her Louis Vuitton trolley.

 

“And I thought slavery ended centuries ago,” Sansa muttered under her breath trying to tame her hair which was in a disarray.

 

When Jon said that they had only five minutes to check out, Sansa bit her lip imagining herself holding her luggage with both of her hands and swinging it at his head. Nothing in her entire life and years of education had prepared her for a situation like this.

 

Sansa had never dressed so fast in her entire life. She was ready in ten minutes and when she came out, she found Jon beside a wide open door, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

Sansa looked around and saw that her luggage was still stacked together in the place where she left them. She looked at Jon with a look of disbelief on her face.

 

“Don’t tell me that I’d be the one to carry my luggage down to the lobby?”

 

Jon looked at her contemplatively. He then gave her a slow smile and shrugged before he turned around to walk out the door.

 

Luckily, he retraced his steps and came back to carry her luggage just when Sansa’s sight began to darken and she imagined herself jumping at Jon’s back, pounding on his head like some sort of amazon from the same mould of Xena the warrior princess.

 

* * *

 

  
There were no words better to describe the ride going towards Jon’s house but sheer torture.

 

  
From the moment that they stepped out of the hotel room up to the time that they loaded their luggage in the trunk of his car and even while he was driving, Jon lectured Sansa nonstop and at one point, she just wanted to hang her head from the window of Jon’s car and scream primitively.

 

  
Sansa wondered why the men around her seem to think that she cannot think independently for herself. They seemed to have concluded that her brain was made just to create a shopping list but never decide for herself.

 

  
After almost an hour of nonstop talking, Jon finally lost steam and took a swig from the mineral water bottle beside him.

 

  
“Wow,” Sansa breathed out in amazement. “I never thought that men can talk as much as you do,” She said it in a way that was truly full of innocent awe that Jon smiled even before he could catch himself. His grey eyes shined with mirth, and for the first time ever since they’ve met, Sansa marveled at how that gesture seemed to change his entire appearance. She felt kind of gooey inside as he turned to look at her.

 

“I'm sorry. It’s because you don’t listen.”

 

Rather than the sarcastic tone that he had taken to when he’s normally addressing her, there was a note of gentle reproach to his voice when he replied to her. He lowered his head for a second and he almost looked shy.

 

Sansa gave a solemn nod and loosened up a little as she turned sideways to face him, encouraged by the shift in his mood as well as how softly he seemed to be looking at her.

 

  
Jon drove through the narrow streets until they came to a one-story house situated by a corner, surrounded by a low white picket fence. It had a spacious garden filled with colorfully blooming flowers. To others, it might be a comfortably sized house but to Sansa it was ridiculously tiny.

 

  
There was the living room and then in an alcove after that was the dining room. There was a partition that leads towards the kitchen, and then there were two doors leading to a bathroom with a white foreign machine and the other door leading towards a large bedroom.

 

  
In the center of the room was a double bed, and further down there was a sliding door that Sansa first thought to be a walk in closet but instead, it was another small room that only had a side table and a single bed.

 

  
The room was painted in pale blues and muted pinks and it was filled with white resort type wicker furniture.

 

Jon lugged all of their luggage towards the room while Sansa sat on the living room sofa. The moment that Jon disappeared, Sansa turned on the TV and started watching her show.

 

  
The next thing she knew, Jon dropped next to her on the sofa with a relieved sigh. 

“Hey," he said with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "God, this feels good! By the way, what are you watching?”

 

Sansa smiled back at him genuinely and his seeming good mood rubbed off on her.

  
“Have you watched it? Isn’t it addicting?” She said, still lying down, half asleep and half awake as she beamed at him.

 

Jon sleepily turned his head and staring at her. After a few seconds, he gulped with an inexplicable expression on his face and stood up. The stony expression was once again back in place. “I have to go to my office to check on things. You may unpack and feel free to eat anything in the fridge. If you get bored, watch TV again or something. But DON’T. GO. OUT.”

 

When Sansa turned her head and tapped her foot, Jon grabbed her arm to get her attention. “Sansa, I'm serious. Please don't be rebellious about this because you might find yourself in danger.”

 

Jon waited for her to nod before walking towards the door. He paused for a moment and turned back to look at Sansa as if he wanted to say something but shook his head and left the house.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa spent the rest of the afternoon checking out the house. But since there was very little to check, she only spent about 10 minutes in doing that. She then turned on the TV, hoping that another one of those interesting shows was on but she only saw a couple of documentaries and musical shows. After about an hour, she was bored out of her mind.

 

  
Sansa leaned her head against the sofa and blew some tendrils of hair out of her face. Just then she heard a man's voice shouting from outside the gate.

“Is anybody home?”

 

“You better get here Jonathan Snow!” Another female voice shouted.

 

Sansa froze. She was scared and suddenly she wanted Jon beside her. He did not tell her that there would be visitors. In her home, nobody can see her unless they make an appointment with her secretary.

 

  
Quieting her fears, Sansa knelt down on the sofa and opened the curtain a little to see who was outside. She saw the village chief who picked them up from the island along with two men and two girls who were about Jon's age.

 

Sansa smoothed her hair and skirt and opened the door elegantly. Jon might treat her like she is stupid but Sansa had been trained to be a hostess ever since she was young, and she was completely in her element.

 

  
Oberyn's face brightened when he saw her. “My lady! I hope we didn’t disturb you. We really would not want to impose, but all of them insisted on visiting once they heard the good news.”

 

  
The village chief was scratching his head in embarrassment while the young men and the girls were all staring at a curious wide-eyed Sansa in amazement. The men had their mouths hanging open and the girls were eyeing her as if she was a mannequin on a store front display.

 

“Wow! So it’s true,” Sam whispered.

 

Gilly sighed. “Jon sure has taste. You look like a movie star.”

 

Dickon narrowed his eyes. “Are you really that broody guy's wife? Did he steal you?”

 

 _Steal?_ Sansa wondered if that was a term the wildlings used. She has to go through the notes Jon gave her once again.

 

The girl in front wearing a tank top and shorts with a pretty smile elbowed the guy who had last spoken. “Tact is very hard to come by in this town, especially for this guy.”

 

Oberyn shook his head as he chuckled good-naturedly along with the rest of the group. “Allow me to introduce your husband's friends, my lady.”

 

He introduced Sam and Gilly who were married and the girl in the tank top and shorts as Missandei. Lastly, he introduced Dickon. Sansa learned that he was not exactly Jon's friend but Sam's younger brother.

 

  
Sansa blushed as she turned her face up to look at Dickon. He had been eyeing her steadily ever since she came out the door and the first thing she noticed was how tall he was. He had great skin and really sharp features that Sansa first thought that he could rival Jaime in the looks department. But this man's good looks leaned more towards the provincial, backwards kind of way compared to Jaime’s sophisticated, polished appearance.

 

  
The minute that their gaze met, Dickon gave her a dazzling smile.

 

“Jon is one big idiot for leaving you alone,” he said and winked at her making Sansa blush even more furiously.

 

  
The girl who was named Gilly walked up towards Sansa and fingered her earrings. “Is this diamond? As in real diamonds?”

 

Sansa was taken aback at first by how this woman seemed to have no qualms about getting this close to her. But she looked so excited to be even near her that Sansa immediately felt comfortable.

 

Sansa nodded awkwardly at first before smiling.

 

It had barely even been a minute that Gilly had focused her attention on her earrings before her eyes drifted over to her Louis Vuitton trunk that was still in the corner. She gasped. “Is this a---a real --- real life Louis Vuitton?”

 

When Sansa gave another nod, she looked as if she was about to cry as she walked over to the bag in a trance while touching it lovingly.

 

“Honey,” she turned to address her husband. “This is the bag that I was telling you about. I saw it in one of the magazines at the parlor in the city. It will cost us 4 of our cows to get this, and I’m just glad that I can boast to the girls that I’ve seen one in the flesh.”

 

“Really? 4 of our cows?” Sam asked and the next minute, he was beside his wife, also caressing the surface of her suitcase tenderly.

 

Sansa smiled, wanting so much to be a part of this group and desperately desiring to get them to like her. Moreover, she had been cooped inside Jon's home for too long and was bored out of her mind.

 

“I have more things inside. Want to see it?” Sansa asked excitedly.

 

One minute Sansa was standing in the center of the living room and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed by Gilly and Missandei towards the bedroom. They oohed and aahed over every single piece of wardrobe that she owned and before long, Sansa was laughing along with them and having fun.

  
For the first time in her life, Sansa now knew what it feels like to be around girls who don’t just smile at her but gossip about her imperfections the minute she turned her back. These girls seemed to really like her for who she is and for that Sansa had never been happier. They didn’t take it against her that she was born rich but rather treated that side of her normally. Jon could take some serious pointers from his friends.

 

  
After a few minutes, the smell of meat filled the air as the men barbequed in the backyard. Gilly, Missandei and Sansa went out to join the men and Sansa pulled out all the stops in making sure that she is the perfect hostess.

 

  
She made sure everyone’s cups were filled and that everyone had enough to eat. It was difficult at first without her army of servants to do it alongside her but in the end, she felt proud of herself for having managed, mostly thanks to Dickon who had glued himself to her side. Without being asked, he assisted her and made things easier for her and Sansa had never been more grateful for that.

 

  
Just then, Jon arrived, tiredly massaging his forehead while they were almost finished eating.

 

“Here is the brand new groom!” Gilly said jovially. “Dickon, come sit here with us and allow Jon to sit by his wife.”

 

Without even looking at Dickon and Sansa, Jon moved towards where Gilly and Sam were and sat beside them.

 

“It's okay, Gilly. What’s there left to eat?” He asked nonchalantly.

 

“There is grilled chicken and prawns. Just get a plate and dig in,” Oberyn said.

 

Jon turned his gaze to look at Sansa teasingly. “My wife will prepare my food for me.”

 

The group fell silent as they exchanged glances. Sansa gave him a tight-lipped smile and a look that was intended to convey  _"You'll get it from me later."_ Then she stood up and proceeded to the buffet table to do as Jon had asked.

 

Jon watched her for a few seconds and after a while sidled up beside her. “You didn't ask my friends not to touch you, right?” He whispered near her ear while nodding to the others and looking around the room with a forced smile.

 

Just then Gilly walked up beside them. “Jon, you really know how to pick them well. Your wife is the best!”

 

She gave him a thumbs up sign and Sansa gloatingly faced Jon with a plate filled with food. “Is this acceptable to you, my lord?” She asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

  
“Cheeky, my lady,” Jon replied with a rare smile and leaned in, trapping Sansa between his chest and the table.

 

  
Someone put out a videoke machine at that moment and the group started to get excited. Jon immediately straightened and stalked off towards the table after taking the plate in Sansa's hand. Gilly and Sam sang first followed by Missandei. Dickon picked the song _"The Way You Look Tonight"_ before turning towards Sansa. “Mrs. Snow, it would be my honor to have you sing with me.”

 

He extended his hand towards her and Sansa took it hesitantly. She did not know the particular song but Dickon made sure to maximize her participation by singing the song to her. He stared at Sansa the entire time while singing and held her hand. There was even one time when he pulled her in and wrapped her in his arms. But since Sam and Gilly also sang the same way and Jon was not really saying anything about it, Sansa thought it was but normal.

 

  
Once the song was finished, Dickon kissed her nose even before she could react. Missandei walked up to them and tore them apart. “Dickon, you better behave yourself,” she warned and then smiled to cover it up.

 

  
She nodded towards Jon’s direction who had stood up from the table where he'd sat alone eating dinner. Now he was purposefully walking towards Sansa and Dickon. Everyone once again held their breath for Jon’s next move but just like before, he only walked past Sansa and Dickon without even glancing their way.

 

“Chief, can we talk about the irrigation for the new loan for the farmers?” Jon asked Oberyn.

 

Oberyn looked at Jon as if he was crazy. “NOW?”

 

“Well, since you’re here now, why not?”

 

Oberyn shifted his glance from Jon to Sansa with a worried frown creasing his forehead. “But you just got married. Shouldn’t you be spending more time with your new bride?”

 

Jon shrugged nonchalantly. “She’d understand. I have responsibilities.”

 

Missandei huffed. “Ah! Really, Jon? A woman can’t survive on good looks alone. You have to give Sansa the attention she deserves and not just when you want her to do something for you.”

 

With that Missandei smacked Jon’s head before storming off.

 

Jon rubbed the spot where Missandei hit him. “What did I do? Did she fight with her boyfriend or something?”

 

Sam shook his head as he gave a good-natured chuckle. “Can I be honest?”

 

As Jon looked on at Sam with a dumb expression on his face, he smiled at Sansa before turning once again towards Jon. “Sansa seems to be out of her element in this village. Are you really happy?” Sam looked at Jon pensively. He knew Jon’s entire story and he is the only one in this place whom Jon had confided in about it. In the 2 years that Jon had lived in this town, Sam had grown a soft spot for him. He knows that inside Jon’s tough and seemingly cold exterior lies the heart of a kindhearted person whose only wish is to feel what it’s like to be a part of a family, to fulfill his own dreams and wishes without listening to the dictates of anyone. Now that Sansa is here, maybe Jon will finally get the family that he had long been wishing for.

 

  
Jon gave a non-committal shrug. “I think I could have done worse.”

 

“Well, my brother seems to think she’s the best,” Sam said excitedly and then his smile faded. “Thank you for being understanding. I apologize on Dickon’s behalf if you feel like he’s done something inappropriate.”

 

Jon waved his hand and a took a swig from his beer can. “You should thank me more for marrying her because I just saved you from a lifetime of headaches for not having Dickon bring her to you as your sister-in-law,” He muttered under his breath.

 

With that Jon patted his back and sauntered towards Sansa and Dickon. Dickon put some space between him and Sansa when he saw Jon approaching. Everyone once again waited with bated breath to see what Jon would do.

 

“I have work to do, sweetheart. You have fun,” Jon kissed Sansa's forehead and then nodded to his friends before entering the house with Oberyn.

 

The rest of them turned to look at Sansa, waiting for her response to Jon's sudden departure. But she was still in a trance, touching her forehead with a shocked look on her face.

 

“Hey, leave Sansa alone,” Missandei said, making Sansa jump who had forgotten that there were people in the room. “Jon probably has a bee in his bonnet because we’re all here and he can’t have some alone time with his wife.”

 

Everyone gave a nod of understanding at Missandei's reasoning of Jon's weird behavior.

 

About an hour later when Oberyn went ahead of them after talking to Jon, the group decided to call it a night as they cleaned up and got ready to leave.

 

“Sansa, we’d be meeting downtown tomorrow. If you want, we’ll pick you up and show you the fun side of this place. What do you say?” Gilly asked.

 

“But Jon has a meeting with the farmers tomorrow,” Sam protested.

 

“We can take Sansa without him,” Dickon said in his lazy drawl as he gave Sansa another wink. “See you tomorrow, beautiful.”

 

Sansa waved and flushed a deep red as she bade the group goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Sansa opened the door of the bedroom and saw Jon fresh from the shower, half-naked, sitting on the double bed. He was typing something on his laptop. Sansa made a face as it hit her that since Jon was in the double bed, the cramped makeshift bedroom on the far end seemed to be vacant for her.

 

  
Without a word, Sansa opened their shared cabinet and took out the nightgown that she wore the night she got married.

 

  
In the shower, Sansa began to hum the tune of the song _"The Way You look Tonight"_ that Dickon sang for her. Never had a man given her that much attention and to Sansa, it was a whole new experience. He made her feel pretty and feminine and taken care of. Those are things that she wished that Jaime did for her and now probably her husband. It was funny how she seemed to have gotten that kind of attention from a stranger.

 

  
Her good mood in the bathroom carried on when she once again entered the bedroom. As she brushed her hair, she continued smiling and humming the song to herself.

 

She looked at Jon in the mirror. “What does Dickon do?”

 

Jon snapped his head to Sansa with a dark expression on his face. “WHY?” He snapped and then sighed. “I'm sorry, it's just been a long day. Dickon runs a general store in town.”

 

“Oh, so he’s a businessman? How charming!” Sansa said with much enthusiasm.

 

“What, you want to marry him instead?” He laughed at his own lame joke. “My lady, he’s a small time businessman, and he won’t be able to measure up to your SUPER BILLIONAIRE fiancé. So don’t get your hopes up. And...What’s that smell?”

 

Sansa sniffed the air around her. “It's my perfume. Frederick Maller. Smells delicious, right?” She grinned at him.

 

He narrowed his eyes. “You always wear perfume at night?”

 

She nodded. “Of course.”

 

Jon looked at her confusedly for a moment. “But your natural scent is--” He caught himself before blurting out anything stupid and changed the topic. “So how was your day?”

 

“Not bad at all,” Sansa chirped and then stopped brushing her hair before turning around to face Jon. She walked towards him and sat on the edge of his bed. “And uh, Jon? I like your friends. They’re very nice to me,” she said hesitantly while fidgeting with her hands.

 

Jon blinked at her in surprise for a couple of seconds and his eyes seemed to darken. Sansa noticed that he did this every time she smiled genuinely. Which is twice, but whatever. He should be honoured he got as much from Sansa Stark. Quickly he recovered. “I-I,” he cleared his throat. “Don't stare at me!” He looked down and then muttered under his breath, “You're making me very uncomfortable.”

 

Sansa just smiled more to see if he'll turn redder. And sure enough, he did.

 

Abruptly Jon shut his laptop close. “I'm tired. Good night,” he said and turned off the light. “Tomorrow, read more about the wildlings lifestyle.”

 

Sansa stood up and walked to her room while she sing-songed, “Not if I’m having fun all day.”

 

“Did you say something?” He asked as he settled back on the bed.

 

“Umm goodnight, darling!” she replied enthusiastically in an over-the-top sweet voice.

 

Once inside her bedroom, Sansa laid down on the bed and continued humming the song Dickon sang to her.

 

From behind the closed partition came Jon’s loud voice, “STOP HUMMING! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT SONG EVER AGAIN.”

 

Sansa chuckled and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa squinted against the bright sunshine of early morning as she heard Jon Snow's annoying voice even in her sleep. She thought that she had gotten so used to him nagging at her that she was dreaming it, but when she opened her eyes fully, she saw Jon standing rigidly at the foot of her bed.

 

 

As soona as she looked at him, he shifted his gaze away from her. “It's late, princess. Get up,” he said as he opened the drapes fully. “Today you’re going to learn to cook breakfast.”

 

 

Reluctantly, Sansa sat up and yawned. She glanced at Jon's attire. He was fully dressed for work.

 

 

“What time is it?” She asked him sleepily.

 

 

“It’s time for you to get out of bed.”

 

 

 _Typical response from an early riser,_ Sansa thought as she sighed and settled back against her pillows. A smile played about her lips as she got lost in a seemingly far off memory.

 

 

“At home, Shae serves me breakfast in bed. She always carries it in a tray that has the freshest flowers. It’s such a great way to start the ----”

 

 

Sansa caught herself mid sentence as she felt Jon’s gaze on her. He was staring at her intensely with a strange expression on his face which made her heart pound quite heavily inside her chest and a blush made its way across her cheeks.

 

 

Jon cleared his throat and lowered his head as he mumbled for her to “get up” one last time before turning on his heel and going out of the room.

 

  
Sansa took quite some time to compose herself. She does not know what went on between Jon and her in that moment but how she wishes that she can wake up to that more often.

 

 

Sansa got out of bed with a spring in her step as she changed into a baby blue D&G strapless A-line dress paired with her Jimmy Choo platform wedges. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. But at the same time, she wondered if her outfit is alright for a casual day out in downtown. She was looking forward expectantly to the day ahead.

 

* * *

 

  
Jon was already behind the kitchen counter when Sansa emerged from their bedroom.

 

  
He had his head bowed and his brows knitted together as he prepared all the things that they would need for cooking breakfast.

 

  
However, the moment that he sensed Sansa’s presence, Jon lifted his head from what he was doing and just stared at her wordlessly for about a full minute.

 

  
Sansa shifted on her heels uncomfortably with a puzzled expression on her face. _Do I have dirt on my face?_ She wondered. She smoothed her hair and wiped her face unobtrusively. Her thoughts centered on how she probably didn’t put her blusher on straight and that’s why Jon was looking at her so intensely.

 

  
Just then, Jon cleared his throat as he continued with what he was doing. There was a dark expression on his face as he banged the pots and pans about that had Sansa jumping in surprise.

 

 

“Today I’m going to teach you how to fry eggs. You break the eggs and then put it on the skillet just like this,” Jon said as he showed her how to break an egg and put it in the pan.

 

 

Sansa looked at Jon curiously. “S-Skillet?”

 

 

Jon rolled his eyes and pointed to the pan that was on top of the stove. “THIS is a skillet. Now go get another SKILLET while I find my tie. We will be frying bacon next.”

 

 

Sansa made a face as Jon turned his back, wondering the reason why he is particularly crankier than ever.

 

 

Sansa opened the fridge and two other drawers in the kitchen before finding a pan similar to the egg pan. She looked about the kitchen problematically as she realized that she does not have anywhere to put it. The top of the stove was littered with an egg carton, a loaf of bread, an unwashed pan from last night, eggshells, a pack of bacon and several other shiny looking equipments which Sansa does not even know the name of.

 

  
Thinking quickly before Jon can say another word, Sansa moved the pan that the eggs were frying on thinking that she could make room for the new one. But an agonizing pain shot through her body as the hot handle seared her palm.

 

  
Sansa just moved her hand away quickly without even making a sound nor saying a word. _A lady should be composed at all times,_ her mother's words rang in her head.

 

  
“Have you got the bacon in the other pan yet?” Jon asked her the moment he entered the kitchen.

 

  
Sansa didn’t say a word but instead tried to open the bacon pack with just her left hand, but to no avail since pain was already searing through her entire body.

 

 

Jon observed her pained face and mistook it for being disgusted. “Too low quality for you to touch it?” He said as he walked towards Sansa and grabbed both of her hands. “Here, use both of your hands,” he guided her.

 

 

Sansa took a sharp intake of breath the moment Jon touched her hand. He stopped to see what’s wrong and looked up to see Sansa’s pale face.

 

 

Frowning, he turned her hand over and there was surprise on his face when he saw that thr burn was already beginning to blister. Jon’s face immediately became tender and worried. “Shit, Sansa, are you okay? You burned yourself that bad and you didn’t say a word?”

 

 

Jon reached over to a cabinet above him for a first aid kit as he continued to hold Sansa’s hands tenderly.

 

 

He put the salve on her burnt hand and blew on it gently as he continued to touch her in the softest of manner. From time to time he would look at her and ask her with a concerned expression if she feels pain but Sansa would just shake her head wordlessly.

 

  
All throughout this time, Sansa didn’t say anything but she felt her stomach fluttering. How can one man who treats her so badly one moment, be this gentle with her the next? Jon Snow has so many sides to him that sometimes he confuses her.

 

  
As he finished putting the last of the ointment on her burnt skin, Sansa felt a tingling on her palms that's different from what she felt before. Now, the pain was gone and in its place was a feeling as if she’s been branded by Jon’s gentle touch.

 

 

Once done, Jon stared at her a moment before standing up to his full height and returning the kit to the cabinet. Sansa remained shifting on her feet awkwardly behind him as she extended her injured hand in front of her.

 

  
“Why don’t you just sit? I’ll cook for you this time,” he said.

 

 

Sansa nodded and sat on the stool behind the kitchen counter.

 

  
While Sansa sat and observed Jon from beneath her lids, he went about his chore in the kitchen efficiently and surely.

 

 

Sansa thought how different he is from her fiancé. Jaime would be lost like her if you put him inside the kitchen. If they were stuck alone together like this, Sansa had a picture in her head of how Jaime would probably use the skillet as a white board to compute figures instead of cooking on it. For sure, they would both die of hunger.

 

  
As Jon placed her breakfast in front of Sansa, she smiled as she thought of how she’s going to entertain Arya, Bran and Rickon with stories about things that she has experienced in this place. Most especially that of meeting Jon’s friends. For sure Arya would be amazed and she’d probably laugh out loud at how Jon’s friends had such varying personalities from her.

 

  
Jon lifted his head and saw the smile on Sansa’s face. “Care to share that with me?” He asked.

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“You were smiling and I wonder why. I’m terribly in need of an amusing story.” He scratched his beard.

 

 

“Actually, I was thinking of how to describe your friends to my sister.”

 

 

Jon looked at Sansa intently. “And?”

 

 

Sansa bowed her head down, debating whether or not to share her thoughts with Jon and wondering if he could have the same kind of appreciation as her family. “N-never mind. They are your friends after al--”

 

 

Jon’s eyes narrowed at that, and he had a curious smile on his face. “Try me...How would you describe my friends to your sister?”

 

 

He leaned back on his chair as if he had all the time in the world. Seeing his nonchalant attitude, Sansa didn’t care anymore of what he thought.

 

 

Sansa planted a dumbstruck expression on her face. “Where’s my diary? You know I always want it with me. How else would I record things I discover?”

 

 

Sansa mimicked Sam perfectly, his voice of a little boy lost who seemed so helpless without his diary to note things down.

 

 

Jon’s eyes widened and a smile slowly made its way across his face as he recognized whom Sansa was copying.

 

“That’s- that's Sam! Missandei always says that he would die without his diary.”

 

 

Sansa’s face changed again and this time she put on a wide eyed expression and talked in a breathless kind of voice. “Here you are! Oh my, that’s a lovely, lovely dress although I doubt I’d have the money to buy it. Want some water, honey? Don’t you think my arms are too fat to wear something sleeveless? You think I should get my hair cut again? More chicken, honey?”

 

 

Jon was leaning forward now towards Sansa and his eyes twinkled in merriment as he laughed at how her impressions are so much alike that of Gilly.

 

 

Sansa gave him another smile as she resumed eating. Jon took a spoonful of egg too but addressed Sansa again after a moment, “What about the Chief?”

 

 

Sansa’s eyes sparkled as she put down her fork. She stood up and walked while rolling up her imaginary sleeves. “It is a big and beautiful world. Most of us live and die in the same corner where we were born and never get to see any of it. But I don’t want to be most of us, I live only once,” She said in a loud, heavily accented voice.

 

  
Sansa stopped to turn and look at Jon. He was chuckling softly and Sansa thought how much fun she’s having with him.

 

  
Eversince she was young, she’s had a knack of mimicking people and it was only Arya, Bran and Rickon who appreciated this talent. Jaime always said it was unbecoming the same way that her aunt had told her that it is rude and uncouth.

 

  
The more that Jon laughed, the more Sansa wanted to perform for him. She went over each and every one of the guests that they had yesterday and ended up with a parody of all of them talking together.

 

  
By the end of it all, Jon was laughing so hard that his belly ached. As Sansa dropped down heavily next to him gasping for breath, he had a genuine smile plastered across his face. He felt like he finally got a glimpse of Sansa’s real self.

 

 

 _Who would have thought that he’s also capable of giving so much warmth?_ Sansa thought as she looked at him, face full of mirth as he stared at her.

 

 

“Are we that bad?” Jon asked while smiling at her with a note of guilt infused in his voice.

 

 

Sansa nodded.

 

 

Jon shook his head as he stood up, gathering their plates together as he looked at her with the same smile still on his face. “Come, I’ll show you how to wash the dishes. Then we can continue trading stories.”

 

 

He winked at her, and Sansa felt her blood rush hotly to her face.

 

 

As they stood by the sink, Jon showed her how to fill the sink with water and how to use the liquid soap. He explained everything to Sansa patiently and without even once raising his voice at her. That plesantly surprised Sansa.

 

 

They stood very close together, cramped against the small space of the kitchen and Sansa suddenly felt as if Jon’s presence was all around her.

 

 

Jon bumped into her when he loaded the plates into the washer. The air was filled with a strange kind of awkwardness.

 

 

“Once it’s filled with water, you stick your hands in and begin washing,” he broke the silence.

 

 

Sansa was about to obey but Jon suddenly caught her wrist.

 

 

“Sorry, I –uh forgot about your hand,” he muttered.

 

 

He held her wrist and looked at her for quite sometime before releasing her. Finally clearing his throat and breaking the moment after a couple of minutes, he said, “Tell you what, I’ll wash, you dry. Then tell me more about yourself.”

 

 

He handed her the first clean dish. Sansa began to enjoy the task as she told him about her family.

 

 

She told him the story of how her family is traditional and how she arrived quite late after Robb.

 

 

She told him of how she was really interested in designing ever since she was in middle school and how she and her mother always got into big fights about it. She spoke about how every detail in her life was planned and mapped out for her and how she rebelled against it when she was younger which gave her parents so much heartache.

 

 

Then she told him about how she sneaked to King's Landing to join a designing course without telling her family. She spoke of how that triggered her parents and Robb to angrily fly out to King's Landing which in turn caused them to die in a plane crash. She even regaled how she regretted not making her mother happy by following her wishes and how she’s now doing everything that her mother has told her to make up for it.

 

 

Lastly, she talked about how she had vowed on her parents grave that in an effort to live up to the Stark family name, she’d follow their every single wish. That as the eldest in their family, she now understands what it’s like to be responsible for something.

 

 

As she talked about all of these things, there was no sadness in Sansa’s voice. She talked as if the life she lived is normal despite its lack of freedom and despite how it constraints and limits her. It was as if she had already given up and just accepted the fact that the life she’s living would be dedicated to others' wants.

 

 

Somehow, Jon felt his heart ache as he looked at her. She seemed to have everything and yet nothing. The burden of the responsibility and guilt that her parents had left her with is subconsciously suffocating her. It was ironic how those things still seemed to be reaching out to her even now that they are dead.

 

 

Noticing how Jon paused in between washing and seemed to brood, Sansa changed the topic and talked about Arya, Bran and Rickon. There was an enthusiasm in her voice that was not present before. She told him of the life she has lived in King's Landing and how it seemed so idyllic compared to what she is doing now.

 

 

“It’s a lot different, right?” He asked.

 

 

Sansa smiled. “From what I’ve seen, yes. But I like it here. The flowers are beautiful,” She paused. “I’m happ---umm it’s peaceful here.”

 

 

Sansa almost said that she was happy, and she was surprised to realize that she really is. At this particular moment…in this particular time…Sansa felt a small jolt of surprise as it dawned on her that indeed just standing here together with Jon like this makes her happy.

 

 

“Perhaps we can go sightseeing one of these days,” Jon said.

 

 

Sansa looked at Jon with a skeptical expression. Sightseeing was what they did the night after they got married. The day when he lectured her non-stop and took her to every land of lush vegetation where men and women were breaking their backs, working.

 

 

Jon felt himself flush as he lowered his head towards the sinkful of dishes. “I was thinking that it could be non work related this time. We can have a picnic or see the cherry blossoms or go hiking or---” His voice trailed off.

 

 

“I’d like that,” Sansa said softly.

 

 

Jon lifted his head and grinned. He had a somewhat regretful expression on his face as he turned towards her. “Sansa, I’ve been playing hooky for a couple of days and I really need to get back to work. Will you be okay here by yourself? You need me to rent any of those shows you like?” He said in a tone of voice that sounded terribly eager to please her.

 

 

Sansa waved her hand dismissively. “It's okay. Gilly and Missandei are picking me up to show me around town today.”

 

 

Jon heaved a sigh of relief. “That's great, Sansa. Then you won’t be bored here by yourself alone. But stay safe.” He warned.

 

 

Jon let out the water in the sink and dried his hands. He turned towards Sansa one last time at the same moment she did. Their noses bumped, and Jon gulped wordlessly.

 

 

“I’d --- I’d get my stuff,” he mumbled and turned towards the bedroom while Sansa slumped against the kitchen wall putting her hands against her chest that was now pounding quite heavily.

 

 

He returned a moment later with a handful of papers. “Have you seen my laptop?”

 

 

“Here it is, honey,” Sansa mimicked Gilly’s answer to Sam as she picked up the laptop from the living room table.

 

 

Jon chuckled as he took it from her. “See you tonight, baby.”

 

 

They both stared at each other in shock as Jon seemed to let the word slide out unknowingly. Both of them were frozen on the spot.

 

 

“I-I mean....my lady,” he said and quickly turned to leave mumbling ' _idiot_ ' under his breath. Before he could leave, Sansa caught his wrist.

 

She leaned against the open doorway as she smiled at him. “I think I’m beginning to like baby a whole lot better.”

 

 

Jon then let out a dazzling smile, kissing her on the cheek even before he could stop himself. He quickly left after waving goodbye to her. Sansa remained standing by the doorway, still clutching the cheek where he kissed her.

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jon sighed and looked at the stack of papers on his desk. The plans of the proposed irrigation system for the new agriculture project that he was heading was scattered all around his desk, and yet his concentration was not just at work today.

 

Jon rubbed his eyes as he gave out another wide yawn. He was not able to sleep very well last night. Truth be told, it feels as if he has not slept at all. And how could he when Sansa smiled at him like that? It seemed to be imprinted on his head now and all he could picture when he closed his eyes was that image.

 

Jon groaned as he remembered how she looked last night vividly. She smelled delicious and looked delicious as she grinned at him. Her face was bare and scrubbed clean and her skin was glowing and blinding in its milky whiteness. Her legs were on display and tempting him to lay his hands on it and just caress it up to her thighs.

 

This morning he even watched her for a while before waking her. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable while she was sleeping. This girl whom he would not want anything to do with seemed to make it impossible for him to continue avoiding her, no matter how hard he was trying to keep his hands off her.

 

 _I have a job to do,_ Jon told himself. He is to keep her safe by making people believe that she is his wife, and it is just a role that he is asked to play. Their marriage is not for real, and there will come a time that this charade would be over and he would have to return her to her rightful place.

 

That meant no involvement with her personally---and definitely not physically. But there were times when all he could remember was seeing her milky white breasts tipped with cherry red nipples. Hell, he had rejected Ygritte countless times and never got swayed by seduction. Why can't he be the same towards Sansa?

 

The first time he met her, staying away had been quite easy for him to do. She was so damned snooty and haughty, but now...now, the more he gets to know her, the more she affects him. Jon smiled as she remembered how she mimicked Oberyn’s walk this morning and how she called him honey cheekily.

 

What a bundle of surprises she is! He would have found it easy to brush her off if it was just her body that interests him. But no, he is actually bothered by the fact that he gets drawn more to her personality by the day rather than her physical attributes.

 

She is a bunch of contradictions. She’s helpless and yet fearless. She does not know her way around the kitchen and she burned her hands but she trudged on without even saying a word. She is funny and sarcastic. She can come up with one-liners that seem to cut him where it hurts and yet she can also come up with sentences that could just make him laugh out loud. She is beautiful, strong, determined, tough aaaaand she can never be his...no matter how much he tries to think about it. Sansa had already told him that she knows her rightful place and that she wants to return to it.

 

Jon remembered the things she’s shared about herself this morning, and he regretted having asked her to tell him more. Now he’s finding even more reasons to confirm that she's not all that bad, and he knows that it makes things a lot more complicated.

 

He sees her vulnerability now, and he understands where she came from. His father had been the same towards him. The only difference is that when he took the courage to break away from them, guilt was not included in the package. And now as he remembered Sansa's unfortunate past, he feels a strong protective instinct coming from within him that just wants to nurture her and let her be the person that she wants to be.

 

However, he can’t allow himself to continue admiring her. They have nothing in common except for the fact that they’re thrown together in a circumstance that seemed to have been designed by fate. They can never have a future because he knows that she’d always want more....and at this point, Jon is not sure if he is the man who can give her that.

 

“Snow, you’re still here?”

 

Jon swiveled his chair and saw Oberyn standing in his office doorway with a surprised look on his face.

 

Jon shrugged and pointed to himself. “Still here.”

 

“Dickon and Missandei went to meet the rest of the group at the bar downtown. What are you waiting around here for?”

 

“I wanted to go over the pipeline and see if we have enough funding. The engineer also just dropped off the plates for ---”

 

Oberyn waved his hand. “The farmers won’t die if you don’t finish that by tomorrow. They have waited for 15 years before that piece of land even had the chance to be irrigated. They can wait one more day.”

 

Oberyn began to stack Jon’s paperwork together while Jon remained silent. Oberyn raised his head and looked at Jon curiously. “What else is there to think? Your wife is waiting for her date.”

 

Jon began to smile even before he could stop himself. “Thank you, chief,” he said and bounded off excitedly.

 

After a second thought, he ran back towards Oberyn and with one last bear hug to a surprised chief, Jon went on to leave hurriedly.

 

 _Newlyweds!_ Oberyn whispered to himself as he looked at Jon's retreating back while chuckling.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa looked at her reflection in the mirror as if it was her first time seeing herself.

 

She stared at her almost bare face which was now only adorned with lip gloss and mascara, and then she focused her attention on her clothes, the short skirt along with a fitted tee and flip flops instead of the designer dress that she was wearing this morning.

 

The chignon that she had painstakingly set her hair into was also gone, and in its place, her auburn hair was left untied, falling softly about her breasts and back, and framing her face.

 

Missandei and Gilly were also dressed in the similar casual outfits and looking at her expectantly.

 

“Well, do you like it?” Missandei asked.

 

Sansa turned to look at them with a somber expression on her face that turned the girls’ wide smiles turned upside down before Sansa nodded and beamed.

 

“I like it...it’s comfortable,” Sansa said as she turning left and right, checking out her outfit for the day.

 

The girls, who were dressed in the same manner, sighed with relief and they looked at Sansa with a smile again.

 

“We’re glad you like it. You look ready to go on a casual day about town now,” Gilly chirped.

 

Sansa looked at them confusedly, and her brows knitted together in a frown. “B-but the dress I was wearing was casual.”

 

Missandei chuckled. “In King's Landing perhaps. But not here. You looked as if you were going to a cocktail party.”

 

And all three of them laughed together as Sansa ruefully accepted that she did feel a tad overdressed when she saw the girls.

 

Sansa looked at Missandei hesitantly then as she fidgeted with her hands. “Do you think Jon would like it? He has ideas over what I should do and shouldn’t and...”

 

Sansa let her sentence trail off as Missandei looked at Gilly who decided to break the silence. “Jon is fun to be with Sansa. He’s a really nice guy and gentlemanly.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened as she looked at Gilly disbelievingly. “Really?”

 

Gilly furrowed her brows at Sansa's reaction and she was about to say something when Sam shouted that they should hurry since Dickon is already waiting for them at the meeting place.

 

* * *

 

The moment that Sansa arrived at the restaurant, Dickon let out a low whistle. Involuntarily, Sansa lowered her head shyly and blushed.

 

“You look good enough to eat,” He said in awe while pulling out the chair beside him for Sansa to sit in. Gilly gave Dickon a wag of her finger and a sharp look before her attention was focused on Sam.

 

Dickon took that opportunity to move his chair very close to Sansa's as he laid his arms casually around the back of her seat. “It’s amazing how different you look. You were gorgeous before, but this,” He gestured towards her whole look and gave her a thumbs up sign. “This definitely suits you. Should I just steal you, Sansa?”

 

Dickon’s attention was making Sansa feel exceptionally pretty as if she was a mix of Cersei Lannister and Margaery Tyrell all rolled into one. It is the first time in her life that someone had complimented her this much, and as she sat listening to him, Sansa now understands why vanity is listed as one of the seven deadly sins.

 

“I’m just curious...don’t you care about what my husband might think?” Sansa asked.

 

Dickon was a little taken aback. He was surprised at the straightforward question that Sansa had thrown at him. But truth to be told, it had been niggling since yesterday at the back of her mind.

 

After a moment, Dickon looked back at her with a serious expression on his face as he continued to stare at her. “For us wildlings...a little piece of paper binding two people together doesn't matter. Jon does not seem to take care of you...But I like you. You’re just my type. And if I'm not mistaken, you and Jon don’t seem to be in love. Got married so quickly at all. It came as a complete shock. What happened?” After a beat, he continued, “Are you by chance....”

 

Sansa looked at Dickon curiously and then noticed that he was looking at her stomach. Quickly, Sansa grasped that he was asking if Jon got her pregnant and Sansa shook her head fervently as she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach to prove her point. “Of course not. Cross my heart.”

 

Unfortunately for Sansa, the high table gave an illusion that Dickon's hand was much lower than her stomach. She looked at him directly in his eyes willing for him to believe her when all hell broke loose --- Hell being in the form of one curly-haired husband.

 

“TAKE YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF HER.”

 

In an instant, Sansa went from being a normal housewife to Sansa Stark as she was on her feet. “Stop it, Jon!”

 

There was complete and utter silence in the restaurant. All attention was focused on them as the crowd sat stunned at their exchange.

 

Missandei was the first one to recover, and at the moment she can almost picture laser beams coming out from both Jon and Sansa’s eyes. “Jon, have a seat and stop glaring so openly,” she said to him. “Can you please bring him a glass of ice cold cola?” She asked a passing waitress who immediately nodded, almost running away as if afraid to be caught in the crossfire.

 

“My lady, I mean, Sansa, take a seat please,” Sam added.

 

Sansa bit her lip in consternation as she realized how she had just brought attention to herself. She sank down on her chair while Jon remained standing---still hovering, still frowning.

 

“Sit down Jon,” Gilly whispered. She then turned to address the crowd, “Pfft...Newlyweds,” she said with a smile and a shake of her head.

 

The crowd then let out a collective nod as they now understood what happened.

 

Sansa looked at the root beer float that someone ordered for her as she sat in remorse for letting the heat of the moment get to her. It was just that she was so surprised by Jon’s sudden appearance that she went on autopilot with her protective cover.

 

Sansa turned to look at Dickon. He still had his arm around the back of her chair but he was now hanging on to it loosely. He was also leaning away from her a lot farther than when before Jon arrived and the commotion started.

 

The awkwardness in their table was so thick that it is suffocating. Missandei, Gilly and Sam exchanged gazes as Dickon looked all around the restaurant but not at the people on their table. Both Jon and Sansa had their heads bowed towards their drink as if it was the most fascinating thing they’ve ever seen in their entire lives.

 

With a smile pasted on her face, Missandei tried to break the awkwardness. “Let’s go for a swim! Let’s go to the river and have a barbeque afterward. We’d catch fish and grill them.”

 

Everyone at the table agreed enthusiastically except for Jon, Sansa and Dickon.

 

“I have work to do,” Jon muttered under his breath as he moved the straw of his untouched drink up and down.

 

Gilly stood. “Oh please, Jon. If you have work, then why did you come here?”

 

“That's-that's because I'm the DD!”

 

She huffed. “Really? Okay then, why don’t you drive me so that I can buy Sansa a bathing suit. We can just meet them at the river later.”

 

Gilly pulled Jon to his feet as she looked around for Missandei. “Take care of Sansa,” she mouthed to her and then turned to look swiftly at Dickon shooting daggers from her eyes, warning him to stay away from Jon’s wife.

 

* * *

 

Gilly sat in shock with her mouth wide open once Jon had finished telling her the real score between Sansa and himself. A real life highborn lady. Here among the wildlings. She almost couldn’t believe it. The closest she’s gotten to a highborn was Jon and it was only her, Sam and Oberyn who knew all about it. _Is this town becoming the avant garde place for highborn people who want to run away?_ She wondered.

 

“You liar! That’s why I knew something was fishy from the moment I learnt that you got married.”

 

Jon looked ahead emotionlessly. “Don’t you start on me, I had all the abuse I can take from women today.”

 

Gilly huffed. “And you deserve it! The way that you’re treating that lovely girl is so unbecoming.”

 

“LOVELY? Lovely girls don’t allow other men to grope them if they are married!”

 

Gilly smiled as she realized how jealous Jon must be. Not once did he show concern when Dickon used to run after women he dated. “Dickon likes her, Jon...the way that we all do. I’ve seen you charm grandmothers who wave strangers off with a stick. Why can’t you do the same for your wife?”

 

Jon pressed on the gas pedal with unnecessary force. “Maybe it’s because she looks down at me or-or maybe it's because she thinks I’m not fit to be her equal. Not that it matters. My job is to keep her safe until the merger is over, and that’s what I am doing.”

 

There was something in Jon’s voice that made Gilly look at him. “She’s pretty, isn’t she?”

 

Jon shrugged. “She's okay...if you like the high maintenance kind.”

 

Gilly nodded slowly. “I see...”

 

“You see what?”

 

“You like her and you’re afraid of her.”

 

Jon pressed on the brakes suddenly, almost throwing Gilly off her seat if not for her seatbelt. “WHAT?”

 

“You’re afraid that if you let yourself get too close to her, you’d like her even more and fall in love with her.” She paused to look at Jon. “She’s in a world that’s unfamiliar to her, Jon. She’s not like you who chose to live this way. But despite that, she’s trying. She’s living a life she’s not used to, with a husband who seems to hate her. Did you ever think how lonely she might be? If I were in her shoes, I would be bawling every day.”

 

Jon sighed as he leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. That’s precisely why he doesn’t want to get involved with her. As soon as she has no need of him, she’d go back to the life she’s used to. She’s trying her best now because she has to. But what if she does not have to do it anymore? She wouldn't purposefully leave the life she’s led and the luxury that she’s used to just to live here with him. Hell, he _chose_ to stay here but there are times when he struggles himself.

 

Jon leaned forward and checked the side mirrors before starting the car engine again. “At the end of this, we’ll move on. We’d forget that this ever happened and she’d probably write me a check as support for the organization while waving her hand at me and saying _"so long sucker"_. I am just preparing myself for that day.”

 

“Excuse me, you can't just throw it back. You did the same. You rejected Ygritte and Val and--”

 

“Okay, I get your point!” Jon waved his free hand at her, accepting defeat. “But you don't know, Gilly. Sansa’s dangerous. I can’t bear to...” He trailed off.

 

Gilly heard the intensity in Jon’s voice and decided to change tactics. “But still, you don’t have to be mean to her.”

 

“I’m not being mean. I’m just keeping my distance as your husband's brother should also damn well do.”

 

Jon caught himself and looked at Gilly ruefully. Gilly almost laughed at that but instead, she decided to push Jon into action. “What if Sansa falls in love with Dickon? What if he steals her?”

 

Jon swiveled his head so swiftly towards her that Gilly feared that he could have gotten whiplash. “HE WOULDN'T DARE.”

 

“Well, she might want him to,” Gilly replied as she shrugged, pretending to look nonchalant while checking Jon’s reaction from the corner of her eye. “You know how we girls love to be flattered, and she’s getting so much of that from Dickon. Knowing him, Sansa is also his type. It isn’t that far fetched.”

 

Jon slammed on the brakes as he parked his car near the only boutique in town. Sensing that Jon was deep in thought, Gilly smiled as she got down from the car.

 

“Give her a chance, Jon. Sometimes I get the feeling that Sansa _wants_ to impress you. There is a chance she might truly like to be here with you.” And with that, she went inside the shop.

 

Five minutes later, Jon joined her.

 

“You think Sansa would like that?” Jon asked Gilly shyly while looking at a modestly cut one piece suit.

 

Gilly grinned. “Sure.”

 

Jon also chose a large brimmed hat and sunblock to protect Sansa’s sensitive skin, and then looked at Gilly worriedly.

 

“You think this is all she needs?”

 

Gilly almost said that she thinks Sansa needs Jon more than anything, but she held off on it knowing that she’s done her part and not wanting to overstep her boundaries. “Umm, something to take her mind off Sam's brother.”

 

Jon frowned at that and immediately went into action, asking a saleslady who was standing before him, “Do you have jewelry here? Diamonds? Emeralds? Flowers?”

 

The saleslady gulped. _Diamonds? Here? Does that guy know what he is talking about?_ “We just got the arrival of Calvin Klein’s perfume.”

 

Jon tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter and ordered one. He then looked towards Gilly with a genuine smile.

 

“Do you want a new swimsuit?”

 

Gilly beamed at that knowing that it is Jon’s way of saying thanks. “I would love a new swimsuit!” She exclaimed.

 

And Jon readily whipped out his card without saying anything more.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa was quiet during the drive to the river. Missandei and Sam tried so hard to lighten the atmosphere but Sansa somewhat felt that the incident in the restaurant showed how different she was from the rest of them.

 

 _It was all Jon’s fault,_ she thought. That broody Goldilocks was the cause of everything bad that had happened to her--- except for the kidnapping of course. If she could go back to that island, she would just ask him to let her drown or leave her with the kidnappers (or dying a quick death) rather than experiencing this lifestyle.

 

Sansa was standing by the river with her arms crossed over her chest when Jon and Gilly arrived. Immediately, Sansa gave Jon a cold stare and tossed her head but Jon still walked forward to where she was at.

 

“Hi,” he said while looking down and shuffling his feet.

 

Sansa kept staring straight ahead and not even acknowledging Jon’s presence.

 

“I bought you something,” he shyly added.

 

At that, Sansa turned towards him and her eyebrows arched fully until it almost reached the edge of her forehead. “What? Luggage to pack? Or plates to wash?”

 

Jon awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he held out a brown paper bag.

 

Sansa looked at him skeptically before peering inside to see that he had bought her a nice looking swimsuit. She lifted her head to look at him unbelievingly once again.

 

“There’s also a hat. And I got a box of perfume for you and it's--Shit, I left it in my car!”

 

Sansa didn’t smile. Even though he was kind of cute being all flustered like that. 

 

Just then, Missandei walked forward to where they were and squealed with excitement. “Sansa, what did Jon get for you?”

 

Sansa extended the bag wordlessly towards Missandei who began rummaging inside it. She then looked at Jon with an awed expression on her face. “Not a bad apology, Jon Snow. You might make a good husband yet!”She teased and turned towards Sansa with an expectant expression. “Well?”

 

Sansa looked back at her with a confused look on her face.

 

Missandei sighed. “If you forgive your husband, you kiss and make up. Now go! I’d give you guys two minutes, and then let’s eat. I’m hungry,” she said and ran forward to join the rest of the group.

 

Jon cleared his throat to get Sansa's attention. “Ummm, I-I want to apologize. Maybe I misunderstood the situation. It’s just that Dickon was--- and you looked so--”

 

Against her will, Sansa began to thaw towards Jon. He did seem sincere, so she decided to talk to him again. “Well, they said that this is what wildlings wear casually.”

 

Jon smiled. “Do you like it?”

 

“It takes a little getting used to but--”

 

Jon stepped forward towards Sansa, close enough for their bodies to almost touch.

 

“I love it,” he said while pushing some tendrils of hair behind her ear tenderly.

 

Sansa looked at Jon in surprise. “Do you?”

 

Jon grinned. “Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“It’s just that...it’s the first time you really said anything nice about me.”

 

Jon gave a flirtatious chuckle. “Well, I do like it. It suits you.”

 

Sansa blushed as Jon looked at her intently.

 

“Time to change into your swimsuit! Let’s go,” Missandei said aloud.

 

Confusion showed in Sansa’s eyes as Gilly dragged her away. There was a look in Jon’s eyes that she could not fathom...a look in his eyes that made her want to glue herself to his side rather than be anywhere else.

 

Sansa changed inside Gilly and Sam's car, and the girls covered her. She does not have a mirror to check herself but the swimsuit that Jon bought fit her perfectly and she wondered how incredibly observant he is to know her size. She couldn’t help but smile.

 

All heads turned towards Sansa when she walked into the clearing. Gilly and Missandei immediately covered Sam’s eyes while Dickon and Jon stood simply waiting.

 

But it was Jon's gaze that was doing things to Sansa. He was lazily looking at her while laughing at something that Sam had teasingly shouted out about not being able to see anything. _What is he up to?_ Sansa thought. _Is he softening me up before devising another plan to torture?_

 

“My lady,” Dickon said as he offered his arm for Sansa to take.

 

Sansa was almost about to take it in confusion when Jon suddenly stepped out to grab her hand before turning to Dickon.

 

“I think it is my role to escort my wife,” he said sternly.

 

Dickon rolled his eyes and put on a stoic look on his face. “It’s about fucking time.” He smiled at Sansa sadly and made an excuse about having to do something and walked away.

 

From the moment that Jon took Sansa’s hand, he kept smiling at her. He smiled while they were walking...he smiled while they were sitting...and the more that he smiled, the more that Sansa grew nervous.

 

As the night progressed, Sansa began to loosen up as she enjoyed the casual and friendly atmosphere. This was so unlike the dinners that she normally attends where she is mostly left alone except if anyone wants to talk business. Sansa listened to the teasing and ribbing of the group and laughed along with them up until when was dinner finished and the whole party atmosphere changed.

 

They had changed back to their earlier outfits and soft music played in the background. Missandei was drunk as hell, swaying with a glass of beer in her hand while Gilly and Sam got lost in a world of their own. They whispered to each other in an intimate dance that had Sansa clearing her throat and averting her gaze for lack of anything else to do.

 

Jon watched the play of emotions on Sansa's face and tugged on her hand to make her stand up and have her close to him as well.

 

Sansa looked at Jon with surprise and broke free from his grasp. “No, you can’t be serious. You’re not sincerely expecting me to---” She pointed to Sam and Gilly. “You can’t ask me to do what they’re doing in public,” She whispered in between gritted teeth.

 

“Don't you want them to believe that you are my wife?”

 

“I AM TRYING.”

 

“Some trying you are doing,” Jon replied with a teasing smile.

 

Sansa bit her lip in consternation as she looked at the group behind her and then at Jon. “Okay, fine! You can hold my hand provided you don’t bring your body close to mine or slide your fingers away from my wrist or any of the other gross things that you’ve done to me so far.”

 

“Is that really what my wife wants?” He breathed out raggedly in her ear.

 

“It’s MY LA—”

 

Sansa’s eyes widened in shock as Jon suddenly lowered his head and nuzzled the crook of her neck. His nose was tickling her as he left lazy open-mouthed kisses there. No amount of wedding night talks could've prepared her for this kind of a kiss. It felt like he was doing this for her pleasure, and that is not what she was told about men's behaviour.

 

His hands wrapped around her waist protectively, holding her close to him as he swayed to the music. His lips were softly grazing her neck, coaxing her as he nibbled and sucked at different sensitive points.

 

Sansa still had her eyes open and was about to push Jon away when she began to feel quite different. Instinctively, she tilted her head to give him more access to her neck as she slid her hands up to Jon’s shoulders. Her hands shook in nervousness as she softly caressed his nape. He pulled her in tighter and feeling encouraged, Sansa trailed her fingertips upwards to tug on his curls. Gently, Jon moved his head to the other side of her neck as he opened his mouth more and flicked his tongue against her pulse point. It caused a tingle to travel straight to her lady parts, and something was leaking out of her. Sansa wondered if she had just peed quite unladylikely but it didn't feel like it.

 

Sansa closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she leaned forward, melting in his arms. Jon moved away from her, but Sansa remained where she was. Her eyes were still closed, and her body was slightly swaying forward as she savored the feel of his lips on her skin.

 

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. Slowly she let her eyes flutter open as she looked at him with desire filled eyes.

 

Jon was staring at her with a hooded look in his eye. “You don’t have that where you come from?” He teased.

 

 _Where I come from....Where did I come from?_ Sansa's foggy mind was starting to clear and she froze in shock when Jaime(her true fiancé!) flashed in her mind. Before Jon could figure out her reaction, Sansa pushed him away from her _hard_. It was so unexpected that Jon staggered backward before he straightened up with a disbelieving look on his face.

 

Sam, Gilly and even Missandei stopped dancing and were looking at them curiously.

 

“Sam, call Dickon. I want to be taken home now,” Sansa said looking at her feet.

 

Jon groaned and grabbed her bag. “I’ll take you. I’m your husband, remember?” He then turned towards Gilly. “I tried, Gilly. Heaven knows I tried,” He said in exasperation.

 

With a look of resignation, Jon addressed Sansa, “Lead the way, my lady. We’re going home.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It began to storm around midnight when Sansa woke from sleep. Thunder and lightning illuminated the room and Sansa huddled under the blanket in an effort to shield herself from it.
> 
> Sansa heard the door creak, and in the dim light, she saw Jon’s shadow as he moved past her bed and closed the window.
> 
> He was on his way out when he turned around to look at her, sensing how she had her eyes open and just watching him.
> 
> “Are you awake?” He whispered in a reverent tone, and his voice echoed in the room as the wind whistled gustily outside.
> 
> Sansa nodded wordlessly. 
> 
> He hesitated and then started coming closer to the bed, peeking at her from the sliver of light that was present in the room. “Did the storm wake you?” He asked.
> 
> Sansa shook her head.
> 
> Frowning, Jon sat gingerly at the edge of her bed and put his hand on her forehead. “Are you sick?”
> 
> Sansa turned around to face him and her blue eyes bored into his grey ones.
> 
> “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” He asked as he swept her hair tenderly away from her face before tucking her in. “I’ll go get you some warm milk. It would help you to---”
> 
> Jon stood up and was about to turn around when Sansa grabbed his hand. She held it in both of hers as Jon looked at her wide-eyed in surprise.
> 
> “Why can't you like me? Do I disgust you that much?”  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **Author's Note:** Hey, lovely people! I have a question that has been bothering me for a while. Does adding previews take the excitement out of the upcoming chapter or does it make the reading experience better?
> 
> Thank you for reading and taking the time to comment and give kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

The trip going back to their house was filled with silence. Sansa’s heart was still pounding as she came to realize how much she had overreacted. She knows that he had only been teasing her and making a joke. It was not even a bad thing to say and truth to be told, she is starting to like Jon's prominent displays of jealousy. However, what prompted her to attack him and act the way she did was nothing but good old fashioned fear and guilt.

 

Even if she convinces herself that her mother would want her to be good to her husband, it is her emotions that surprised her. From the time she could walk, breeding and elegance had been pounded into her. At all times, she had made no display of her real emotions in public. As the would-be director of a multi-billion organization, she can’t afford to be vulnerable nor emotional as it would turn out to be something that her enemies could take advantage of. She had attended the funeral of both her parents and Robb and remained the picture of composure. She was kidnapped and didn’t panic. She had suffered a lot of emotional setbacks and yet she had steeled herself against it. If there was one thing Sansa had the utmost control of, it is her emotions and how she chose to show it in public.

 

But tonight, tonight had been different. She lost control and all because of Jon’s kiss!

 

If only she can begin to describe the emotions that he’s making her feel. He frustrates her, he angers her, he makes her curious, he arouses tenderness in her but SHE LIKES HIM. Despite his broody demeanor, the way he talks to her so gruffly or the fact that he seems to hate her, it does not matter. SHE LIKES THIS GUY.

 

Sansa gasped as she looked at Jon from the corner of her eye. He had his hand on the steering wheel and was driving them home with a frown that seemed to have been permanently set in his face. How could she like this person? She wished that Shae is here and that she could talk to her about him. Is this right? Jaime had never made her feel like this. But then again, they have not spent as much time together as she is doing with Jon now. She had never lived with Jaime. She does not even know what Jaime desires, despite the fact that they had been together for years. Would this feeling also come if they get married?

 

Right now, she can feel Jon’s hand brushing against her whenever he shifts gears. Sansa felt herself getting out of breath as her heart started beating faster.

 

Sansa looked at Jon nervously and was about to apologize. But mistaking her hesitant expression for disgust, Jon suddenly spoke up without even looking at her, “Scoot over to the farthest you can get away from me, my lady.”

 

Sansa wordlessly obeyed, and they didn’t speak until they reached home. That is what her mother would have expected her to do.

 

* * *

 

  
The next two days had been the worst days that Sansa had ever spent with Jon. She went out with Missandei and Gilly almost every day just to give him time to cool down but the more she distanced herself, the more he avoided her.

 

There was no more laughing, no more asking where his laptop is, no more of hearing his tender voice as he teaches her how to wash the dishes and worst of all, no more calling her _baby_ when he leaves for work.

 

In fact, Sansa felt her heartache when an elderly lady arrived the day before morning saying that Jon had contracted her to look after the house and her needs.

 

Sansa didn’t realize how much she’d rather be doing the dishes or cooking or packing the luggage herself than having Jon ask someone else to do it for her...for HER who can’t survive without an army of helpers before she met him. But now, she’s come to enjoy the fulfillment of doing things for herself and of seeing the smile on Jon’s face when she gets it right.

 

One night, in an effort to get Jon to change his mind, Sansa set the table for dinner and lit up the whole house with candles. He didn't arrive home. She had been worried sick till she got a message from Jon which read that he's staying at Oberyn's place. Seems like Oberyn is Ygritte's nickname. That night...that night, for the first time since she started living here, she cried herself to sleep. When Jon spent the night with Ygritte while they were on their honeymoon, she didn't feel all that bad. Only shame. She didn't care all that much because she was told husbands normally stray. But now as she imagined Jon smiling as he undressed Ygritte, she was feeling so much pain that her heart couldn't bear.

 

Drying her tears, Sansa made a decision. She knew that he was mad at her but she longs to have him smile at her again. As the days wore on, she knows that the time they say goodbye is also drawing near and Sansa just wants to build as many memories with her first husband as she can.

 

That Saturday, Sansa invited Jon for dinner and served him with food that the elderly lady had prepared. In an effort to make him smile, she thrust her chest outwards and said in a slightly flirtatious tone, “Honey, do it yourself. You have hands, don’t you?”

 

Her perfect impression of Gilly made Jon smile. Sansa beamed as she saw the corner of his mouth lift up. She sat up excitedly opposite him as she started to ask him questions.

 

“What do married couples do when they’re alone?” She asked innocently.

 

She wished that she had waited until he gulped down the water because he suddenly started choking on it.

 

After a few seconds, Jon recovered. “Outside of bed I have no idea,” he said gruffly.

 

Sansa blushed furiously and fanned herself. “I mean, how do wives fill their days? Is it all household chores and hanging out with friends?”

 

Jon shrugged. “It’s no different than single women I guess. Some choose to look after their children, some choose to work. How do you fill your days before you came here?”

 

“Whatever my secretary says,” she murmured in embarrassment under her breath.

 

Jon nodded as he seemed to be deep in thought while cutting his bread. “What about your wants? Do you have any hobbies that YOU really like?”

 

Sansa thought deeply for a moment. After a while, her face brightened as she looked at him again. “Singing! I love singing when I want to relax. And I write poems and also take dancing classes,” she spoke animatedly. A sparkle that he’s never seen before was evident in her eyes as she finally spoke of her OWN interest and not something which somebody just asked her to do.

 

“That’s why you look so--” Jon’s voice trailed off.

 

Something about the way he was looking at her made Sansa blush. “Hmm?” She encouraged him to continue.

 

“You-you look so good in a swimsuit.”

 

Sansa smiled at that. “Thank you!” she sing-songed.

 

Jon chuckled. “After I left you at the hotel, this is the only time that I heard that word again from you.”

 

Sansa pouted. “Well, those are the only times that you really deserved it.”

 

Jon leaned back against his chair, enjoying their banter. “Oh yeah? Risking my neck to save you didn’t deserve a thank you?”

 

“For all I know I stepped from the frying pan into the fire,” she retorted. _“Breathe dammit, breathe,”_ Sansa exaggeratedly mimicked Jon's panicked voice as he had tried to revive her.

 

Jon couldn't stop laughing out loud at that, and after the laughter died down he leaned forward and looked at her with a genuine smile. “Would you like to see the blueprints for the irrigation system that we’d be putting up here? Maybe that would relieve your boredom?”

 

Sansa almost leaped off her seat in excitement. Jon is involving her with one of his projects! An activity which will use her brainpower! Sansa had never been more willing. She can finally show off her smart side!

 

They sat on the couch beside each other on the living room with their heads close. Jon explained to her patiently what he’s doing. He had the plans spread out on the coffee table and he turned to look at her from time to time to ask her if she had any suggestions or opinions and Sansa had plenty. He did not treat her like a little 18-year old girl but like one of his colleagues as he listened to her intently, and Sansa had never felt so empowering. He made her feel like that.

 

“This is great! Can the same be done on soil that is slightly softer? We are wasting so much money on pineapple plantation for Starks food division and this is something that can help us move forward and at the same time save some money,” Sansa said.

 

She had her brows knitted closely together and she sounded and looked every inch the able head of a corporation.

 

Jon stared at her and almost groaned as he found yet another reason to like her. He thought he had forgotten about her in the few days he crashed at Oberyn's. He wanted her to stay happy and comfortable without being disgusted in his presence. But seeing Sansa's bright smile now, he was questioning his decision big time.

 

“I suppose it can be done,” he mumbled, not at all feeling pleasant at the thought of going to King's Landing and seeing her in Jaime Lannister's arm while she has a small bump.

 

Sansa looked at Jon eagerly and shook his shoulders in excitement. “You’d look at it? Promise? When I go back to King's Landing, you’d look at it?”

 

Jon smiled tenderly at her. “I don’t know what I can do but I’ll try.”

 

“Missandei said that you know a lot about business and not just farming and that you’re the best analytical and strategical planmaker that she’s ever seen.”

 

“I'm okay I guess,” Jon smiled embarrassedly as he stood up and stretched his arms signifying he’s almost about ready for bed. “You ready to go to bed, baby?” He caught himself as soon as he said that. “Shit, I'm sorry. I mean---”

 

Sansa looked up at him through her lashes shyly. “Everyone calls me _my lady_ in King's Landing. Here, I’m beginning to like being called baby and honey and sweetheart. Jaime has never called me that.”

 

Jon’s face immediately becomes a cold mask as soon as Sansa mentioned Jaime. He looked down. “It’s too early to tell, maybe he’d call you that when the two of you get married.”

 

He then turned on his heel as he went into the bedroom without waiting for her. “But I only want you to call me that,” she whispered as she looked at the closed bedroom door sadly.

 

* * *

 

Sansa laid in her narrow bed as her muddled thoughts kept her awake. How did it come to this? She had lived for others all her life and now, it bewilders how much she wants Jon for herself. More than she wished Jofferey was her fiancé in middle school. More than she ever wanted to be a designer. He is making her second guess if Jaime is really the right guy for her. She tried to convince herself that she loves Jaime. She must love him. It is expected of her. Jon is just a passing fancy, an infantile crush and and a guy who makes her feel things that she has never, ever felt with Jaime or anyone before. But as luck has it, he seems to hate her.

 

And with these confusing thoughts in her head, Sansa fell into a restless sleep.

 

It began to storm around midnight when Sansa woke from sleep. Thunder and lightning illuminated the room and Sansa huddled under the blanket in an effort to shield herself from it.

 

Sansa heard the door creak, and in the dim light, she saw Jon’s shadow as he moved past her bed and closed the window.

 

He was on his way out when he turned around to look at her, sensing how she had her eyes open and just watching him.

 

“Are you awake?” He whispered in a reverent tone, and his voice echoed in the room as the wind whistled gustily outside.

 

Sansa nodded wordlessly.

 

He hesitated and then started coming closer to the bed, peeking at her from the sliver of light that was present in the room. “Did the storm wake you?” He asked.

 

Sansa shook her head.

 

Frowning, Jon sat gingerly at the edge of her bed and put his hand on her forehead. “Are you sick?”

 

Sansa turned around to face him and her blue eyes bored into his grey ones.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” He asked as he swept her hair tenderly away from her face before tucking her in. “I’ll go get you some warm milk. It would help you to---”

 

Jon stood up and was about to turn around when Sansa grabbed his hand. She held it in both of hers as Jon looked at her wide-eyed in surprise.

 

“Why can't you like me? Do I disgust you that much?”

 

Jon glanced at Sansa's face thinking that he’d find resentment there but instead she looked at him with a regretful expression on her face. It was as if she had been thinking about that question for a long time and she’d do anything just as long as she can make him like her.

 

Jon understood instantly. He knew at that moment that she’s feeling the same way as him. The same kind of confusion, the same kind of fears, the same realization that jumping into this marriage had been too hasty of a decision and that they have both bitten off more than they could chew.

 

He framed her face with both of his hands tenderly and shook his head. “Sansa, no. You're special to me. So so special,” he said intently and saw that her eyes glistened.

 

He knew the situation was getting out of hand, but he was being taken over by his emotions. He can’t do anything to prevent what happens next, the same way that he can’t stop the storm raging on outside.

  
  
Jon pulled Sansa to him and kissed her hungrily. He dropped kisses all over her face while saying, “You know how long I've wanted you? How long I've waited for this moment?” He could hear Sansa’s breath come in short, rapid gasps.

 

“But, baby, what are we to do?” He continued helplessly even as his urges were taking control and he was rocking against her.

 

Sansa could not do anything but make little sounds of pleasure. Words were not needed. This was all she needed.

 

Jon didn’t realize how much he wanted her until that moment. He had been dreaming of her ever since he saw her half naked on the island--of her breasts that can fit perfectly in his hands, her small waist and her legs that never seemed to end. Seeing her every day had been sheer torture as she walked with her chest thrust out and back straight.

 

Sansa started unbuttoning Jon's shirt but he stopped her. Sensing his hesitation, “Just-just this once, help me live for myself,” she whispered breathlessly.

 

Jon groaned. He knew that this is crazy. They barely know each other and he’s not even sure what he’s feeling for her right now. He had tried all he can to restrain himself, and this is the point of no return. It’s either that he jump in without thinking of the consequences or think things through and go with a decision that would be best for both of them in the long run.

 

Jon chose the former and released his hold on her hand, quietly letting her undress him.

 

After that, he slipped her nightgown off her and feasted his eyes on her lithe and smooth curves. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her red nipples complementing her perfect buttermilk breasts and a triangle of auburn curls down below. Goosebumps were rising on her skin feeling his heated gaze.

 

Sansa did not feel any embarrassment this time around. She was basking in the look on his face, and the same look also mirrored on hers as she looked his-his thing, thick and standing at full attention.

 

“Jon, come here,” she said pleadingly. In response, he climbed on top of her and his mouth crushed against hers.

 

Giving in to her desires, she kissed him back with fierce urgency, short-circuiting his brain and sending an aching heat spread through her body. It was a hardcore kiss, blatantly primal and possessive, feasting on him like she a starving woman. Like he was her last meal.

 

The flavor of him was intoxicating and the rub of her nipples against his chest made her wet down below. Instinctively she closed her legs in embarrassment. Jon stopped at that second wordlessly, waiting for her to end his life.

 

“Jon, s-something is happening to me,” she said panicked, bent her legs and closed them tighter.

 

Jon's confused gaze suddenly turned to a knowing expression and gently he tried to coax her to open her legs. But Sansa shook her head vigorously.

 

“Sansa, do you trust me?” Jon asked looking at her seriously. If she said no, all this would be a mistake. He can't continue.

 

After a beat, Sansa lifted her chin to meet his intent gaze. She held eye contact with him and gulped before nodding.

 

Jon released a sigh of relief and scooted down. Holding Sansa's knees he gently pushed her bent legs wide apart. The sight of her pretty pink pussy made him gasp, and he instantly turned hard. He had never seen a woman like this before, and for awhile he was busy staring at the inner pink flesh and the glistening tight curls.

 

Sansa felt like she could cry. Jon had gone so still. He must surely be feeling repulsed now. And it is all her fault.

 

She clamped her thighs shut, breaking Jon from his trance. She went on her knees and covered herself with the comforter. “Please, please don't be disgusted. I won't ever again-- I mean I will make sure to--” She begged him. But she was not able to finish her sentence before Jon kissed her torridly. He yanked the comforter from her and pulled her to him. He was more forceful now, pushing her down on the bed and to her utmost shock, he buried his face right inside her cunt.

 

He was licking at the-- at her private part! Sansa was in a stupor at first but then she did whatever she could to make him stop. If he continued, he would never even want to see her face again. She slapped his head and tugged on his curls with all her might. But he didn't even budge.

 

 _You can pull my hair and make me bald for all I care,_ Jon thought and sucked on her clit. As a matter of fact, he loves his hair and he would've stopped if Sansa truly didn't enjoy it, but actually, she was damn well liking it. She just didn't want to acknowledge it yet. It happened so fast and at first, he wanted to make a point but now he wished he could just bury his head between her legs forever and eat her out all his life. Some guys had told him that eating pussy isn't all that nice. Boy were they wrong. They had just never tasted Sansa's.

 

Sansa was still wound tight and Jon wanted her to relax. He pulled back a moment and her hips instinctively chased his mouth before she caught herself. He smiled. “Just relax and concentrate on how you are feeling,” he said.

 

Grabbing her ankles, he placed them on his shoulders, and a feral smile was now slashed across his face. He brought one foot on his mouth and sucked her big toe. She almost lifted off the bed from the electric shock that skittered to her core and to her shock, it made her wetter. Moaning helplessly, she closed her eyes as he continued to suckle on each of her toes, taking time to pull them into the warm cavern of his mouth and taking little bites in between.

 

“Jon, no. That's not proper,” she whimpered.

 

“You want me to stop?” he challenged huskily as he moved his attention to her leg, tracing a wet path to her inner thigh with sucking kisses. The glazed looked in her eyes told him her state of arousal. He relished watching her lose her inhibitions and turn into her wanton self.

 

“Yes...No,” she whimpered, biting her lower lip from the extreme pleasure he was giving her.

 

“Yes? No? Make up your mind, my lady,” he teased as he turned his attention to her other leg. Before she could answer, he pushed his shoulders between her thighs, opening her wider for him to ravish her.

 

He brought his mouth very close to where she was aching, and she threw her head down on the pillow clutching the headboard as her eyes rolled back.

 

“Well, your husband very much enjoys this. Would you let him continue?” He teased.

 

Sansa bit her lip, and it was shown all over her face that he had made a point. She looked so adorable making that pouty expression and he wanted to lock her up and kiss her senseless. “Yes,” she finally accepted and guided his head back down with a defeated expression.

 

With a smile, he got back down to business. He licked up her slit before his tongue dived inside. His hand traced a hot trail down her side pausing to cup her ass, giving it a squeeze before sliding up to palm her breast. She whimpered and arched against him. Before, she had been constraining herself, but now that she was relaxed, her body wanted more. It was like he was everywhere.

 

“Jon,” she cried out and instantly clamped a hand over mouth. She couldn't believe she had said that.

 

“I like it,” he said and his muffled words reached her ears just barely. Using one hand, he gently uncovered her mouth and trailed his fingers down to her breasts. He cupped them and timed every lick and suck with thumbing her nipple.

 

Sansa could not control herself anymore. Hot sensations pooled at her core and reverberated throughout her body making her squirm with pleasure.

 

Overcome by the burning heat, her hips rolled to ease her increasing need as his mouth relentlessly moved against her. He released her breast to slide his hands beneath her ass and lifted her slightly off the bed, opening her further for a more intimate onslaught. With an unrestrained cry, she shattered into a million pieces around him, sobbing out his name. Jon continued to stroke her with his mouth until the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided. Gods, it felt glorious!

 

Then he stood up to gaze down at her. She was so so beautiful. Her smooth, creamy skin still glowed from her orgasm. Like a princess, her luxurious, soft as silk hair were splayed on the bed, her arms rested above her head clutching the headboard, her knees were bent and her thighs slightly parted, allowing him to feast on her naked body. Her shy and languorous passion-filled eyes stared at him through half-closed lids, and her ripe as berries mouth were bruised from his kisses, succulent and inviting. “You taste so sweet. Gods, I could taste you every single day,” he said while wiping his beard and licking her juices off his fingers.

 

Sansa clutched his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. “Really? Doesn't it taste bad?” she asked skeptically while holding his chin up to make sure he's not lying for her sake. She couldn't figure out how he got pleasure from doing that and even his balls were blue.

 

“What are you talking about? I loved it!” He said and to prove his statement, he leaned down and kissed her. “Well?” he asked smugly.

 

“Hmm, not that bad,” Sansa said and giggled. Slowly her expression turned serious. She pulled his face down and crushed her lips against his before moving to his neck and doing all that he had taught her. Pressing her body against his, she felt his hardened length jutting on her belly sending sparks of heat to her core.

 

Jon groaned at the deliberate way she mashed her breasts against his chest with enticing intent. The incendiary pull of her teeth nipping his lower lip, the feel of her naked body, her touch, her smell, and the way she seduced him sent pulses of burning lust invading every cell of his body. “Take me,” she whispered.

 

Jon tried to tell himself to go slowly. She was probably a virgin and maybe scared but it was as if they were possessed with desire. He pushed in slowly and dropped his head next to hers on the pillow with a sigh. Gods, she clenched him like a vice, surrounding him with tight heat. He is not going to last long at all. He felt like he could cum right then and he hadn't even pushed in fully. Taking a deep breath and praying for control, he slowly pushed in further until he was settled in fully. He was about to move but he felt something wet against his cheek.

 

When he lifted his head, he saw a single tear rolling down Sansa's cheek.

 

His heart constricted. “Sansa---” he whispered painfully and tried to pull out, but Sansa locked her legs around him and clutched his shoulders tightly.

 

“Please don't leave!” she said, sounding outright panicked.

 

Jon kissed her forehead and cheek fervently. “Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you are ready,” he said and just started kissing whatever he came in contact with to keep himself in control while she got adjusted to his size. He kissed her hair, her neck, her collarbone, and his mouth lazily trailed back and started all over again. After a while, Sansa cupped his cheek and pulled his face upto hers. To Jon's utmost joy, she was smiling. “I thunk I'm ready now, thank you,” she said.

 

Jon smiled back at her and this time, he looked at her face for any signs of discomfort while he slowly thrusted in and out. He could see in her face that she wasn't really enjoying it yet, but there was no sign of pain. She was still holding his cheek in one hand and clutching his hair in the other, she tugged on it to keep him close to her as their breaths mingled. They saw the raw passion reflected in his other’s eyes. At that moment their world stopped. Nothing mattered but the intimate connection that tied them together.

 

After a while, Sansa was feeling quite different and nice. She lifted her hips towards him instinctively to complement his movements. Encouraged by seeing Jon's eyes roll back, she mimicked his every movement as Jon marveled at her natural given talents.

 

She only managed to lift her hips eagerly few more times before Jon pulled back and was spilling on her stomach while he babbled her name repeatedly. After mumbling a sorry, he embarrassedly cleaned her up and pulled her tightly into his arms.

 

When they were comfortably settled back in bed and their breathing had turned somewhat normal, Jon broke the silence. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Jon felt her nod against his chest and smiled. “Can you breathe?” He asked next.

 

She shook her head and Jon chuckled. He moved away from her just a bit so that she can get some air but like a spring, she followed his warmth while outside the storm raged on.

 

“Did I hurt you too bad?”

 

“Just a little sore but not terribly. I'm okay,” she said shyly.

 

Jon had been afraid to look at her and afraid to see what could be in her eyes. But now he pulled back to look at her and she was more beautiful than he ever remembered. Her messy hair was falling against her face, some of it sticking closely to her forehead and cheeks because of sweat. Her face was dewy and soft and the glimmer from the lightning illuminated the after sex glow on her face. She looked like she’s just been ravished, and his heart swelled with pride and affection.

 

Jon lowered his lips to kiss her softly. “Wanna take a shower together?” He whispered against her lips.

 

Sansa pushed away from him in shock. “Is-is that normal? Do men and women do that?”

 

Jon kissed her nose, trailed his lips down to her lips again and nuzzled her neck. “Well, we are about to,” he said and stood up. His thing, as Sansa decided to call it, hung down proudly and she averted her eyes in shyness. She brought the comforter to her chest as she looked around for her nightgown but Jon pulled her out of bed.

 

“Don’t cover up, I want to look at you,” he said and walked backward a little to really admire her.

 

She had her left leg crossed over her right and fidgeting with her hands as he feasted his eyes on her well-endowed assets. Her long red hair fell down freely, and the light from the small lamp fell directly on the thatch of red between her legs and her teats had a deeper red tone tipping her soft breasts. He wanted to massage them and suckle them.

 

Sansa blushed furiously as she looked at the floor. She could almost feel Jon drinking in the sight of her body and his ragged breathing.

 

“You are a sight to behold, my lady,” he whispered.

 

Hearing that, Sansa tossed her head and stepped forward until their chests were touching. She lifted her face towards him as she embraced his bare waist. “You may call me baby or darling or sweetheart or whatever you wish for tonight,” she teased.

 

Jon chuckled at her response. “Keep talking like that and we’d never get to the bathroom,” he warned.

 

And Sansa squealed as Jon lifted her up and jumped back on the bed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**   
>  **[RHAENYS VISITS!]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa winced as she remembered what Jon had said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sansa, I have good news. Rhae sent me a text and she’d be here on Saturday so I am throwing a party for her. But there will be no singing at the party...and most especially not a duet with a man that is not me. Trust me, she'd die of laughing, and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rhae. And also, don’t wear any of those short skirts that Missandei and Gilly bought for you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa bristled as she took offense over how Jon seemed to think that she can’t handle herself properly in front of his sister. She is a highborn. A lady raised in gentility and breeding and good manners and he was treating her as if she was a little girl. And he can't just call her out on giving attention to some other guy when it was clear that he is cheating on her with Ygritte.
> 
>  
> 
> While he was saying that, Sansa had even tapped her foot on the floor impatiently and blew on her nails, but her sarcasm was all for naught as Jon had continued to sing this 'Rhae' girl's praises. By the end of it all, Sansa was imagining Rhaenys to be a cross between Hilary Clinton, Mother Teresa, Princess Diana and Angelina Jolie rolled into one. It was obvious that Jon worships the ground that his sister walks on and Sansa felt a slight twinge of envy as she realized that it would truly make her happy to see Jon talk about her in the same manner too.
> 
>  
> 
> “But most of all she is my sister,” He had finished off after taking a deep breath. He had a smug smile as if that explains everything that he’s said and makes her better than everyone else.
> 
>  
> 
> Recalling all that, Sansa was about to follow him and give him a piece of her mind but stopped mid-step. An idea popped into her mind, and she smiled. Revenge is so sweet indeed, and Jon wouldn't know what hit him.
> 
>  
> 
> “If it’s a tramp you expect, it’s a tramp you’d get,” she whispered to herself.
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly Sansa's steps were lighter and she almost skipped all the way to the kitchen while humming a tune.


	11. Chapter 11

“One more,” Jon said to the hesitating bartender and downed another glass of beer.

 

Jon felt as if he were fighting for his life. He is drowning but no one's there to save him.

 

The morning after they consummated their marriage, he expected to wake up to Sansa having a slight smile playing about her lips. He expected her to moan softly and snuggle even closer to him. But when he woke up to an empty bed and heard the soft voice of Sansa wishing Jaime for his birthday, Jon was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of panic about how he has done something that he promised himself he absolutely wouldn’t. It's been days since then and even now at night, all he could think of was nothing else but having Sansa in his arms, tasting her, feeling her, and getting himself drunk on the smell of her. Years of keeping his urges under control and yet, he couldn't deny Sansa even once.

 

He buried himself in work and tried his best to run away from his growing feelings for Sansa. But whenever he arrives home, Sansa lounges about in really short denim shorts and a tank top that bared her delicious looking shoulders and it took all his willpower not to jump on her. She’s changing before his eyes everyday and he’d never been more scared of anybody else.

 

She sings, she learns, she laughs, and she makes jokes. He had shown her pipelines for an irrigation system that would leave most engineers scratching their head trying to understand it, but Sansa had given him sound suggestions and understood every single thing that he had said. It had taken him weeks to explain that to men older than him. She’s smart, she’s sexy, she’s funny, she’s the total package and she’s everything but his.

 

Heaven knows he tried his hardest everyday to remember that but he would always go berserk even at the thought of another man touching her. To him, this realization is the most painful part of this bargain. Before he had not thought about it and now it is leaving him breathless with agony. He had even made a trip to Sam's home just to warn Dickon about keeping to his boundaries.

 

Jon smirked at the irony of it all. He was making a fool out of himself and over a woman who was his but practically not his. He is trying so hard to have her all to himself and keep her away from Dickon, but at the end of it all, he’d have to turn her over to another man no matter how much the prospect of doing so is eating him up alive.

 

If he only knew things would've turned out like this, he would not have agreed to her jerk of a fiancé’s harebrained idea even if they had threatened to have him hanged upside down. But the thought of missing out on spending time with her and getting to know her another side is also unimaginable. Jon sighed heavily and downed his 'what seemed like the millionth' drink and leaned back against his seat. Sansa came into his life like the wind and easily turned his once peaceful life upside down.

 

This magical place had been beautiful, leisurely, slow and incredibly satisfying and it had lulled him into a false sense of protection that nothing else existed outside the town's borders.

 

It was not part of his plan to settle down here that fateful night when he ran away from home. In fact, he had never even heard of the place until two years ago. But the moment that he saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom as he drove around the towns backward roads, Jon felt a sense of belonging as if he’s come home. All of the things that he had been yearning for the entire time he was in Dragonstone was answered the moment he moved into this town.

 

He’s never felt more accomplished, more satisfied and more at peace than being in here. UNTIL SANSA APPEARED. She had burst his bubble that nothing else existed outside of this small town's walls.

 

There it goes again...this feeling of discomfort as if there is something missing in his life. That same old feeling he had when he was living the life of a highborn and felt like he wanted something more. If there’s anything that he truly dislikes Sansa for at this moment, it is the fact that she is making him feel these feelings again and in the process, second guess himself.

 

Was his father correct? Is life to him, choices made out of a whim? He ran away from his responsibilities hastily in order to satiate his desire to help others. Now he's falling for someone who is totally off-limits without thinking it through. Perhaps he really does think so morally high of himself that he mistakes he’s doing the right thing when in reality he’s hurting a whole lot of others.

 

As if reminding him of the life that he ran away from, Jon raised his head to scroll down through Rhaenys's messages on his phone. He thumbed down on the message that she sent this morning and he clapped his hands over his face as he tried to convince himself once again that she’s not really coming to visit him.

 

Rhaenys only visited him here once and that was after he disappeared from home without a word. He had gotten an earful from her then for not informing her priorly. He had no doubt that if it reached her that he got married, she'd go nuts. Jon shuddered at the thought of what Rhaenys would do to him. He had no idea how to explain that to Sansa also. All Jon wanted to do now was to run off and spend some time alone for himself on an island. He dropped his head on the table with a groan as he remembered what happened the last time he _vacationed_ “alone” on a deserted island.

 

A loud shout infiltrated his brain and made him sit up straight.

 

As if it was not enough that he is problematic over Sansa, Ygritte was standing a few meters from him, waving.

 

Jon could only sigh in frustration, wondering if he’s done something wrong since the heavens seems to hate him so much lately. So much for the peace and quiet that he wanted.

 

“Hey, Snow. Got tired of playing husband?” Ygritte asked as sat down beside Jon and put her hands on his thigh. She squeezed it. “Want some cheering up?”

 

Jon pried her fingers away and just managed to stand up before Ygritte held on to his arm tightly, stopping him. Gone was the seducing smile on her face to be replaced by an angry stare. “I'm getting tired of this, you know. Why can't you see that it will be easy between us? We like the same things, want the same life.”

 

Jonsighed, trying his best to relax and be understanding. But the fact remained that he is just not interesed and definitely won't cheat on Sansa. “Ygritte, stop this. Like I told you before, I’m a married man,” he said patiently.

 

She didn't even blink, only tightened the hold on his arm. “You love her?”

 

Jon stood still for a couple of minutes. It was beyond imagining. Ridiculous to even think of....but does he?

 

He wouldn’t be feeling so much for her if he isn’t. Every single day, he thinks about her and decides what’s best for her. He grows crazy at the thought of losing her and having another man even touch her. When they spend time together, she makes him laugh and she keeps him happy. So is this love? If it is, then maybe he does.

 

Jon nodded quietly and Ygritte's grip on his arm immediately slackened. With one last concerned look at Ygritte, he walked away from her. He sincerely hoped she'd be okay and get over him. Just after he took a few steps, her voice made him stop in his tracks.

 

“You both will divorce, Jon. I don't see it lasting. Then you'll understand that we are the ones who fit and come crawling back to me.”

 

Jon clenched his fist and walked out of the bar without a word, but not before grabbing an entire bottle of beer. He was insanely mad at having someone else confirm that things won't work out between him and Sansa.

 

* * *

 

Sansa spent the whole day after she had slept with Jon thinking about what to wear. She wanted to look beautiful to him. She wanted to look carefree and sexy and energized which is exactly the way she was feeling. It was Jaime's birthday today and she made a customary phone call to wish him, but her mind was fully occupied by Jon.

 

She could still hear Jon's laughter ringing in her ears as she ran her hands shyly but oh so curiously over his rock hard abs. She can still feel the touch of his hands as he explored places in her body that she had taken for granted but never knew could bring so much pleasure. She can still feel him inside her and his hot breath on her neck. Her heart pumped wildly in her chest just thinking back about it.

 

She could the warmth of his body as they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. A mess of arms and legs that seemed to be melded together that you wouldn’t know where one ends and the other begins.

 

At 9 pm she finally decided on a dress from the few sexy stuff that Shae had packed. It was a thin babydoll, sexy but still elegant. She even went so far as to prepare Jon's dinner. Sure, it was just cereal but still! SHE HAD IT PREPARED.

 

A knock came on the door an hour later, and after trying to copy Margaery Tyrell's sexy smile from the magazine cover, she excitedly opened it. She was fully expecting Jon to carry her to the bedroom. To her utter shock, it was Oberyn with an unconscious Jon in his arms.

 

Seeing Jon like that, she forgot about everything else. “Chief, what happened to him? Is he alright?” She asked frantically.

 

Oberyn's eyes flitted low, and he looked at his feet embarrassed. Only then did Sansa realize that she was indecently displaying himself. She pulled on the nearby coat to cover herself.

 

That prompted Oberyn to start talking. “Jon is fine, my lady. He just passed out at a bar. Must have drunk a lot,” he said still not looking at her directly as she helped him drag Jon to his bedroom. He told her to give Jon some water and rushed out of the house hurriedly as if he was being chased by an animal.

 

Sighing, Sansa covered Jon with a comforter and laid down beside him, putting a leg on top of his thigh. She pushed some of the curls hanging in front of his face. _Freaking Goldilocks,_ Sansa thought with a tender smile. She wondered if he had ever had a bad hair day. Probably not. She kept concentrating on stroking his chest hair with her head on his chest that she didn't know when she drifted off to sleep.

 

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. There was no message, no note. Nothing. Just the empty space beside her bed which still had the imprint of his body convincing her that yesterday really happened and was not just something that she’s dreamed.

 

Sansa had heard of the word Lovers Quarrel but she had never known what those two words entailed till now.

 

She doesn’t really know what has gotten into Jon. He was so pleasant that night and not to mention eager (Sansa fanned herself at the thought). But this person living with her now bore no trace of the man that she went to bed with and Sansa was beyond confused. Was it really this way between a man and a woman? Jaime had never confused her this much, and she’s been with him practically her whole life.

 

Jon had not even kissed her ever since they made love and she is now officially convinced that what happened between them the other night might not mean as much to him as it does to her.

 

She should probably stop deluding herself that he is also beginning to like her the same way that she likes him. Maybe she is really bad at reading people, and she has herself to blame because she only has to see him to start behaving like a common tramp.

 

But as the days go by, she misses him.

 

So when he finally came to her bedroom when she was going through her skin care routines, it was all Sansa could do not to jump into his arms and shower his face with kisses. Contrary to her belief that he was ready to talk and make up with her, he only stayed long enough to lecture her and tell her all about the greatness of his sister called Rhaenys. Then he brooded for a while in his room and went out to God knows where. Sansa would bet all her money that it's Ygritte's house. Missandei even said that she heard Jon and Ygritte were together at the bar.

 

Sansa winced as she remembered what Jon had said.

 

_“Sansa, I have good news. Rhae sent me a text and she’d be here on Saturday so I am throwing a party for her. But there will be no singing at the party...and most especially not a duet with a man that is not me. Trust me, she'd die of laughing, and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rhae. And also, don’t wear any of those short skirts that Missandei and Gilly bought for you.”_

Sansa bristled as she took offense over how Jon seemed to think that she can’t handle herself properly in front of his sister. She is a highborn. A lady raised in gentility and breeding and good manners and he was treating her as if she was a little girl. And he can't just call her out on giving attention to some other guy when it was clear that he is cheating on her with Ygritte.

 

While he was saying that, Sansa had even tapped her foot on the floor impatiently and blew on her nails, but her sarcasm was all for naught as Jon had continued to sing this 'Rhae' girl's praises. By the end of it all, Sansa was imagining Rhaenys to be a cross between Hilary Clinton, Mother Teresa, Princess Diana and Angelina Jolie rolled into one. It was obvious that Jon worships the ground that his sister walks on and Sansa felt a slight twinge of envy as she realized that it would truly make her happy to see Jon talk about her in the same manner too.

 

“But most of all she is my sister,” He had finished off after taking a deep breath. He had a smug smile as if that explains everything that he’s said and makes her better than everyone else.

 

Recalling all that, Sansa was about to follow him and give him a piece of her mind but stopped mid-step. An idea popped into her mind, and she smiled. Revenge is so sweet indeed, and Jon wouldn't know what hit him.

 

“If it’s a tramp you expect, it’s a tramp you’d get,” she whispered to herself.

 

Suddenly Sansa's steps were lighter and she almost skipped all the way to the kitchen while humming a tune.

 

A highborn wife ignores her husband's infidelities. But Gilly assured her that wildling wives don't. Maybe she is becoming more common than she thought she would be. Maybe the tank tops and short skirts and this unfamiliar town is taking its toll on her because her heart is pounding with excitement at the thought of putting Jon in his place.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa leaned against the restroom door of the Regency’s ballroom as Gilly looked at her nervously. She couldn't have managed this without Gilly, who had abruptly come to her and announced that Jon had told her everything and that she'd help her in any way she can. Touched by her offer, Sansa also confided in her that she knew Jon's the missing Targaryen heir. Gilly was shocked but it had only resulted in them becoming even closer.

 

It is finally the day of Rhaenys’s arrival and Jon had pulled out all the stops and spared no cost in preparation for the party that he’s throwing in her honor. He had invited almost everyone including the town mayor and the partners who he is working within his organization. He gave them the reason that one of the Targaryens will be visiting to fund their campaign without disclosing that they are related.

 

Sansa took a deep breath and prayed for confidence that she can follow through with her plans for tonight and that she wouldn’t falter. Things had been pretty fun when she was thinking about it, but now that she is about to execute it, it feels as if her heart is going to leap out of her chest, fearing the consequences.

 

“Sansa, when I told you that wildlings women don't take infidelity casually, I didn’t think you’d go this far!” Gilly said seriously. However, the big grin orightn her face right after she said that totally belied the sternness in her voice. “Did Jon believe you when you said that you were sick and couldn’t attend the party?”

 

Sansa shrugged. “I gave him a reason to think. I said that I was having morning sickness, and it left him dumbfounded.”

 

Gilly sputtered and giggled. “You didn’t! Wow, that’s brilliant, Sansa! Do what you have to do, and I’d stand outside to look out for you, alright?”

 

Sansa nodded and Gilly stepped out.

 

Once she left, Sansa removed her coat. She was wearing a tube top and high boots and really, really skimpy shorts to cap it all off.

 

On her wrists were gaudy bracelets and on her ears were earrings that could pass off for chandeliers. She slowly leaned forward to do her make-up and put on thick blue eyeshadow and matte red lipstick until she looked garish enough to pass for a clown.

 

Sansa leaned back to survey her handiwork. She looked like a streetwalker, and she’s sure her mother would turn over in her grave if only she could see her now. But her mother had also told her to adapt to situations, and for better or worse, she is supposed to be a wildling wife now. And apparently, wildling women don't let things slide just like that. If Jon wanted her to pack her bags like a wildling wife, he needs to deal with this too. She was about to put on a headband when behind her a toilet flushed.

 

Sansa froze mid-action at the thought that someone else was here and that she was foolish enough not to check.

 

Out of the stall came a very beautiful woman. She was curvy with long black hair that fell on waves. She was wearing a stunning dress that Sansa immediately zeroed in as Christian Dior but what struck Sansa the most was the air of elegance that seemed to hover around her as she looked at Sansa curiously.

 

“Is there going to be a show tonight?” The lady asked with a smile.

 

Sansa grinned and nodded vigorously as her nervousness was temporarily forgotten because of the lady's warmth. “It’s an impromptu one,” she chirped.

 

The woman looked at Sansa with a small smile playing about her lips as she pointed to her headband. “May I help with that?”

 

Sansa hesitated for a moment before nodding and the woman put the headband on top of Sansa’s head and adjusted her hair before speaking again, “I'm sorry if I’m being too forward but I couldn’t help but overhear. I take it this has to do with a man?”

 

Sansa sighed and hesitated before opening up to this stranger. The wildlings have really changed her. Whereas before she would not even dare say anything about what’s happening in her life even to those closest to her, she’s now opening up to strangers randomly at any chance she gets.

 

“It’s my husband,” Sansa sighed. “Well he’s been---he's cheating on me and I just want to teach him and his sister a good lesson.”

 

“His sister?”

 

Sansa nodded. “She’s coming over here to see if I’m fit enough to kiss her brother's feet and it seems like no matter what I’d do, she’d hate me.”

 

The lady's brows knitted in confusion. “And how did you get that idea?”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “From my husband, of course. He has given me detailed instructions just to not embarrass him in front of his sister.”

 

“Is that so?” The lady asked with a frown and then let out a determined smile. “In that case, let me fix your make up. I don’t think you have enough blusher on. And let’s put some glitters.”

 

Sansa looked at the girl shyly as she got to work on her face. “This is awfully nice of you.”

 

The lady raised an eyebrow. “Never let a man underestimate you or get away with infidelity. I hope you teach your husband a very, very good lesson and I hope that this will embarrass him enough to not repeat what he’s done. Leave him if he continues cheating on you, but I’m sure he won’t be too dense about your feelings in the future. There. You’re all made up.” She smiled at her. “Just go out whenever you’re ready. Will you be dancing?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

“Dancing and singing,” Sansa replied nervously.

 

“Well, good luck,” The lady said and with a final squeeze of her shoulder and a wave, she was gone.

 

Sansa spent a couple more minutes inside the restroom before entering the ballroom.

 

It was the first time she’s seen such elegance among the crowd since she’s been here. She had no doubt that it is all for the sake of this 'Rhae' and that most of them are from the same equivalent of their circle in the city.

 

Sansa took a deep breath as she entered the ballroom filled with hushed conversations and soothing music. She wiggle her hips as she tried her best to imitate those crass pop tarts that she’s seen on TV as she walked about the astonished crowd.

 

“Hey, handsome,” She said and pinched the cheek of a man in a general's uniform. “Such a big strong man.”

 

She winked at the woman beside the general who stood looking at her with her mouth hanging open. “You are a lucky, lucky wife.”

 

One by one, the crowd became silent and turned to look at her.

 

She plopped down on the lap of a distinguished looking gentleman as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

The man sputtered out his drink. “YOUNG LADY! This is a private party. Were you invited to this?”

 

Sansa batted her lashes at him. “OHHHH, Yes. In fact, my husband is the one who’s throwing this party.” She pointed coyly at Jon’s direction who was at first watching this display with amusement before he realized that the girl was his wife!

 

Jon’s eyes widened in surprise and he bounded across the room to pull Sansa off the governor’s lap.

 

He kept her in his arms as he addressed the governor. “I’m sorry, sir. She’s just forgotten to take her medicine. You know how women go crazy when it’s that time of the month,” he tried to joke to ease the tension in the room.

 

Sansa pouted and whispered in Jon’s ear. “You seem to like women in dark red so I colored everything like that. My lips too.”

 

Jon looked at Sansa with a bewildered expression as she ran her hands over his chest before turning towards the governor again.

 

“HE IS SO STRONG, NO?” She asked the governor and giggled flirtatiously while Jon dragged Sansa away. “But I so want to meet your sister!” She whispered to him in between gritted teeth.

 

“I am Jon’s sister.”

 

The voice came from just behind her and Sansa paled as she saw who it was. It was the woman from the restroom. SEVEN HELLS! Sansa really thought that she was going to faint. How she wished that the floor would open and eat her alive.

 

Rhaenys leaned forward to kiss Sansa’s cheek. “This is a very interesting first meeting. Don’t give up now,” she whispered in Sansa's ear and winked at her.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that I didn't post a preview for the next chapter. It's not done yet. I briefly thought about delaying the chapter update to add the preview, but then some of you might be used to the regular updates schedule. So I didn't want to keep you all waiting.
> 
> Thank you for reading and all your comments! It keeps me going :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was checking some jonsa tags today and found out sweetaprilbutterfly's edit for Divine Madness and various other fic recs. I can't believe I'm missing out on all this amazing stuff because I'm not in Tumblr. Please tell me if you create an edit for my fic. I don't want anyone to go unnoticed, and I don't want to miss thanking anyone or adding a link in the fic's summary with credits if the creator doesn't have any objection. It serves as a visual aid for the readers and well deserved acknowledgement to the creators.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time to comment too! And being so supportive. That keeps me going :) you all are amazing!

Rhaenys turned towards Jon and the rest of the crowd who were eagerly waiting for what she had to say. “It is my honor to meet Jon SNOW’s wife. Perhaps, we should sing her a song?”

 

Jon looked on shockingly as Rhaenys ripped her skirt up to her thigh. She then put on three hibiscus flowers in her head. As the audience finally realized that it was their esteemed guest who was going to be singing, they began to clap politely.

 

With Rhaenys's encouragement, Sansa sang along with her to a trot song, as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music.

 

The song ended to a thunderous applause. After many whistles and shouts of “More” coming from the audience, the two women made their way back to the restroom as they grinned happily.

 

“I must have left a very good first impression,” Sansa said as she rolled her eyes in sarcasm. “I had no idea who you were. Jon painted you to be such...SORRY!”

 

Rhaenys laughed beside her. “What are you being sorry for? I haven’t had as much fun in years.”

 

“Really?” Sansa asked excitedly. “So you’ll come home with us now?” She really hoped that Jon's sister would say yes. They could watch her favorite drama and learn to cook spaghetti. She has wanted to try that for a while now. Wait...COOKING? Jon has ruined her surely.

 

  
Rhaenys put an arm around Sansa's shoulder and lifted up the tube top which had lowered before, showing a good amount of cleavage. “You, my dear new sister, are going to face your husband alone. Just remember that Jon might look cold, but he’s all soft inside. Stand up to him. Give him a long hard fight and another good long time in bed.”

 

Sansa flushed and hid behind her hair unconsciously.

 

Rhaenys smiled seeing how Sansa couldn't even meet her eye. Apparently, her brother was doing a good job. Gods, she didn't want to know what obscene things the blushing girl was thinking of right now. “I just wanted to check whom he married and might I say that sometimes you really don’t know how fate will turn out?” she said wistfully.

 

“Huh?”

 

Rhaenys shook her head and tried to forget the past feelings stirring up in her. “Never mind...I have a lot waiting for me in KL, and I have to go back. By the way, is it true that you’re having morning sickness?”

 

Sansa blushed once again and shook her head.

 

“It doesn't matter,” Rhaenys said waving her hands. “Seeing how my brother looked at you, I bet you’d be pregnant by tonight.” She gave a chuckle and kissed Sansa’s red cheeks again. “ I really must go now. I hope you guys can visit soon.”

 

Sansa looked towards the door where Rhaenys exited and saw the crowd of people walking that way. She quickly covered herself up with a coat and climbed down the restroom's window, only to find Jon waiting for her.

 

He whistled. “OF COURSE! Where else can I find my highborn wife but climbing out the bathroom window?” Though his words were laced with sarcasm, Sansa was surprised that he was shaking his head in amusement as he lifted her by the waist and helped her down. That surprise was shortlived. Sansa breathed out a sigh and looked towards the heaven as Jon started lecturing her the moment her feet reached the ground until they were in the car.

 

“Sansa, what the hell were you thinking? Where was your breeding, decorum and upbringing when you needed it the most?”

 

Sansa nodded solemnly. “You’re right...this outfit is embarrassing.” She then pulled her top over her head baring her bra covered breasts inside the interior of the car. That shut Jon up.

 

“I believe the shorts is embarrassing too.” She then wiggled free of her shorts and sat beside Jon clad only in her underwear and high boots.

 

Jon started to say something but then looked out the back window and quickly covered her with his body when he saw someone standing outside.

 

“I want to see you in the morning, Mr. Snow,” The governor said and his voice drifted from the outside.

 

“Y-yes, sir!” Jon managed to choke out.

 

The Governor nodded, glanced towards the car and cleared his throat seemingly embarrassed at the intimate scene as he walked away.

 

Jon and Sansa stared at each other seriously for a few seconds and burst out laughing. After the laughter died down, Jon looked at Sansa intently for a beat before kissing her passionately while murmuring to her, “You were *kiss* great darling *kiss* absolutely great.”

 

She kissed him back moving her hands around his back hurriedly. “Better than Ygritte?”

 

He pulled away from her. “Is that what this is all about?”

 

Sansa lowered her head. “You've been sleeping with her for a while, haven't you? You can be honest, Jon, because I know that's normal. But Gilly told---” She started to say innocently while Jon gaped like a fish blinking at her a couple of times.

 

“WHOA, WHOA, wait...Where is this coming from?” Jon interrupted her and put up his hands. He looked lost for a moment. “Oh, Sansa, didn't you know?” He asked her embarrassedly.

 

“WHAT?” Sansa asked skeptically, bracing herself. This is it. This is when he tells her he has a sex addiction and some uncommon desires.

 

“I--You're the only woman I've _ever--_ ” he trailed off, refusing to meet her eyes.

 

Sansa's eyes widened at that before she burst out laughing. THAT, she wasn't expecting. Her husband had a knack for humor though. She hit Jon's chest. “Hey, Jon! I'm not stupid, you know? Though I appreciate that you said that to make me--”

 

Jon looked hurt at what she said for some reason before he rudely interrupted her by kissing her hard. Sansa giggled at Jon’s breathless lust as his elbow hit the horn making them both come to their senses.

 

Jon stared at her with hot and hooded eyes. “I'm serious. It's only ever been you,” He whispered huskily to a shocked Sansa and rolled off to start the car.

 

“Oh,” Sansa said awkwardly, and even after a few seconds, her mouth was still open in a big O, not able to digest what she had learned.

 

What would normally be a 20-minute trip became 5 minutes. Sansa sat straight, still absorbing the implications of what Jon had said. Men are not like that. EVER. She knew men love sex. She and Jaime had been promised to each other since childhood but she still knew he made sure his urges were satisfied. Was Jon gay before marrying her? No, that's not possible. She could still imagine how his eyes were lustily focused on her breasts the time he looked at her half-naked on the island. Sansa fanned herself. Just that thought is making her wet again.

 

Till they reached their home, Jon was unusually quiet. He didn't talk unless he had to reply to Sansa's questions in one-word answers.

 

Sansa sighed. She had to give him some time to cool off. To her utmost surprise, he caught her arm before she could retire to her bedroom. “I-I heard you talking to Jaime that day. That morning after we--” He trailed off, sighing and dropping heavily on the chair. “Why?”

 

“Jon, he is my fiancé. I'm supposed to---”

 

Jon released his grip on her arm like he was burnt. “STOP THAT!” He shouted making Sansa jerk backwards. He pulled on his hair frustratedly and turned to look at her with an anguished look. “I'm sorry, I just---Sansa don't you realize? This is the only few months, if not weeks, to live for yourself. Time is ticking by. Forget what you are SUPPOSED to do. What do YOU want?”

 

Jon knew he was pushing his luck, but before he had to give away the woman he loved to an undeserving man, he needed to make sure she at least got a taste of happiness.

 

Sansa merely gulped wordlessly. Tears were clouding her tears, but she lifted her chin and stood her ground. Making up her mind to be courageous, she slipped out of her underwear and bra and stood nude before Jon. “I want to be your wife,” she declared confidently.

 

A split second later, he knocked her to the floor. Then he got on top of her and kissed her senseless. “And I want to be your husband,” he breathed out.“From now on, we'll enjoy what time we have together. I will savor each and every memory that you leave with me, and if you hurt me...so be it. I’m tired of being afraid...tired of running away. At least no matter what happens, I’ll always have these memories. In times that I am going crazy missing you, I'll sit on the floor and think of this moment.”

 

Sansa lifted her hands towards Jon’s face tenderly as he kissed her with all the love he felt. Wild excitement coursed through her body as he removed his jeans and boxers in one move and threw them away. In his haste to unbutton his shirt, he was almost straddling Sansa's chest, and she blushed when his swollen member's tip caressed up and down the sensitive side of her neck. He groaned as she was innocently admiring his length with curious eyes.

 

He tore the shirt, sending the rest of the buttons popping and flying in different directions. He got back on top of her and his eyes focused intently on her bared breasts. With an appreciative groan and burning gaze, Jon cupped her chest, stroked the red peaks with his fingers. He flicked one of her nipples and covered the other breast with the warmth of his mouth. Sansa whimpered, the delicious contrast of the cold floor and Jon's warm mouth left her dizzy. He kissed her again, and this time, she heard herself moaning with so much pleasure. The feel of his hands on her naked chest felt so good, so right, and she wanted him so very badly. He fingered her to see if she was ready, and feeling her wet heat locking down on his fingers, Jon quickly entered her. Hearing her gasp, he went slower and made love to her sweetly.

 

Sansa bit her lip. He was still too big for her, stretching her till she was gripping him so tight that he could hardly move. But quickly the almost sore feeling turned pleasant. Growing to love the feel of him filling her up so very intimately, Sansa spurred him to be rougher by pushing up harder and faster and tugged on the hair in his nape. Encouraged by Sansa's eagerness, Jon carried her towards the stairs and began making love to her with her back against the steps. 

 

Sansa smiled. He might have been inexperienced, but he got more creative and excited each time they had sex. He had already shown her so many ways to make love and they've only been together two nights.

 

Getting the unspoken hint, she began backing up the stairs with him inside her, and he followed her enthusiastically. He kept thrusting hard and matching her movements along the way. Unlike their first time when the room was quiet except for the sound of breathing, this time they were loud, filling the house with shouts and groans, enough to wake up the neighbors. And to Sansa's utter gratefulness, he lasted longer and made her experience that glorious feeling before he finished. They later collapsed on the floor at the head of the stairs, panting heavily and limp with exhaustion.

 

Sansa whispered softly and her voice already heavy with sleep, “Wow...what do I get if I dress like a cheerleader the next time?”

 

Jon chuckled. “Not more of the same because I’m done for.”

 

Sansa gave a half-hearted wiggle under him. “Even if I do this?”

 

Jon groaned. “You are definitely a quick learner, baby, but you are tired now. I'll carry you, let's go to sleep.”

 

And as Sansa snuggled closer to Jon with her bare body curled up very close to him, Jon felt a lump in his throat and prayed that he’d have the courage to let her go, the same way that he’s had the courage to know her better beginning today.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 13:**  
>   
> 
> “Where the hell is that music coming from?” Oberyn asked.
> 
> Jon gave him a wide grin and pointed towards the backyard.
> 
> There, with a smoking barbeque grill, was Sansa. A Bluetooth speaker was blasting beside her with Backstreet Boys's "I Want It That Way" on at high volume. Sansa was singing to it, wearing a short skirt, a loose white shirt that she was tied at her waist baring her belly button, flip-flops and a scarf on top of her head to cover her newly set hair. She held raw bacon between her bare hands to put it on the grill.
> 
> Jon couldn’t help but smile as she shouted the words TELL ME WHY at the top of her lungs in time to the music. She was unaware that she was being watched as she gave her all to the little song and her dance moves.
> 
> Oberyn looked at Jon while he was staring at Sansa and gave him an admiring look. “You’ve succeeded, Snow. Nobody will mistake her now for a highborn.”
> 
> Jon quietly nodded with a sad smile as he poured Oberyn a glass of water.
> 
> “You’re head over heels for her, aren’t you?”
> 
> Jon nodded again and sighed before taking the seat beside Oberyn.
> 
> “Snow, I didn't want to tell you this now. But I couldn't keep you in the dark either. The merger between the Lannisters and Starks is proceeding without an obstacle. It will be done soon. You got to prepare to let her go, boy.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa squinted against the bright sunlight that filtered into the room that she and Jon now call _theirs_. Gone are the days when she sleeps on a single bed stashed behind the folding doors at the far end of the master bedroom.

 

Jon's arm twitched and Sansa instinctively closed her eyes thinking that he woke up. But he just sleepily whispered her name and started snoring again. Sansa smiled. She knew he'd freak out if she tells him this, but he sometimes whispers her name in his sleep unconsciously. More so recently.

 

It had only been days and nights of pleasure, happiness, and love. Jon gives her so much attention that she feels like they are newlyweds in the truest sense of the word. He makes her feel and do things that she never thought she'd experience. He teaches her how to harvest vegetables, but when it starts raining, he forgets the harvests and runs through the field carrying her in his arms. He has no idea how special that made her feel. But sometimes Sansa insists that she wants to spend time in the rain. On those days, Jon agrees to sit beside her on their backyard, naked or very close to naked. They shut their eyes and turn their face upwards towards the pouring rain, enjoying the big fat drops on their bare skin while occasionally drinking beer.

 

In retrospect, it had only been three months since Rhaenys’s visit and things had been going perfectly between them. She had never thought nor imagined that it is possible to love another as much as she loved Jon, but her feelings for him are slowly but surely becoming much deeper. It sometimes overwhelms her. She even watches him work when she misses him during the day. And every time, his brows become knitted together when she throws a stone at his ass and hides. She'd giggle and imitate Ygritte which would cause him to panic more. When Jon finally catches her waving at him vigorously with a bright smile, his face immediately lights up and he winks at her before turning his attention to work again, shaking his head in the process.

 

After Robb and her parents' death, Sansa had done what was expected of her and never wanted anything more. She acted according to how others wanted her to and desired nothing more than to be able to bring honor to the Stark family name. But meeting Jon had made her greedy. The more that she spends time with him, the more she wishes that it would never end. She wishes she could sleep with him on the hammock all her life, with her head against his shoulders and their hands being clasped together against his stomach. Sometimes when Jon mistakes that she had fallen asleep, he lifts his head up and stares at her tenderly for a moment before kissing the side of her temples and hugging her even more tightly to him as if he never wants to let her go. Sansa cherishes those moments.

 

She prays that at the end of it all, things would work out for the best and that she can still have the best of both worlds and continue loving Jon. However, no matter how many times she tried to lie to herself, Sansa knows which decision is better in the long run. More so now than before when the Starks and Lannisters are merging into one business. Even if she imagines herself to be living a life with Jon far away from her family and their business, she knows that her sense of responsibility will outweigh all that and it won’t be long before she is dissatisfied living away from what she is brought up to become.

 

She’s bound by her obligations. To others, the decision might be fairly easy to make but not to her. Being a Stark, it had been drilled into her ever since the day she was conceived. It is not that easy to turn her back on something she made herself to be for the past 8 years.

 

Sure she can turn her back on her destiny and throw away everything she’s had at this very minute. But true selfishness is just not in her nature. She wishes that the façade she presents to the world is true and that she can just do things according to her whim but it’s not her. At the end of it all, she knows her being a Starfk would still prevail and as early as now, she’s treasuring this time in her life. She is storing away each and every day and she will hold on to these memories during the empty and lonely days ahead of her when she goes back to Jaime when it’s really Jon whom she’s wishing would be beside her.

 

But also, she will learn to love Jaime no matter how hard it is. He is to be her husband and it is expected of her. She'll forget and move on and she’d spend the rest of her days unhappy but content in the knowledge that she had done the right thing. Even if just the thought of not waking up to Jon feels as if she is signing herself off to a fate worse than death, she would rather sacrifice herself for hundreds.

 

But it is not herself she is worried about now. Guilt and worry is eating at her each and every day. It pains her to see Jon with a sad look while reading the newspaper. She is pretty sure what he is reading and to distract him, she plops down on his lap. In response, he immediately shoves the newspaper under the pillows of the sofa while putting his arms around her waist with a strained smile.

 

Jon, like the wonderful guy he is, is risking his heart to make her live for herself here. And when she sees how attached he is becoming to her by the second, she worries how she can go back to Jaime and live her life lavishly while Jon drinks himself to sleep every night.

 

As sadness once again overwhelms Sansa over the thought of their impending separation, she snuggled closer to the warm body beside her and immediately felt a sense of peace envelope her. He was snoring softly, his mouth slightly open as his thick lashes lie against his cheek while his chest rises steadily in time with his breathing.

 

Once again, Sansa was dumbstruck over how ridiculously good looking he is. Wasn’t it odd that the more time they spent together, the more good looking he becomes in her eyes? Even if Jaime had been constantly on the most good looking list of several chic magazines, Sansa feels that Jon is way above him in the hotness meter. Heck! At this moment she feels that Jon is the most good looking guy in the whole wide universe, so take that Loras Tyrell!

 

Sansa smiled as she continued to look at Jon. She wondered how it will be if he opens his eyes and tells her that he loves her? They have been spending a lot of time together and Jon has been the sweetest, most romantic guy that she could ever wish to have for a husband, but they have not exchanged a word of love until now. But actions speak louder than words and Sansa is confident that he loves her the same way she loves him.

 

She knows there’s a reason he doesn't say those precious words. If they say those three words to each other, they are sealing their fate and goodbye will be even harder for them when the time comes. Sansa appreciates how Jon is not giving her the burden of hearing those words from him in order to make her stay. She brushed his hair away from his face tenderly as she realized of how thoughtful he is and how he puts her above everything else.

 

Against her will, Sansa thought once again over how those words sometimes come to Jaime so easily whenever she asks him if he truly loves her. It was as if the words roll off his tongue without difficulty whenever needed and yet Sansa wonders why she never feels the emotions that she’s feeling for Jon despite the numerous times that he has told her.

 

Sansa realized how she had never had the inclination to do anything for Jaime. She had never felt the need to hug him nor kiss him nor does she feel the need to constantly please him except if it involves their business.

 

With Jon, she realized how she wanted to _do_ things for him. She had always had others do things for her and she was raised with the belief that she should never bow down to anyone other than her family and Jaime, and yet she _wants_ to give herself to him. She wants to do everything for him and she also feels the need for acceptance from the people he loves...his friends...his family...and the wildlings too.

 

Jon stirred in his sleep as Sansa traced his nose lovingly and he opened his eyes and looked at her. A lazy dazzling smile made it’s way across his face that almost took her breath away.

 

“Good morning,” he said gruffly and pulled her close to him, keeping her snuggled against him as he wrapped his legs over her.

 

“You make me feel like a teddy bear,” She told him in a muffled voice as her entire face was squeezed closely against her neck.

 

“You’re too skinny,” he murmured and hugged her tighter, his eyes were still closed and a dreamy smile was on his face as Sansa lifted her head up in worry.

 

“Skinny?”

 

“For a teddy bear.”

 

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, I thought I was too skinny for you.” Sansa snuggled closer against Jon once again as she wrapped her own leg over his waist.

 

“You are kidding,” he said seriously and grabbed a hold of her breast to make his point. “You see how this is bigger than a handful?”

 

Sansa bit her lips in consternation. “Jon!” She whisper-shouted with a shocked expression on her face. “That's crude.”

 

“We both know you love it when I talk like that.” Jon raised his eyebrows at her teasingly and pointed to her chest. “Deep inside.”

 

Sansa giggled both at that and before she could tease him back, he started kissing her neck. Sansa let off a long sigh in contentment as she slowly caressed Jon’s back and kissed his shoulders.

 

“Happy?” he whispered against her neck.

 

Sansa nodded fervently.

 

“Perhaps I can make you happier,” he said flirtatiously and began kissing down her body...and he did keep his word.

 

A few minutes later, they lay together, sweaty but holding each other close.

 

“I have to get up,” Sansa murmured but still not moving a muscle. “I have to set my hair in rollers and fix it,” She continued with firm resolve, trying to convince herself to get up.

 

Jon looked at Sansa with a quizzical expression on his face. “Rollers? Those plastic things that old ladies use in their hair to curl it?”

 

Sansa sat up and smiled at him. “And how did you know what a roller is?”

 

“A guess,” He shrugged.

 

Sansa looked at him with a stern expression. “Wash my back?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him naughtily.

 

Jon chuckled before getting up with a groan. “Okay, fine! But just your back. I won’t wash your ass and definitely not your front since those two always get me in trouble.”

 

And with a swift motion, he scooped Sansa in his arms and walked to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Jon shook his head in utter disbelief as he stood behind Sansa, putting her hair in rollers.

 

He cannot believe how much she has wrapped him around her little fingers that he can do these things for her with nary a word of protest.

 

Truth to be told and contrary to his complaints, he is enjoying the intimacy of this act. There was something about touching her hair while she guides him gently through the steps. It makes him feel like they could last a lifetime. Grey hair, walking sticks in hand, old grandchildren and all that.

 

He gave a little chuckle as he put the finishing touches to Sansa's hair that she asked him to do. Sansa leaned closer to the mirror to survey his handiwork.

 

“I can’t believe that you just made me put rollers in your hair,” Jon said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Sansa only giggled as she stood up. She then shoved him out of the bedroom door but not before giving him a little kiss saying that she’d finish dressing up and cook him lunch.

 

Jon stared at the closed door and smiled. Being married to Sansa certainly is addicting. Lovemaking for breakfast and homecooking for lunch. He can’t even remember how he used to spend his days before he had met her.

 

As Jon went down the stairs, he was distracted by the incessant ringing of their doorbell. Oberyn stood at the doorstep bearing a basket full of fruits and vegetables with a wide smile as Jon opened the door.

 

“We’ve had more than enough harvest yesterday from the field so I thought of coming over and giving you and Sansa some.”

 

Jon takes the basket from the old man with a rueful look on his face. “You shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble, Chief. This is too much for two people. Sansa and I might not be able to finish all of it.”

 

Oberyn stepped inside their house and followed Jon as he laid down the fruits on the kitchen counter.

 

“Where the hell is that music coming from?” Oberyn asked, searching the house with an irritated look.

 

Jon gave him a wide grin and pointed towards the backyard.

 

There, with a smoking barbeque grill, was Sansa. A Bluetooth speaker was blasting beside her with Backstreet Boys's "I Want It That Way" on at high volume. Sansa was singing to it, wearing a short skirt, a loose white shirt that she was tied at her waist baring her belly button, flip-flops and a scarf on top of her head to cover her newly set hair. She held raw bacon between her bare hands to put it on the grill.

 

Jon couldn’t help but smile as she shouted the words TELL ME WHY at the top of her lungs in time to the music. She was unaware that she was being watched as she gave her all to the little song and her dance moves.

 

Oberyn looked at Jon while he was staring at Sansa and gave him an admiring look. “You’ve succeeded, Snow. Nobody will mistake her now for a highborn.”

 

Jon quietly nodded with a sad smile as he poured Oberyn a glass of water.

 

“You’re head over heels for her, aren’t you?”

 

Jon nodded again and sighed before taking the seat beside Oberyn.

 

“Snow, I didn't want to tell you this now. But I couldn't keep you in the dark either. The merger between the Lannisters and Starks is proceeding without an obstacle. It will be done soon. You got to prepare to let her go, boy.”

 

Jon’s throat moved up and down violently. He had read the same in the newspaper a few days before too. Hearing it being confirmed now, he had his head bowed down wordlessly as he pretended to wipe the otherwise spotless kitchen counter clean.

 

A look of pity crossed Oberyns face but he didn't press him to say anything. “It looks to me like she got your lunch ready. Just tell her I passed by, I better go.”

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to stay for lunch?”

 

Oberyn waved his hand. “You both only have a few weeks left. I would not want to make you lose any single precious moment of it.”

 

Jon smiled gratefully and saw him off. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh before Sansa called out that the grilled chicken was ready.

 

Forgetting his worries for a moment, Jon went outside to his wife with a smile on his face. Jon noted that the speaker was now blaring a more romantic song. Before he could utter a word, Sansa grabbed his hand and put it on her waist.

 

“Let’s dance,” she said.

 

Jon groaned and deliberately walked more heavily as Sansa dragged him. “Sansa, I hate to tell you this, but I can't dance.”

 

Sansa shrugged nonchalantly, pretending to think. “Alright,” she chirped, clapping her hands together like a decision has been made. “Maybe I should call Dickon to dance with me. He’s a really great---”

 

The next thing Sansa knew, Jon was whirling her around and gathering her close. She guided him through some of the moves and by the time the song finished, Sansa was breathless with laughter.

 

Jon looked down in embarrassment, shuffling on his feet. “See?” he whispered. “I told you I can’t dance.”

 

Sansa gave another peal of laughter before she kissed his pouty lips and pulled him to sit down and eat lunch.

 

Jon could not help but stare at Sansa. She had her hair in rollers, and her fingers tapped to the music. An open wine bottle was beside her which she periodically took to pour wine in his half-empty glass. She was wrapping bacon in lettuce with her bare hands which she shoved in one go in her mouth. How different is she from the Sansa whom he first met? There was an air of happiness about her now...of tenderness...and Jon had never liked, no, _loved_ her better.

 

Jon suddenly realized that the Chief's visit upset him unknowingly. He had reminded him once again that soon he would have to give up Sansa and that she will be returning to her old life.

 

Ever since he was young Jon felt that he’s always had a type. However, looking at Sansa right now, with her knees drawn up to her chest and taking a sip from the wine bottle directly, he would not trade her even for any beauty queen.

 

His eyes then lowered and noticed the shirt that she was wearing.

 

“Where did you get that?” He pointed his lips towards her top as he shouted above the din of the music.

 

Sansa looked down and pointed to the shirt. “This one? I found it at a box in the back of your closet.”

 

“The one that was taped, sealed and written PRIVATE all over it?”

 

Sansa nodded with a wide grin on her face. “YEP! YOU GOT IT!” she said and made a clicking sound with her tongue.

 

Jon had sworn to himself that even if and when he got married, he’d never sacrifice his privacy. Yet now he found that it didn’t matter at all. It warms his heart to know that she was curious enough to go through his belongings.

 

The rollers and now this. He must have changed a lot too in the same way he has changed Sansa.

 

Right then Jon thought to himself how much he likes being married. Will he be able to fall in love again after Sansa? He likes the thought of coming home to someone after working. He likes sitting naked in the backyard together without a care in the world. He likes eating grilled chicken while the speaker behind him blasts songs from the newest music groups. He even likes the intimacy of rolling a female's hair and having his privacy invaded.

 

However, he wondered if he would find another woman whom he can do all of those things with and not think of Sansa. He smiled at the memory of the things he loves about her. Her innocence, her fearlessness, her intelligence, her sense of responsibility and the way she makes him laugh. He wonders how it would be if she becomes the mother of his children.

 

He leaned back on his chair and turned down the volume.

 

“Remember how when Rhae arrived, you said you were suffering from morning sickness? What would happen if I really got you pregnant? Will you still marry Jai--” he cleared his throat. “That guy?”

 

Jon couldn’t even bear to say his name much less think of Sansa being married to him.

 

Sansa paused from chewing and swallowed, staring at him thoughtfully. “Yes, the companies are merging, and it really wouldn’t matter at that point.”

 

“What about our kid?”

 

“As the first born, it is but natural that he or she would take over the Stark Empire. I would also be choosing a suitable partner for them from another highborn family who can carry on the Stark tradition.”

 

Jon took a drink from his wine glass. “What if they don't want to?”

 

Sansa looked at him intently then, knowing at what he’s getting at. But this is one of the things that she knew they really differ on. She had tried to break free, and look where that got her.

 

“They have no choice,” she whispered, and there was a steely feel to Sansa’s gaze.

 

Jon nodded.

 

“I see,” he paused thoughtfully. “You think James would be a good father to my kid?”

 

“It's Jaime,” Sansa said and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why Jon always tries to make fun of Jaime's name. It's not like it is very rare. “And knowing Jaime, he wouldn’t be involved much with the upbringing of the children even if it was his. His father raised him the same way. He was sent to a boarding school very early, and he only got to see his father during vacations and such.”

 

Jon gave a sardonic smile as he remembered that it was the exact same way Rhaegar treated him. “And that’s how you want your children to be raised?”

 

Sansa sighed. “I have thousands of lives relying on my corporation, Jon. It is my child's destiny to fulfill the Stark tradition and in order to achieve that, he should be intent on letting his head rule his decisions rather than his emotions,” she said defensively. “I know of no other way.”

 

“I do,” Jon said firmly, taking her hand in his and leaning forward. “If we had a boy, he’d be here with me tossing a football while you sit there feeding our girl,” he pointed towards the kitchen.

 

Sansa looked at Jon wordlessly, and her words came out soft the moment she spoke. “No, I think it would be best for all of us if they don’t know you.”

 

Jon snatched his hand away like she had slapped him. He then took another sip of his wine before looking at her again. “If they get hurt, who would comfort them?”

 

Sansa's tongue peeked out over the side of her lips, a clear cut sign she was thinking. “There would not be too many chances for them to get hurt. I had bodyguards from the moment that I was born.”

 

Jon remembered how he slipped away from his bodyguards when he was ten and how his father looked at him disappointedly as if he had wasted the family fortune when he returned. However, that is not what he was getting at. “No, I mean, if our boy gets his heart broken by the woman he loves, would you comfort him?”

 

Sansa gulped and bit her lip. “I-I will,” she said in a low voice.

 

Jon nodded at Sansa and wordlessly turned the volume back up as they both spent the rest of the time eating lunch in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UP NEXT CHAPTER:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After four weeks, Jon receives a call from Jaime’s lawyer that everything was settled from Sansa’s end and that the merger went very well without a glitch. Having only a week left with the woman he loves, Jon tries to make the most of every moment as Gilly plans a farewell party for her. The most depressing party ever is made even more depressing when Dickon arrives with Ygritte of all people, who seems to have a motive in mind.


	14. Chapter 14

After four weeks, Jon received a call from Jaime’s lawyer that everything was settled from Sansa’s end and that the merger was proceeding very well without a glitch. For the six months that he has spent in taking care of Sansa, Jaime had also requested Jon to personally visit him in King's Landing and escort Sansa.

 

Jon was sitting with a shocked look on his face and staring at the dead phone beside him when Sam found him. 

 

“Jon?” He called out.

 

No reply.

 

With a frown, Sam gently put a hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon jerked at that slight touch and after his initial surprise, he smiled at Sam but the pain in his eyes clearly conveyed his real feelings.

 

“This is it...the beginning of the end,” Jon said in a daze.

 

“Sansa’s leaving?”

 

Jon nodded wordlessly.

 

“Are you sure you’re just going to let her go?”

 

Jon buried his face into his hands and massaged his forehead. “I don't want to...I really don't want to...”

 

Sam patted Jon’s back consolingly, knowing that he has too much at stake for him to make a decision rashly. “We’re going to miss her. Gilly most especially. Those two have become the best of friends, and she will be devastated.”

 

Jon sat up and picked up his phone. “I’d better call her and tell her to pack.”

 

“I’ll ask Gilly to help.”

 

And as Jon dialed her number, he was grateful that Sansa was out so that he can just leave a message via voicemail.

 

He doesn’t really have the courage to tell her about Jaime personally, because he could not bear it if she gets excited at the thought. Gilly, on the other hand, sobbed for a full hour before bucking up and telling Jon that she will be preparing a farewell party for Sansa that night.

 

“God! I’m gonna miss her!” Gilly said with a catch in her voice.

 

 _Not as much as I will miss her_ , Jon thought.

 

It was a very quiet Sansa whom Jon brought to the party. They had told Missandei and Dickon that they were divorcing on mutual terms as only Sam, Gilly and Oberyn knew the truth. They told them this party was just one last hooray. Sansa had barely spoken a word to him since they left their home and Jon had tried everything to get her out of the lousy mood she was in.

 

He took Sansa’s hand in his as they were driving towards the beach where the party will be held. He had a smile pasted on his face which was mostly just for her sake.

 

“Cheer up, honey, we still have a week more,” he said.

 

“I'll miss this place. I'll miss its freedom...and its scenery and its traditions,” she counted off her fingers.

 

 _What about me? Will you miss me too?_ Jon thought to himself.

 

The moment that they arrived at the party, Sansa’s lousy mood stuck with her. Jon wondered if she was sad, or just really good at playing a soon to be separated wife. Everyone else in the party seemed to be in the same funk as her. It was the most depressing party ever and it was made even more depressing when Dickon arrived with Ygritte of all people. Ygritte took the opportunity to charm all of Jon's friends that night. By the end of the day, she had secured a spot in their monthly barbeque, which took Dickon months to be invited, even though he is Sam's brother.

 

Sansa stared her down, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was making a point that she is and always will be the one who belongs here with Jon. Like she's is the one he can happily grow old with. And damn it, she was succeeding. Even Sam was taken by her. The only one who was scowling at her was Gilly.

 

Gilly pointed to Ygritte who was fanning Jon as he tended to the grill.

 

“Are you going to stand for that?” she whispered to Sansa.

 

Sansa shrugged nonchalantly. “That’s a nice suit she’s wearing. You think she bought it here?”

 

Gilly rolled her eyes in exasperation and walked towards Ygritte. “Hey, Ygritte, your date needs some attention,” she said pointing to Dickon who was laughing at something Sam said 

 

“He seems alright,” Ygritte shrugged. “Besides Snow here needs some cheering up. Getting divorcing and all,” she added rubbing Jon's arms up and down.

 

Throughout the time that Ygritte was flirting with him, Jon kept on looking at Sansa as if expecting something from her. But the more that Ygritte sidled up against him, the straighter Sansa’s back became. As each minute passed by, she felt the wildling Sansa washing away and the Sansa Stark of old slowly making its comeback.

 

By the time the group said good night, Sansa’s manners were already very formal. “I'm grateful for you to have invited me,” she said with her hands clasped in front of her.

 

And when Missandei and Gilly came in for a hug, Sansa extended her hands coldly towards them instead.

 

“I’ll --- I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gilly sputtered out. She almost curtsied in front of Sansa, being intimidated by this side to her.

 

The moment that Sansa and Jon were inside the car, Sansa turned towards him. “Thank you very much. It was the most pleasant party,” she said as if she was invited to a formal state dinner.

 

Jon looked at her with love in his eyes. “What, baby? No imitation of Ygritte?” He asked tenderly.

 

Sansa put on a poker face, already erecting walls between Jon and her. “She is a lovely woman…and was so nice to me.”

 

Jon chuckled to make her laugh with him too. But she didn't. “Sansa, let's be honest. You, I, and everyone else know that Ygritte doesn't really like you.”

 

“Oh? One would never have guessed,” Sansa said in a monotonous tone.

 

Hearing that, Jon dropped all his efforts to bring his Sansa back, and they spent the rest of the drive in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

In the backyard, Jon stubbed the last of the cigarette that he had been smoking and lifted his head up to look at Sansa’s bedroom window. He could see her silhouette against the light of the guest bedroom that she had used when things were still awry between them. Looking at her moving about, he knew it was safe to assume that she won't sleep in their room tonight naturally the way that she had instinctively reverted to her cold, unfeeling character the moment she knew that their days together are almost up.

 

Jon gave a sardonic smile as he leaned back against his seat to look at the star-filled sky above him. It’s funny how they have come full circle. Everything seems the same and looks the same like how it was last night, and yet today is the end of the lifestyle they got used to for the past six months.

 

The moment that Sansa had learned that she is due to return to King's Landing, she had retreated back into her shell. She had been quiet and distant the entire time during the party and they spent the rest of the drive home afterward in awkward silence.

 

As soon as they had stepped inside their home, Sansa had turned to him formally and bade him a stoic good night as if they were strangers who just met. She didn’t even wait for his answer before she was making her way up the stairs towards the guest bedroom, leaving him just wordlessly staring after her.

 

“Fuck!” Jon muttered under his breath as he recalled the events of today. He felt like his heart has gone through the wringer and grounded into fine meat. And yet, Sansa can act so remotely towards him as if they had not share nights of passion together.

 

Did she really have no feelings? Was everything she’s shown him just for the sake of this sham of a marriage? How many times has he made a fool of himself out of jealousy over her? But tonight, Ygritte had draped herself all over him and she made outrageous remarks to Sansa about their “supposed” future together while Sansa just sat there tight-lipped. Perhaps she was really looking forward to getting rid of him. Perhaps it was his fault for assuming that the Sansa he’s seen of late is the real her when truth to be told, she is really just too cold-blooded to feel an emotion such as jealousy.

 

As usual, it was starting to rain. Jon downed the last of the beer that he had been drinking along with his cigarette as he made his way upstairs towards their bedroom.

 

Jon paused midstride as his instincts proved to be true. The double bed they had been sharing was empty and Sansa was nowhere to be found. He realized that she really is sleeping in her single bed tonight instead of being with him. Jon puffed up his chest in wounded pride as he tried to pretend that it didn’t matter. _Good!_ He thought. Maybe Sansa is right. Why prolong the agony when they would not be together in a couple of days? Maybe it’s really better to break up now.

 

Jon made no effort to be quiet as he undressed and stumbled about in the dark room, hoping that it would get a rise out of Sansa. However, all his efforts were met with eerie silence. He sighed as he moved towards Sansa’s bedroom to close her windows so that he can shield her from the pouring rain.

 

As Jon was closing the windows, a bolt of lightning showed Sansa to have her face buried against her pillow. He muttered another expletive under his breath and moved to stand over her bed.

 

“Okay, I get it! It’s almost over and you want to be home soon and go back to your mansion where you’ll never have to wash a dish again or look at my ugly face.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Sansa answered. “Or see Gilly,” she said sadly and her voice was muffled by the pillow which was still covering her face.

 

Jon frowned in worry as he realized how sad Sansa’s voice sounded. He gingerly sat on the edge of her bed as he brushed her hair away from her face. “San, are you alright? Did you and Gilly have a fight?”

 

Sansa whirled around like a tornado and came up with fists clenched, pummelling at his bare chest and arms while Jon held on to her in surprise. “HEY! HOL—HOLD ON! What did I do?”

 

“How dare you! How dare you allow Ygritte to flirt openly with you and plan your future together while I was still there? Do you know how that made me feel? You embarrassed me...”

 

Jon grabbed her fists and moved her at arm's length. “Look who’s talking! And who humiliated me in front of all the wildlings while they pranced about in skimpy shorts and flirted with the governor?”

 

Sansa calmed down and smiled a little at that. “You deserved that. You insinuated that I wasn’t good enough for your 'Rhae'.”

 

Jon's eyes widened, and he pointed to himself. “Me? Wh-when? When exactly did I do that?”

 

Sansa puffed up her chest, swaggered around the room arrogantly while looking at Jon with a piercing stare. Jon was slow in realizing that she was about to mimic him. “ _Make sure you act in a well-mannered way around the governor. You are to be courteous and respectful to Rhae, so don’t go around telling her that she can’t speak to you. And you are not to tell her that she has to call you my lady._ ”

 

Sansa softened after that and gave him a sugary sweet smile. “Remember?”

 

Jon grinned in the darkness. “Well, maybe I was a bit overboard.”

 

Sansa sat down beside him and cocked her head to the side. “You deserved the trot song. I didn’t deserve Ygritte. I was very, _very_ good to you these past few months.”

 

“But--- but it was not my fault. She is the one who keeps making assumptions.”

 

Sansa locked Jon in place with an accusing glare. “Maybe it’s because you are encouraging her.”

 

Jon shook his head in disbelief. “I didn’t do anything of the sort.”

 

And as Jon made a move to hug her close to him, Sansa shrugged him off. It tipped off his already increasing anger and frustration. “Sure, fine, you can sulk alone if you want. Happily think about the time you don’t have to see me again, and I’ll never do anything embarrassing to you.”

 

Jon stood up and went to his own bed, leaving Sansa whose back was turned away from him. But he was too furious to sleep. He knew that they are fighting over a shallow thing out of frustration. They are lashing out at each other because there is no other way to let off the feeling of injustice over this entire situation. He had saved her life, married her, taught her how to live a life of freedom, loved her, and now just like that, all of that will be gone not because of their own choice but because it is the way that fate designed it to be.

 

Jon turned over uncomfortably in his bed and the sheets began to stick to him. He punched his pillow but still, sleep wasn’t anywhere near him.

 

He cursed the day he went on a date with Ygritte. When he met her, he had made it clear that it was all casual and that his work and responsibility always comes first. Yet she never failed to let him know how much they fit together.

 

Cursing women, cursing fate, cursing his bad timing and cursing his arrogance in concluding that he could never fall in love with Sansa, Jon tossed the sheets away from his body and padded barefoot towards her side of the room.

 

Sansa still had her face buried in her pillow. Jon awkwardly sat beside her and cleared his throat, alerting her of his presence.

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have let her flirt with me. It was never my intention to hurt you. Maybe I just wanted to know how much I mean to you because honestly, you mean so much to me.”

 

Sansa remained silent.

 

“Hey, Sans,” he said tenderly. “You hear me?”

 

Sansa sat up from the bed and clung on to Jon as if she never wanted to let him go. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed pitifully, feeling as if her heart is being wrenched right out from her chest.

 

Jon felt the wetness of her tears on his shoulders before it even sank on him that she was crying. “Are you crying?” He asked disbelievingly. With the realization that she was indeed crying, Jon cradled her softly against him as he ran his palms comfortingly on her back.

 

Her muffled voice barely reached his ears. “Jon, I'm not hurt because I was embarrassed. I was jealous. So, so jealous.”

 

Jon shushed her tenderly as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

 

“I'm sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I didn’t even know that you could cry because I’ve never seen you shed tears,” he said jokingly in order to break the tension. Sansa half sobbed, half laughed at his words.

 

She wiped her tears from her face like a little girl as she moved back to look at him. “Of course I could cry. I just never cry in front of anyone that’s all.”

 

Jon wiped her tears away tenderly. “But I’m not just anyone. I’m yours...your husband.”

 

There was a bit of hurt in his voice and Sansa felt fresh tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him.

 

“But not for long,” she whispered and they spent a couple of seconds staring at each other before Sansa moved her arms around Jon’s neck and burrowed her face on his shoulders. “Is this how you felt Jon? That day I talked about my future with Jaime? Did it feel like your heart was being squeezed?” Her voice was low but Jon could still hear the pain there. “I lied that day, Jon. I wanted you to hate me to make it all easier. But to be honest, I want you to be the father of my children and raise them with me. I want them to know you and be like you and look just. like. you.”

 

“Shh, I know,” Jon said and merely gulped, not knowing how to explain to her about the depth of his feelings and how much her words means to him. “But what can we do, Sansa? I can’t even imagine life without you anymore.”

 

Sansa laid her head against his shoulder. “Really?” She asked eagerly, somewhat grateful that her feeling wasn't one-sided. She had a wide smile on her while tears still glistened on her cheeks. Jon nodded and gave a bittersweet smile at the sight.

 

“I’ve grown rather fond of this marriage lately if you didn’t notice,” he said.

 

Sansa closed her eyes as she snuggled even more closely to him. “Me too...what if you come to King's Landing with me? Maybe you could stay as my husband and help run Stark Corporation with me. Would you like that?”

 

Jon smiled, knowing that it’s something that’s easy to say and yet not so easy to put into action given their circumstances. “And what about Jaime? Will you also say yes if I ask you to stay here with me instead?”

 

Sansa thought over what he’s said and sighed. “What a fine mess we’re in...”

 

Jon pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair. “We still have a week to go. Let’s not think about these things, and let's just make the most out of it. What do you say?”

 

Sansa smiled softly at him. “I would like that.”

 

And Jon kept pecking Sansa on her lips ans nibbling her earlobe as he carried her back to his bed where she rightfully belongs and where he wishes that she could be with him for the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa and Jon spent the rest of the week in idyllic bliss. Both of them were painfully aware of their impending separation that is just around the corner and yet they chose to disregard it as if it wouldn’t happen.

 

They spent days sharing things about themselves that they have not talked about in the past and nights making love as if they wanted to memorize each other's body. There is a desperation to the way that they spend their days together now. As they are running out of time, both of them try their best to bottle up whatever scrap of memory that they could get from their last few days together.

 

Now, as Sansa laid in bed, eagerly waiting for Jon to get back from the shower, she couldn’t help comparing these days to the time when she first arrived in this town. Instead of Jon nagging at her and bossing her around, he now tells her about himself and his family. Although it pains Sansa that he still can’t trust her enough to tell her that he is the missing Targaryen heir, she is still delighted that he had at least shared a small part of himself with her.

 

He told her about his family’s “modest business”, the conflicts that he had with his father and how he felt that he is destined for something more than that. He told her that he is the product of a secret affair. He also spoke about how much his father had wronged his step-mother, annulling their marriage and leaving Rhaenys and Aegon stranded.

 

He told her how much he hopes to have a better relationship with his step-mother, Elia, and how he admires her and thinks that she is the strongest woman to raise her children single-handedly. Again, he exaggeratedly told her about Rhaenys, who had always been more like a mother to him and Aegon, who doesn't really like him that much.

 

Through that Sansa began to understand how conflicted his emotions were and how much passion he really has for doing what he’s doing now. There was a sadness in Sansa’s heart when she remembered what he told about his past. Looks like he had always searched for where he belonged. Just like her.

 

He also told her that he had even sworn to himself that he'd die before returning to his father's shameful company.

 

From that moment Sansa knew that even if she gave up Jaime and risked everything for Jon, he’d never be comfortable enough to take over the Stark Corporation and live the life that she can offer him. And that, Sansa can’t risk. Handling Stark Corporation needs dedication, commitment, responsibility and if Jon doesn’t have the heart to have all of these things, then she is also risking her family's livelihood and the lives of the people who depend on her.

 

Sansa was pulled out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened. She saw Jon coming out with only a white towel slung low on his hips. Sansa bit her lip as she imagined slowly removing Jon's towel with her teeth. He was always so magnificent after taking a shower, water droplets dripping down his muscle-packed naked body which highlighted his proud manhood. She blushed at her wanton thoughts, wondering when she had gotten so used to seeing men prancing about naked. Marriage has definitely changed her. She was already prepared for today, shaved and naked under a blanket, eagerly expecting him to make one of their last nights together full of passion and pleasure.

 

“Hey, I was waiting for you,” Sansa smiled softly at him but he didn’t smile back. He had a blank look on his face.

 

“You know what, Sansa? You hid something very important from me,” he drawled and held his hand up. 

 

Sansa's confused smile faded when she saw what he was holding. She sat up in the bed and held the comforter up to her chest as she was naked. 

  
“Why didn't you tell me? I have been pulling out of you every time I spend.”

 

“Jaime made me promise not to tell you.”

 

Jon chuckled darkly when he thought of how Jaime had thought of every damn possibility. Of course, he had to make sure the eldest Stark girl doesn't conceive a baby with a Targaryen. He was treating Sansa as if she were a goat being sold in the market. The more Jon thought about it, the more he became convinced that Jaime is not kind of man that Sansa deserves. Sansa should marry a guy like himself, who worships the ground she walks on and puts her needs above a fucking company. Like a lightning bulb, an idea flashed in his head and he gripped the box tighter.

 

With a stoic face, he popped the tiny pills one by one on the floor, and removing his towel with the other hand. 

 

“Let's make a baby together. It is the only way to make sure Jaime doesn't control you. Let me get you pregnant,” he said and came on top of her, trapping her beneath him with his strong body. Being so close, Sansa could see his jaw twitch.

 

He had a point there. Sure Jaime can't keep their marriage a secret then, and it would result in the Lannisters having zero control over her Corporation since her firstborn will be another man's child. But if she ever she bears Jon's baby, Sansa knows better than anyone what will happen.

 

Jon kissed her hard, effectively pulling her out of her musings. “Let's have a family. We'llbe together all our lives.”

 

Sansa didn’t answer, getting lost in the addicting fantasy that he was giving her as he kissed her again. “This is our last chance to break free. Say yes,” his voice was gentle and soothing. Her eyes became wet. It was a very _very_ enticing offer and who wouldn't want a child with this amazing man? Over the past few months she had fought her emotions, but now her composure is starting to shatter. She broke free from the trance she was in before she could agree stupidly. Pushing him to the other side of the bed with all the strength she could muster, she sat up in bed.

 

“Stop it! Stop tempting me,” she shouted. She immediately recoiled, never having raised her voice at him like that. With a tear rolling down her cheek in frustration, she got on top of him and hugged him so very tightly, hoping that all the broken pieces will stick back together. A sob escaped from her throat, and Jon raised his head and looked at her worriedly. “Don't you see, Jon? I already have three children. Three _motherless_ children.”

 

Tears fell freely down her cheeks with the sadness and regrets she couldn’t stop from feeling. Seven hells, she can been crying a lot lately. If only her parents were alive, she would be the happiest woman on earth and would've accepted Jon's offer in a heartbeat. Even her father would've approved him. Robb...she could even imagine him and Robb being the best of friends. There would have been so many people who can take the responsibility of Stark Corporation. Her father, mother, Robb...but now, she has to do it. She has to...because she can't let her siblings live the calculating life dictated by power. She has to protect them and make them live a life she couldn’t.

 

“Bran wants to become a scientist,” Sansa mumbled with a wistful smile as she nuzzled her face against Jon's neck, willing him to understand her situation. “Arya wants to open a fencing class where she and Gendry can train little children. And Rickon, little Rick says he wants to become a footballer.” She cried harder against his chest though she smiled when she thought of her siblings.

 

Sansa heard sobs being echoed in the room but she couldn't tell if it was his or hers, even though she swore she could feel Jon's shoulders shaking. Wordlessly Jon embraced her and lovingly kissed her temples. “They'll be proud of you,” he said hoarsely.

 

She felt so warm and soft as his arms enveloped her securely. Never had she been with someone so physically and emotionally vulnerable, and she was sure she never will. After Jon spent a few moments of kissing her hair and rocking her comfortingly, he said he'd go buy her some fresh pills with an understanding smile. But Sansa was no fool, she could clearly see the agony in his eyes and hear the pain in his voice. She curled into a ball as she watched him get dressed. They just gave up their last chance. His kindness and gentleness only made her situation worse. Why did he have to want a woman with so much burden? Could she ever give him what he wants?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told some of you that I'll give you a heads up if all the deleted chapters of "I Wish I Could Forget You As Easily As I Loved You" are recovered as you don't have to waste time reading the before chaps. Finally, it is done and all are posted. Brand new chapters from the next update! That fic will mostly only have fluff from now on! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Three days before Sansa was due to return to King's Landing, a package was hand-carried to her, containing the new portfolio of the soon to be merged Lannister-Stark Corporation. It was a total wake up call to her that the time she’s spending with Jon is running out, and yet, there was a frisson of excitement when she thought of how the merger with the Lannisters will bring good returns to the Starks.

 

And now, she sat closely beside Jon on the couch as they reviewed the profile of the Stark Corporation's plants, plantation, and businesses.

 

Jon leafed through a brochure for their food division. He asked Sansa a lot of questions about how things are done for her company. She answered that her father was quite traditional in his way of thinking and prided himself on producing everything natural and handmade. Sansa explained that in terms of the products, it might have been advantageous in the past but it is losing them a lot of money. Hence, she welcomes the partnership with the Lannisters because they have always been the prime movers in technology and their industrialization would benefit their company a lot.

 

As they were talking about all of these things, Sansa clapped Jon's shoulders excitedly as she thought of an idea. “How do you feel about us leaving tomorrow for King's Landing and making a stopover to visit the Stark plantations?”

 

Jon looked at Sansa with a smile on his face, thinking that she was joking. “What, you're serious?”

 

Sansa nodded. “Yes! I wanna know what you think about it and what changes you suggest. Your irrigation plans might be effective.”

 

There was excitement in Sansa’s voice and it rubbed off on Jon. There was a twinkle in her eyes as he looked at her and there was a warm feeling in his heart when he thought of how much she looks up to him for her to ask for his opinion and share this part of her life with him.

 

“Okay,” he said patronizingly, while Sansa bounced on the couch in excitement.

 

Jon then leaned over to peck her lips and shoved all of the papers from his lap as he gave all of his attention to kissing her deeply. He stilled in the middle of it though and groaned as he encountered an obstacle. Sansa had taken to that annoying habit lately, after spending a lot of time with Gilly and Missandei.

 

“Must you chew on that stuff all the time?”

 

Sansa continued chewing on her gum with an innocent expression on her face. “I am just enjoying it while it lasts,” she mumbled under her breath. “I would have to give it up soon enough. After all, bubble gums and being a well-mannered highborn don’t go together.”

 

Jon stilled in the middle of their horsing around. It was a harsh realization that in three days time, he would not have the opportunity to hug her, to cradle her in his arms, to laugh with her, to see her cute mannerisms, and to kiss her. He then stared at Sansa thoughtfully before tousling her hair.

 

Sansa looked up at him with a glimpse of sadness before she covered it up right away with a big grin. “I bought Arya several records of the girl groups that your friends introduced me to. She's going to kill me!” She giggled as she tactfully changed the subject.

 

“You ought to be buying your siblings some books, not records,” he said mock-sternly.

 

Sansa blew a bubble in his face. “UN-DER-STOOD!” She said very cutely as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She stood up and told him that she’d take a bath but not before blowing him a sassy kiss. Jon laughed at her adorable reaction and smacked her ass.

 

His smile faltered as Sansa walked away. He would have to turn her over to another man. How can he ever manage to start over? How will he begin to pick up the pieces of his life? Will he be like a man falling off a horse who would just get right on after?

 

YES. He would probably find someone else after her. He hadn't ever slept with another woman, so it's not so far-fetched that he'll come to enjoy her too. Time heals everything as they say, and he vows to himself that his life would not stop with Sansa. He would find a simple girl with simple wants who will be content to live here with him as he fulfills his dreams. Of course, he wondered if that woman will make him feel as alive as Sansa does, and as Jon thought of that, he realized that whoever he’d end up with would just be for settling.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam and Gilly came to Sansa and Jon’s home early the following morning to say goodbye.

 

Gilly gave Sansa a tight hug, and Sansa smiled, lost in her thoughts. A couple of months before, she couldn’t even imagine anyone else touching her. But now, she’s allowing a wildling to hug her in public. (the streets are still public to Sansa)

 

Gilly held out a package and there were tears in her eyes. “It’s just a little something to help you remember me.”

 

Sansa had to bank on all of the years that she’s spent on hiding her emotions to not cry along with her. She hugged Gilly tight to her and Sam patted Jon on the back.

 

“I’ll--I’ll be back as soon as this is done,” Jon said as he hovered over Sansa like she’d fly away without his knowledge at any moment.

 

Gilly and Sam nodded somberly as Jon started the engine of his blue pick up truck. Sansa looked back towards the road where Gilly and Sam were waving until they became mere specks on the horizon.

 

Jon put his hand on her thigh, pulling her out of her musings. “Smile, Sansa. We’re going to your plantation, and after that, you’re going home.”

 

He tried to grin and lighten the mood as he looked at the package that was on Sansa’s lap. “What did Gilly give you?”

 

Sansa curiously opened the package only to blink back tears and chuckle when she saw what was inside. The package was full of chewing gums.

 

Jon groaned. _How can I let her go? A highborn who likes chewing gum? What will it take to get her back?_ He thought.

 

The ride going to the Starks' plantation was quite long. Sansa and Jon spent the rest of the drive talking and making jokes as if they were just out on a drive for an outing.

 

Jon held on to Sansa’s hand while driving, never letting her go. He felt like through that simple act, they can make the day go slower and in effect delay their parting even more.

 

The Starks' plantation was located in a small backward town, which Sansa explained was entirely theirs. There were hectares and hectares of vegetation and the air was cool and fresh.

 

As they walked through the fields, Sansa felt her responsibility as a Stark creeping into her bones. She has never been to this plantation, and yet everything felt familiar to her. It was exactly the same way she remembered it in the pictures that her father had shown her.

 

The streets leading towards the plantation were narrow and uncemented, making it difficult for the workers to transport their harvest from one place to the other. Whitewashed houses decorated the sides of the road and Sansa noticed how most of them were in bad need of repairs. That is where the majority of their employees lived and Sansa realized just how much she needs Jaime to implement the changes that they have talked about.

 

The people on the street were on foot or on bicycles, and there were a few cow driven carts that passed by, but no automobiles. Jon paused midstride as he surveyed the land before him. He looked on at Sansa in amazement.

 

“It’s like going back in time...”

 

Sansa nodded and smiled at him. “My father was stubborn and didn't like to demolish what was built by the first Starks.”

 

She stopped walking in front of a large mansion that seemed to have all the amenities of the modern times that the streets outside didn't. A man who was almost nearing seventy dressed in a suit came to carry their suitcases. “It’s a pleasure to have you visit, my lady,” the manager said.

 

On the way, he told them that Jaime had visited a couple of weeks ago and talked to the workers about drawing up plans for the modernization of the canning plant as well as preparing the blueprints for the vast repairs of the employees' home. And lastly, he expressed his hearty congratulations for Sansa and Jaime’s impending marriage and how it is the best thing that ever happened to Stark Corporation in years.

 

All throughout this, Jon pretended that he was not listening and was busy looking around the Starks' opulent home. But every word cut him like a dagger and the more that he heard how Jaime is bringing the much-needed change, the more that Jon believed that returning Sansa to her rightful place is the wisest decision they had ever made.

 

The moment that the manager left, Jon and Sansa entered her bedroom and he came in behind her, putting his hand on her arms.

 

“So we’re down to the last two days. I was wishing this week would never end,” he said very, very softly before looking at her sternly. “After tonight, promise me that you’d take good care of yourself. You shouldn't be too trusting and gullible, and you should allow your bodyguards to do their job and guard you properly.”

 

Sansa was trying to control her emotions but she was very touched that Jon wanted to protect her and was so concerned about her safety. Perhaps it was a camouflage of the truth. Maybe what he wanted was to stay with her and remain with her forever.

 

She shook her head. “Can we stop counting? The days I mean? I just don’t want to be reminded of our divorce.”

 

Jon looked away, and Sansa wanted to kick herself for talking about the "cursed" word. He cleared his throat. “I’m going to take a shower...it had been a long flight. I really want to rest early,” he said.

 

The moment that Jon left, Sansa looked out the window. Their workers looked so old. Generations and generations of families spent their lives serving them, and yet her father died before giving them anything in return. As she watched, Sansa became even more aware of how these people are her responsibility now.

 

 

She thought about her social calendar and how every minute of every day is filled with engagements. From ten am to six pm, she is the face of their company. She visits factories, listens to her employees' complaints, shakes thousands of hands and sidesteps personal questions. Then there were the charitable events where she did nothing but attend one benefit after another, visit one hospital after another where she had to comfort the parents of a dying child although the sight of it also made her feel like crying. Then at the end of the day, she will be escorted to a tiring ball where people talked to her not because they liked her but because they’d wanted to have a part of her business.

 

Sansa glanced down at the clothes that she was wearing. She was wearing a short skirt and a simple off shoulder top, and she smiled at the easiness of it. There were no diamonds, no three-inch stilettos, and no restricting undergarments in order for her to project the image of elegance and the glamour worthy of a Stark. Jon loved it too, although his reasons were more crass, stating that her short skirts were easy to lift and rub her folds anytime he wants while her off-shoulder tops took only a second for him to lower down and suck her nipples.

 

Before she met Jon, she had not minded the methodological highborn life so much. She was raised to do those things ever since she could walk and she had been brought up like that. But now, now she knew how it feels to dress up the way she wants, had gossiped with other women, had an orgasm, had a man go down on her though she still refuses to call it _'pussy eating'_ like Jon wants her to. She was able to live as a normal and ordinary person, a _wildling_ , who wasn’t watched and judged every minute.

 

She remembered once when she was ten, she had attended a party and because of allergies, she became extremely, extremely drowsy. At the party, her medicines had kicked in, causing her to fall asleep right at their table while the event was in full swing. The next day that picture was plastered all over the papers, and people already started speculating if she had done drugs with Jofferey Lannister.

 

That was her life. She lived in a glass box. Her every move was scrutinized and examined before being exposed to the world.

 

And yet, she had seriously considered asking Jon to become her husband and share her company. She wondered how he would be like if he returns to the life of a highborn. He’s so uninhibited now, so free...a man who does things the way he wants it just because he can.

 

Would he flick off the reporters and paparazzi? Would he call people like Jaime incorrect names to their faces? Would he parade about the house without his shirt on? Would he dine in formal gatherings using his bare hands? And how would the board of directors react to him? Her employees? When he marches to the beat of his own drum and when being in the same setting as a Targaryen heir was the kind of life that he absolutely hated?

 

Sansa turned around and look away from the window. It is over. Her easy, happy, time and life with the carefree wildlings is over. It is time now to return to her destiny. She was born as a Stark and now she must continue handling that duty, even if it means sacrificing her own desires...her own wants...and even if deep inside she knows that living a life without Jon is a life not worth living at all.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they sat down to dinner, Sansa was able to smile again. She and Jon had spent the entire afternoon walking hand in hand along the plantation, each lost in their own thoughts but their hands never let go of each other.

 

They spent their time in silence, aware of the ticking of the hours and yet relishing every last memory that they’d have together. Even if Sansa was sad, she was at least happy for this moment. It was the closure they needed, something not abrupt or one that they’d look back on sadly. It was one where they could smile at the memory of when time had passed, and they’d be able to look back on their recollection of their time together without feeling hurt nor pain. Just satisfaction.

 

Jon broke the silence as he cut through the steak that the chefs had prepared. “Are you excited to go back home?” he asked.

 

Sansa gave a sigh before answering him thoughtfully, “Yes and No. I’d always look back at these past few months as a fond memory. Gilly said she’ll visit me so I don’t think I’d be able to cut all my ties from the friends I’ve made there.”

 

She cut through her steak and then laid her knife and fork carefully by the side of her plate as she nervously looked at Jon. “Perhaps sometimes we can also visit each----”

 

“NO I DON’T THINK SO,” he nearly shouted, not letting her finish her sentence, and they spent the next few minutes once again in awkward silence.

 

After a while, Jon leaned back against his seat and took a swig from his wineglass as Sansa stared at him in the flickering candlelight. He looked so good that she ached to touch him.

 

“Let’s get on an early start tomorrow going back to King's Landing,” he suggested.

 

Sansa started to protest, “But, we can just leave in the afternoon and probably--”

 

“I need to get back as soon as possible and the sooner--”

 

Sansa’s voice became very cold as she interrupted him, “The sooner you get rid of me, the better?”

 

He looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head. “No, the sooner we get this over with, the better it will be for the both of us.”

 

The rest of dinner was one of the most difficult meals that Sansa had ever had. She could have eaten sawdust and not be aware of it because at the back of her mind, she knew neither her nor Jon can deny anymore what they are due to face tomorrow.

 

Jon then abruptly excused himself from the table mumbling that he needs a cigarette and that he'd come up to their room later. He stood up without waiting for Sansa to reply and she followed him with her eyes wordlessly as he walked. After thanking the chefs, Sansa retired to her room. She took a shower but she was stared blankly into space, lost in thought as she let water pour all over her. If Jon had cared enough to join her in the shower, he would've noticed her shoulders shaking as she struggled to hold back tears with her hands braced on the wall.

 

That night, Sansa and Jon laid side by side in the bedroom that was assigned to them. The cool breeze played with the curtains in the open window and the moonlight cast shadows on Jon’s face. The darkness played as a perfect foil for the both of them to hide the loss that they were feeling.

 

“Jon,” Sansa whispered reverently.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Are you awake?” She whispered in a hushed tone.

 

Jon nodded, and a couple of seconds passed in silence.

 

“Our--your house...will you keep it?”

 

Jon shrugged. “Maybe. I’d probably be too busy to look after it. Honestly, it’d be nice to have some time for myself again, I’ve been neglecting my work,” the tone of his voice totally belied the words that he was saying.

 

“Will,” she started to say and cleared her throat. “Will you make love to another woman?”

 

Sansa regretted asking him that question when it didn't even take him a second to reply, “I’m going to sleep with every willing wildling woman. And I’m going to date until I forget you.” He kissed her hair and paused for a second. “And you? When are you getting married?”

 

Sansa smiled at that. The jealousy in his voice shone through and knowing that he too was upset at their parting, she didn’t answer his question. Jaime would probably want to marry her sometime soon after her and Jon's divorce gets finalized.

 

“I know old Sansa would fall dead hearing me say this,” Sansa said and paused to chuckle. “But I'll miss living as a wildling. A-and you should know, I will miss you terribly, more than you can ever imagine,” she mumbled the last words and reached out to trace his face tenderly.

 

Jon stared at her, feeling her fingertips flutter all over his face like little butterflies. She traced his eyebrows lovingly causing him to close his eyes involuntarily...and then his nose...his cheeks...until finally she touched his lips. Jon grabbed her hand, giving her palm an open-mouthed kiss while she stared at him with dilated pupils. He brought her hand against his cheek once again, rubbing himself against the softness of it with his eyes closed.

 

“I love you I love you I love you,” Jon chanted fervently. He said it like a prayer, expecting that if he repeated it enough times, they’d never have to part. The words seemed to roll off his tongue. There was no difficulty, no embarrassment. 

 

Sansa beamed at him as she hugged him tighter and kissed his hair...his cheek. It was now or never. She had to tell him before it’s too late and while she still has the chance to tell him. She looked at him and her lips trembled.

 

“I love you too, Jon,” she whispered and kissed his lips tenderly, repeating the same thing as if they have exchanged it thousands of times.

 

Jon finally heard the words he had always wished to hear from her. He will cherish this moment forever. It is very difficult to walk away from something so beautiful, but he has to consider the situation she is in.

 

“Do you really?” He asked and his tone was full of hopeful uncertainty.

 

Sansa held his face in both of her hands, making him look at her. “No matter what happens, I need you to believe this. I can't go on if you don't.”

 

Jon briefly wondered if he should just say no so that she'd spent more months convincing him. But instead, he pulled her closer and bit her earlobe. Very, very close to her ear, he said, “I believe you. I know you love me. Wholeheartedly.” His heart was breaking into pieces just by the thought of what he is about to do.

 

That night Sansa and Jon did not make love. They did spend the rest of the dark hours wrapped up in each other's arms, listening to each other's heartbeat. And as the sun shined from the horizon signaling the dawn of another day, Sansa kissed his neck one last time knowing that from then on, life as she knew it will never be the same again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 16:**
> 
> Jaime was wearing a crisp suit, and there was an expectant smile on his face as Sansa walked nearer to him. Jon lagged behind the crowd of people, jumping from time to time to see if Sansa was safe and not pulled away by abductors again. On his next highest jump, he saw Jaime opening his arms wide towards Sansa for a hug.
> 
> “Sansa, I missed you,” He said loudly, mostly just for show, as smiles and sighs along with some elbowing were exchanged from among the workers. Sansa looked back towards Jon and hesitated for a second. Their eyes locked from the distance separating them before she stepped into Jaime’s embrace.
> 
> She had her head bowed, standing rigidly in Jaime's arms as he hugged her tightly to his chest.
> 
> Jon's hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. His body tensed, and his mind became clouded with the primal instinct to beat the hell out of the man who was touching his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

Sansa sat rigidly in the Starks' farmhouse bedroom as she waited for Jon to finish dressing up.

 

The feeling of foreboding had been with her ever since she woke up. While Sansa had spent the first few hours of dawn watching Jon as he slept, she thought about how there would be no more instances like that and in the future, it will only be Jaime who’s going to be beside her. Sansa gave a sardonic smile as she imagined how Jaime would surely balk at the time wasted watching another person sleep when it could have been put to good use by checking off an item in their always busy calendars.

 

She already felt the heaviness of her responsibility starting to weigh in on her...that of previously being a daughter who should do whatever she’s told for the sake of their family’s corporation and now upon her return, that of being a fiancee’ and a future wife who’s still supposed to do EVERYTHING for her future family’s corporation. 

 

Sansa sighed. Maybe this is all she’s really cut out to be. But the few short months with the wildlings had taught her how to forget the loneliness and isolation, the rigidity of being someone who carries their family name, and just like a good dream, it is now time for her to wake up and face the bitter reality. No more of watching Jon as he cleans his truck and rubs its tires. No more of singing while watering the plants and pointing the hose at him, making him shield himself and start protesting. She smiled as she thought of how Jon _always_ uses her giggling fits to discreetly stand up and point his own hose at her while smiling wolfishly. 

 

There’s nothing that Sansa wishes other than for this dream to continue on a little longer. In a few minutes, she wanted to wake up in Jon's modest bed and be on her way to the market with Gilly so that she can cook Jon his favorite meal for dinner.

 

Sansa flinched and composed her face into a rigid mask when the door opened and Jon came out all dressed up. There was no more playfulness coming from them, and their moods were somber and distant. The gravity of their situation began to sink in, and they were trying their best not to get too affected by what this day could imply.

 

“Good morning,” Sansa said softly.

 

“Welcome back, my lady,” Jon teased as he pulled his suitcase from out of the closet and opened it. He then looked up at Sansa in surprise. “You--you packed this?”

 

Sansa nodded gently. “Married people help each other all the time. You taught me that...”

 

Jon faced away from her and didn’t turn around for a long time. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were closed trying to control the raging emotions inside him. When he finally turned around to face Sansa, his face was blank and emotionless. There was no trace of the turmoil that he was currently going through nor an inkling of the fact that he just wanted to throw caution to the wind, grab Sansa’s hand and run away with her to a place where it will only be the two of them.

 

Instead, he heaved the heavy luggage and checked the closets to see if they’ve forgotten anything. “Let’s get a move on. I’d want to get this over with soon and go home.”

 

Sansa rose stiffly and formally, but she paused in the middle of standing up when Jon grabbed her wrist. “Did-did he call you today?” he asked.

 

Sansa nodded, knowing very well whom Jon was pertaining to and yet she didn't want to talk about Jaime of all people. “He said he’s waiting for us in my King's Landing estate.”

 

Jon nodded back wordlessly and they made their way down the stairs but he took her arm midway and halted her. “Look, I feel some kind of responsibility towards you. It’s your abduction that brought us here in the first place and I’m just thinking what if they attempt to do so again in KL? Your parents wouldn't want you to be in a dangerous place, would they?”

 

Jon knew that he’s clutching at straws, finding reasons to make her stay. A futile effort perhaps, but it's one that he’d still try nonetheless.

 

Sansa pasted a smile on her face. “It's okay, Jon. Now that it has happened, there will be people there to save me. And they are paid very, very dearly so I’m sure they will be more than willing to risk their lives for me.”

 

Sansa hoped that what she said would have made Jon laugh but instead her joke fell flat. Jon looked at her for a long while and Sansa held her breath because at that moment he looked as if he might kiss her.

 

Jon smiled sarcastically smile instead. “Sure you’d be fine. You’d be back to your palatial mansion and you’d probably spend your days zipping around in your Ferrari...I presume you have a Ferrari?”

 

Sansa tossed her head. “Aventador.”

 

Jon looked at her quizzically.

 

“I drive a Lamborghini Aventador,” she clarified.

 

Jon shook his head and chuckled before giving her an exaggerated pitying look. “Such hardship. Come on, baby, let’s get this show on the road,” he said without a second thought before he quickly corrected himself. “I mean my lady.”

 

Sansa would have almost laughed at that if not for the fact that their situation was so sad that she was holding back tears.

 

As Jon was putting their luggage inside the trunk of their pickup, he let out an expletive as he accidentally dirtied himself with the mud that was stuck to the back of the pick up's bed. His previously pristine white shirt was now splotched with a muddy color and rather than taking time to change his shirt, he just threw on a jacket over it and took the wheel from behind the driver's seat.

 

“You should have changed your shirt, you have mud all over you...” Sansa said softly, like a wife...and instead of answering, Jon shifted gears and revved the car so violently that Sansa was almost thrown back against her seat.

 

Heavy silence filled the cab of the trunk as they drove along. Sansa turned on the radio to break the deafening silence but as soon as she did, Jon turned it off.

 

Jon didn’t even look at her for the rest of the way and he sat concentrating on the windshield as if his life depended on it. Sansa eyed him from the corner of her eye and wondered what he was thinking.

 

She continued looking at him underneath her lashes and realized that apart from being the first person who taught her how to love, Jon is also the one who taught her how it is to be free. He is the last connection towards the freedom she’s ever known, and she smiled sadly as she remembered how she enjoyed her days with him and how it all comes to an end now.

 

Sansa tried to control herself and remembered that her marriage to him was not something that was done for her, but rather for her company. In another couple of weeks, she’d barely be able to remember him. And if she did remember him, it would be someone who was rude and boorish and who made her life miserable.

 

She would remember that dreadful day on the island when he threw fish on her lap...when he called her names and sought enjoyment from torturing her. She will not remember the way he held her at night or the afternoon when they drank beer in the pouring rain or when they danced in the backyard. She will not remember laughing with his sister and making love with him at all hours until her legs felt like jelly. She will not remember how he chuckles with his head in her lap while she reads him a book. She will not remember the time when Gilly caught him with his head under her skirt and between her thighs, and how adorably red his face turned as he blinked at Gilly innocently with his hair sticking in all directions and his beard wet with her arousal.

 

She will forget. She should. And heaven will give her the courage to find it within herself to start doing it as early as now. Because as of that moment, no matter how hard she tries, she can only remember the good. And for Jon, she’d cherish everything that they’ve shared together including that of the bad.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, Sansa. We’re here,” Jon's whisper echoed in her mind. Sansa slowly roused from sleep to kisses on her cheeks as he rubbed his beard against her soft skin. Her heart dropped in the realization that this is the last time she would wake up to that. 

 

Jon observed the way there was a look of confusion on her face as she attempted to get her bearings and for a moment, the Sansa whom he fell in love with took precedence over the Sansa who's trying her hardest to pretend that she’s a stranger to him at that unguarded moment.

 

She squinted against the window as she looked at her estate. Her face was unreadable although Jon knew how she is now probably feeling a sense of belonging seeing the place that she lives in.

 

Sansa looked on at him wordlessly and her throat moved up and down as she tried to form words of goodbye.

 

Jon smiled at her, shaking his head. “Not now...let’s just stay here a few minutes longer.”

 

Jon turned towards her in his truck and drank in the sight of her, her long lashes and ocean blue eyes that he could almost drown in; Her lips that she bites whenever she’s being mischievous or thinking of something funny; Her upturned nose that wrinkles when she finds something annoying and her tongue peeking out that can be both soft and tender and wild and passionate at other times. Jon was willing to bet all his money that Jaime didn't care to know that about her.

 

He cleared his throat. “If--if you miss drinking coffee in a paper cup, you can always ask Shae to serve it for you that way, and—and cup noodles, they are store bought ones, so you can also have it prepared.” Jon was running off the list casually as if they’re just going on a trip and he had prepared a list of things for her to buy. All the while that he was saying these things he had his eyes averted from her.  

 

“Jon.”

 

“When it rains, check your windows and make sure you don’t get wet. When--”

 

“Jon, love.”

 

“Ah! I forgot, if you miss your show, they run a repeat of it at three thirty in the afternoon and two fifteen in the night, and when---”

 

Sansa grabbed on to Jon’s hand that was moving animatedly describing to her how to get things done.

 

Jon stopped midsentence and finally turned his watery gaze to Sansa.

 

“Enough...let’s just stop,” Sansa whispered pleadingly. She wiped tears from her eyes and tried to smile bravely for Jon although she could still feel her vision turn hazy. “I’ll--I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay, you’ll see. In time you’ll see,” she repeated the words as if she was also trying to convince herself of the same thing that she was telling him.

 

Jon emotionally reached over to Sansa to hug her but even before he could do so, there was a knocking on Sansa’s door as a crowd of her bodyguards and servants surrounded his truck.

 

“My lady! How have you been? You didn’t even tell us when you'll be back. We have all been so excited since this morning and Mr. Lannister has been driving us crazy with his incessant orders to make everything perfect for your arrival,” Shae said excitedly, like Sansa was extremely lucky to have a fiancé like Jaime.

 

Sansa turned her head towards Jon but she was already being dragged by the crowd of people towards the house.

 

Jon got down from the truck after a few seconds and followed Sansa a few paces behind. She kept looking behind her from time to time to check on him while still smiling formally and replying to her employees' comments.

 

They passed by well-manicured lawns and the gardeners enthusiastically greeted Sansa along with some other servants who were tending to the front lawn. All the while Sansa greeted her employees', she thought of Jon's empty lawn and how he suddenly lifts her when she is watering the plants and lays her down on the ground to make love to her. They can never do that in this busy estate.

 

Even before Sansa knew it, they reached the door of the mansion. Standing there waiting for her at the entrance was Jaime, with his hands behind his back.

 

He was wearing a crisp suit, and there was an expectant smile on his face as Sansa walked nearer to him. Jon lagged behind the crowd of people, jumping from time to time to see if Sansa was safe and not pulled away by abductors again. On his next highest jump, he saw Jaime opening his arms wide towards Sansa for a hug.

 

“Sansa, I missed you,” He said loudly, mostly just for show, as smiles and sighs along with some elbowing were exchanged from among the workers. Sansa looked back towards Jon and hesitated for a second. Their eyes locked from the distance separating them before she stepped into Jaime’s embrace.

 

She had her head bowed, standing rigidly in Jaime's arms as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

 

Jon's hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. His body tensed, and his mind became clouded with the primal instinct to beat the hell out of the man who was touching his wife.

 

Jaime stepped back and looked at Sansa’s bowed head. “Alright, honey?”

 

Sansa shook her head and gave him a wan smile. “Yes, I'm just tired.”

 

Jaime nodded awkwardly and rested his arm around her waist instead. He looked down and saw Jon. Jaime frowned at first and then a smile lightened his face upon recognizing him. He moved forward to shake his hand, taking Sansa along with him.

 

“Mr. Snow, words are not enough to express my thanks. Thank you for taking good care of my Sansa.”

 

Jon barely heard him. His attention was only focused on Sansa and how even as he stands there with her still in sight, he’s already feeling the pain of goodbye like someone has physically hit him.

 

Jaime extended his hand towards Jon but Jon’s gaze remained fixed on Sansa. Sansa looked up hesitantly, pretending that something caught her attention but her throat felt constricted as she tried to stop the tears that were on the brink of falling from her eyes.

 

Jaime looked at this exchange curiously at first and then finally with understanding. His smile faltered. He cleared his throat which got Jon's attention.

 

Jon snapped his head towards Jaime with great effort. His face was blank, devoid of emotions.

 

“It’s an honor to finally meet you. Why don’t we take this conversation to the formal living room?” Jaime asked.

 

And even before Jon could reply, Jaime already ordered two of his butlers to accompany Jon inside the house while he escorted Sansa himself. He had his head very close to her, whispering in her ear and squeezing her close to him from time to time as if he’s terribly missed her. Jon felt like an outsider even if Sansa’s gaze kept on falling back towards him despite Jaime’s gestures.

 

Once they reached the formal living room, Sansa took a seat. She felt her knees weaken, and she knew her legs would give out at any minute because of the tension in the room.

 

Jaime's eyes flitted from one to the other. He thought it was something that he’s imagined outside but now that they have had time to settle, he took notice of Jon and Sansa’s seeming reaction towards each other with growing uneasiness.

 

He turned towards Jon with a small smile. “I’d be very honored if you’d stay the night. It’s the least I can--”

 

“NO!” Jon and Sansa shouted at the same time.

 

They exchanged a long stare and Sansa nodded formally to Jon to start talking as he sat poker-faced in front of her. “My services are no longer needed. If there are papers that I--- that I need to sign. I’d be more than happy to do that and be on my way.”

 

Jaime looked at Jon in surprise. “If you’re talking about the annulment--”

 

“No no no,” Sansa's words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She then gulped seeing Jon's curious face. “No annulment, just a divorce. And I don’t want to talk about it now. I’m tired, and all I want is to rest. Can we--Can we just have the lawyers do it?” 

 

Sansa felt a little bit of panic now that the words are out in the open.  Being a wildling wife is still in her veins and she does not want it to slip away. But most of all, she did not want to let go of Jon who made her feel things that she never even thought that she was capable of. She wanted, _needed_  Jon to always remain as her first husband. 

 

Jaime swung his head from Sansa to Jon and was about to say something but the knocking at the door stopped him. Shae beamed at Sansa and whispered something towards Jaime as she raised the phone towards him.

 

Jaime sighed impatiently as he took the phone. “I’m sorry to do this right now Mr. Snow, but can you excuse me for a while? This is quite important.”

 

Sansa smiled as she thought of how at least there’s one part of her life that had not changed. Jaime is still Jaime and she felt at least a sense of calm that it’s only her world that’s falling apart and that everything else had not gone crazy.

 

There was pregnant silence after Jaime left the room. Little by little, Sansa felt her duty as a Stark creep into her, like someone opening a window inside a room and letting it grow gradually colder.

 

Jon looked on at Sansa with the same blank expression on his face. “I'm sorry if I caused you any unpleasantness. I just somehow thought that at this point, you’d welcome the thought of the divorce and---”

 

“At some time perhaps,” Sansa murmured. She then raised her head to look straight on at Jon. Her manners were brisk and businesslike, facing the inevitable head-on and making it easier for both her and Jon rather than prolonging their agony the way they’re doing right now.

 

Sansa held out her hand towards Jon. “Thank you. Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Snow. Thank you for saving my life, and I’m sorry if I’ve caused you any inconvenience. Kindly tell Gilly that I’d write to her and will call her as soon as I can.”

 

Muttering an expletive under his breath, Jon seemed to move in one lightning swift motion. He pulled her into his arms and onto his lap before kissing her with all of the love that he felt for her.

 

Sansa’s façade crumbled, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She wanted to beg him not to leave her.

 

Jon’s kiss was crushing and all-consuming as if he was imprinting himself on her and making his mark so as to make her always remember him. She, on the other hand, had mostly been gentle in the past, but this time she boldly licked his tongue when it sought entry inside her mouth.

 

Once sanity returned, Jon leaned his forehead against hers. His eyes were still closed as Sansa cradled the side of his face in her hands.

 

“Bye, my lady. Good luck...”

 

As fast as he walked forward to kiss her, Jon also carried Sansa off his lap the same way. He then strode briskly, going out the door without a second glance as he left Sansa staring at his departing back.

 

 _It is over,_ Jon told himself as he let himself out of Sansa’s estate. From now on, he must only look ahead. He would try to forget Sansa and forget how she had once been his wife. From now on, he should only think of helping the wildlings that he had vowed to protect and in return, fulfill the dream that he had been longing for all his life.

 

Perhaps he should marry a wildling woman right away. Someone who does not have as much responsibility. An ordinary girl from an ordinary family, who can support him and stand behind him as he fulfills his dreams and aspirations.

 

As Jon opened his truck door, he had a sudden image of Sansa giving up everything and living with him in a small town. He imagined testing the dams with her while she stood beside him. But suddenly she would grow impatient because of how she should be back to their children now.

 

Jon half smiled and half cried at the thought. Cried, as he imagined how she’d forever be bound to her family’s traditions...and smiled at the thought of having children with her.

 

Jon slammed his fist against the steering wheel and when all his anger was gone, he put his face into his arms as he sobbed brokenly.

 

Meanwhile, Jaime stood wordlessly at the window of the Starks' study, looking on at Jon and studying him thoughtfully.

 

* * *

 

At eight AM the following day, tea was brought to Sansa’s room served in a Lily set of Limoges China. 

 

The moment that Jon had left, Sansa made an infantile excuse to Jaime about not feeling very well, and they barely even talked before she retired to her room for the rest of the night. 

 

After crying her eyes out for what seemed like hours, Sansa felt herself slipping back into the normal pattern of her life as she tried her best to become the old Sansa. She asked her maids to dress her...she sent her dinner back to the kitchen...she complained that her nightgown was not pressed properly, and she berated another maid for not putting toothpaste on her brush. Part of her didn’t like what she was doing, but there was another part of her which seemed to have no control over her actions. The old Sansa Stark was easy...she did not love Jon hopelessly, and Sansa wanted to bring her back. 

 

Sansa squinted her eyes against the bright sunlight that was pouring into the room as she sat up to take a sip of her tea. She paused midway and looked at the maid nearby as she broached a question which had been bothering her since last night, “Did anything happen last night? I think I heard a commotion out in the front gates but I was too sleepy to wake up.” 

 

The maids looked at each other guiltily before busying themselves with picking up Sansa’s morning outfit. One of them said, “It was nothing, my lady. Everything was taken care of.” 

 

Sansa knew that the maids were hiding something from her, and she looked at them sternly. “You know how I hate liars, don’t you? What happened?” 

 

The other maid whom Sansa did not recognize seemed to tremble with fear as she gushed, “What to do, my lady?! Mr. Lannister had---” 

 

The other maid elbowed the one who was talking, and she immediately fell silent. 

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes at both of them. “What. happened?” She asked, using her coldest voice as she asked that question through gritted teeth.

 

“That man returned my lady...that man who brought you home...” 

 

Sansa felt her hands tremble, and she took another sip from her cup to calm down herself but not before spilling some of it onto her comforter. She gulped and asked, “J-Jon? Is he here now?” 

 

“Oh no, my lady. But it wasn’t easy to get rid of him. He created quite a racket at the front gate saying that he has come back for you, and he didn’t believe anyone when we told him you were already asleep.” 

 

Sansa leaned back against the pillows. “Why was he here? Why—Why wasn’t I told?” 

 

“Mr. Lannister advised us not to let you know. He wanted you to rest, and he said he’d take care of it. He was still here talking with the lawyers when it happened.” 

 

The other maid continued her story, “Everyone was so worried about you, my lady. Mr. Lannister told the guards to let him come back tomorrow but he wouldn’t leave, and thus the massive brawl in the front gates. That man had a fistfight with four armed guards.” 

 

Sansa gripped the maid's wrist to stop her from preparing her breakfast. The maid, on the other hand, was shocked as to why their lady, who doesn't touch anyone was doing so. 

 

“Was he injured?” Sansa asked with wide eyes and a panicked voice.

 

“Just a bruise or two, my lady. Not more than that. The guards though were badly injured. That man was quite the fighter.” 

 

The other maid piped in, “Mr. Lannister went to the study with him, and although we really don’t know what they talked, it made that man leave tongue-tied.” 

 

Sansa closed her eyes in consternation. She must talk to Jaime. She should visit him and ask him what he had said to Jon. 

 

“It was quite shocking, my lady. Who was that man anyway? He was really handsome but very ill manne---” 

 

“LEAVE,” Sansa commanded. 

 

Startled, the woman stopped talking abruptly. “Yes, my lady. Will you need help dressing?” 

 

“I’ll be more grateful if you don't talk about this as much to other people. Follow my advice if you want to continue working for me.” 

 

The maid reddened in embarrassment and as they went out of her room, Sansa heard the other maid chiding her for being such a big-time gossip. 

 

Once she was alone, Sansa took a shower. While lathering herself, her thoughts drifted to her husband. She thought that they’d already said goodbye? Perhaps just like her, he really couldn’t bear the thought of parting so abruptly? He loves her...he loves her that much to fight for her. 

 

And as Sansa rinsed herself, she thought to herself that she should clarify things with Jaime and ask him truthfully why Jon returned to her house right after he left. And perhaps...just perhaps, she can find the courage in his answer to finally take the leap of faith that would seal her destiny in moving forward. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 17:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jon lifted his chin up as he threw a challenging stare at his father. “Make me.” 
> 
> Rhaegar paused, pondering Jon’s challenge thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s about time I do.” And with that, he walked towards the door. When he was about five steps away from exiting, Rhaegar stopped and addressed Jon without facing him, “This marriage? The one with the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark? It is the best thing that you’ve ever done and as your father, I ask you to hold on to it.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Jon and Sansa to go through the six stages of letting go/ fighting for their love. Some of the stages are yet to be covered.
> 
>    
> 1\. DENIAL - Pretending that the break up is inevitable and that it wouldnt happen even if it's staring at them right in their faces. 
> 
> 2\. QUESTIONING - Are they making the right decisions? Can they truly live without each other? 
> 
> 3\. REMINISCING 
> 
> 4\. JEALOUSY
> 
> 5\. REGRET 
> 
> 6\. ACCEPTANCE - that they're either meant to be or not. And if they are, they should do everything to fight for their love.

Jon looked out his hotel's window in silence. He should not have changed his mind. He should have just gone straight back home when he still had the time. He should have started working on something of importance rather than making a fool out of himself.

 

After driving 2 hours from King's Landing, Sansa’s loss finally sank in on him. He went right back to her house to at least put up a fight for her and make sure that he’s done everything to change her mind. He had been attacked as soon as he said that he came back to talk to Sansa.

 

He knew that it was Jaime’s doing. Truth to be told, he can’t blame the man because he would have done the same thing if he had a choice. But it was their conversation inside the house that sent Jon’s blood boiling.

 

Jaime had bluntly informed him that he knew what happened and that he didn’t believe the news that reached him from his spies till he saw it with his very own eyes.

 

Without beating around the bush, Jaime told him that Sansa knew from the start that he is the Targaryen heir.

 

Jon was shocked by the fact that Sansa had never once mentioned to him how she knows that part of his life. He had told her his deepest secrets, hopes, and fears, and even about Elia, dammit! Things that he had never shared with anyone...not even Sam. Not even then did she care to tell him that she knew the truth.

 

While Jaime talked and postured in front of him as if he was semi-retarded, Jon began to piece the story together. Sansa had agreed to the marriage because the promise of an investment coming from the Targaryens was just too good to pass up. They now sit as a third party investor of the Lannister-Stark merger, and Jon wondered what they told his father to let him sign onboard so easily to the venture without thinking things through.

 

Jon’s anger was quiet, running through his body like poison. He had been used...duped into something that he had truly believed on a surface level. He went on telling her about his family and she nodded compassionately as if she believed every word of it, but deep inside she must have been laughing at him for being a fool to leave his responsibilities behind. 

 

As he had watched Jaime continue with his tirade, it became very clear to Jon how his father had everything to do with it. The Targaryen company's lumber mills, steel mills, industrial plants, and technology. It would be useful to the soon to be merged Lannister-Stark Corporation, most especially to Sansa’s backward and traditional company.

 

What a fool he had been. He thought that he was chosen because he saved her neck. He was angry at her when he first met her, sure. But he was also flattered that he had been chosen. But she just wanted his money. No wonder she broached the topic of ditching Jaime for him, Targaryen money was needed for her failing business.

 

 _“You deserve each other,”_   were Jon's last words to Jaime after he had droned on about how he loves Sansa in his own way.

 

Jon has had enough games and lies to last me a lifetime and now he just wanted out.

 

The moment that he walked out of her door for the second time, Jon felt torn. There was a part of him that was so mad at Sansa, but there was still a part of him that wanted to understand her. He wanted to help her, but he also wanted to get away from the intrigue. A couple of hours ago he was shouting her name outside her house, banging on her gates to let him in and to give him a chance because he couldn’t ever live without her. And she didn’t even bother to see him. Everything she had done, the backyard lunches, the lovemaking on the stairs, being nice to his friends...it had all been a ruse to get his money for her business. All of it had been false.

 

Jon wished he had a cigarette with him right now. He badly needed something to calm him. He had never wanted anything as badly than to forget everything that happened between him and his lady.

 

Jon gave a sardonic smirk as he corrected himself. “Not my lady,” He muttered under his breath.

 

He wanted to lash out at her in anger and hurt her as much as she had hurt him, but he knew he will only end up being in pain a thousand times more. Also, he would stupidly finish his tirade by telling her that he meant exactly the opposite of every word he said.

 

Jon stood up to answer the incessant ringing of the doorbell that was piercing through his muddled thoughts. He got the answer as to what Sansa had given in exchange for his family's investment when he saw his own father standing outside his hotel door. He was about to slam the door in his face, but Rhaegar cleverly evaded it by stepping in quickly.

 

“Is that the way you say hello to your own father?”

 

Jon sighed as his father swept past him through the open door, realizing that in exchange for her family corporation it was not just his money that Sansa took, but also his freedom.

 

Rhaegar disdainfully looked around the small room that Jon had checked into before setting his eyes on him. He had already worked himself to the bone and did everything he could to make sure that he can provide the best for his beloved son. He had drilled into him the importance and weight of being a Targaryen heir since he was little...and look where his son is now at. In a dingy roadside motel, standing before him barefoot and unkempt, like he was...he was a wildling.

 

Rhaegar Targaryen was born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth so to speak. Raised in a family whose motto was to never sell the land, one would think that the term highborn was coined just to describe the Targaryens.

 

He had never known hunger nor of a life that is not as luxurious as the one that he leads right now. Rhaegar Targaryen is the backbone of Targaryen Corporation and for that, there is no doubt in anyone’s mind that it is his brains that brought the company its mega-billion status to becoming one of the most, if not the most successful Westeros corporation in the entire history.

 

He is used to getting everything his way, from women and sealing multi-billion dollar deals up to the way he wants his coffee. Disappointment had never been a part of his vocabulary and No is a word that is unheard of in his dictionary. That’s why it frustrates him to no end to have his will defied by the only person whom he had pinned his hopes on to follow in his footsteps...his only son with Lyanna.

 

“Jon, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” He asked him with raised eyebrows but also with a tinge of concern.

 

“And it’s nice to see you again,” Jon responded. Rhaegar's eyes narrowed at Jon’s obvious defiance but he just let it pass. “How did you know where I am?”

 

Rhaegar hesitated a moment before waving his hand dismissively. “Should it matter? Let’s not talk about it. What matters is that we’re here now.”

 

Jon crossed his arms. “Tell me, does finding me have something to do with your involvement in the Lannister-Stark merger?”

 

There was a flicker of surprise in Rhaegar’s eyes that he quickly masked, a flicker that was not left unnoticed by Jon and his jaw tightened as to how his hunch had been proven correct.

 

Indeed, once he had rendered his service for Sansa Stark, he was pawned off as collateral damage in exchange for the investment from his family. There was not much thought given to his own feelings and desires, no matter if his father knew so very well how much he hated being a part of Targaryen Corporation then and now. He wondered when Sansa was planning on telling him about this. At least some night when we were in bed she could’ve said, " _Thank you for the orgasm. By the way, get ready to move back to King's Landing because you have to live as a Targaryen once again for the rest of your life!"_

 

Rhaegar walked towards Jon and stretched out his hand to pat him on the shoulder with a pleading look in her eyes. “We let you do what you wanted for two years, Jon. We even watched you change your surname as if it's something vile. We have given in to your desires. Isn’t that enough? Must you defy your father any longer? Come back, son. Your family needs you. Targaryen Corporation needs you.”

 

Jon snorted. “And where were you when Elia, little Rhae, and months-old Aegon needed you? Out bending my mother over your office desk?”

 

“WATCH YOUR WORDS,” Rhaegar shouted.

 

To Jon's credit, he didn't even flinch. “The truth sucks, huh?” He asked with a sarcastic smile.

 

Rhaegar sighed heavily and tried again, “All that I earn is for you...to enjoy this luxury. It's better than winning a lottery, Jon.”

 

“For what? To earn billions more so that only our family can benefit? Is money the end of all? Just to be the king of everything?” He smiled. “That is not the life I want, Mr. Targaryen. How many times must I tell you that? To me, living a life where I have everything while others suffer is a shameful thing. I want to help others...so let me be.”

 

Rhaegar straightened at that with a steely look coming into his eyes. “Don’t you find it strange, Jon? You are the heir to the largest conglomerate in Westeros and you are working so hard to run away from that destiny?”

 

“It was Aegon's destiny, not mine. That is if you had cared enough about the woman who bore you two children,” Jon spat out the words.

 

Rhaegar turned his back to Jon to look out towards the window. “Look outside, Jon. What do you see?”

 

Jon remained tightlipped, not wanting to speak and prolong his father's visit. Rhaegar inclined his head to look at him. “No? You don’t want to speak? Alright, I’ll tell you, my boy,” He smiled and pointed to the bustling street. “I see buildings, roads, progress. Everything that Targaryen Corporation has put in a lot to achieve. Now tell me, Jon, is money still a bad thing? Sure, I might be selfish. But you are not. And power should be handed to someone like you who wants to help people, don't you agree?”

 

Jon stood staring at his father blankly. He saw the truth in his father's words but his pride was not allowing him to give in. “I may be living a life that is far from what you imagined, but I am happy. I am satisfied…because I know what I want and I choose to follow it rather than do what others dictate to me. There are so many ways to help others without using money, but, I’m sure you would never know what those are.”

 

“But there’s definitely a lot more that you can do if you have it,” Rhaegar said while looking at Jon triumphantly knowing that his son is not foolish enough to debate on the logic of that. “We have been patient, Jon. We gave in. But this time, you should sacrifice. I will not take a no for an answer anymore. This deal is something that Targaryen Corporation would benefit a lot from, and I want you to handle it. It’s about time you take your place in the family business. Do this as a last favor.”

 

Jon lifted his chin up as he threw a challenging stare at his father. “Make me.”

 

Rhaegar paused, pondering Jon’s challenge thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s about time I do.” And with that, he walked towards the door. When he was about five steps away from exiting, Rhaegar stopped and addressed Jon without facing him, “This marriage? The one with the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark? It is the best thing that you’ve ever done and as your father, I ask you to hold on to it.”

 

“SANSA IS NOT A BUSINESS DEAL,” Jon responded bitterly through gritted teeth. “I'm never going to treat her like...” he trailed off.

 

Rhaegar almost smiled at that. So his hunch was correct. Jon is obviously in love with the Stark girl. Now it is his duty as a father to make Jon see that letting her go is the stupidest decision ever, considering the potential of their union and the positive changes she has brought to him. Rhaegar just had a feeling that all of this would work out in the end and that Sansa would be the key to make him change his mind...and convince him that being an highborn is not all that bad.

 

Rhaegar thought quickly as to how he could make Jon do what he wants him to. “I see...so it’s personal. You have really not changed at all. Shirking your responsibilities again for things which you deem personal.”

 

Jon stiffened, having his pride wounded. “It’s not that! It’s just that---”

 

Rhaegar lifted a hand to stop Jon's from speaking further. The patience of Rhaegar Targaryen the father was gone, to be replaced by the stance of a frightening CEO. “Otherwise I'm destroying your wife's beloved business. You know I can,” he threatened. “One more day, Jon. One more day, and I expect you back in King's Landing.”

 

And with that, Rhaegar disappeared, leaving only his scent linger in the air that made Jon realize that the confrontation was indeed real and not something that he had just imagined.

 

Jon frustratedly kicked a chair out of the way while running his fingers through his hair. Everything that’s happening to him now was brought about by the stroke of bad luck that has been chasing him since he met Sansa Stark.

 

She has given him the best days of his life, and for a while, he thought it was real. But now he’s getting hell for wanting more from her. She crushed his dreams and sold him out for the sake of her company and for that, Jon swore that he would erase all her memories. The hardest fact to digest is that no matter how angry he gets and no matter what she’s done, Jon knows he'll still find it hard to say goodbye to her. He was able to do it once, but if he had to do it again...he's afraid it might just kill him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa hurried down the flight of steps from her bedroom. She was almost late for the dinner party that Jaime arranged for her.

 

All day long, Sansa had been antsy about talking to Jaime about Jon’s visit last night. But he was so busy the entire day that he couldn’t even pencil in five minutes to see her.

 

At this point, the sense of urgency she felt over Jaime and Jon's confrontation was long gone. She had spent hours thinking about it and pondering about it, but in the end, Sansa knew that no matter what Jon’s purpose is, it will not change the fact that she is now in a place where she rightfully belongs.

 

Sansa looked nothing like the girl she was yesterday as she swept her hands over her black Calvin Klein high waisted trouser pants which she paired with a pristine white tuxedo shirt with the collar turned up. She was wearing platform Manolo Blahnik pumps on her feet, and she topped the whole ensemble off with a black Chanel clutch and understated pearls just on her ears and neck.

 

There was no denying that the heiress was back. She had every hair of her chignon in place, every fingernail painted to perfection, and as Sansa moved forward towards the door of the mansion, her personal assistant was already right beside her, reading off her schedule.

 

“Tomorrow at nine am you are scheduled to go to the gym, at ten thirty there will be a visit to the new children's hospital for which you made a huge donation. At one, you have lunch with the new board of directors, at two--”

 

“There will be a swimming party and we will barbeque,” Sansa said out loud, without meaning to, making everyone in the room stop and exchange glances as if she had gone crazy.

 

Only after seeing her employees' faces did Sansa realize what she had said. _I'm not with fun-loving wildlings anymore,_ she chanted in her head. To cover up, she gave out a fake laugh. “Never mind, I was making a joke,” she said awkwardly.

 

Politely, her staff and employees chuckled but they looked at each other oddly as if Sansa making a joke was a very, very strange thing to do.

 

It had barely been a day since she’s returned but already the routine of her old life had begun. However, unlike before when Sansa felt that it is something that she needed to do and accomplish, it is now beginning to suffocate her and drive her crazy...like someone had sent her to prison. Jon has really spoiled her.

 

Rules, Rules, Rules and more rules. Her security had spat out one rule after another, owing to the fact that tighter measures were put in place to protect her. With each word that her head bodyguard spoke and each sentence that her personal assistant mouthed off, Sansa could feel herself getting closer to becoming Sansa Stark than that of Mrs. Jon Snow.

 

As Sansa settled into the backseat of her car, she thought that perhaps it would be best if she marries Jaime right away. Doing so might make her forget about her whimsical fantasies of Jon and staying in his home as his wife.

 

Sansa tried to convince herself that Jaime was the man that she should look to instead of Jon. He was equally handsome, even more so according to society standards, and he knew what the word “duty” meant, being trained to run a huge multi-billion dollar business.

 

So what if Jon came back for her? She is meant to be an heiress and not a housewife. She can’t have a husband who runs away from his duty and responsibility because of his own desires. 

 

She has to concentrate on Jaime. She tried to remember their chaste kisses, but in her mind visions of Jon ravaging her mouth played itself...Jon caressing her breasts...Jon leaving a hot trail of kisses on her skin...Jon pulling on her hair passionately as he drove himself inside her.

 

Sansa slapped her face repeatedly as her car drove up towards the entrance to Jaime’s mansion. She composed herself as she got out of the car. Sansa made her way into the dining room and everyone who inside came to a halt as she made her presence known.

 

Sansa took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face as she looked at the Lannisters and politely greeted them.

 

Sansa grew up with Jaime’s family around her, and it was almost like they were her own. Yet there was none of the warmth that she had felt from Gilly nor Oberyn or the rest of Jon’s friends.

 

“How was your drive?”

 

Sansa whirled in surprise and came face to face with Jaime. He was looking extremely handsome tonight, wearing a crisp black suit that she had never seen him wear before and he smelled of a woodsy aroma that was very pleasant. She knew that girls would probably swoon at just the sight of him, but Sansa realized that there were no butterflies in her stomach. _Hmm...strange,_ she thought. Jon disgustingly scratching his crotch through his pants could make her feel more than this.

 

“Welcome, Sansa,” Jaime said. He bent down to kiss her cheek and then walked away to get her a drink. Sansa wondered what he would be like as a husband. Once the bedroom doors were closed, will he also turn into a tiger? She smiled at him when he returned to her side with a drink in hand. He stood beside her silently as the other guests traded stories about their stock investments.

 

All of these people were so familiar to Sansa and yet they are no different than strangers. The meal was deadly boring. The men talked about nothing but investments and profits and since it was their only occupation, there was nothing else they knew. There was no loud music playing, no jokes exchanged. It was as if it was a sin to laugh and only the hushed conversations of pleasantry interspersed with the men's voices.

 

“Myrcella's boyfriend is lovely, don't you think?” She asked out of boredom.

 

Everyone stilled in the middle of eating, and they all looked at her in surprise but made no comment. Sansa felt a flush of embarrassment creep up into her face. She had stupidly let her guard slip, and she had to remember that is not with Jon or Gilly or Missandei anymore. Relationships are normally a taboo topic in any highborn dinner table. People of her kind think that it is crass and gossipy. A hypocritical reaction perhaps, because once they are alone, everyone is fair game and lives are normally discussed and dissected except one's own.

 

 _Wouldn’t they be surprised_ , Sansa thought, _if I flirt?_ She looked at Jaime properly eating his well-done steak, and she wondered if he would be very shocked if she batted her eyelashes at him.

 

With her heart pounding, Sansa quickly reached out for Jaime’s hand from across the table before she lost her nerve and rubbed circles on his palm.

 

“Will you meet me in the garden right after dinner?” She asked.

 

He nodded once but she could see the slight frown in between his brows as he moved his hand away subtly. She had just done something that was considered a faux pas in front of his family members and it had not left Jaime's notice.

 

After dinner, Sansa made her way towards the garden. For a while, she thought that Jaime would not follow her but soon he appeared, albeit with a small frown on his face.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Jaime asked her politely but there was disapproval in his voice.

 

Sansa bit her lip, the action which worked on Jon all the time and made him want to forgive her for whatever wrong it is that she had done. “You’re angry with me...”

 

She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his lips. He was actually very handsome contrary to what Jon had said, and the moonlight made him even more so.

 

“I hate for Cersei to be gossiping about you that’s all. I’m just protecting your reputation.”

 

Sansa turned away. So much for protecting her reputation. Jon had already taken what was rightfully Jaime’s and she does not know how Jaime would react if he comes to know about it.

 

“For someone engaged, there are not a lot of things that we know about each other. I just thought we should talk and get to know each other better,” Sansa said.

 

Jaime frowned in confusion. “But we do talk...we talk all the time...” He stared at her for a few seconds before speaking again. “What do you want to talk about? Something about the merger? How Stark Corporation is doing after you left?”

 

Sansa shook her head. “No --- I mean yes, I also want to know about that but I thought perhaps...” Her voice trailed off.

 

She looked over at Jaime. He was standing with his back rigid, shoulders back, and every hair in place, no flaw anywhere. Sansa remembered Jon coming back home from working with the farmers. His shirt would be dark with sweat which he would pull off as soon as he entered the door while saying, _“Get me a beer, baby...”_

 

“Do you drink beer?” Sansa blurted out.

 

Jaime looked startled for a second and then looked at her like he was trying to control a smile. “I do drink beer.”

 

Sansa nodded slowly as she was lost in thought. “I didn’t know that...It seems that I know so much about you but then none of the trivial things? I wonder what it would be like if we’re--if we’re married. I mean we are to live together but marriage is so intimate and---” She trailed off again feeling silly and a little bit childish.

 

Jaime was looking at her with an amused expression on his face until she mentioned marriage being intimate. His face once again became a cold mask.

 

“I– I am sorry to have bothered you with a trivial question,” She said in an equally cold voice before turning away.

 

“Sansa,” Jaime called out in a voice that made her stop. He walked forward and stepped in front of her. “I know that a lot has happened while you were away, but I hope that now you’re back, you will get your head on straight. We are still the most compatible and have been reared in the same way. We know the same people, and we know the rules of our circle. I think that we’d make an admirable marriage that will greatly benefit our businesses in the end.”

 

Sansa’s shoulders drooped. “I see...Our marriage would be the best for our companies.”

 

She looked down at her hands as Jaime glanced at her. “Is there something else?”

 

“But – but what about me as a woman? What about us? Do you feel anything else for me aside from the fact that I was chosen as your wife?”

 

Jaime’s expression didn’t change, but he reached out for her and put his lips on her and kissed her ardently and passionately as if he had been long repressing the desire to do so. When he pulled away, Sansa still had her eyes closed and her mouth open, waiting for her heart to beat wildly. She expected goosebumps to appear which Jon's breath on her skin always conjures. But there was nothing.

 

Sansa opened her eyes and looked at Jaime. “I did wonder,” she murmured under her breath.

 

At that Jaime smiled at her with great warmth. “You are a desirable, beautiful woman,” he husked out. “How could you have ever thought that I don’t feel anything for you? Sometimes I forget how we take things for granted. From the time our families got together to announce the engagement, you never wanted anything more than a handshake and a ring. What happened?”

 

Sansa chewed on her lips thoughtfully. “Jaime, things – things happened during my stay with the wildings. Jon, he and I---”

 

Jaime stiffened at that. “I don’t want to hear any more. Forget him, Sansa. I know all about it, and it’s better that you forget him now...for both of our sake and everything that we hold dear.”

 

“I heard that he came to see me...”

 

“And I did what I should have done,” he interrupted. “Do you even realize how much you’re hurting me talking about him while you are with me? I made a mistake. I trusted you to care enough about us and not fall for him, but did you?”

 

Sansa looked as if she was on the verge of crying as she looked at Jaime.

 

“Forget it...I’d do everything I can to make you forget him too,” he said. “What shall I do? Tell me. Should I court you? Should I show up at your door carrying a bouquet of flowers? Should I whisper words of love into your ear? Should I bed you tonight?” Jaime said angrily, but then he quickly calmed down as he gave a heavy sigh.

“I am not like that Sansa. That man and I...we are two different people. But what I can offer you is the assurance that no matter what happens, I will do everything within my power to help Stark Corporation achieve its full potential and make it prosper with my guidance and help.”

 

Sansa tugged on his hands. “Promise me that we’d make our marriage work. I NEED it to work. It has to be more than just about the merger, Jaime. Promise me that you’d love me for myself,” She said desperately, wanting so hard to believe that she made the right choice and that she can forget Jon in time. No matter how much she’s hurting now, this is the fate that she is destined to follow and just like anything in her life, regret is something that she just doesn’t have the time nor the room to entertain.

 

“How about we go riding the day after next?” He asked.

 

“But--but I am scheduled to go riding this weekend.”

 

“Break it,” he said commandingly.

 

“I will meet you at the riding club by 9 AM, but now you need to get some sleep since you have a full day ahead tomorrow.”

 

Sansa nodded and turned away to lead the way but Jaime grabbed her hand. “We all have things we need to forget, Sansa. And if this is what it takes to make you do that, I promise you that you will have amnesia by the day you walk down the aisle.”

 

He slipped his fingers through hers and much to his family's surprise, Sansa and Jaime walked together going back to the estate hand in hand. Jaime’s gripped Sansa tightly as if she’d run away anytime, and Sansa’s hold was loose as if she couldn’t wait to get out of his grasp.

 

Once she was back in her bedroom late at night, Sansa's self-control faded. She buried her face in her pillow and tried hard not to cry. Her mother had been right all along. Never love anyone who doesn't belong in their circle. Right now she greatly regretted how much she trusted Jon, how much she loved him and how much she relaxed in his presence...it just made the process of moving on seem impossible.

 

She dried the few tears that stubbornly fell out and decided that she has to give all of her attention to Jaime. He was the man her company needed and he is the perfect husband for her. Now all that’s left for her to do is to will herself to fall in love with him.

 

But despite the promises she made to herself, she began to remember Jon...Jon sitting in the bathtub...Jon tasting her cereal and saying that she should have been a chef...Jon whispering in her ear how tight she is...The first time she heard Jon say that he loved her as he murmured the words in his sleep...

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you start planning my death, let me tell you that **there IS a preview below**. I specifically put this author's note at the end of the chapter to avoid any spoilers that might lessen your reading pleasure. This chapter shows the aftermath of Jon and Sansa's separation. So now that it is done, the coming updates will feature more of their moments. 
> 
> I also wanted to paint a contrast between Jon and Jaime in this chapter and that of Sansa's life with Jon vs with Jaime. We can see the stark difference between their lifestyle, and we know how Sansa is caught in the middle because everything that she's deemed as normal before seems to be so alien to her now, chronicling the big change and impact that the last six months had done to her owing to Jon coming into her life. This chapter also shows a little more perspective on Jaime's character. 
> 
> Once again, I'd be happy to hear your comments and I hope you had fun reading this. Till next chapter!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 18:**  
>   
> 
> “Shall we go? We can go riding in the forest. Just the two of us alone...” Jaime trailed off and looked at Sansa seductively. “We don’t have to be back for hours.”
> 
> “Well, sorry to burst your bubble, my friend,” Jon said out loud, making Sansa jump as he lazily moved from behind the shadow of the stable door. “That being alone part is not exactly going to happen.”
> 
> Sansa and Jaime both looked at him in surprise.
> 
> “J-Jon?” Sansa sputtered out and gave up on what she wanted to say next to stare at him. No matter how many times she looks at Jon, it is never enough. He tempts her more than lemoncakes, and that's saying something.
> 
> Jaime's eyes flitted from Jon to Sansa, and he snapped his fingers to break their staring match. “What are you doing here, Mr. Snow?” he asked with an annoyance that he tried to mask.
> 
> “I’m the representative that Targaryen Corporation sent.” Jon shrugged. “Arya has graciously offered me her old room to stay in. I would be living in Sansa's estate and working _closely_ with my wife *ahem* my lady on the industrialization project.”
> 
> * * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I ran some tests and had a major cancer scare. I was so stressed about that but it wasn't the case, thank God. Here's the extra long chapter to make up for the delay!

A week passed and Sansa threw herself into the industrialization plans of Stark Corporation with relish. Jaime was apprehensive at first to let her handle everything but due to her prodding and his new found promise that he’d trust her and give her whatever she wanted, Sansa got her way in the end. 

 

To be more hands-on with the ongoing plans, Sansa decided to move to the Stark mansion at the plantation where she and Jon spent their last few married days together before she returned to King's Landing. Once again, this suggestion was initially met with resistance from Jaime but with sheer willpower and determination, Sansa was able to make him agree to her plans saying that he can visit anytime by flying there in a couple of minutes. 

 

Sansa’s first week stay in the house was torture. Every nook and every cranny reminded her of Jon, and there were times when she felt herself tearing up suddenly when she remembered their time together or sometimes for no apparent reason at all. But with the excitement of finally being able to be of more help to her family business than a decorative piece, Sansa steeled herself against her personal problems and trudged on with supervising the changes like a soldier going to battle. 

 

That weekend, Sansa had just fallen asleep when her bedroom door burst open and the lights turned on. Like a flash of lightning and in a flurry of messy hair, her brother Rickon made his entrance by jumping on her bed and then turning into her arms to give her a hug. 

 

“Hi, Sansa!” He said and threw his arms around his sister's neck. 

 

“Please don’t ask me to behave myself and leave," he pleaded. "I traveled in a plane for 14 hours after staying with Arya. My only high today is that I met someone whom Shae seems to be slowly falling in love with.” 

 

He hugged Sansa tighter as Sansa laughed and returned the gesture. “How true it is that you nearly died? You know I can't bear to handle Stark Corporation.” 

 

Sansa smilingly held her nine-year-old brother at arms-length. “I wouldn’t like for you to be handling the business either,” she responded. And it is true. She'd die before she lets that kind of stress and pressure get to him. She has practically mothered him. No matter how many children she has in the future, he will always be her first baby. 

 

Rickon gave her a mischievous smile as he plopped down beside her on the bed. “Are you going to send me away? Tell me that so I won’t get comfortable.” 

 

Sansa shook her head. “No, I’m not going to send you away. Tell me, what you have been up to while I was away?” 

 

Rickon stretched out in her bed. He was growing right before her very eyes and she can't believe that he'll soon be a teenager. 

 

“Except soccer, the same as usual." Rickon sighed. "What about you, Sansa? Did you meet anyone handsome? Anyone as handsome as the man that Shae regrets not having an affair with before he got married?” 

 

Sansa chuckled at her brother's words. She needs to talk to Shae to watch her words in front of a nine-year-old. They repeat everything an adult says. “Rickon! You are too young to be speaking of affairs and such. And what is this about? Who is this guy that you seem to be hero worshipping?” 

 

“He is very smart, Sansa. He said he’s on the revamp project for the plantation and that he’s going to be working with you.” 

 

“Working with me?” Sansa asked in surprise. Jaime had mentioned that somebody would come by in the following days who would be a part of the project but nobody mentioned that they will be coming this late in the night and on a weekend. 

 

“I don’t know, I just got here. I’ve never seen Shae like anyone so much. They were talking and laughing and she couldn’t stop gushing about you with him.” 

 

Sansa waved her hand. “No, no, no. Stick to the story. What is that man doing here?” 

 

Rickon’s eyes were beginning to close. “I’m terribly jet-lagged, Sansa. Can I sleep here with you? Can you call someone to get my pajamas?” He asked sleepily. 

 

“You can just borrow mine,” Sansa said without thinking. 

 

Rickon’s eyes flew open at that. “Wear someone else’s pajamas? And that of a girl? And—WAIT,” he gasped and stared at her as if she was a puzzle. “You...Sansa Stark...are...letting...another...person...wear...your...clothes?” 

 

Sansa jumped out of bed and rummaged through her closet. Damn, Jon and his friends! They have changed her so much. _Forget, forget,_ she chanted in her head. 

 

“Are you sure you know where your clothes are kept?” Rickon continued disbelievingly. 

 

“I do,” Sansa said impatiently. She desperately wanted to change the topic. “Now tell me more about the man Shae has a crush on.” She had a dreamy smile on her face now thinking of her friend's interest. Maybe they will distract her from thinking about Jon.  

 

“He is working on something about irrigation I believe.” Rickon shrugged. “I have never seen a highborn who’s so humble and easy going. He’s so different from your fiancé. He even became best friends with Arya in a couple of minutes.” 

 

 _Hmm, a highborn who Arya would like_....Sansa stilled suddenly. With her heart pounding, she asked, “Rickon, what is his name?” 

 

“Mr. Targ, No, Jon Snow. He spoke to Arya when she called to check on me and I think she asked him to stay in her ro---Sansa! Where are you going?” 

 

But Sansa didn't hear his question because she was already out of the room. 

 

Sansa reached Arya's room in no time and she threw open the door with a bang. There standing before her was Jon, fresh out of the shower and wearing only a towel around his waist. His chest was bare as he toweled off his wet hair as if he truly belonged in her house.

 

“What in the world are you doing here?” Sansa asked with barely contained anger. He had to come back just when she was trying hard to move on! 

 

“If it isn’t my lady herself!” He dared to grin at her. “Now if this isn’t a welcome. I wasn’t able to try it the last time but I was thinking if I pull one of those cords on the wall, would one of your pretty maids wearing those short skirts and stockings comfort me about my impending divorce? But what luck! I have not even pulled on it yet and I got you!” 

 

Sansa bristled. “Jon, what are you doing here?” She said in an ominous whisper in between gritted teeth. 

 

Jon continued drying his hair. 

 

“I have signed on in the merger and like you, I have to be hands-on in this project to see that I can fulfill my responsibilities.” 

 

“Project? What project?” 

 

And then understanding began to dawn on Sansa. 

 

“Oh, no…no….no...no…Don’t tell me Targaryen Corporation is...” Sansa trailed off. She shook her head in denial and Jon gave her a cheeky wink. 

 

“Yessiree! You got it, babe! I’m here as Targaryen Corporation’s representative.” 

 

“But how did you get to be staying --- HERE?” 

 

“I heard that there’s temporary housing for those who would work in the project further down the field? However, since I spoke to your sister and mentioned in passing that I am *cough* your husband *cough*, she graciously extended an invitation for me to stay in her old room. It was an offer I just couldn’t refuse.” 

 

Sansa huffed. She is going to kill Arya! How dare she? “And since when have you been amenable to EVERYONE? No! You cannot! You shouldn't stay. I will arrange for your transport tomorrow and you can start packing now. Good night.” 

 

Jon caught her as she was leaving and pulled her back into the room. His towel slipped and he grabbed it with one hand while leaning his other hand on the wall behind her head. 

 

“I told you...I am here as a representative of Targaryen Corporation. As your partner. So just as long as there’s money coming from my family into this merger and my father's signature is in that contract, we are on equal footing and you can’t treat me otherwise. I’m staying.” 

 

Sansa swallowed nervously before ducking from under his arm and walking to the other side of the room. “How --- How long must you stay?” 

 

“Until the project is completed,” he murmured while tying the towel back in place. 

 

Sansa lifted her chin in defiance knowing that she can’t do anything about the situation at present and that Jon has the upper hand. To argue with him would make her appear petty and vengeful and totally hung up over him which she still is. But she is praying so fervently that he would be so dense and won’t notice. Men are like that usually. 

 

“T-there will be rules," she said shakily. "You should treat me as a business partner.” 

 

She looked at him and saw how he narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

“Our time together is not something that can be repeated. Here I am not your wife.” 

 

Jon didn’t speak for a moment. He quietly murmured, “I am staying here because it’s my duty. No other reason.” 

 

Sansa took a sharp breath at that. She was somewhat expecting that answer from him but hearing him say it still knocked the wind out of her. She quickly covered up that weakness by lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. “Does that include your jealousy? Jaime and I will be planning our wedding. He will be here most of the time, and I can’t have you flipping him off or----” 

 

There was anger in Jon’s eyes when he interrupted her. “You don’t have to worry about that,” he said. “I'm loyal to my wife. She might be capable of stirring such feelings, but you, my lady, make me feel nothing of that kind.” 

 

Jon looked at her straight in the eyes and Sansa turned away again not just because she feels like she’s going to cry but also because the sight of him in his towel was making her remember all of the nights that they have shared together. She wondered what would've happened if she had let him get her pregnant. Would she have had a part of him inside her now?

 

Sansa shook her head and straightened up. “Fine, just as long as we’re on the same page.” 

 

She remained standing in front of him silently. 

 

“Is that all?” He asked. 

 

Sansa looked nonplussed for a second. 

 

“Look, much as I appreciate this visit,” he said and smiled at her confusedly. “Are you sure it’s good for you to be in here with me? Your maids must have seen you enter.” 

 

Sansa blinked a couple of times at Jon. She’s sure no one had seen her enter but the sight of Jon in his towel and the bed beside him was making her forget everything including her newfound promise of happiness with Jaime. She wanted to strip in record time and jump on the bed. Somehow she's sure Jon won't refuse her.

 

Sansa cleared her throat. “That’s---That’s exactly what I was thinking. I must go, I still have to go riding early in the morning.” 

 

With a toss of her head, she turned to walk away but Jon put his hand once again on her arms. “Wait,” he said. 

 

Sansa looked at his hand on her arms in surprise before lifting her gaze up to him. He looked at her for a long moment and for a while she thought she saw his eyes grow tender as if he would kiss her. After a while, Jon released his grip on her. 

 

“Make sure Jaime treats my wife with respect,” He said seriously and she nearly ran from him, hurrying through the hallways where she came from wondering what made him stop her at that moment. 

 

 _I am going to love Jaime,_ she whispered to herself. She was going to compel herself to love Jaime and she is going to forget about the crass man who was once her husband. Jon had once told her that he thought she was cool and remote, and she’s going to show him how haughty she can be. No matter how much time they spend together, she’s going to treat him coldly. 

 

Once she reached her room, Sansa slid into bed beside a sleeping Rickon. For a moment Sansa imagined that she was beside Jon and she snuggled close to him. Then she caught herself. She is not going to let that man back into her life. There are more important things to life than love and freedom and happiness. 

 

Tomorrow she would once again have time to be with Jaime. He would make her forget. 

 

* * *

 

“My lady.” 

 

Sansa awoke slowly to her maid's voice. 

 

“Mr. Lannister is here and waiting for you. He seems most impatient to see you.” 

 

Sleepily, Sansa pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. Slowly, her mind began to clear up and she remembered the events of last night. This morning she should begin forgetting about her temporary husband. She would have hours alone with Jaime...alone in the riding club where only they would be present. 

 

Sansa changed for riding and hurried out of the room. She stole a glance at the maid working outside her door who was busy polishing a vase. She must remember her face because if there are rumors that she went to Jon’s room last night, she might have been the one who spread it. 

 

Jaime was waiting for her at the door to the stables. He greeted her with a polite good morning and quickly planted a kiss just below her ear. Sansa backed away in surprise. 

 

“You look smashing, sugar,” Jaime whispered in her ear flirtatiously. “Sorry for postponing our riding date.” 

 

Sansa reddened. It was never this awkward when Jon accidentally called her baby while they were getting to know each other. Sure, it was sometimes awkward, but with that came the butterflies in stomach feeling and it was definitely plesant. 

 

Jaime straightened up. “Is it alright if I call you that?” He asked shyly.  

 

Sansa smiled and shrugged. “Anything you like,” she mumbled. 

 

“Then I would most like to call you my wife,” He said eagerly. “Shall we go? We can go riding in the forest. Just the two of us alone...” Jaime trailed off and looked at Sansa seductively. “We don’t have to be back for hours.” 

 

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, my friend,” Jon said out loud, making Sansa jump as he lazily moved from behind the shadow of the stable door. “That being alone part is not exactly going to happen.” 

 

Jaime looked at him in surprise. 

 

“J-Jon?” Sansa sputtered out and gave up on what she wanted to say next to stare at him. No matter how many times she looks at Jon, it is never enough. He tempts her more than lemoncakes, and that's saying something. 

 

Jaime's eyes flitted from Jon to Sansa, and he snapped his fingers to break their staring match. “What are you doing here, Mr. Snow?” he asked with an annoyance that he tried to mask. 

 

“I’m the representative that Targaryen Corporation sent.” Jon shrugged. “Arya has graciously offered me her old room to stay in. I would be living in Sansa's estate and working  _closely_  with my wife *ahem* my lady on the industrialization project.” 

 

This is totally unexpected to Jaime. He knew that he can’t do or say anything to Jon because of his family's investment which gives him as much right to be there as Sansa and him. 

 

“Sansa is not working today,” Jaime said and stepped forward to take Sansa’s arm proprietarily like he was afraid that Jon would snatch her any moment. “We have planned this date in advance and we’d appreciate it if you can give us that time. We will see you when we return from our ride.” 

 

Jon walked leisurely as he put himself between Jaime and Sansa. “Is that the way you treat your guests? Your dearest partner?” 

 

Jaime kept a tight grip on Sansa's arm. “I’m sure that we can ask a groomsman to help you should you wish to ride. But this is out of the business context. It’s our personal time and we’re really sorry but we can just schedule another group ride with you next time.” 

 

Jon fixed his murderous gaze straight on his tight hold on Sansa, glaring at it till Jaime loosened his grip. Only when he did that did Jon look up and smile. 

 

“Too bad that I really want to ride with you both today to discuss additional funding,” Jon murmured. 

 

Impatiently, Jaime snapped his riding crop against his tall polished boots knowing that he is blackmailed right in front of his fianceé. “I will not tolerate--” 

 

Jon lifted his hands in front of Jaime’s face to make him stop talking. He nodded with his eyes closed as if he was in deep sympathy. “Okay, okay, we can talk about business some other time. I just want to see the trail you’d take, and I will stay way back and just follow while you two moon at each other all you want.” 

 

Jon winked at Jaime whose face was already beginning to turn red with rage. 

 

“No?” Jon sighed and shook his head exaggeratedly and looked at his hands nonchalantly. “If Rhaegar Targaryen hears about how you are treating me, I’m sure he’d agree if I suggest we pull out of this deal. I can still put the billions we’ve invested here to other initiatives.” 

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t mean a word of it, he’s bluffing,” she said to Jaime. 

 

Jaime wiped his brow which is now glistening with sweat despite the cool early morning breeze. “You are risking the loss in investment. I’m surprised at your nonchalance, Sansa. You are not a child now. Does this deal mean so little to you? Let’s just make him do as he wants since I’m sure he’d keep his word.” 

 

Sansa gritted her teeth and wondered which is more important to Jaime. Loss, investment or her. She chastised herself for her thoughts and allowed Jaime to help her mount her horse. 

 

“He will stay way back and it will be almost as if we’re alone,” Jaime said and kissed her gloved hand as if in apology. Sansa jerked away from him in irritation but remembering Jon’s presence, she made herself smile. Jon Snow is not going to ruin this date...perhaps she should give him something to see.  

 

“Fine, let’s go north. It would take us to the hill.” 

 

Jaime looked at her worriedly. “Are you sure? You have not ridden for a long time.” 

 

Sansa leaned down towards Jaime and checked to see if Jon was looking. He was. “Perhaps we can lose the third wheel and be alone.” 

 

Jaime smiled. “In that case, lead the way and I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

Jaime then leaned for a kiss, but just as his lips are about to touch Sansa’s, Jon’s horse plunged between them, jerking Sansa’s horse away from Jaime. 

 

“WHOA! Easy, boy! Easy! Sorry, I wish they’d put a steering wheel on this thing. Can you believe that?” Jon said with an overly exaggerated embarrassed smile. “If you two don’t mind can we go on an easy path? I’m not used to horses.” 

 

Sansa and Jaime looked at him impatiently. 

 

“OH...OH...Sorry,  am I intruding. Go on ahead, continue with your kissing. You guys were about to kiss, right?” 

 

His words, however, belied his actions as he pulled on the reins of his horse making it turn sideways. Sansa and Jaime’s horse danced in response which made the distance between them even further than it originally was. 

 

“Where are the brakes on this thing?” He asked innocently as if he had not just ruined a perfect moment. 

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and cantered out of the stableyard while Jaime followed. Sansa knew that the only chance they have of escaping Jon was to outrun him or to lose him and she gave a shout as she kicked the sides of her horse to spur it on even faster. 

 

Sansa rode at top speed continuously for a few minutes and she heard her horse panting and felt herself perspiring from the effort. She looked behind and Jaime was following closely behind her. Jon was nowhere to be found and Sansa gloated in triumph. 

 

She pointed wordlessly towards the path that she would be taking to Jaime and she continued riding her horse at full speed. 

 

Once at the clearing, Sansa dismounted. The exercise felt good and she breathed the deep mountain air as Jaime arrived wearing a worried expression. 

 

“Sansa, are you okay?” Jaime asked. “You should not ride like that. What if ---” 

 

Sansa turned towards him with a determined expression on her face. “Are you just going to stand there nagging at me or are you going to kiss me?” 

 

Jaime registered momentary surprise before smiling and moving forward to envelop her in his arms. He stared at her in the circle of his arms and he traced her face softly. “You have changed,” he rasped. “I like this side of you. Let’s set a date, Sansa. I don’t think I can control myself.” 

 

Jaime leaned in to kiss Sansa. 

 

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” 

 

Sansa and Jaime jumped apart as Jon burst into the clearing making as much noise as possible that made Jaime’s untied horse jump in surprise and trot down the narrow path. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean the two of you. It's this horse, dammit!” Jon shrugged. 

 

“YOU. FETCH. MY. HORSE!” Jaime said with barely contained anger, emphasizing each and every word and looking as if he’d want to hit Jon at any moment. 

 

Jon looked the picture of contrition. “I'm sorry, James, but I don’t think it would listen to me. Why don’t you go get it and I’d lend you my horse? I’d stay here and be a gentleman to your fianceé.” 

 

He turned to Sansa then conversationally, ignoring Jaime who angrily stormed off. “What a climb that was, huh? I thought I was gonna fall off and now I’m just dead tired.” 

 

Sansa glared at him. He was obviously lying because he didn’t look in the least tired. In fact, he looked as if he was fresh after a long, relaxing bath. 

 

After Jaime was out of sight, Jon turned to look at Sansa. “Are you okay, Sans?” He asked. 

 

“CALL ME MY LADY!” Sansa shouted out, feeling her heart respond to his tender voice. Previously she had wanted Jaime to seduce her like Jon, maybe sweep her off her feet with one of those neck kisses that Jon has mastered. “Your wildling act is bad enough but your jealousy is something else. Why are you making such a fool out of yourself?” 

 

Jon’s smile vanished as he looked at anywhere but her. “Who --- who --- said I was jealous?” He sputtered in defense. “Is it my fault that I want to go riding the same day that you two scheduled your date?” 

 

He sighed as he glanced far away. “Here comes your little stud,” he muttered under his breath.

 

Sansa took a step forward and Jon took a step forward too. She stopped and he stopped too. She took a step backward and he did the same. Sansa blew the hair out of her face in exasperation and decided to just quietly wait for Jaime.

 

“Hi, James! My man! Your fianceé here has given me a scolding that sent my ears ringing," Jon said to him. "I’m sorry if I’m not acting according to the highborn protocol as of the moment. It’s just that I’ve been out of the loop and have to relearn it all over again. What if I watch you two and get some tips? I’d be standing here quiet as a mouse.” 

 

Sansa and Jaime eyed each other and gave a sigh at the same time. “No,” Jaime responded.

 

“Really? Hmm in that case I love to sign the divorce papers and let you lovebirds get married soon, but I don't know where I would get the motivation from,” Jon warned calmly while petting his horse.

 

Jaime turned towards Sansa. “We will return to the stables,” he said in a voice that sounded as if he’s given up. 

 

Jaime’s face was a mask as they mounted their horses and started riding down the mountainside. Jon kicked his horse to urge it beside Sansa while whispering conspiratorially towards her as if they’re sharing a secret. “Was it something I said?” He asked. 

 

There was a wide smile on Jon’s face. Sansa tossed her head and kicked her horse forward and reached for Jaime’s hand. 

 

“I’d make this up with dinner. Let’s have a picnic at the gazebo. We’ll be alone then,” she told him. 

 

Jaime nodded curtly but he didn’t say anything and just stared straight ahead. 

 

Sansa sighed as once again Jon had to ruin everything. However, Sansa wondered why despite that, she’s not as mad at Jon as she imagined she’d be. In fact, if she is honest to herself, the morning was fun and she’s never felt happier in days than today ever since Jon and her separated.

 

* * *

 

Sansa, Jon, and Jaime rode the rest of the way back to the Stark Mansion in silence. Sansa flicked a glance in Jon’s direction but he is purposefully staying behind with his gaze intently fixed on the scenery around them as if he finds everything he sees fascinating. 

 

Sansa spurred her horse on faster. Now that she’s had time to cool down and think about the absurdity of their situation, she almost smiled at how obvious Jon is being in playing the innocent role. However, she quickly stopped herself as she remembered how her life is different now and she can’t find anything that Jon does amusing or cute no matter how much she wanted to laugh along with him as she recalled his jealous tantrum.

 

Sansa gave a subtle pump of her fist to egg herself on to do what she rightfully must which caused her horse to whine. Sansa shushed him absentmindedly and thought to herself how when they’re back at the mansion, she would talk to Jon and set him straight about how things between them are not the way it used to be and that like what she told him, there are rules that they must diligently abide by. 

 

She would let him know how his constant jealousy and interference over her relationship with Jaime is something that she cannot tolerate. Jaime would be her future husband and the father of her children and he deserves the respect and recognition that someone of his status should have. 

 

There! She will tell him that exact same thing later and nothing will distract her. 

 

However, Sansa wondered why at the thought of Jaime being her husband, it was Jon whom she imagined walking down the aisle to. Plus it was images of curly haired miniature Jons bouncing on her knee that she envisioned rather than well behaved, prim and proper little Jaimes. 

 

Sansa sighed and the next thing she knew Jon was leaping onto her. One second he was riding on his horse and the next he was sailing through the air jumping towards her. Sansa half screamed as they fell at the same time from her horse and the impact made them tumble down a hill as Jon rolled and hugged her close to him to protect her. 

 

Sansa heard Jaime shouting her name very loudly until it grew softer and softer. Then finally there was silence. She and Jon were rolling down the forest slope as if they’d never stop but suddenly everything was still. 

 

Sansa’s heart was still thumping wildly in her chest and as she opened her eyes, she realized how she is still alive. The hill was covered with soft pine needles and she was thankful for it because it served as a cushion to not really put them in any danger. 

 

Sansa turned her head and sat up. She looked at Jon who was lying down beside her with his eyes closed looking deathly still. 

 

“Jon, are you alright? Jon?” 

 

Jon continued to lie beside her without moving a muscle. “JON! TALK TO ME!” Sansa shook him violently as she felt tears forming at the back of her eyes in fear and worry that something happened to him.  

 

“For someone so well bred you sure have a loud voice,” came out his teasing voice. 

 

She started hitting Jon for the five seconds of hell he just put her through, making her think he was dead. Jon gave a groan as he held on to her wrists but Sansa just glared at him. 

 

“Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking? Are you that jealous over Jaime that you’d risk your life just to be able to get me away from him? Why do you have to do this? WHY? DAMN YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” 

 

Sansa struggled as Jon closed his eyes as if he was in great pain. 

 

Jon gave another groan as he sat up. Sansa roved her eyes over him worriedly but was glad to see that aside from some minor cuts and bruises he seemed to be alright. 

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He asked. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“If you’re crazy,” he clarified. 

 

“Jon Snow, I swear to God, if you don’t stop--” 

 

“There was a big tree branch that was about to whack you on the head and you didn’t even notice. You were riding your horse so fast and it almost hit you. You almost got killed, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!” Jon shouted the last words at Sansa with worry and anger etched on his face. 

 

Sansa looked at him first in shock and then her face reddened in embarrassment. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” He asked. “WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO FALL INTO A DAZE LIKE SOME STUPID IDIOT WHILE RIDING AT FULL SPEED DOWN A STEEP MOUNTAINSIDE?” 

 

Sansa was about to answer Jon, but she saw his hand trembling. There was genuine fear and worry etched in his eyes and despite herself, Sansa’s façade crumbled. 

 

“I'm sorry,” She said in a small voice with her head bowed. After a while of silence, Sansa lifted her head towards him. “You saved my life...again.” 

 

Jon looked at her worriedly and Sansa thought that he’s going to shout at her again. However, he seemed to have thought better of it. He shook his head as he gave a genuine smile which quickly turned into a laugh as he thought of all the ridiculous things that happened ever since they started the ride this morning. 

 

Jon thought on how saving Sansa’s life had started everything. And now that they’re at the verge of trying to forget each other, it’s ironic to note that fate is throwing a curve ball at them once more by putting them in the same scenario all over again. 

 

Sansa looked at Jon curiously and quickly caught on as they both shared a laugh. 

 

“I think I like this time better,” Jon said once their laughter died down. He looked on at her with a soft expression on his face but as if realizing where they were, he then quickly turned away. 

 

Jon brushed the leaves and twigs off himself as he stood up. He then reached towards Sansa to help her up but Sansa gasped as she felt a shooting pain make its way through her body. 

 

“Any problem?” He asked. 

 

Sansa stepped her foot down and gave another wince. “I think I sprained my ankle,” she muttered. 

 

Before Sansa can say another word, Jon lifted her in his arms and worriedly sat her down at a boulder nearby. He tenderly took her boots off and with the softest of touches, he checked the swollen area, all the while muttering under his breath about how stupid she is that he just can’t leave her alone because she does not know how to take care of herself. 

 

However, the way he looked at her and his worried expression is a total contrast to the scolding tone that he put on. 

 

Sansa felt her heart thaw. She was melting at his tender touch, reminding her of how Jon tended to her when she burned her hand. That time though, they were in his cozy home, safe and happy. But even before she could open her mouth to speak, Jon had already lifted her in his arms again without a word. Sansa started to protest. 

 

“I swear just one more word from you, I will leave you here alone and let the bears feast on you," he cut her off. "Why do you always have to turn everything into a debate? Why can’t you just stay still and let me take care of you?” 

 

Sansa’s mouth opened but she quickly closed it again. Jon hoisted her higher, as he felt relax unto his arms and nuzzle her cold nose against his neck. 

 

“Good! ” He encouraged. “That’s more like it! We have to get you home or somewhere with a telephone. I bet Jaime must have thought that I’ve already kidnapped you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s overreacting and already sending an army of bodyguards to protect you from heaven knows what.” 

 

“Jaime’s not like that, he’s more mature and understanding than you give him credit for,” She said in Jaime’s defense but there was no conviction in her voice. It was like she was just stating a fact. Jon then lifted her higher again brusquely and Sansa gave a sharp cry of pain as he jarred her ankle. 

 

“Sor-ry.” 

 

There was a childish tone to Jon’s voice and Sansa finally let off a smile as he displayed his jealousy once again. 

 

Sansa stared at Jon’s face and realized how familiar it was to her. The moment that he held her in his arms, there was a feeling of comfort...of belonging...as if she was lost for a time and has finally come home. 

 

Jon smelled of his cologne and a faint hint of sweat and manliness and Sansa inhaled the familiar scent that always drives her mad with desire.

 

Finally giving in to temptation, Sansa rubbed her cheek against his beard tentatively at first and then more comfortably as she allowed herself to give in just this once and bask in the familiar feel of her husband. 

 

“Do you know this place?” He asked. 

 

Sansa nodded. “We have a lodge somewhere high up in these mountains for overnight hunting trips. There are caretakers there. I’m sure they will be able to give a message.” 

 

“How far is this lodge?” 

 

“It’s not very far...but we have to go up.” 

 

Jon groaned.  

 

“I can walk if you just---” 

 

“And risk having you in pain even more than you already are? No way! I can do it!” 

 

And with gritted teeth and sheer determination, Jon began the arduous climb back towards the steep hillside. Sansa has never felt more protected than at that moment. 

 

The road was strenuous and hard, but Jon never once complained as he panted and carried Sansa in his arms through uneven paths and overgrown bushes. When they finally reached the lodge, Jon looked on at the house in awe and amazement.

 

He was rustic and basic, and totally his style. 

 

Jon pounded on the door and a surprised old butler answered it.

 

“Who is---” 

 

Jon went directly inside and the Butler gasped as he recognized Sansa who had her face nuzzled against his shoulder. 

 

“My lady! What happened to you?” 

 

“Hi, nice to meet you. We lost our horses and I’m hungry so I’m thinking if we can probably get some lunch?” She asked.

 

The Butler stood there as if he was about to pass out as he paced around nervously on the entrance’s floor. “My lady, no one told us you were coming. We are not prepared and---” 

 

Jon put Sansa down on a couch as he straightened his back and rotated his tired muscles. “No need to prepare. What are you having for lunch?” He asked. 

 

The butler gave Jon a quick once-over, wondering who he is and what his status was. 

 

“We’ve-We’ve just prepared a simple soup. It’s not something that my lady is used to and we’ve---” 

 

“Sounds good to me. How about you, baby?” 

 

The butler's jaw dropped in surprise hearing how Jon addressed Sansa.  

 

Sansa waved her hand and shook her head. “Don’t mind him, he’s lost his mind from the climb. Soup sounds delicious. Can I try it?” 

 

“But – But of course, my lady!” The butler bowed his head and quickly disappeared into another room. 

 

Sansa turned to Jon once the servant was gone. “Stop calling me baby,” she hissed at him. 

 

“Why? Is _sugar_ the word highborns use?” Jon replied while looking out the window, in an obvious jibe towards Jaime's term of endearment for Sansa. 

 

Sansa disregarded Jon’s sarcasm. “Do you see any sign of Jaime yet?” She asked. 

 

Jon shrugged. “No sign of the front or back of him.” He then turned towards Sansa. “How’s your ankle? You seem to be taking your injury really well.” 

 

Sansa looked down and smiled. “I was taught not to put much attention to physical pain. After my parents and Robb died, there were duties that I still had to fulfill and appearances that I had to make in spite of high fever or any other sort of illness. I must never disappoint my employees.” 

 

Jon looked at her confusedly. “Who taught you to spout out that last line?” 

 

“My mother.” 

 

Jon stared at her for a long time. He was raised from a family of highborns but ones with more modern traditions than what Sansa was used to. 

 

“You know something,” he paused. “I think I’m beginning to really understand you.” 

 

Sansa smiled wistfully. “My parents never believed in the concept of dying one day and leaving the empire to an heir who is untrained or who does not take the responsibility seriously. I am always in the public eye. It is the price I pay for the privilege of being among the chosen few...for living such a luxurious life.” 

 

“So far, I can’t see that it is much of a privilege.” 

 

Sansa looked at Jon straight on. “Whatever you say, I have a responsibility towards my family and my fiancé. Jaime is right, our wedding would help our company in ways that I can never even dared to imagine.” 

 

“Luncheon is served, my lady,” the butler called out. 

 

Jon returned Sansa’s stare. “Great, send me an invitation,” he said. “Now, let’s eat.” 

 

And just like that, the moment that they shared awhile ago was broken. 

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Jaime arrived with a group of bodyguards that was enough to make up a small army. They were planning to use the lodge as a headquarters to search for Sansa and Jon but Jaime strode into the dining room to see them sitting together eating a common meal, looking as if they are still the husband and wife that they used to be. 

 

“Good to see you, James!” Jon gave him a sassy salute. “I thought we saw the last of you up there.” 

 

Jaime clenched his hands into fists. And just when he was about to punch Jon right on the face, Sansa stepped in front of Jon protectively. 

 

“ENOUGH! He saved my life so don’t harm him.” 

 

Jaime looked on at Sansa with a defeated expression but Sansa didn’t notice it as she turned her attention towards the bodyguards around them. “Leave us,” she said. 

 

With a polite bow, the bodyguards left the room. Sansa then turned her attention towards Jaime and spoke to him in a soft tone to calm him, “I have several engagements today. Thank you for looking for me. Nothing major has happened so I’d really appreciate it if you can just get me home.” 

 

Jon looked at Sansa with a frown on his face. “What kind of nonsense are you talking about? YOU’RE INJURED! How can you possibly work when you can’t even stand on your feet?” 

 

Jon turned his attention towards Jaime. “We can’t let her do this,” he said with a panicked expression. “She sprained her ankle and she needs to rest.” 

 

A mask quickly fell over Jaime's face. “Sansa has duties she has to fulfill,” he said. “There are people expecting her. You would never understand.” 

 

“I ALSO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU MUST LOVE HER!” 

 

Jaime looked at Jon with anger in his eyes. “It has nothing to do with it.” 

 

Jon stood up violently, pushing his chair backward with enough force that the glassware on the table shook from the impact. 

 

“She is hurt, you son of a ---” Jon stopped and looked on at Jaime accusingly. “Is she not that important to you that you just don’t even care?” 

 

Jaime looked at Jon calmly. Both of them were a picture of contrast. Jon was almost beside himself with rage and Jaime was standing before him, calm and collected despite the anger in his eyes. 

 

Jaime ignored Jon to turn towards Sansa. “I’d ask them to prepare your horse so you don’t need to hurt yourself any more than necessary going down.” 

 

He then left the room, and Jon coming back to his senses, cursed loudly. Sansa put her face into her open palms and muttered to herself how the ride going back towards the mansion is going to be a long one. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 19:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The path towards the bridge was decorated with drooping willow trees. The gazebo was so well hidden from view because of the dense leaves that sheltered the path. It made the surroundings dark and almost pitch black.
> 
> Jon turned around as he heard a faint rustling from his back.
> 
> “Jaime?” came out Sansa's soft whisper, making Jon stop where he was. 
> 
> Sansa was squinting her eyes and letting her eyes get accustomed to the dark. All the past memories flashed before Jon's eyes and against his better judgment, Jon went forward to suddenly put both of his hands on her face and kissed her voraciously.
> 
> * * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm so sorry, you guys. Things had been crazy lately. Reading your comments was the only thing that made me stop thinking about my sorry ass and work on the next chapter. So thank you for that ;)

The ride going back to the Stark mansion was a revelation for Jon. It seemed like every employee in the plantation had heard about Sansa's accident. 

 

They waited for her with worried expressions, and for Jon, it was an eye opener of how much Sansa really meant to these people. An old farmer with his back stooped from bending down to tend to his crops for a long time, burst into tears when Sansa leaned down to take his hands in hers. He went on and on about how their future relies on her and that they just can’t bear it if something happens to her. 

 

Slowly, Jon began to understand why her family business is so important to her, and all his hurt over the lies and half-truths just faded away. 

 

Jon tried to envision the independent wildling farmers that he’s helping out. They would probably use the opportunity of seeing him to air more of their complaints and pester him about what should be done. That is because they know that if he won’t help them, someone else will. But here, it was only Sansa whom these people pinned all of their dreams and aspirations on. And that will be the case for all of her life, Jon thought with a jolt. 

 

Once they were back at the mansion, Shae was waiting for him. Jon had almost forgotten that she was assigned to take care of his needs while he was in the mansion as a guest. Shae had once let it spill that she was given the responsibility because Sansa doesn’t trust the other maids around him. Jon couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head each time he thought of that. He had a proper wife, but an adorably sneaky and jealous one.  

 

“Your bath is waiting and your suit for dinner is also pressed, Mr. Snow,” she said.

 

“Just Jon, please. And I don’t need anyone to---” He began, but quickly he thought of how Shae can be useful to feed his curiousity about Sansa.

 

“Robb,” he blurted out and reddened when he saw Shae’s questioning look. “I mean, if you don’t mind, can you tell me about Sansa’s deceased brother...what was he like?” 

 

Shae smiled and her tough exterior cracked. She seemed to size him up before answering, “Robb was sometimes prideful, but rightfully so. He was intelligent and showed extreme capability to take over Stark Corporation. He was admired by everyone, and he attracted girls like moths to a flame with his personality and looks,” she said with a wistful smile. “He was quick to get angry but there was one girl whom he could never deny. His little sister, Sansa. Till Arya was born and sometimes even after, it was only them in their own world— playing games like knights and maidens. He would steal lemoncakes for her, and he spoilt her with every gift that she demanded. She was the apple in his eyes, and he was her hero. After he died, my lady tried to do everything in the way he would go about his each and every duty. You must know, Mr. Snow, that my lady is very skillful at prentending to be someone else.” 

 

Jon digested this information. No wonder Sansa is the way she is. It was bred in her, and the responsibilites tipped with the guilt of spoiling her brother’s bright future is pulling her down. And she is left with no choice. 

 

Jon showered, combed his fingers through his hair and dressed in a suit. Once he was done, he came out to see Shae waiting for him outside his bedroom door. He followed her as he was told that the entire family will be dining tonight. 

 

Shae also mentioned that Jaime’s niece especially flew in this afternoon to welcome Sansa. Jon felt a dull throbbing in his heart over the thought of how close Sansa and Jaime’s family seemed to be. 

 

Shae opened the door to the drawing room where the family usually meet before dinner, but not before smiling at Jon. She had a kind twinkle in her eye as she talked to him and regarded him. “Everyone in Winterfell and this household treasure my lady so, Mr. Snow. I heard about how you’ve saved her life and influenced her, so I wish you the best of luck.” 

 

Even before Jon could ask Shae what she meant by that, the double doors opened and everyone paused as they turned to look at him. 

 

Sansa’s stare seem to bore into him and Jon gave a small smile when he saw her looking at him over her wineglass with a blush tainting her cheek, rapidly fanning herself. 

 

“My lady, look! If it isn’t Mr. Snow himself in formal wear,” Shae exclaimed. She came out from behind Jon to stand in front of Sansa. “He looks as handsome as ever, but even more so in a suit, don’t you agree, my lady?” 

 

Shae handed him a wineglass from a passing butler and urged Sansa to hook her arms congenially around his.

 

Heat rushed through every part of Jon's body the moment his skin touched hers, suddenly making him dizzy. When he hesitantly turned to look at Sansa, her swallows and flushed face told him that she felt it too. 

 

Someone in the room cleared their throat, effectively breaking their staring match and forcing Sansa to step away. Jon instantly felt empty. 

 

Sansa formally introduced Jon to Myrcella, whom he learnt was Jaime’s niece. The girl must be in her early teens, much younger than Sansa, but she was already gorgeous for her age. She was wearing her hair in curls and her limpid, round eyes seemed to try to suck him in. She looked at him with her mouth parted in a perfect O as they shook hands as if she had just discovered the most divine thing that ever existed on earth. 

 

“He is absolutely perfect,” Myrcella whispered to Sansa. “Where in the world did you find him? Who knew that Targaryen Corporation’s representive would be sooo---” She gushed and shook her head as if she was at a loss for words. 

 

“You’re forgetting your manners, Myrcella,” Sansa said through gritted teeth. 

 

Myrcella seemed to not mind it at all, as she fussed with her hair and smiled at Jon flirtiously. Sansa almost rolled her eyes seeing that. “But you said that I should get over my ex and that I’m old enough to find a man for myself.” 

 

“I said you’re old enough, not to find a man who is OLD enough,” Sansa murmured stiffly while nodding to Rickon with a polite smile. 

 

Jon, on the other hand, couldn’t help but chuckle when he overheard this exchange. He got a glare from Sansa in response. 

 

Jaime who was talking to Rickon noticed the display and quickly went to Sansa’s side and took her arm. 

 

They moved to the formal dining room and Jon realized that the meal was not how he expected it to be. There were only five of them, and each of them were assigned their own waiter. Such a little group should probably need two of each though, because the waiters were certainly kept very busy by the demands of everyone.  

 

Myrcella liked cold wine while Jaime liked it warm. Rickon ate an entirely different meal than what was served. Jaime’s voice dominated the table as he bragged about how he had singlehandedly increased sales for the Stark’s real estate business. But most of all, not one of them touched food with their hands. It was as if a curse was placed and that whoever touched the food would die. There was even a moment when a pregnant silence reigned over the table as Jon reached for a roll with his hands as if he just made a major faux pas that caused everyone harm.  

 

Through it all, Jon’s gaze was fixed on Sansa. She sat silently at the head of the table, and she ate with the gentlest of manners and never once shouted or made demands. Shae, who was standing behind him just in case he had any complaints, observed Jon looking at Sansa and leaned down to whisper to him, “Are they so different from people you know?” 

 

Jon smiled. “It’s just that I have been away far too long and maybe have gotten used to the simplest of lives. I’m more used to barbeques and roadside stalls now than I am of formal dinners.” 

 

Shae nodded. “But no matter how hard you try to deny it, being a highborn is still in your blood, Mr. Snow. It shows in your breeding.” 

 

“It's just Jon. And I’m adapting to my environment, that’s all,” Jon replied and glanced at Shae for a second only to return his stare on Sansa.

 

Shae leaned forward again and looked at Sansa. “Okay, just Jon. You seem to be missing her so,” she whispered in his ear. “Are you in love with her?” 

 

Jon reddened and the knife which he used to cut through his steak dropped on the plate with a clang. The answer was written all over his face though he stammered a high pitched ‘no’. Shae just laughed and straightened up. She had teased the poor man enough. She just wanted some fun, having gotten so bored waiting for him to ask her to serve something.  

 

Jon couldn’t help but look at Sansa again before Myrcella started demanding his attention. 

 

The meal was tedious, with course after course served on a different pattern of China. All throughout the meal, Jon’s gaze almost always strayed towards Sansa as if drawn by a magnet. She and Jaime had their heads close together several times and there was even one time when Jaime said something that made her smile. 

 

Jon remembered their happily married days. He remembered her laughter. He recalled how he discussed the irrigation plans with her, and how she had danced and sang at the party with his sister. He remembered holding her, waking up with her, making love to her. He recalled sharing meals where there was only the two of them at the table, serving each other. He was the only one who could make her smile and laugh out loud, and all her attention belonged only to him. 

 

Jon’s wineglass stem snapped between his fingers. Only Shae saw it and she quickly covered the stained tablecloth with a white brocade napkin and replaced the glass right away before anyone else noticed. 

 

Sansa’s eyes lifted towards Jon and their eyes met for a couple of seconds. She stared at him with a confused look in her eyes until Jaime once again asked for her attention. 

 

 _“You can’t have her, Jon,”_ a voice inside him whispered.  _“She belongs here and you belong with the wildlings. You have to keep yourself distanced from her. Do your job for this project but forget how much you love her. For your own good, let Jaime have her. Time heals everything, and before long your Sansa will come to love Jaime as her husband. He wants to be in this world with her and he’s interested in making her business a success...So forget her…”_

 

Jon swallowed violently and drank the rest of his drink. He stood up and abruptly announced that he’s had a long day and that he is going to bed. And as he walked away, Myrcella shouted after him to stay while Sansa looked at his departing back with sadness in her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Jon was almost on his way back to his room when he remembered that Sansa whispered to Jaime during their morning’s ride about meeting him at the gazebo. 

 

He had made that pep talk to himself just minutes ago at the dinner table about letting her go....about letting Jaime have her. Jon knows that he should mind his own business and shouldn’t care, but instead he traced back his steps and walked to a passing maid. 

 

“Would you happen to know where is the gazebo?” 

 

“It’s right beside the swimming pool way back at the garden, Mr. Snow. Cross the bridge and you can get there.” 

 

Jon left to the gazebo before he can change his mind. 

 

The garden surrounding the Stark Mansion was enormous. There were landscaped zen walkways interspersed with colorful orchids and well tended shrubbery. 

 

The path towards the bridge was decorated with drooping willow trees. The gazebo was so well hidden from view because of the dense leaves that sheltered the path. It made the surroundings dark and almost pitch black. 

 

Jon turned around as he heard a faint rustling from his back. 

 

“Jaime?” came out Sansa's soft whisper, making Jon stop where he was.

 

Sansa was squinting her eyes and letting her eyes get accustomed to the dark. All the past memories flashed before Jon's eyes and against his better judgment, Jon went forward to suddenly put both of his hands on her face and kiss her voraciously. 

 

Sansa let herself melt in that kiss. _Finally_ , she thought. She had wondered why Jaime’s kisses never affected her, but now she was proved wrong. Now, Jaime kissed her just like...just like...Sansa’s eyes suddenly popped open when she felt the beard burn in her cheeks and curly hair in her hands. She realized that it was Jon who was kissing her, but after her initial half-hearted attempts of trying to break free from him, she closed her eyes again and began to kiss him back. 

 

Jon realized that he missed her more than he ever thought was possible. He held her body so tightly that he thought he might break it in half--- Half for Stark Corporation and half for himself. He drank from her lips deeply and it felt very good when she put her arms around his neck and tried to bring him closer. 

 

“I missed you, Sansa. I missed you so,” he whispered while breathing heavily, kissing her neck and burying his fingers through her hair. Her auburn hair fell about her shoulders soft and loose, the way it was supposed to be. The way that HIS Sansa wore her hair. 

 

It was a while before he realized that she was once again struggling to get away from him. He was so drunk on her that he was dazed but he released her. 

 

“Jon...” Sansa whispered in a painful voice. He didn't know if it sounded like a plea or a curse. “Why did you follow me? Why do you have to be here? Can’t you understand that I don’t want you? I didn’t want you when we were riding and I don’t want you now!” 

 

Jon’s brain was beginning to clear. He felt in her kiss how much she wanted him too but unlike before, he now understands why she’s sending him completely away. 

 

“I-I just want to know if you’re alright,” he murmured. 

 

“No! I’m not alright, okay? Are you satisfied? I’m not alright because I can’t stop myself from thinking of you. And I have to. Now you’re looking at me...Stop looking at me,” she said hysterically. 

 

“I’m not looking at you,” he responded softly. “I’m not--” 

 

“You look at me! You watch me! Jaime might not be as loving as you but he is suitable. He’s perfect for me and I am trying my best here to love him. Can’t I make you understand that I have more to think about in this marriage than the emotions that only YOU make me feel? You cannot be my husband, so please stop. STOP WATCHING ME, STOP TOUCHING ME!” 

 

Jon was glad that the darkness hid his face because every word she said cut at him like daggers...to know how much she loves him too and yet they can never be together no matter how hard they try. 

 

Jon nodded and his voice cracked when he replied, staring into blank space, “You’re right. We may never be together but I still have a job to do.” He turned to look at Sansa. “You know that I won't leave till I'm sure that you will be fine, right? Fasten your hair,” he said softly and turned to leave. 

 

Sansa sank on the bench behind her as she tried to pull her hair back but she had no pins to hold it. Her hand was shaking badly and she gave a little cry. She has tried her best to get Jon out of her system and yet nothing seemed to be working. She wishes that she can forget and move on but truth be told, she knows that she never will...ever. 

 

Jon stopped walking at the middle of the path and he turned to look around at Sansa. She looked so vulnerable and lost sitting by herself. He watched as she shakily wiped tears from her eyes and bravely pasted a smile on her face for Jaime. 

 

How easy could it have been if he had just been obsessed with her body? But Gods, that wasn't the case at all. He _knew_ her as a person...and a woman...and he admired her. For her strength, her selflessness, and her passion. He wanted all her imperfections, vulnerability and just _everything._ It was definitely not a passing infatuation, no. He loved her, _truly_. In sickness and in health. Words he should have said to her when they got married. He's just never really realized how much he had messed it up till now.

 

Against his better judgment and like a fool torturing himself, Jon stood in the darkness where he could see and hear them. His brain told him to go but his feet and heart won’t just let him listen. 

 

He saw Jaime standing before Sansa in the moonlight with his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. He then sat beside her awkwardly and they spent a few seconds together in silence. 

 

“So what does one talk about in instances like this?” Jaime sounded shy and awkward and Sansa saw a movement in the shadows and she was aware that Jon was there and listening. “This is just not something that I’ve had a lot of experience in.” He laughed in self mockery, all confidence that he normally has over mergers and deals and acquisitions now gone in the face of a situation that is totally foreign to him. 

 

“Why don’t we just sit and talk about you?” Sansa asked. “I’ve never really known anything about the things that you like. Do you plan to invest in further business? Do you like any sports?” 

 

Jaime smiled at her. “I don’t know why, but somehow I regret it that we’ve not done this before.” 

 

He seemed to be lost in thought. “I have never been interested in sports, other than riding that is. I was trained to run estates, corporations. I was able to make it and the Lannisters became a much bigger and stronger name but not without our share of hardship.” 

 

“H-hardship?” Sansa sputtered out.

 

Jaime nodded with bitterness still evident in his eyes. He shook his head to erase the dismal thoughts from his head. “But bygones, my father really wanted me to get married to your family. He manipulated your father just to consider me as your fiancé and if not for that, I don’t think Ned would have agreed.” 

 

He shrugged casually. “After all, your father wanted you to be married to someone else. A rebellious one, I heard, like you. Someone who would grow up to be  _brave, gentle and strong,_ or so Ned told me.” 

 

Sansa looked up at Jaime in surprise. She was supposed to be married to someone else? And like a trade, Jaime’s father had bargained with her father just so he’d allow Jaime to marry her? Sansa felt used and cheap. In the end, she didn’t think it would matter to Jaime if it was her that he’d get to marry. She was a means to an end and him caring for her is just a feeling and emotion borne out of that coincidence. 

 

Jaime looked at Sansa’s stormy expression and a worried frown creased his brow. “I know how it all sounds like, and I’d be honest. It didn’t matter to me before. I thought I was marrying a company, but in the end, I learnt I was marrying a woman. And I’ve never felt it more than in the time you’ve been away.” 

 

He looked at her with sincerity as he took her hand and put it in his lap but Sansa decided to push him a little farther. “But what if the merger failed? What if I’m in debt and my company’s about to go bankrupt? Would you still want me then?” 

 

“The truth?” 

 

Sansa nodded. 

 

“I guess I’d still care for you, but I don’t think I would marry you.” 

 

She should have understood Jaime’s answer most of all and it really shouldn’t have mattered since she doesn’t have any feelings for him, but Sansa still felt deeply wounded as a woman that her company would take precedence over her in the hierarchy of things. 

 

Here is the life that she is destined to live for the rest of her life...a marriage based on duty rather than respect, love and passion and everything that makes her happy. The kind of life that she’d only experienced once in her lifetime with a man who can never be replaced by anyone else even if she dies trying. Jon. 

 

Jaime stifled a yawn with his hand. “It had been a long day, Sansa. I have to fly back at 5 tomorrow.” 

 

Sansa tried to fake a smile. “I think I’ll stay here a minute longer,” she said putting on a cheerful voice. “I just want to enjoy the night breeze.” 

 

Jaime looked at her and hesitated. “I don’t really like the sound of it since it’s late, but alright.” 

 

He then touched her cheek as he leaned in for a kiss, but Sansa averted her face. “I’m --- people --- the maids might see.” 

 

Jaime quickly straightened up with a stoic look on his face. “It is okay, we’ll have plenty of time for that when we’re married.” 

 

And with a peck on her cheek, Jaime turned to leave. 

 

Sansa remained seated on the bench fighting tears even when she heard Jon moving behind her. Was it not possible for someone to love her for herself and not for her family name? She had never hated being a Stark so much than in this very moment. 

 

She stood quickly and whirled around to face Jon and started beating on his chest. “ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? Did you enjoy finding out that Jaime wants Stark Corporation before me? That I will only be a business proposition to him before I am a woman? WHY AREN’T YOU LAUGHING, DAMMIT! Why---” 

 

He then pulled her into his arms tightly, kissing her temple to calm her down while Sansa clung to him brokenly. 

 

“Shh, I’m sorry, baby. Really sorry.” 

 

Upon hearing those words, Sansa hugged him even tighter and a few tears leaked dwn her cheeks.

 

“I can’t even bring myself to kiss him because it’s you I am thinking about. You ruined me! I used to think I was happy...that I love him...that I can live my life happily with him. But you broke me! How can I be happy with someone else after you? I wish I’d never met you. WHY? Why did you have to make me feel how it is to be loved as a woman?” 

 

Jon smiled sadly as he stroked her hair soothingly. “I wish things were different,” he said with a wistful smile. “That we were back in our house and you’re throwing your red blouses in with my white tshirts, telling me that you will not iron and driving me crazy in a shirt that’s tied at your hip. I’d love you when we go to sleep at night and I’d love you when we wake up in the morning. I’d love you when you have pincurls in your hair and even when you’re being snooty.” 

 

With a cry, Sansa clung to him and grabbed him roughly. “I’m going to punish you now, Jon Snow,” she rasped out and kissed him hard. 

 

Sansa bit his lip hard and forced her tongue inside his mouth, expecting him to just take advantage of her and treat her like an animal in lust. Maybe then she would be able to reduce what they had to lust. But contradictory to how savagely she was kissing him, Jon just tenderly traced her lips with his mouth, lost in the passion and the memories of the months they shared together.  

 

Sansa was transported back to the six months of bliss that she shared with him, when she was free to laugh and dress any way she liked without worrying that she’s disappointing anyone. She was free to eat with her hands and choose her friends but most of all, she was free to love him. 

 

With a violent shove, Sansa pushed him away and covered her mouth with her hands. There was no point in doing this. He was making it worse in the loving way he held her.  

 

“No no no,” she whispered to herself. “This is so wrong. I am not a wildling wife but a heiress. My life belongs to the people who depend on me. Being a Stark is a part of me—we are tied to each other and we can’t separate. Do not try to touch me again or make me want to abandon my responsibilities. I wish I’d never met you.” 

 

And she turned to run the path towards the mansion. Jon watched her and followed at a safe distance to make sure that she returned to her room safely. He was torn between feeling miserable and happy because underneath the ‘heiress’ façade was his wife struggling to be let out. She loves him and misses him just as much as he does. 

 

However, Jon thought back to what she’s said. Was he really selfish enough to not want her to marry someone else who can fulfill what he can’t? He was here to do a job and that job did not include making her cry or tempting her to give up everything. 

 

Love didn’t matter, and most certainly desire didn’t matter. They could never be together except temporarily, and she knew that even if he seemed to forget it. If only he could abandon everything...but he had the wildlings tied to him just as much as she had Stark Corporation tied to her. From now on, he swore that he was going to keep his hands off her. In fact, he’s going to be a friend to her until she and Jaime get married. He’d wish and pray for their happiness and that he’d take care of her and love her as much as he does. 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d pray that Jaime would also become impotent so that he doesn’t touch what belongs only to him. 

 

Once he was sure that Sansa reached her bedroom safely, he let out a long sigh and made the agonizing walk back towards his own bedroom. 

 

Only when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror did his mind clear up. Jon let out a cold laugh at himself, thinking about his promises. Who was he kidding? He can't _ever_ keep his eyes or hands off Sansa.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be lighter than this. And I hope to have it up sooner :) 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me all this while! Hugs and kisses!❤


	20. Chapter 20

By the next light of day, Jon seemed to have forgotten all of his resolutions as he waited for Sansa right outside her bedroom door. Just like what he thought.

 

Heaven knows he laid awake until this morning trying to find ways to stay away from her, but after much thought and deliberation, Jon concluded that if he and Sansa can’t be together for the rest of their lives then he’d try his best to make her smile while he can. He feared Jaime won't give her much attention in the future, at least not as much as Sansa deserves. He knew she wouldn't be content with that, though she would definitely pretend like she is. Contrary to what all people thought, it is not gifts and expensive stuff that makes Sansa Stark truly happy, no. She craves to be important to someone. Teasing or loving, she likes it if someone gives her the time of the day and cares for her.

 

Just like when they were living with the wildlings, Jon promised to make the most out of every single day they have together. Regrets can come later, but loving Sansa the way she deserved to be adored was his main priority now.

 

Just when Jon was contemplating about Sansa’s reaction to his unprecedented action, the subject of his thoughts exited her bedroom and looked up in surprise when she found him leaning against the wall.

 

She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white ruffled shirt tucked inside it. Her hair was pushed away from her face by a wide black headband and as she walked, her high heeled feet made clacking noises against the marble floor of the hallway.

 

She looked picture perfect...as if she was ready to be photographed for a spread in Vogue. And although Jon felt an appreciation for how fashionable and put together she looked, he couldn’t help but think that this Sansa also looked quite unreachable for a guy like him.

 

“Morning,” he drawled as he walked towards her.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? I thought we already talked last night? You cannot do this,” she hissed at him angrily while trying to be a picture of calmness and composure in front of the maids who were passing by the hallway.

 

“That was personal,” Jon shrugged. “This is professional. Don’t tell me you forgot that we still have to work together?”

 

“Even then--” Sansa started to say but when she looked at Jon blinking at her innocently with a shit eating grin, she huffed and gave him one impatient look before rolling her eyes and walking away. Why did he have to be so cute?

 

Jon caught up with Sansa and walked alongside her as if he’s really meant to be there. Sansa looked at him in disbelief before giving a shake of her head. She quickened her pace, though he easily matched her by taking big strides.

 

“How about we start working today, Sansa? I want to have a look at your books.”

 

Sansa turned and smiled at Jon sarcastically. “We have an excellent library. Have a good time!” She waved at him exaggeratedly which caused Jon to chuckle.

 

“I know that you know what I’m talking about, Sans.” Jon gave a dazzling lazy smile. “I want to look at your accounts and your ledgers. And if you don’t mind, your schedule too.”

 

Sansa glanced at Jon’s determined expression and sighed. She knew how stubborn he can be if he gets something in his head, and she was almost sure that he had a plan in his mind. She seriously feared if he’ll tempt her more...there is only so much self-control a girl can have.

 

So Sansa just stood stoically before him as her personal assistant read off her schedule for the day which is just like her typical morning routine. Her assistant had a confused look on her face, repeatedly looking at Jon who was scanning the schedule over her shoulder.

 

“King's Landing Fashion week opens today and--”

 

He cut her off midsentence by turning to Sansa and saying to her, “These are all society events rather than charitable events. No sick children or anyone elderly.” He squeezed her shoulder. “You need to give your foot some time to heal, baby. Come on, let’s go find your accountant.”

 

Sansa's secretary looked on with a shocked expression on her face as Jon held Sansa’s hand and urged her to walk along with him. Sansa was aware of the shocking stares of the servants towards Jon’s intimate gestures, and she knew without a doubt that each and every one of her staff would be looking at her questioningly if she turned back. So instead she held her head high like nothing happened. She was utterly relieved that Myrcella and Rickon were still asleep. She knew they’d find Jon’s behaviour to be scandalous.

 

Once they were out of earshot of everyone, Sansa turned towards Jon sharply. “You cannot treat me this way,” she whisper-yelled at him.“You are a guest in my house. And I told you, don’t touch me.”

 

Jon quietly let go of her hand right away. _Weird_ , Sansa thought. What was his game here? It was not behaving like her usual Jon. He didn’t even sulk like he always did. She should be happy but there was still a part of her which wanted to pull his hand back in hers tightly and run to the nearest bedroom.

 

Sansa cleared her throat, mostly just to gather her wits. “And you cannot call me baby whenever you like. You seem to forget that we are in my territory, and here, I am in control.”

 

“Yes, my queen,” Jon teased and mock saluted her which earned him a smile from Sansa. It was just so impossible for anyone to not find that adorable.

 

Sansa bit her lip and looked away. With every day that Jon is pursuing her, her resolve is getting weaker and weaker. And the more it gets weaker, the more it becomes difficult for her to stick to the vow that she’s made to the rest of the people who depend on her. Sansa took a shaky breath to steady herself. She was not even aware that they reached the accountant's office.

 

Jon stepped back, and he allowed her to enter first as he graciously the door.

 

The room was in a separate wing from the mansion where all the offices were located. There were four men in the room and they immediately scrambled when Sansa appeared.

 

To Jon, everything that the men said were incoherent. The only words that registered in his head were, “my lady this” and “my lady that”.

 

Sansa stepped forward and there was a beat of silence in the room. She introduced Jon as the new business partner for the merger. 

 

The men all looked at each other as Sansa continued, “We are going to budget for future expenses, and he’ll need to see the overhead for that. You may just leave us the books.”

 

The men nodded and they left the books on the table before exiting the room. Sansa remained standing as Jon sat down and began poring over all of the accounts.

 

“Alright, you got what you wanted. I’ll go now. Jaime and I--”

 

“No,” Jon said without even looking up. “We’re working today.”

 

“But Jaime and I---”

 

“Do you really prioritize your personal affairs over your responsibilities?” He looked up and pierced her with his smouldering grey eyes. “I thought that was the reason we broke up?”

 

Sansa closed her eyes as if asking for patience before pulling out a chair and sitting beside Jon rigidly.

 

With the way things were going, she wouldn’t blame Jaime if he left her. But then she remembered his words from last night. He would not even care if she is working closely with the man she loves just as long as she’ll be of benefit to the Lannisters. He would probably even stand aside for Jon if he so asked just as long as he continues to fund their projects, she thought bitterly. She realized he is a sharp contrast to Jon who would pull childish pranks if Jaime even so much as touches her. If the situation was reversed, Sansa knew without a doubt that Jon would probably say “screw business” and throw away everything on the table just to make love to her. When she thought of that, Sansa smiled.

 

Jon looked over at her. She seemed to be lost in her own small world. This morning she was so much like the lady he first met on the island. He wouldn’t be surprised if she told him that she’s now gone back to her practice of wearing a bra whenever she sleeps. It was not the case at all when she was with him. (she barely even wore a bra in their house)

 

But the smile she tried to hide was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day and somehow it made him remember HIS Sansa.

 

Jon grinned at her dreamy expression, and he offered her a stick of gum which made her snap out of her own world.

 

At first Sansa looked at it with her nose turned up. However, she realized that she’s been so responsible this past few weeks, sacrificing everything she’s loved and wanted. It may be the fact that she’s playing hooky from all her responsibilities, but for once, just for today, she wanted to give herself the freedom she’s been longing for. She’d like to feel how it is to be Sansa the happy-go-lucky girl again rather than Sansa Stark, the heiress. With a defeated groan, she stretched her hand out and took the gum from Jon.

 

Jon chuckled, seeing the internal debate that she’s had with herself and almost shouting out loud when HIS Sansa won.

 

“You give that reaction over gum?” he asked exaggeratedly with a hand to his heart. “I never get that reaction for anything I do.” 

 

Sansa looked at him and smiled back flirtatiously. _Just for today,_ she thought. Just for today.

 

“Not true!” She chuckled and smacked his arm. “You were just too noisy to even notice.”

 

Jon stared at her with lowered lashes. “You better behave or I’d give you what you’re asking for.” His pupils were so big, that they almost swallowed the grey. “Let’s look through the accounts together, what do you say?”

 

“Sure thing, honey.” 

 

Jon sat with a start only to realize that she’s mimicking Gilly. He felt his stomach flutter at her obvious reference to the time they shared together. Sansa gave him a crooked smile but then caught herself as she looked at Jon.

 

They spent the rest of the hour in companionable silence and Jon was surprised to know about the expenses of Stark’s household which greatly added to the overhead.

 

There was a shipment of fresh salmon every day for Rickon and imported blueberries for Myrcella. Those are food which they don’t particularly eat everyday but the household always has a stock of it just in case.

 

Jon frowned and Sansa looked at him.

 

“What’s that look for?” She asked.

 

“Nothing – just thinking of the expenses.”

 

Sansa reddened. “We’re a spoilt lot, aren’t we?” She said with a hint of apology in her voice.

 

Jon bit his lip thinking of how to explain it to her. “It’s just that some of the expenses here are really not necessary and we can save a lot if we forfeit it. I know it won’t be easy but I can probably talk to your brother and Myrcella about it and let them know of its benefits.”

 

He stopped himself. “I-I mean your husband can talk to them about it.”

 

What in the world was he thinking that he had so easily adapted to the role of her husband? The sentence was not lost on Sansa though as she looked at him tenderly.

 

“But you are my husb----oh, you mean the one I’m gonna marry.”

 

And they locked eyes as their real feelings come to the surface at that exact moment. However, they were quickly brought back to reality as the double doors of the office opened and Jaime came barging in.

 

“Sansa, you’re 12 mins la---wait, what are you doing here alone with him?”

 

Sansa straightened up so fast that she swallowed her gum. Jon almost laughed out loud at her stricken expression. “Nothing will happen,” he whispered in her ear conspiratorially. “Everyone swallows it.”

 

He turned to Jaime. “Sansa and I have started working on the project. We are reviewing the books.”

 

“But this is out of schedule. Sansa and I are supposed to be out.”

 

“Well, it’s my only free schedule and as long as I am a partner in this venture, I have every right to dictate when we should and should not meet.”

 

Jaime glared at him. He knew that he can't push Jon too much, because he needs him to sign some documents. And the little shit knew the power he had over him too.

 

Jon raised a finger and stopped Jaime who was about to give a diplomatic answer. “And oh, by the way, I have scheduled a teleconference with a supplier and since Sansa and I are busy here, can you kindly take the call? It will start in--”

 

Jon flicked his watch exaggeratedly. “Five minutes,” he paused. “What are you waiting for?”

 

Jaime looked at Jon with barely concealed fury before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Sansa gave him a disapproving look once Jaime left.

 

“What? What have I done?” Jon asked innocently.

 

“He’s never gonna marry me now.” She rubbed her temples.

 

“Good, you deserve better.”

 

“And where will I find someone better than him?”

 

“How about here?” Jon rasped out. “Right in front of you.”

 

Sansa looked at him in surprise before collecting herself. “Can you give up your freedom and desires for Stark Corporation? Your principles? Can you forgive your father and go back to his company which you labelled as _shameful_?”

 

Jon came back to reality with a jolt. He began stacking the finance books together. Sansa looked down with a disappointed expression. What is she thinking of? Just a few hours alone with him and she has already started hoping for what she knew to be impossible.

 

“I’ve had enough of these books for a while,” he said tiredly. “What if we go see the plantation again? Let’s make it casual. Just the two of us. Forget all this for a while. What do you say?”

 

Sansa bit her lip, weighing her options and thinking how she’d probably never get over her broken heart once Jon leaves. However, in the end, the temptation of being with him won.

 

“I’d-I’d like that,” she said and Jon smiled in response. He extended his hands towards her and prayed that she’d take it. _I’ll show you paradise in every second I can_ , he promised to himself. And this promise, he meant to keep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 21:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It was six and raining when Jon got Sansa back in the car. She was windblown, sunburnt, tired, panting and he had never wanted anything more in his life than to make love to her at that moment.
> 
> As they stared at each other in the close confines of the car, Jon realized that no one else matters in his life now more than Sansa. She has wormed her way into his life and eventually to his heart, only to take camp permanently. He is here doing this job because of her and nothing else. It’s time to come clean, to be honest. He shouldn't keep the woman he loves in the dark. It is them against the world. It has always been like that. And always will be.
> 
> And with that realization, Jon reached out his hand to the small of her back and hugged her fiercely. His head dropped to her chest and his arms convulsed repeatedly to bring her closer and closer, till it felt like she was a part of him. 
> 
> “I lied, Sansa,” came out his muffled words. “I lied to you.” 
> 
> Sansa tensed even though she started stroking his hair like she was consoling a lost little boy. She was confused, wondering what was going through Jon’s mind. He’s never been this vulnerable, not even when they got separated.
> 
> “Jon, you are scaring me,” Sansa responded shakily with panic evident in her voice. He tilted his head to look up at her and his painful eyes broke her heart. “What happened?” She whispered.
> 
>  


	21. Chapter 21

Sansa’s assistants were horrified when she insisted on wearing shorts and a lightweight tank top with sneakers for her plantation tour with Jon. They looked at her as if she’s lost her mind. 

  

“But, my lady, the workers would be expecting you to--” 

  

Sansa brushed her off. “To look relatable! Put those jewelry inside, I am letting my hair loose.” 

  

Ignoring all their protests, Sansa swept from the room before they could make her feel too guilty and change her mind. 

 

Jon was outside her bedroom door talking to one of her bodyguards when she came out. Once he saw her, he stood transfixed with his lips slightly parted.

 

Sansa could almost feel his shaky intake of breath, and it caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

  

“You-you look gorgeous,” he stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

Tickled pink by his comment, Sansa smiled from ear to ear and looked down while shuffling her feet.

   

Grinning sheepishly, Jon graciously offered his arm towards Sansa. She thoughtfully looked at it before shrugging and wrapping her arm around his waist with a mischievous smile. 

 

After that, time seemed to fly by fast for Jon. He vaguely remembered laughing while skipping going down the stairs with Sansa while Shae smiled at him in the living room as she cleaned a vase.  

  

But most of all, he remembered Sansa. Sansa hanging her face out the car’s window, extending her arms forward and enjoying the breeze. Sansa placing her hand on his arm as she asked him to stop the car seeing a majority of her workers eating lunch together. Sansa in her element as she patiently listened to their complaints and walked along the plantation with them. Sansa curiously stroking the nose of a farmer's sleeping baby while the women and men continued with their harvest. Sansa waving off the farmers at first when they asked her to sing before doing it like an angel using a beer bottle as her mic. Sansa instinctively covering his head with her scarf when it started raining as they ran the rest of the way giggling. 

   

And now, as he sat there looking at Sansa, Jon still couldn't believe the way she changed his life in less than a year. It was six and pouring when he got her back in the car. She was windblown, sunburnt, tired, panting and he had never wanted anything more in his life than to make love to her at that moment. 

  

“Did you have a good time?” Jon asked in a voice that was little more than a whisper. 

  

Sansa smiled sleepily at him and nodded. “You seemed to have enjoyed it too.” 

  

And to Jon’s surprise, he realized he did. He turned towards her enthusiastically. “Perhaps next year, we can start on preserved fruits and canned ones. Let’s set the irrigation in motion and then test the first harvest--” 

 

Sansa placed her hand on top of his, quietly stopping him. “You would not be here next year,” she murmured painfully. 

  

Jon never felt the urge to give up everything for Sansa more than at that moment. However, he realized that with Jaime in the picture, things would not be that easy. The fact still remains that majority of Sansa’s profit right now relies heavily on the Lannisters. Even if he changes his mind and stays with Sansa here as her husband, he cannot be of any help to her. He cannot outpower the Lannisters, not unless he takes over his father and possesses the power of a Targaryen Corporation CEO. 

 

But as they stared at each other in the close confines of the car, Jon realized that no one else matters in his life now more than Sansa. She has wormed her way into his life and eventually to his heart, only to take camp there permanently. He is here doing this job because of her and nothing else. The merger can screw itself. His dreams can take a back seat. It’s time to come clean, to be honest. He shouldn't keep the woman he loves in the dark. It is them against the world. It has always been like that. And always will be. 

 

And with that realization, Jon reached out his hand to the small of her back and hugged her fiercely. His head dropped to her chest and his arms convulsed repeatedly to bring her closer and closer, till it felt like she was a part of him. 

 

“I lied, Sansa,” came out his muffled words. “I lied to you.” 

 

Sansa tensed even though she started stroking his hair like she was consoling a lost little boy. She was confused, wondering what was going through Jon’s mind. He’s never been this vulnerable, not even when they got separated. 

 

“Jon, you are scaring me,” Sansa responded shakily with panic evident in her voice. He tilted his head to look up at her and his painful eyes broke her heart. “What happened?” 

 

Jon cupped her jaw and straightened up. “I didn’t come back for revenge like I said,” he whispered almost inaudibly. “I came here for you. I came because my father threatened to destroy your business if I don’t.” 

 

“He said what?” 

 

Jon laughed bitterly. “Can you believe it, Sansa? My father...my own father...he used my only weakness to blackmail me. He has probably been waiting all this time for me to fall madly in love.” 

 

Jon did that? Just for her? Sansa didn’t know what to say. What should she tell him? _I’m so sorry? Thank you? Agologies for dragging you to my mess? So you really fell in love with me madly? You deserve much better?_

 

She settled for the first one. “I’m so sorr--” 

 

Jon groaned and interrupted her by holding the back of her neck and kissing her with all of the pent-up longing and emotion that he’d been keeping in his heart. 

  

When he pulled away from Sansa, like a spring she clung back to him. Resting her face against his chest, she closed her eyes. “Just a little longer. Let’s stay like this a little longer,” she murmured. “And no more lies.” 

  

Jon nodded. “No more lies,” he echoed. And with tender hands, he stroked her back, warming her with his touch. Even though there were no more words passed between them, they knew that they have taken a leap of faith and that everything has changed now. 

  

As Jon revved the engine to start the car, Sansa placed her hand on top of his which was on the gear. And that’s where it stayed until they arrived back at the mansion where Jaime stood waiting. He was livid and beside himself with anger as he incessantly questioned Sansa about how she could have the heart to disappear for the whole day.

  

Sansa gracefully exited the car as if she’s heard nothing. She turned back to thank her chauffeur for opening the door for her and that shut Jaime up. 

  

Jon still sat in the driver's seat smiling as he looked at how confident Sansa was, walking up to the steps of the house gracefully. And after Jaime muttered " _unbelievable_ " under his breath and walked away, Sansa turned to look at Jon from her bedroom window tenderly with a little smile playing about her lips. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

 

 _Madness_ , he thought. _This is madness._

  

* * *

 

  

That night after supper, Sansa left the dining room as soon as she can. It had been a heavenly day of resolution and revelation for her as she realized that it is now time to stop running away and face up to her feelings. 

 

Even if she tries her best to be loyal to her duties, she also has a responsibility to keep herself happy. 

  

However, she is not foolish enough to believe that things are as simple as she makes it out to be. What about Jaime? The marriage is something she can’t easily walk away from. Even if Jon is content to stay on as her lover should the time come, Jaime most probably won't continue with the merger. How will she manage to recover the damages inflicted by the possibly failed merger?

 

She'd previously wanted to beg Jon to take back his rightful position as the Targaryen heir cause it would certainly solve their problems. But now, as her love grew more and more selfless, she has started thinking about how Jon would feel, going back to the father he hated and asking _Rhaegar Targaryen_ for help. Even if Jon wanted to throw away his pride and do that for her, she wouldn't let him.

  

Sansa remembered how angry Jaime had been when she returned. He mouthed off about the time that she had spent with the “manipulative” Jon _Snow_ and yet Sansa couldn’t help but question if Jaime is any different. 

  

But no matter what the circumstances are and no matter what Jaime Lannister thinks, Sansa knew that she is blissfully happy. Maybe she had been demanding all her life because she’s always thought of herself to be useless. Now she has realized her importance to her company and how she can help her people. But most of all, she is now slowly finding out how her life would be so much better with Jon beside her. 

  

It seemed like after her parents and Robb died, the happiest memories in her life were spent with him...cooking out in the beach, making love on the stairs, shamelessly lying naked together in the backyard. Even crying in his arms had been a pleasure. 

  

She had been very disappointed when he did not dine with her tonight but she understood how once again, he is protecting her from Jaime breathing down her neck. Sansa smiled at how he’s always had her best intention at heart, even during those times when he’d say that he is really angry at her. 

  

She walked down the hall and saw one of her maids coming in her direction. A few months ago, she would not even consider talking to one but Jon has changed her. 

  

“Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Snow is?” 

  

The maid nervously fidgeted with her hands. “I believe he is in the study, my lady.” 

  

“Thank you.” 

  

The maid's eyes widened. “Me, my lady? Oh yes, yes, you are most welcome.” 

  

Sansa saw a genuine smile cross the face of her employee and she smiled back. Please and Thank you, indeed like what her mother taught her, were magic words. 

  

Sansa opened the study and saw Jon bent over a stack of books. He looked up at her with no surprise on his face as if he had been waiting for her and it is but natural for her to follow him, even if it was unannounced.  

 

 _There he is, my husband._ Sansa felt a fluttering in her stomach, just thinking of those words. 

  

“Hi,” she said shyly. “What are you up to?”

  

He rubbed his tired eyes and smiled at her, outstretching his arms. “Come here, baby. Look at this.” 

  

She went into her arms at once, and he wrapped one of his hands around her waist protectively. They both pored over the drawings he was making about some sort of machine which will preserve the fresh products longer and cut down on the wastage of fruits that they’re not able to sell. 

  

As he explained about his plans, Sansa looked at him and realized that by the way he spoke sounded as if he’s already making plans to be with her for a long period of time. Against her will, Sansa began to picture the blissful life that they’ll have together. 

  

This is where she wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world. Sitting here late at night, close to him, talking about their future plans together. The realization almost knocked the wind out of her sails.

  

Jon was asking her a question and Sansa focused her attention on him. 

  

“What?” 

  

“I said there is someone who can help us with setting up the machinery. He’s Trystane, Oberyn's nephew, a young mechanic. He's almost like a brother to me. You didn't meet him before because he was out of town then. His insights would be very helpful to us, but...” he trailed off. 

 

She looked at him. “But what?” 

 

“Will Jaime be okay with me employing--” He started to say hesitantly.

 

“Do what needs to be done. I'll handle Jaime,” Sansa responded, leaving no room for further arguments as she settled closer to him. 

 

Jon, on the other hand, gazed down at her in admiration and thought how he had never been more proud of her inner strength than now. 

  

* * *

 

  

Sansa woke slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She had been up late last night with Jon and she even got to speak to Gilly from his phone. They talked for what seemed like hours while Jon worked beside her and afterward, he smiled at her and muttered under his breath about how Gilly is making his life miserable. 

 

It was past midnight when he walked her to her bedroom door and even before they could have a moment alone, he noticed two of Sansa’s bodyguard patrolling her hallway, from Jaime’s orders no doubt. So instead of a kiss, he gave her a gentle wave to bid her goodbye. 

  

Now Sansa smiled in excitement as she thought of what Jon had planned for them. She wondered what work they would do and how he’d make today productive and interesting. 

  

She dressed up and excitedly opened her bedroom door but Jon was not waiting for her outside nor was he in the dining room. She asked a passing maid if she knew about his whereabouts and she was told that he left at six am and that they were not aware as to what time he would return. 

  

Sansa’s face fell at the news and even more so when she made her way towards the driveway and saw Jaime waiting for her. 

  

“I thought you would escape again,” he said sternly and Sansa immediately felt guilty. She had an obligation to her people and that was not to socialize with them. She had a good time on her plantation tour but it felt as if she committed a sin because she had fun. 

  

Sansa sat in her seat, her hands tightly clasped in her lap and with every word that Jaime spoke, the more her resolve weakened. She felt awful as he kept fussing. 

  

Meeting her employees was a far cry from yesterday. The people were in their Sunday's best and they used formal manners. They smiled at her but they didn’t laugh and all they did was ask her questions. It was really quite tiring for her. 

  

Majority of the workers seemed pleased to see Jaime and they asked her when their wedding was going to be. Sansa wanted to protest and tell them that she’s already married but she kept quiet. 

  

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when they were walking back to the car. There was a break in the crowd and some distance away, a woman was feeding her little boy. Some coins fell out of her pocket in the process but she didn't seem to notice it.  

  

And suddenly, Sansa wasn’t even aware of where her legs were taking her. She turned away from the open car door where Jaime stood waiting and weaved her way through the crowd until she reached the tiny house. 

  

She bent down and picked up the coin. “It fell from your pocket earlier. I presume it's yours?” She gave the woman a smile.  

  

The astonished woman looked on at Sansa with her mouth open, until the boy shouted at her. The woman snapped out of her stupor and nodded her head. Sansa immediately took the little boy in her arms so that the woman can securely put the coins from her pocket to a safer place. 

  

After a while, she came back out of the house and thanked Sansa gratefully. Saying goodbye, Sansa turned to walk away but the little boy tugged on her hand. He handed her the glass in his hands. 

  

“Try it, my lady. My mum makes tasty buttermilk.” 

 

His mother immediately stepped forward and berated him. She then turned to Sansa. “I deeply apologize, my lady. My son has taken advantage of your gratefulness and overstepped his boundaries.”

  

Sansa was aware of how the crowd behind her fell silent, anxiously waiting for her response. Her lips slowly turned upward to give the little boy a smile before she patted his head. “I'd love some,” she responded. 

 

Sansa readily took the glass from his outstretched hand and drank it with gusto. She turned towards the crowd with a smile on her face and some milk around her lips. 

  

“It's delicious,” she declared, making everyone around her cheer. 

 

The little boy looked at Sansa with a wide grin on his face. “My lady...you’re just like us...” He said in joyous surprise and laughed. 

  

And Sansa laughed along with him and realized that yes, she’s no different. She is now just one of them. 

  

She said a final thank you and her bodyguard parted the way as she walked back to the car. Jaime was once again aghast at her behavior. He lectured her in the car while she greedily drank the rest of the buttermilk without a care in the world. 

  

As soon as they arrived at the mansion, Sansa walked up the steps and immediately asked for Jon. She has tasted freedom. She has changed for the better and she can’t wait to thank him for letting her realize that she can be so much more...for making her feel that she can make a difference...for loving her without boundaries and making her become better with the love he gave her. 

  

And as Sansa whispered to her assistant to have her horse prepared so that she can see Jon, she looked at Jaime entering the room and realized that no matter how hard she tries, she can never become the person she thought she was and lead the life dictated by other people. 

  

She is Sansa Stark and she is everything that is included in that name and not just the 'my lady' title. She is a proud daughter, sister, leader and more recently, a wife to a truly wonderful man. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa smiled as she spurred her horse on faster, making her way towards the field where she learned that Jon was at. She heard that he was trying to teach her farmers how to harvest their crops using the newly purchased industrial machines. 

 

It had only been half a day since she saw him, and yet, she missed him like they have not been together for years. How she wished that he could have been there this morning to see her break free of the restrictions that bound her for years. Loving him had given her the freedom to truly believe in herself and have the confidence to try everything that she wanted to do. She couldn’t wait to see him today and thank him for making her feel alive not just because of how much he loves her but also because he had made her believe that life is really worth living. 

 

It was not an easy task though as it had taken her several tries before she was able to escape from Jaime’s eagle eyes, most especially after the stunt that she had pulled in the afternoon. Even Shae and Rickon were looking at her questioningly when they heard about the events that happened. But as she ran across the courtyard and made her way to the stables, Sansa was past the point of caring as she had only one desire and that was to see Jon. 

 

It was a matter of minutes before she reached the field where Jon was. She halted her horse and sat on top of her saddle just watching him for a few minutes. 

 

He was with the farmers, pulling a crop out of the field, bare-chested and dirty but with a wide grin on his face. He looked as if he really belonged there. 

 

Jon was putting as much effort into doing the harvest but without much luck as the farmers around him laughed at his misfortune, seemingly enjoying every minute that he is spending with them. 

 

“I’m sure you will learn, boy,” one of them said. “In another year or so, you’d be one of the best farmers here.” 

 

Jon laughed along with the rest of the crowd and Sansa smiled from where she was at. 

 

However, Sansa’s smile quickly faded as she thought that in a year, Jon would probably be back with the wildlings and she would be married to Jaime.

 

At that moment, Jon seemed to have sensed her presence. He looked over where she’s at and Sansa gave him an enthusiastic wave. Jon's face lit up and he stepped forward to go towards her but slipped on a muddy piece of land. He landed on his ass and all the farmers laughed once again in jest as to how things seemed to not be going his way. 

 

Sansa went running towards Jon and she knelt beside him. She cradled his head in her arms. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked in concern as she glared at the laughing farmers making them stop all of a sudden. “Is it funny? Do you find this funny? I swear if anything happens to him--” 

 

Jon grinned, and he squeezed her hand. “Relax, Sans. I may die of embarrassment, but nothing else. We were all just having a good time.” 

 

Sansa was aware as to how now many of the farmers were watching them with curiosity. She genuinely wished that she had not made a fool out of herself but before she could say a word, Myrcella came running towards Jon in a short skimpy dress. Her hair was plastered with sweat and she looked deliciously flushed as she ran from another field. Turns out she was also helping with the crops and Sansa frowned in confusion. 

 

“Jon? Are you hurt, Jon?” She said as she knelt down opposite Sansa. 

 

Sansa looked at this development with narrowed eyes. She didn’t say a word but with as much dignity as she could muster, she released Jon’s head and let it hit the ground and walked away. 

 

Jon rubbed the back of his head and ran after Sansa. He grabbed her arm when he caught up with her and pulled her towards an empty barn.  

 

Sansa squirmed to get away from him. 

 

“Come on, baby, don’t be mad,” Jon said while running his hands up and down on her arms. His bare skin was hot and sweaty and she was only inches away from his naked chest. “I had to do something with her. She was following me around all day and I tasked her to help the other farmers. It’s keeping her out of trouble and out of my hair.” 

 

“Sure.” Sansa huffed in annoyance. “And you enjoy her no doubt...the sight of her in that little dress.” 

 

She sounded like a nagging wife even to her own ears but she couldn't help but look at him accusingly. “Is she the reason why you didn’t attend the event this morning? I’m sure you find her--” 

 

Sansa’s eyes widened in surprise when Jon stopped her tirade by kissing her. His greedy mouh stole her words, and holding her jaw in place, he slanted his head to devour her more. She was in a daze when he finished, and she clung to him, her cheeks against his damp chest. 

 

He panted against her lips. “We shouldn’t do this,” he rasped out. “You behaving like this is turning me on more than you can imagine and I don't know how long I can...” He said in a deep voice and Sansa noticed that even his hands were shaking. She realized with surprise that he was fighting for control. She honestly didn't realize what power she had over him until now.

 

With a long sigh, he pushed her away from him at arms-length and brushed her hair off her face. “What have you been up to? Tell me what you did this morning.” Jon asked with genuine interest and in an effort to change the subject but Sansa wasn’t swayed that easily.

 

“Myrcella is younger than me and so pretty.” 

 

Jon smiled ruefully, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Not as smart as you. Not as ravishing as you. You are...” he trailed off for a second. “You're _all_ woman. _My_  woman. A-and there is something about that which makes you the most tempting person in my eyes.” 

 

Sansa looked up at him and began to smile. “Really?” 

 

“Really.” He crossed his chest and lifted his palms up in a promise. 

 

Sansa looked up at him as if testing his sincerity and satisfied with what she saw in his face, she settled comfortably in his arms. 

 

Jon gave a smile and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. “Now tell me what you did. Did your bodyguards protect you? Were you safe? Come back to the field with me, I’d give you some beer and we can talk.” 

 

Sansa nodded enthusiastically and she ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in the fields, excitedly telling Jon about how brave she was. A plesant tingle ran down her spine, all the way to the nails of her feet when she saw the pride in Jon's eyes. She chatted with the farmers and their wives and saw Myrcella trying so hard to plow the fields along with the others. She was sorry for how she’d been so angry at Myrcella when all she was doing was trying her best with sheer determination and guts. 

 

Jon and Sansa were seated on a shed together watching her and she leaned against him. “Have you been able to contact Trystane? When will he come here? Is he young? What is he like?” 

 

Jon smiled in understanding at the way Sansa’s thoughts were taking her, and he threw a glance at Myrcella. “Don't even think about it.”

 

“Why?” 

 

Jon raised his eyebrow, internally chuckling at Sansa's petulant expression. Gods, who knew his wife was a cute little matchmaker. “Well, off the top of my head, I have three reasons,” he responded and counted them off his fingers. “One, he is nervous around girls. Two, Jaime would absolutely hate him. And more importantly, three, Cersei Lannister would kick me in the balls. You don't want my heavenly goods to be damaged, do you?” 

 

“Depends.”

 

“Depends?” Jon repeated with confusion.

 

“If those goods will be enjoyed by any other woman than me.” She eyed his groin for a second and gave him a rare wink.

 

Jon couldn't believe proper little Sansa Stark just winked at his groin. He recovered after a beat. “You little--” he snorted, trying to tickle her. “I should say, that is quite heartless of you, my lady.”

 

Sansa giggled and squatted his hands away, settling back on her seat. She looked over at Jon, who was the picture of enjoyment as he sat with her, dirtied and sweaty, drinking beer and making jokes. He could easily be mistaken for one of those farmers and their leader caught her eye and smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. 

 

Sansa was just about to tease Jon about that fact when she saw everyone tense. She looked behind in bewilderment. A big black limousine was pulling up near the edge of the field, and Sansa knew who it was even before she looked at the person sitting inside. 

 

With much effort, Sansa put some distance between her and Jon, and she quickly stood up as she straightened her skirts. Jaime had been simmering ever since this afternoon and even if her heart wanted to tell him to shove it, she knows that she still owes him the courtesy of being respectful to him as her fiancé. 

 

Jaime didn’t even bother getting out of the car, sending one of his bodyguards to get her. Sansa mouthed the words _“see you later”_ to Jon as she was escorted away, and Jon gave a sad nod as he watched her getting into the car. 

 

From the moment that she sat down in the car, Jaime just looked straight ahead. He didn’t acknowledge her nor did he speak but she saw a vein dangerously pulsing on his temple telling her of how mad he really is. 

 

Twenty minutes into the drive, Jaime finally spoke. His jaw was clenched as he addressed Sansa who was seated beside him as quiet as a mouse.

 

“Sansa, people are beginning to talk,” he began the moment the car left her home. “You are behaving like a---like a common woman with Jon Snow. You spent every waking moment with him yesterday and it is all anyone could talk about. If you care nothing about me, then think about your family. You are causing disgrace to the Stark name.” 

 

“I don't see the problem. I'm not leaving my duties unattended, am I?” She answered rigidly. 

 

Jaime sighed. “Yes, but I don’t know what’s happening, Sansa. Heaven knows that I am trying my best to understand you. I could have stepped aside and let you be, but you’re beginning to forget the things that used to be important to you. Once we’re married and you’re carrying my name, I want no more of this...no more. We used to want the same things, Sansa. What happened?” 

 

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes and Sansa wanted to reply that she has learned how to live for herself, but she knew that no matter how hard she tries to explain it to him, he would never understand. 

 

Instead, Sansa averted her gaze from him and thought how Jaime would probably have had a heart attack if he saw Myrcella working on the fields and enjoying herself, looking exactly like the wildlings that he detests.

 

She couldn’t pretend anymore. The only thing she knows is that she will be miserable without Jon, even though she does not know what their future holds. 

  

Once the project is over, she will tell Jaime. She’d make a clean break and try her best to make sure that she becomes a good leader and also a good wife to Jon. She can do both, right? And hopefully, with some negotiation, she can convince Jaime to continue with the merger; he gets the profit, she gets Jon and Jon doesn't have to go back to his father's company. Everybody wins - she tried to assure herself, although there was a feeling of fear that she couldn’t seem to shake off from her system. What will she do if Jaime doesn't agree? 

 

* * *

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

For four days after making that decision, Sansa tried to spend some time by herself and think of what she is going to do. She tried to be nice to Jaime so that when the time comes, he'll be more open to her suggestions. She rode with him every morning, but she did not see Jon. He didn't seem to bother her much too, choosing not to dine with them. 

 

On the fifth morning, Sansa was having breakfast with Rickon when Jon strode into the room. He looked tired but Sansa drank in the sight of him. 

 

"Trystane’s plane is landing and I’m going to pick him up now. You wanna come?"  

_Yes, I wanna come_ , Sansa's traitorous mind, ever so helpful, whispered. She gulped her hot coffee and hurriedly left with him to the astonishment of her brother and Shae. She was nervous all of a sudden but Jon didn’t speak to her until they were in the back seat of the car.  

 

"I missed you," he whispered, his gaze seemingly devouring her as he took her hand in his tightly. 

 

There was a beat of silent before Jon started rambling about work. "I'm sorry I haven't made time for you recently...I was working eighteen hours a day trying to educate the farmers about canning and preserving." He sighed and leaned his head tiredly against the car's headrest. "There must be something else we can do to help them get back on their feet." 

 

Sansa looked at him tenderly. "We..." she whispered. "We…" She let the words roll off her tongue and felt a happiness that was inexplicable bloom inside her heart. 

 

Trystane’s plane was just landing when they got to the airstrip. Along with it was another plane that landed alongside his. 

 

Sansa almost coughed out the water she was drinking when she saw Trystane. He was stunningly good looking. Olive skinned with red lips, he could have passed off for a movie star if not for the eternal scowl that seemed to be painted on his lips. 

 

"Why is he so angry?" She whispered innocently to Jon, making him chuckle. 

 

"He was born angry but don’t let it bother you...he’s a good guy..." 

 

Sansa nodded and stood back as Jon and Trystane hugged. "This is my wi---I mean my business partner, Sansa Stark." 

 

Trystane stuck out his hand and smiled timidly as he looked at Sansa. "Pleased." 

 

And then he seemed to just dismiss her as his attention once again shifted towards Jon. "When do we get to work? I brought crates of tools, and I’d be ready to work just as soon as they unload them." 

 

Sansa looked back in time just to see three children being helped down from the stairs from the other plane. She looked over at them curiously and poked Jon’s arm, making him nod absently to Trystane as he listened to her.

 

"Who are they?" She whispered. 

 

Jon turned to look at them confusedly and repeated the same question to the pilot near him. 

 

"They’re orphans," the pilot responded. "They are in transit to a wildling orphanage in King's Landing, but the plane had some technical difficulties. We don't know where we’d house them as the plane is being repaired. Looks like they would have to stay overnight here at the airport." 

 

Sansa had no idea she was speaking next...the words might have even been someone else's. "I can give them shelter at the mansion." 

 

Her assistant who ran after them as soon as she went with Jon gave an audible gasp before making a protest. "But my lady..." 

 

Sansa looked at her defiantly and then at the pilot, her chin up and her voice clear and loud. "I will take these children and you can send the others to the mansion as soon as you have cleared everything." 

 

The pilot smiled at Sansa indulgently. "My lady, we have 117 wildling children onboard and not just these three. They can be quite a handful and with all due respect, I don’t think you can handle them." 

 

Hearing that, Jon stepped forward. "If Ms. Stark says she’s willing to shelter these children, then she will. Don’t worry about food or taking care of them...they'll be well rested and well fed by the time you have your plane fixed." 

 

The pilot shrugged. "Okay, buddy, just send someone to get the others later then." 

 

Feeling very pleased with herself and her husband, Sansa walked towards where the three children were at and began talking softly to them. Her assistant did not want her to touch the dirty children but Sansa waved her away. 

 

In the car, Sansa placed a two-year-old on her lap as the three and four-year-olds sat on either side of her. Trystane started talking business to Jon but Jon could not stop looking at Sansa lovingly and watching her make faces at the children. He imagined what an excellent mother she’d make to his kids. 

 

Jon shook his head at the direction his thoughts were taking. 

 

When they arrived at the mansion, Myrcella came rushing down to greet them. She was a little late as usual and flushed after her run down the stairs. There was a tendril of hair that got loose from her ponytail and her cheeks were pink. She looked absolutely divine. 

 

Sansa turned to greet her but then Myrcella’s eyes widened, and she came to an abrupt halt. A second later she moved past Sansa as if in a dream and stood in front of Trystane with a dazed expression on her face. Trystane’s scowl left his face as he looked at Myrcella, his lower jaw slightly dropped. 

 

"I think they want an introduction," Jon teased as he looked at the two teenagers. He lifted a hand from each of the two and placed them together. 

 

"Trystane…Myrcella…Myrcella…Trystane. Now both of you go outside and---umm, play." 

 

Jon chuckled as he saw the two of them walking down the hall as if sleepwalking. "I’m so dead," he said to Sansa later. "I mean Myrcella is...and Trystane is..." 

 

"Young...both of them are young..." Sansa pacified Jon's doubts with just those words.

 

"Yes, but we are too." He stroked her hair gently. "Come on, let’s have something prepared. I’m starving. I bet these kids are too." 

 

Thirty minutes after, the 117 children arrived at the Stark's doorstep. Sansa was thankful that Jaime was away on business commitments because otherwise, she would have one hell of a time explaining her actions to him again and he would once again look at her as if she’s lost her mind. 

 

The children arrived just as Shae and Rickon were going down for lunch. Even before they could register surprise, Jon began pushing the children to Shae’s arms as well as that of Rickon and the other staff, maids and bodyguards. 

 

After the initial protests coming from Sansa’s staff; the dirty, tired, scared children were taken inside specific rooms and everyone took the charge assigned to them to various parts of the mansion to take care of them. 

 

Sansa and Jon worked hand-in-hand in her bathroom as they bathed fourteen children personally and sent them off to the maids waiting to be fed and dressed in whatever could be found for them. 

 

Sansa was flushed with tiredness. The front of her shirt was damp as she sat on the marble floor of her bathroom alone with Jon. 

 

She had her eyes closed as she leaned her head tiredly against her marble tub. Suddenly feeling self-conscious she lifted her head slowly feeling Jon’s ardent gaze upon her. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked confusedly, rubbing her thighs together. 

 

"I was remembering the woman on the island who demanded everything," Jon breathed out. "You wouldn’t even let me sit with you and now you wash these very dirty wildling children." 

 

Sansa cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "It would be good for my company’s profile...doing charitable works. Whatever I have done is to help Stark Corporation get back on its feet and become the formidable power it once was." 

 

"Have you?" he muttered under his breath, his eyes growing hot, the repressed anger and jealousy making him feel dangerously reckless. "Are you sure everything you’ve done was for your company?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Marrying me?" 

 

"For safety." 

 

"Sleeping with me?" 

 

Sansa lowered her eyes. "For duty," she replied aloofly in a low voice.

 

"Loving me?" 

 

Sansa took a shuddering deep breath and looked at Jon in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but he was on top of her in seconds. She was taken aback but even before she could start thinking about it, he was kissing her roughly till she could think of nothing but the addicting feel of his lips and muscles in his hard body keeping her down. She should absolutely not be aroused by the way he took control, no. But Gods, she was dripping wet thinking of him trapping her with his large frame, forcing her to acknowledge what was happening to them. 

 

Sansa let her heart do the talking, her emotions finally winning in the end. She gave Jon's ass one squeeze, and it seemed like that was all he needed because the next moment he was ripping her damp dress and panties effortlessly with wet, soapy hands.  

 

They kissed wildly, almost biting each other in their passion. The months of repressed longing all burst forth at that moment when they finally had their hands on each other. There was an urgency to the way they rocked into each other which was made even keener by their sexual hunger. Sansa shocked herself by reaching back and unclasping her bra before she arched her back and presented her bared breasts for Jon to mouth on.  

 

"Tell me, is this duty to you?" He rasped out against her puckered nipple, sucking the sensitive flesh with relish. "Tell me."  

 

Jon wanted to scream but held himself in check, not showing how much she affected him. His hands trailed down her body, making her squirm with anticipation. His thumb found her clit, greedily rubbing it in tight circles. "You're wet. It's for me, isn't it?" He growled in between kisses as he trailed his lips along whatever exposed piece of flesh he could find.  

 

Sansa was whimpering helplessly, her face soft with desire. She knew she'd appeared wanton and lustful but she didn’t care. All she wanted at this moment was Jon and the connection she once experienced with him. 

 

"Please, Jon," she whined tugging on the snap of his jeans. She was naked but he was still fully clothed and Sansa didn't want that. In fact, her body frantically _needed_ every stitch of clothing off him as soon as possible. Jon pulled her hand back from where she was trying to palm him and completely stopped what he was doing.  

 

Sansa couldn't believe what was happening. The only thing she knew is that she was going mad with desire. "Please," she begged again, her eyes welling in tears. 

 

Jon just stared at her with pupils blown wide, and his serious eyes looking at her intently almost made her dizzy. It was dominant, greedy, voracious, possessive, and at the same time, vulnerable. 

 

"Tell me," he said stubbornly, bracing himself just above her, so close and yet so far. "...the truth." 

 

Sansa pushed herself up and buried her head into his neck, nuzzling it with her cold nose. "I...I wanted that feeling which only you give me. I needed you, Jon, I still need you, and now it almost hurts. I'll go insane if you don't--" 

 

Turns out Jon didn't need to hear anything more because before she could finish, he hurriedly discarded his jeans and boxers in one go while Sansa lifted his shirt with trembling hands and threw it away. He came on top of her again, and she shivered and let out a soft moan when her erect nipples rubbed against his bare chest. His member was already hard as steel, and her insides quivered at that sight. 

 

Jon's hands glided up and down Sansa's waist, rubbing her silken skin and cupping her cunt while using his middle finger to slide inside her. He wasted no time in throwing her legs on his shoulders and burying his face in between her thighs. He worked her up with his fingers and mouth, sucking on her clit and fingering her with increasing pace till she fell over the edge of orgasmic bliss.

 

Sansa cried out when her release hit her, the stars forming in the back of her eyelids made her almost faint. She was still trying to gather her wits together when Jon relentlessly turned her around and pressed her back against his chest. His hands stroked her breasts, tweaking the hardened sensitive tip of her nipples and then coming to rest on her hips.  

 

“Just look at proper little Sansa...wanting to be fucked by her husband,” he whispered in her ear, voice dripping with desire. "You do, right?"

 

Sands didn't know how but Jon's touch and horrific choice of words sent waves of desire crashing again until she squirmed and arched her body, giving him access to nibble on her shoulder. He brought her close to that wonderful high again...but drew back.  

 

Sansa felt dizzy from the torrent of anticipation coursing through her. "You are making me beg...NOW, please," she shouted in her own need, pulling him close as she turned around to lie on her back. 

 

"So polite," Jon whispered while caressing Sansa's cheekbones like she was scared puppy. "I'll give you what you want, but just know this...." he continued murmuring against her lips as he strangled her and positioned himself. "Never, never pretend to me again. I know you," he grunted out each word as he thrusted into her, keeping her thighs wide apart for him to feast his eyes upon the sight of her pretty folds sucking his cock.

 

"You are...mine. JUST MINE," he chanted with deeper thrusts. "And someone much _much_ more than what duty demands."

 

Having no reservations now, Sansa guided Jon to hit that secret place inside her by digging her nails into his ass, and just like that, they were making love on the cold marble floor. She was clenching her muscles around him so hard that he could barely thrust fast, but instead of the pain it brought her the first time, now she was grateful for his thickness because it made her feel so full...like her inner muscles were just being wonderfully stretched after a long time.  

 

"On one condition," Sansa whispered into Jon's mouth. Her hair was unbound and wild as she moved her hips against his with abandon, periodically clenching her inner muscles which made Jon hiss and cross his eyes.  

 

"Anything." Jon nodded, already knowing that he was already so far gone. Totally out of control. He had his head thrown back in pleasure, holding her breasts in both of his hands. Sansa stared in awe as he painted such an utterly obscene erotic picture she could never forget. He was so handsome, so free, and no matter what happens, Sansa swore she is going to have that image etched in her mind all her life. 

 

"When you cum, I want my name on your lips. Can you do that?" She asked. 

 

In response, Jon groaned and lifted Sansa on the side of the tub. He attacked her with renewed vigor until they both fell into the dirty water. He didn’t even pause but kept up with the long, hard strokes as he pulled the plug and the water drained. 

 

Sansa knew he was close when Jon's rhythm began to falter and his legs quivered. With one final shout of "SANSA!", he spilled inside her while her walls pulsed around him and robbed him of everything he had to give. Feeling him grow larger inside her and his hot seed warming her insides, Sansa clutched his curls in an almost grip as she came apart for the second time.

 

Their skin was sweaty and cold at the same time when Sansa's arms went around Jon's shoulders, hugging him tightly to her as they tried to regain their composure.

 

Still panting heavily, Jon buried his face the crook of her neck, and Sansa stroked his curls softly while thinking that she could cry by how protective she felt, with him wrapped around her inside the marble of the sunken tub. She never wanted to let go of this deeply emotional connection with him. At that moment, the world had shrunk to only the two of them.

 

A sudden knock at the door made them jump and disentagle quickly.  

 

"My lady?" Shae called out. "Is everything alright? I heard Mr. Snow yell for you." 

  

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

Sansa stared at Jon in fear till he dropped his head and started to laugh quietly, his beard tickling the top of her breast. 

 

“Shae is lucky that she didn’t live in our house further north,” he whispered against the curve of her neck. “Poor thing would have been on call all day.” 

 

“Oh, shush,” Sansa put a finger against his lips and pushed him to step out of the tub. “IN A MINUTE,” she shouted out to Shae while Jon desperately tried to control his laughing fits. 

 

"Go get the door, and-and tell her I’ll be out in a minute," Sansa said as she began to frantically throw him his jeans and shirt. 

 

“I’ll be fine, Sansa, you go find some clothes for yourself,” he waved a hand towards her closet and then his lips curved into a sneaky smile. “I ripped yours to pieces.” 

 

Sansa sighed. “Remind me not to wear expensive clothes around you,” she said in a low voice with an arched eyebrow. 

 

“I don’t know about that, I like them too much,” Jon replied huskily without missing a beat. “They tear easy.” 

 

Sansa took her head out of the closet and turned towards him with a hand on her hips and a warning look in her eyes.

 

Jon backed away, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. "I'm just saying..." he said and his lips twitched, desperately trying to control the smile that was struggling to be let out as he looked at Sansa's serious ' _what am I going to do with you'_ look.

 

"Gods, I have never been embarrassed like this since I was nine," Sansa grumbled as she turned towards the closet once again and pulled out some undergarments from it.

 

"Why? What happened when you were nine?" Jon asked casually as he came up behind her to fasten the back hook of her bra as she put on a pair of panties.

 

"A stupid guy...he totally insulted me in public," Sansa said, her face turning redder in embarrassment thinking about that night. She could never forget it.

 

 

_"Little princess, you want to know a secret?" her father had whispered in her ear like they were sharing something very confidential._

 

_"YES, daddy! YES," Sansa excitedly replied. She started to listen to him intently because she LOVED secrets. It made her feel more like an adult._

 

 _"See that young man there? He might become someone infinitely dearer to you in the future," her father had said to her with a smile. "_ _Go talk to him," he urged her before disappearing to make some_ _appearances of his own._

 

_Sansa had nodded seriously, taking her task to heart as she looked at that awkward guy standing alone in the corner of the ballroom. He was dressed in an expensive suit, perfectedly made to fit the young boy, but he kept tugging on it as if he didn't belong there with the other rich guests._

 

_Sansa took a deep breath and walked towards him. Her heart started beating faster with every step she took. In truth, even though he looked boring, Sansa had to admit he could become quite handsome with some grooming. She blushed at the way her thoughts were taking her._

 

_When she finally stepped in front of him, the guy had looked at her once before he firmly lowered his head to the glass in his hand. The widening of his eyes was the only indication he noticed her wanting to talk to him. It made Sansa wonder if he was surprised because someone cared enough to come up to him or because she was pretty. She has been told she's the prettiest girl in the North, after all. Yes, that could be the reason, she thought and tossed her head._

 

_"Hi," Sansa hesitated. Normally that is all that boys needed to hear to ask her to dance, but this guy was looking anywhere but her as he shuffled on his feet. It was quite rude, actually. She determinedly thought that she'd teach him a lesson on how to behave with girls once she makes him her friend. "Would you like to dance?" She asked him sweetly, extending her hand._

 

_"Um-no," the guy mumbled still looking down at his feet._

 

_Sansa couldn't believe her ears. No guy, small or big, ever refused her. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked with a confused smile, sure that she had heard him wrong._

 

_"I..I said no!" the guy sputtered out, turning red in shyness. "I don't dance, s-sorry," he muttered before he all but fled the room, leaving Sansa to stomp her feet in anger and embarrassment as she looked at the few guests who heard this exchange laughing. She sulked all day and cried to her mother till she was given lemoncakes and assured that she'd marry someone much nicer._

 

 

Jon shaking her shoulders was the only thing that brought Sansa back to the present. "Sansa? You, alright? You just zoned out there for a minute," he said with a chuckle and handed her a dress. "He was that handsome, huh?"

 

"He was horrible!" Sansa responded putting on the dress and turning her back to Jon so that he could zip it up.

 

After they were both fully dressed, Jon looked down at Sansa with a contented smile on his face and curls sticking to his head due to the sweat. They stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, and when Sansa's eyes began to darken as she gently combed through the curls on his forehead, Jon murmured a hasty goodbye to her and fled the room. He ran down the hallway because he knew if he stayed a second more, he’ll take her again. Right against the door. 

 

He barely managed to tell Shae that Sansa needed some time to be alone before hurrying down the corridor, down the stairs and out into the garden. He felt as if a thousand demons were at his heels as he ignored Shae calling out for him until her voice became more and more distant...till nothing but the sound of the chirping birds in the garden could be heard.  He made it to the garden bench before stopping as he lit a cigarette. Even his hands were shaking. 

 

The bubble of post-orgasmic bliss was slowly breaking. He had always been a determined person but right from the time he married Sansa, all his carefully formulated plans managed to slip right out of his mind like butter through hands. 

 

When she had shown up on the fields and glared at the farmers who were laughing at him, he had been very pleased and then there was her jealousy attack over Myrcella. He was a goner after that. At that moment, it had been his wife, not a highborn who had stormed off the field. 

 

Then he had to watch as Jaime arrived and ushered her off like she’s done a bad thing. The twerp didn’t understand that what she’s doing is even more important than socializing with a couple of asskissers in a function that would have probably just bored Sansa to death. One of the workers had put his hand on top of Jon's before he could stand up and hit the arrogant jerk on the face.

 

And now...Jon realized he had done the worst thing he could have. He had looked at Sansa today, her dress damp from the children's dirty bathwater and had felt extremely nostalgic. And of course, when she had asked him sweetly, he couldn't deny her at all. No surprises there. 

 

He had fucked her...hard, claimed her again and made things even more complicated. Not with the long, slow lovemaking that he had dreamt of every night but he had attacked her with all the pent-up passion and jealousy he felt every time he saw her with Jaime. And she had responded just as he dreamed she would. 

 

When he and Sansa parted ways the first time it had hurt badly and when he learned that she used their marriage as a bargaining tool to get Targaryen Corporation to sign on in their partnership, he was furious. He felt used, dirtied, the memories they shared tainted with money and manipulation. In fact, he was almost glad to get rid of her.    

 

Flash forward a few months later, and there he was...falling again for the same girl he swore to stay away from. In his defense, no amount of self-control talks could’ve prepared him for ‘this’ Sansa. Suddenly she became someone free from all the guilt weighing her down, happier, more open, more compassionate, just more...Sansa. 

 

Jon knew how bad this situation could get if Jaime finds out about their secret meetings but now he’s being seduced by it...sucked into the vortex of Sansa Stark and he feels as if he does not have the strength to turn his back on it. 

 

Jon finished his cigarette, crushed it under his foot as he remembered with a smile the day that they had toured the plantation. He had watched the faces of the people...seen how wary they were of her and then he had seen how much they warmed up to her and liked her...really, really liked her. Not because they have to but because she was pleasant and amusing and interested in them. He was so proud of her. 

 

It had been difficult to leave her that night, but he knew better than to touch her because he had to give her back. With that thought, Jon had been able to control his desires. 

 

But now...now that he knows Sansa wants him as much as he needs her...he wonders where he’ll find the strength to keep his hands off her. He can’t, especially if she asks him again. He absolutely can’t.  

 

Jon closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air blowing across the acres of flowers that were planted everywhere. He tried to remember the wildings. Before he met Sansa, he thought he'd find a plain wilding girl, maybe even Ygritte could’ve fit the bill, some girl who’d share his passion for the wellbeing of others while he does his daily work. They’d raise a few kids and live the rest of their idyllic life peacefully. 

 

He might have been born into an influential family but he had always wanted the average things in life. Nothing special...No multi-billion corporation to take care of...No luxurious limousines to be driven around on...No power to decide the fate of millions of people who work for him and no gorgeous 'my lady' to make him laugh. 

 

A low laugh rumbled from his throat when he thought of how fate had played him. Aye, he managed to fall madly in love with a woman, prettier, more gorgeous than he ever expected, someone who possesses inner strength and puts the lives of others above herself. But she is a goddess...her future larger than his life and dreams.  

 

"FUCK!" He cursed kicking a stone on the floor.  

 

Maybe he could go to Trystane’s. They could work on some plans and start building the machinery. He had never seen farmers so backward. What they need are a few good vocational schools to teach them about it and make them think of ways to improve efficiency in the fields. 

  

Jon stopped walking for a moment and took a deep breath. Stark Corporation is not exactly his responsibility. In a few days Sansa might ask him to leave, and after that, what Jaime and Sansa do will be their business. But if she wants him here, Jon knew he would try his best to find a way and stay. 

 

As he passed the mill, Jon saw all the lights were on and he heard Trystane’s angry voice.  

 

"A screwdriver...not a wrench!" Trystane said impatiently and Jon heard Myrcella answer in an equally sullen voice. "How do I know which is which? I’m a freshman...not an engineer." 

 

Jon heard some sniffling sounds followed by Trystane cursing. 

 

"Hey...hey...don’t cry now...please...I'm sorry," Trystane murmured and his voice grew tender as he gathered Myrcella into his arms. 

 

Jon smiled wryly in the darkness and thought how it would be best not to disturb the two of them. It looked like Myrcella won’t be following him around anymore. She’d probably be wondering tomorrow what she even saw in someone as boring as him. 

 

Jon shoved his hand into his pocket and started the long trek going back towards his bedroom. As he passed by Sansa’s room, he dejectedly looked the door wanting so bad to jump in bed with her as it was perfectly natural for every husband. Remembering the echoes of Trystane making it up to Myrcella, he laughed under his breath and quietly resumed his walk thinking to himself how at least somebody, somewhere was happy. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa dragged her feet slowly towards the door of the mansion the next day. It was dusk and she was tired after such a long, harrowing day with the employees who were not so used to using the new machinery that was just installed in the plantation. The whole day had been an incessant blend of pleading, wheedling and dealing to make them understand that the machinery would help them to be more productive in their job rather than hinder them from doing their work. 

 

Jaime had argued and insisted that she allow him to handle the negotiation especially with the union but Sansa soon realized that he seemed to annoy the employees more than calm them down. After two hours, Jaime seemed satisfied with the way the meeting was going but Sansa was not.  

 

Unbeknownst to him, Sansa had secretly sent for Jon and he arrived immediately wearing only a sweat-stained undershirt and the farmer's faces which had been stormy for the past hour or so cleared right away when they saw him. They greeted him as if they were not in a union meeting but rather socializing on a cruise or a party. 

 

Thirty minutes later, the production was humming. The employees were happy and Jon stood watching them casually as if he did not just create a miracle. 

 

To Sansa’s disbelief, the employees seemed to bank on Jon’s words and seemed very pleased with him and yet they looked at Jaime with a look of resignation as if they don’t really know how to relate to him. Sansa didn’t understand it at all because, before Jon, the farmhands seemed to be quite excited about her impending marriage to Jaime. 

 

It was astonishing really. Her employees saw Jon as their leader and still managed to relate to him. Sansa knew that it is very _very_ rare for someone to possess that kind of leadership quality. How Jon managed to achieve this level of trust among people is beyond her. 

 

For the rest of the day, she had performed her duties but felt herself tearing up at times. Jaime had outright shut down her suggestion to postpone their wedding even with more proposals of profit. In fact, he insisted that they marry before finishing the merger. 

 

At four PM, she decided to cancel the rest of her activities and proceeded to go home. When she opened the door and saw the familiar back of Shae in the patio, Sansa had never felt the need to be comforted more. 

 

She walked towards the French doors leading to the patio, and Shae immediately straightened up giving all her attention.  

 

Sansa didn’t even think about it. She rushed to her and immediately hugged her.  She had never realized how much she’s waited for this moment until now. Ever since her mother had died, Shae had been the only constant older female figure in Sansa’s life. Though not overly affectionate, Sansa knows how much she loves her and her siblings. 

 

Shae quietly held her close, her arms enveloping Sansa making her feel safe and protected. She could feel water gathering in her eyes and it took everything in Sansa to not burst into tears right that second.  She who a few months ago never cried, always seemed to be crying now. 

 

Shae held her at arms-length and studied her. “Codeword,” she said.

 

Sansa nodded. “Volantis.” 

 

“Good,” Shae replied relievedly handing her a cup of hot coffee. “I can drop those stupid honorifics now. You fucked his brains out yesterday, didn’t you?” 

 

Sansa half sobbed and half laughed as she wiped her tears away and sat beside Shae.

 

"Hearing that monstrous yell, I have to ask, did he blow his load inside you?" Shae asked curiously. "Sure seemed that way."

 

 _Seven hells_ , Sansa cursed internally. It had completely left her mind and to make it worse, she wasn't even on pills now! "Please g-get me some moon tea, Shae," Sansa stammered and blushed red. _It needs to do be done_ , she chanted to her aching heart. To be honest, she longed to carry Jon's child inside her. But she's sure he was under the impression that she was still on pills and she knew how honorable Jon could be. She didn't want to pull such a trick on him. 

  

"Sure thing," Shae waved her hand. "So what’s on your mind? Spill the beans,” she asked. “It’s about damned time we have this talk.” 

 

Sansa hesitated. How could she burden Shae with her complicated problems? Where should she even start? How about when she started to love Jon...yes, that would be a good beginning...except she didn’t know when. She just knew that he always got under her skin. 

 

Shae raised an eyebrow at her. “Turning coward on me? Has there been a kidnapping attempt again?” 

 

While Sansa choked on her hot coffee and almost burnt her tongue, Shae was looking at her with a knowledgeable expression on her face. 

 

“I know everything,” Shae mumbled holding her shoulders. “I know you were kidnapped and that Jaime hid that fact from everyone.” 

 

Sansa stared at Shae and nodded. “I see.” 

 

Shae laughed. “No, you don’t see at all. I went through hell when I thought you were dead and you can’t imagine my joy when I found out that you were safe and sound. I was one step away from sending someone to get you back from Jon.” 

 

Sansa’s head snapped up. “But you didn’t,” she whispered. 

 

Shae shrugged. “He did rescue you from being killed...I was very grateful to that man.” 

 

Sansa stopped drinking coffee and stared at Shae. And then after a while, she placed her mug down. “So, you let me stay with him and fall in love with him?” she spoke in a voice full of bitterness. Sansa knew she sounded petty, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

Shae smiled at Sansa’s bowed head tenderly. “Tell me about that place where you stayed,” she said. “It was very small, right? And did you really dance with Rhaenys Targaryen in a party?” 

 

Sansa gave Shae one of her wilding grins and started talking. As much as listening to her, Shae watched her. She saw the way Sansa relaxed when she talked about the friends she’s made there. She laughed with her when Sansa regaled her with stories of how she learned to use the stove, washer, and dryer and would not touch any of the food that Jon offered her on the island. She talked about the freedom of walking into stores and shopping for herself and she then went on a ten-minute tirade of how monotonous it is to do housework. 

 

But every other word coming from Sansa’s mouth was Jon. _Jon this, Jon that, my Jon_. It was all about how ‘Jon’ reacted to everything and whether an action made him angry or happy...how astonished he had been when she danced in that party he threw for his sister...how furious he had been when he learnt that she knew all along that he was the Targaryen heir...how proud he was of her when she took care of the orphaned children...how utterly selfless he was when she was almost killed horseriding. She spent thirty minutes telling Shae of things that Jon was able to do for their business. 

 

“Jon got several investors already and managed to export the produce that we’d come out with,” Sansa said animatedly. “He says we could be earning even more in the future and that Stark Corporation has a lot of potential. He was able to cut our budget by 15 percent just by looking at the books. In fact, Jon--” 

 

Suddenly, Sansa stopped midsentence almost out of breath and flushing with embarrassment. She glanced at Shae and took another sip of her coffee. 

 

Shae looked at Sansa with a slight smile on her face. “And how is Jaime? Where does he fit into this picture?” 

 

Against her will and to add even more to her already growing embarrassment, Sansa covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. “Oh Shae, I love Jon so, so much. Why doesn’t he love me the same way? He is so very, very good for our business. He was born to lead people. What can I do to make him see that? How can I bear to let him go once again? I want him desperately....at least a part of him. It will kill me to see him with another girl, Shae—you know it will.” 

 

Shae gathered Sansa into her arms and let her cry on her bosom. There was none of the surety that was typical of Sansa. If at all, she looked vulnerable, small...like a little girl seeking comfort from her protector’s grasp. 

 

"You are asking him to give up his dreams,” Shae muttered. “The things that he has strived so hard to get all his life and yet you get to keep all you have. Have you ever thought how much of a sacrifice you’re asking from him?” 

 

"But it’s not the same,” Sansa almost yelled with frantic eyes. “He is merely one person among the wildlings. The city will survive without him. If Robb was alive, I would have gone with Jon wherever he wanted to. I would've followed him anywhere, and I would’ve given up anything. Why can’t he do the same for me?” 

 

Shae nods in understanding. “You sure that Jaime would cancel the merger if you break off the engagement?” 

 

“Yes,” Sansa whispered and tears formed in her eyes again. “But I am Jon’s wife for as long as I can be. He may not want me but I want him for as long as I can have him. I’m willing to go against Jaime—face the worst, but I should be sure Jon will stay by my side to take that leap.” 

 

Shae laughed. “I doubt he’ll leave you,” she said. “My guess is he’s going through the exact hell that you’re going through right now.” 

 

Sansa leaned back and smiled. “Do you think so? Really think so?” 

 

Shae nodded conspiratorially. “Agony. Torture. Excruciating pain.” 

 

Sansa chuckled despite her tears. “What can I do to make his pain worse? How can I make him love me so much that he’d never leave me?” 

 

“Leave no doubt...Remind him you want him permanently in your life...in ways so good that he’ll never even think about leaving you.” Shae leaned close to Sansa and stared at her. “The machinery is already in place. There’s nothing else left to do here, Sansa. The project is over. Why do you think he’s still here? Why didn’t he leave as soon as it’s finished? You need to give him a push...something men absolutely can’t say no to...” 

 

Sansa’s eyes widened as she thought about this. “You must be thirsty, Shae. Let’s open that rare champagne we have in the cellar and talk.” 

 

Shae laughed at Sansa’s enthusiastic and curious expression. “How about this, I'll prepare some moon tea while you go fetch a cucumber and an apple. Trust me, we’ll need it.” 

 

“I’m excited.” Sansa smiled so wide that her jaw hurt. 

 

 “My, my. No wonder they say that the proper ones are the most wanton,” Shae teased. 

 

“Blame Jon...” Sansa smiled impishly. “...he made me more wanton than I ever thought I could be,” she chirped as she ran off towards the house while Shae smiled at her contentedly. She mixed the ingredients in water to make the moon tea and saw Jaime in a distance ordering people around.

 

Shae paused, internally battling with herself. On one hand, she wanted to make sure Jon doesn't leave Sansa at any cost. And on the other hand, she could get fired if exposed. _Screw the job_ , she thought. If what she is about to do even has the slightest chance to save Sansa from a life of misery, then so be it.

 

 _"I want him desperately...at least a part of him.It will kill me to see him with another girl, Shae—you know it will,"_ Sansa's words echoed in her mind, and with a newfound determination, Shae looked at Jaime emotionlessly as she turned the glass upside down, emptying the moon tea onto the floor. She refilled the glass with normal alcohol knowing that if worse comes to worst, this will give Jon the courage to fight for his love unlike how she’s just given up on hers in the past. After taking a deep breath, Shae marched towards Sansa's bedroom with the glass in hand and a tight smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for the 1000+ kudos! You all are truly amazing ❤
> 
> P.S: I am so very bad at tags, so tell me if you think I can include any more tags for this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy it!

Jon tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. It was surprising really, considering that it was late at night and he was dead tired and totally drained— emotionally and physically, after a whole day of having to watch Sansa with her fiancé. He couldn’t understand why James Lannister suddenly wanted to flaunt in front of him every chance he got. _Screw you, you are already engaged to the most precious girl,_ Jon wanted to shout at him. It did not help matters that James suddenly took interest in his job and assigned a lot of work for him...to the point that Jon was convinced James wanted to him to avoid Sansa at all costs.   

 

Just when Jon drifted off to a fitful sleep, a rustling sound coming from outside his bedroom doorway made him shot up instantly in bed. Silently tiptoeing, he left the bed and made his way towards the wall as he armed himself with the baseball bat on the table.

 

Jon tightened his hold on the bat as the door creaked on its hinges, and then whoever opening it paused until it was silent again before pushing the door further. 

 

"FREEZE,” Jon shouted out as he pushed the bat in front of him like a weapon. He squinted in the dark as his threat was met by a hiccup rather than by resistance. 

 

“Myrcella?” He asked in confusion. 

 

"Myrcella? MYRCELLA!” Sansa’s squealed as she gripped his arms tightly for balance and stumbled into his bedroom. 

 

With a clang, Jon dropped the baseball bat as he staggered away from her and went to turn on the bedroom light. Sansa was waving a bottle of champagne and wearing a thin, clingy robe. He could easily see her pink nipples peeking out and the slit in the robe made no room for doubt that she was wearing nothing underneath. 

 

"Sansa!” Jon hissed with wide eyes. She was definitely not in the right mind. “What the hell are you doing? What do you think Jaime would say if he knew that you were in my bedroom wearing nothing but...nothing but that...” he pointed his suddenly trembling finger helplessly.

 

“Jon...Jon...Jon...relax,” Sansa said calmly shaking her head like he was acting too proper, as funny as that sounds. She came closer and started to pat his face gently. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

 

"Sansa Stark, are you drunk?” Jon stepped back each time Sansa advanced on him until his back hit the corner table. He felt trapped and nervous with nowhere to turn to as her greedy eyes raked over his body which was barely covered by his boxers.  

 

Sansa giggled. “I believe I am...but since I’ve never been drunk before, I’m not really sure. How does one know?” She asked innocently pushing her whole body to be flushed against Jon’s, her hardened nipples brushing against his sculpted chest making Jon’s eyes roll back as he flexed his hands, fighting for control. 

 

“Why did you come here?” He asked frustratedly. He wanted to sit down and think about what to do level-headedly, and she was making this hard. 

 

“To fuck you,” Sansa whispered against Jon’s mouth, her lips brushing against his with every word. 

 

“I’m trying here, Sansa. I’m trying my best to control myself...for you…for us...” Jon was pleading with her but that only spurred Sansa even further. She lifted a long leg, the slit in her robe rising higher and higher to give Jon a peek of the red curls covering her cunt and wrapped them around his waist. 

 

“Put a babe in me,” she whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe. “Touch me. Love me.” 

 

“No!” Jon closed his eyes. “I can’t.....I mean I can obviously, but I won't!” he corrected quickly and shook his head, his voice sounding hoarse as if he was being tortured and his hands clutching the side of the table as if his life depended on it. “You’re drunk and I can’t take advantage of you.” 

 

“I. Said. Touch. Me.” Sansa ordered as she guided his trembling hands to her breasts. 

 

Jon’s eyes widened in surprise at the authority in her voice. He pulled back his hand and started to say something in protest but then Sansa untied the knot in her robe. She was not wearing anything and the sight of her bare soft curves drove all rational thoughts from his head. 

 

With a groan, Jon moved forward and crushed Sansa’s lips against his and she answered with the same level of fervency. His mouth moved over Sansa’s neck and breasts leaving a trail of fire against her skin as he pulled her even closer to him. 

 

"No, this is not right...You shouldn’t be here,” Jon said, his lips tracing Sansa’s arms and shoulders as she swiftly got rid of his boxers and squeezed his ass before he could reject her further. “You have a reputation to uphold, my lady, you cannot...” 

 

Sansa took Jon’s face in between her palms. “Tonight, I am your wife and definitely not a lady. A whore. Your whore.” 

 

Jon pulled back and looked at her. Sansa Stark talking like that to him was definitely the nail in the coffin. He just couldn’t hold back anymore!

 

Bending, Jon picked her up in his arms and carried her to the big bed in the corner of the room. He laid her down on the sheets and just stared at her for a long while. His eyes were full of tenderness before touching her. Sansa thought he looked like he was trying to memorize how she looked...as if he planned to remember it always. 

 

"Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?” Sansa grinned holding the champagne bottle that she was clutching in her hands up for Jon. He was still sitting at the edge of the bed, still looking at her. But he was already running the tips of his fingers lightly over her neck...her breasts...and her arms. 

 

Sansa used her thumb to open the champagne bottle and the cork flew out. The champagne spilled over her belly and down Jon’s chest. She giggled as she tried to wipe it off, but Jon held her hands between his. He looked up at her intently and began to lick the champagne off her body, his mouth moving upwards until it settled on her breast.

 

Sansa felt more intoxicated than ever. She knew Arya would kill her if she comes to know they fooled around in her sheets, but she was drunk now...drunk on Jon. She felt like she was able to do anything, so wonderfully free. With one swift move, she rolled on top of Jon and then began to mimic his motions as she licked the droplets off of his chest.  

 

Jon rolled over and she once again rolled on top of him relentlessly. She wasn’t about to lose control now. She was determined. She took kisses from his mouth and made a trail down lower...kissing his neck, chest, stomach, legs, the back of his knees, his calves and his feet. When she looked up and saw Jon panting, his face in a grimace because of pain and pleasure, Sansa knew it was time.  

 

She straddled his legs, loving the feel of his strong, heavy thighs between hers. She arched her back, giving Jon a better view of her ass as she ran her tongue over his stomach. She made little nipping motions as she traced the v of his hips. 

 

Jon lay absolutely still under her, feeling as if he makes a move she would stop. Her breasts against his legs felt so good as she lightly moved them over the hair on his legs. The contrast of the softness of her soft breasts and stiff nipples against his rough skin made him dizzy. She stretched out on him, lightly shifting her body against his. She rubbed her hair and face against his rapidly rising cock again and again...feeling him...smelling him...until he took a hold of her chin firmly and looked down at her questioningly. She could feel his member resting hard as steel against her hair as the precum leaking out of his tip started to mark her red strands.  

 

“I’m going to taste you now,” Sansa declared with conviction, her blue eyes challenging him to deny her. 

 

“Sansa, I-I really think...that...you should—you should,” he stammered. Hell, in his defense what could he even say? Tell her to stop? 

 

“Well, your wife very much enjoys this. Would you let her continue?” She teased and arched her brow, looking up at him expectantly. 

 

Jon gasped when he realized that she was mimicking his words from when he went down on her for the first time. With a start, he realized why she said that. 

 

“See, I’m not so drunk,” she smiled. 

 

Jon’s stillness was gone and his eyes were on fire. “Yes,” he copied Sansa’s response and guided her head back down between his thighs. 

 

Sansa giggled against Jon’s balls and licked up a stripe from there, to the veins covering his twitched cock and when she reached the head of his cock, she quickly took him in between her pink lips. She tapped Jon’s hand on her hair, encouraging him to pull on it and thrust his hips. 

 

“Christ!” Jon muttered, sounding wrenched as he dropped his head on the pillow with a groan. 

 

Sansa lashed her tongue against the tip and pumped him with one hand. She fondled his balls with the other before enveloping him in the warmth of her mouth. Sansa is nothing if not a fast learner, and she expertly executed all that she had learned to do to her husband. 

 

Jon’s brain almost short-circuited. Sansa’s planning to kill him, that’s for sure. Her wide ocean blue eyes stayed locked on him with a confidence which she never possessed in bed until now. Gone was the embarrassment and shyness in her as she tugged his head roughly to look at her directly as she took him down all the way. She relaxed with him in her mouth as she kept up a slow, extremely pleasuring pace; her throat muscles sucking the head of his cock delightfully.  

 

For a fleeting moment, Jon wondered how Sansa was so good at this. Sure, he had never been given head before, but he still knew that the pleasure she was giving him was out of the world exceptional. He couldn’t ponder about it more because Sansa slapped his ass and took hold of one cheek in her hands. 

 

“Thrust into my mouth, Jon. Use me...make me yours,” she rasped out. 

 

When Sansa moaned with him in her mouth, Jon thrusted sharply and grunted. His hand clutched Sansa’s hair tighter than he wanted to as he came down her throat...hard. He whimpered when Sansa languorously licked him through his peak, feasting on him like he was her favorite sausage.  

 

After the euphoria was over, Jon’s breath came out in puffs and his legs felt like jelly. He tried to find his voice back to say something to Sansa. 

 

But fortunately for him, his hands were quicker as they tangled in Sansa’s hair and pulled her up. He crushed her mouth against his in a searing kiss. 

 

Jon then held on to Sansa tightly. His legs wrapped against hers and he held her against his chest so closely that Sansa could feel the beating of his heart against her face. 

 

"I love you...” she declared. “...desperately. I’ve never loved anyone more than I love you and I want you to stay with me—as my husband.” 

 

Jon was still for a moment and Sansa took that opportunity to slide out from his embrace. She shrugged herself into her robe as Jon watched her.  

 

With determined eyes, she turned to look at him. “I won’t force you, and I’ll give you time to think about it. If you love me, really, really love me— You’d know what to do.” 

 

And even before Jon could sit up, Sansa was already wrapping a scarf around herself to save her modesty and stepping out of his bedroom.

 

Sansa clutched her chest as she walked towards her own bedroom. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. It took all of her willpower to have the face to say that to Jon, but the ball is now in his court. Now, all she could do is go to her room and pray that in the end, everything will work out the way she envisioned it to be. But it was a hard task as all her heart wanted to do was go to Jon’s room and have his salty taste in her tongue again. 

 

Sansa smiled and quickened her step. She somehow felt that by tomorrow, things would fall into place. What she didn’t count on was the fact that Jaime would be waiting for her outside her bedroom doorway...his eyes were blank as he looked at her. 

 

Sansa gasped and clasped her hands against her chest, fear written all over her face as she and Jaime and stood together in a face off. On the other hand, Jon, who had run after Sansa after pulling on some clothes, stood at a distance looking at them. 

 

"So...is this the way you move around at night? If you had needs, you could’ve just come to my room, sweetheart,” Jaime said in a mockingly loving tone. “Pity...” 

 

Sansa stood up straighter as she prepared for what might happen. It’s now or never. “It wasn’t about needs—has never been,” she responded. 

 

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” He smiled, shaking his head. “Perfect little Sansa Stark is capable of cheating.” 

 

“Jon is my husband, I’m not cheating,” Sansa said with conviction as she lifted up her chin. “We have consummated our marriage and it’s real, whether you like it or not.” 

 

Jaime started to laugh exaggeratedly, clutching his stomach. It threw Sansa off balance though she didn’t show it in her face. “You...you thought that,” he gasped. “I’m disappointed, Sansa. You didn’t think me dumb, did you?” 

 

“What-what do you mean, Jaime?” Sansa asked. Something was not right. She could feel it. 

 

“You married Jon Snow. Jon Snow doesn’t exist."

 

"This is not funny, Jaime," Sansa said partly in anxiety because she didn't know what Jaime was on about. He seemed so...confident given the circumstances.

 

Jaime came closer to her while she moved back. "Legally, lover boy is still a Targaryen, and you, my lady, are technically unmarried and just had an affair.” 

 

Sansa’s eyes widened. Shocked is an underrated word for what she was feeling. Her whole world just collapsed. “How could you...trick me like that?” she sputtered out. Even though she didn’t love Jaime, at least she respected him before. 

 

Jaime threw his hands up in the air. “Hey, hey now, no need to get emotional. I knew it could bite me in the ass. And I wasn’t wrong, was I?” He challenged her. 

 

Sansa gulped down the sobs threatening to be let out. She ran to her bedroom and shut the door. She wasn't ready to face him yet, and she sure as hell wouldn’t let Jaime Lannister see her cry. No, she wouldn’t. 

 

Suddenly her future with Jon looked so bleak. Maybe he’d be better off with an uncomplicated wildling girl, she thought painfully. It induced fresh tears to leak out of her eyes. He was not tied to her now. He was free. And if it was Jon’s honor holding on to her, she just lost that claim. She stuffed her face on the pillow and cried with sobs coming right from her chest—and that would be probably why she didn’t hear Jaime hiss in pain as Jon punched the living daylights out of him. 

 

Jon purposely walked to Sansa’s room after he threatened Jaime and made sure to ask him to leave. He was feeling...rather agitated.  

 

 _Seduction_ , he thought. Jaime might have been a good guy but he got seduced by the immense power. So it true what they say; power can make or break a person. It was tempting him recently too. 

 

Whenever he wanted food, it was there waiting for him. He dropped his clothes wherever they fell and a minute after it is gone. There were silent people waiting nearby to grant his every wish. If he wanted a car, he merely had to ask and it was readied for him. 

 

And the choices he had...He could drive or be driven. He could get up early or sleep late. He could do nothing or work twenty hours a day. He could swim, ride a horse, train with her guards, climb a mountain and walk through beautiful gardens. 

 

He wondered what he would be like if he didn’t defy the life that was cut out for him and was raised like Jaime? Would he be like Rickon and pout because there was a tiny bit of green on his strawberries? Would he get so used to cashmere sweaters that he would toss them on the floor like Myrcella does? Would he become so used to the servants that he would walk in and out of rooms and not see them? Would he believe he was someone else’s superior by divine right? 

 

“Fuck,” Jon muttered under his breath and quickened his steps to Sansa’s room. He sure as hell didn't want this life back, it has no suh thing as privacy, but the heart wants what the heart wants. When Sansa didn’t respond to the knocks on her door, Jon sighed and took a few steps back. He came running forward the next moment, breaking down the door to see her...his wife, no matter what anyone says, on the bed with her face in the pillow and crying.  

 

He climbed on her bed without hesitation and touched her shoulders. Sansa jumped at the sudden contact and turned in his arms. Her eyes were bloodshot and in so much pain—pleading with him not to leave her alone now that she was not his wife anymore. 

 

“Sweetheart....” Jon muttered, caressing her cheek. It pained him physically to see her like this. 

 

“I’m not your wife, I’m nothing,” she said painfully.  

 

Jon slightly smiled at the way Sansa clung to him as if he would run away any second. Duty as a husband never kept him holding onto her, his love did. She had to know that. Everyone did. 

 

“Sans,” he whispered.  

 

That was all Sansa needed to crush him in a tight hug as she clutched onto his back for dear life.

 

“Please,” she pleaded. “Everyone I love leaves me.” 

 

Jon quickly pulled away, making Sansa whimper in fear.   _Sweet girl, you have nothing to be afraid of_. 

 

“Not this time,” he whispered against her lips.  

 

“Jon...” Sansa trailed off. What was he saying?  

 

“You are getting your merger, Sansa Stark. But not with the Lannisters.” Jon pushed the wet strands of her hair to the back of her ear as she looked up at him in a daze.

“And you are getting married. But not to Jaime.” 

 

Sansa gasped, the implication of his words finally dawning on her. Jon was buying out the Lannister’s share in their partnership, and he was going to return to KL permanently as a Targaryen...for her...for them. 

 

“Jon...” she repeated stupidly. This was just too good to be true, amazing really, and good things don’t normally happen to her.

“Why?” She asked painfully. He was going to give up his friends, his home...everything he strived hard to achieve and was going to work with the one person he hated the most, his father. 

 

“Because this...” he placed her palm on his heart and then touched his hand against her heart. “...belongs here. It would be restless anywhere else. And it’ll always be in love with you.” 

 

Sansa was floored. She really was. But a small part of her heart which had to deal with her own uncle leering at her whispered, _‘Don’t believe it. He’ll get tired of you. It's just because you are pretty.’_

 

Burying her face into Jon’s chest, she asked, “How you do know that _this is it_? That we are meant to be?” Her voice sounded vulnerable. “You’ve only ever been with me. Are you sure it’s not because of my...because of my—”  

 

“Because of your body?” Jon chuckled. “No. It’s more than that between us. I’ll love you senseless when you are 90 and walking with a stick. I'll kiss your hand and then your bald head,” he said with a chuckle trying to calm her.

 

Sansa smiled through her tears and a small laugh caught in her throat. “Stop,” she mumbled against Jon’s chest. “I won't ever be bald, and I know you love red hair.” 

 

“But I love you more.” 

 

Just like that, Sansa’s fate was sealed. She jumped on Jon and kissed him with abandonment, teeth clashing and her tongue greedily dancing with his. Jon is her forever, and he is HERS. Together, they are going to build a life for themselves and for other people.  _But all that can wait,_ she thought as she let her fingers trail a path under Jon's shirt, making him groan into her mouth. Tonight, it is just about two normal people madly in love with each other.

 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

The new CEO Jon Targaryen climbed up the stage, impeccably dressed with a grin on his face. He got a loud applause from many people who were gathered to see his first official speech as the man in power. Somehow along the way of following his heart, he had also managed to fulfill his dreams by being the first person in Westeros to employ the wildlings in the conserved business world. The wildlings are now free to live wherever they wanted to and they lead a safe and fulfilling life with dignity, not outcasted or judged anymore by the other ‘elite’ people— Jon made sure of that.  

 

He stopped at the center of the stage and took a deep breath. Never in a million years did he think he’d be here and suddenly it felt too overwhelming. So, he looked down and searched for the girl who had complete control over him...the one who could calm him with just a look...and the one who changed his entire view by showing him that being an heir can be a good thing and that he can do more for the society if he was in power.

 

Right in the front row was the girl in question— Sansa, his new fianceé, looking breathtakingly gorgeous with soft tendrils of her hair framing her face and a blinding smile which could rival the shining diamond on her ring finger. He had officially proposed to her a few weeks ago after all the chaos were over and everything seemed to fall into place. Of course, she immediately accepted, and Jon couldn’t wait for the next month when they’ll be getting married for real.

 

Sansa had been very upset that she threw away her first wedding ring to forget him, but what she didn’t know was that a broken-hearted Jon at that time had secretly saved it for memories. He planned to gift to her on their wedding day.  She might be freaking out if some of wedding planning doesn't make it out perfectly(whihc is bound to happen) and that's the time he'll give her the ring to calm her down. See? He knew her too well.

 

It was surprising really, how Jon gradually realized that he and Sansa complement each other in the best way possible. She teaches him how to stay grounded and be pleasant in the uptight business circle, and he teaches her how to loosen up and just have fun sometimes. When the business world seems to be too suffocating, they escape to their first home and “recharge”. Jon is somewhat proud that they have managed to balance their personal and professional life so far.

 

As Jon waited for the applause to stop so that he could start speaking, he saw Sansa laughing at something Shae whispered in her ear while looking up at him teasingly. Jon was pretty sure that it was something scandalous. As it is, they had tortured him enough in the car drive, eyeing his ass and saying that he should never get out of the fitting dress pants. 

 

Jon ducked his head and chuckled before he looked around contentedly. He saw Myrcella, Trystane, Missandei—all cheering for him, and his gaze fell on Elia smiling at him proudly beside Rhaenys who winked at him. Elia, the mother he had always wanted, is one of the best things that happened to him in the past few months--and Sansa could never, NEVER know how much it meant to him that she made it happen by taking matters into her own hands and asking Oberyn for help. A few tears filled his eyes and he quickly looked elsewhere lest he'll overwhelmed with emotions again. But it seemed like he was saved from being emotional as he suddenly locked eyes with Rhaegar who was standing in the corner.

 

The smile died on his lips. They still weren’t on the best of terms...however, he should acknowledge the fact that Rhaegar has been completely supportive of him in the past months of uphill legal battle. And maybe...just maybe, Jon thought with a smile, he might slowly start to look upto him as a father. But little did Jon know that his father is the man who kidnapped Sansa and had her purposefully thrown in the ocean in the plain view of him, and the maid standing beside Sansa, teasing him is the person responsible for the boy of fire and ice growing inside his fianceé.

 

 _Now you can rest in peace, Ned,_ Rhaegar thought as he looked above sending a silent prayer. _Your wish has come true._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR "WHERE YOU BELONG"!
> 
> I hope you all liked this fic. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, kudos and bookmarks. It never fails to make my day! I'm sad that this journey is over given how exciting it was! I might add oneshots in this universe--if anyone has a prompt. But that's it for now! Thank you for reading from the bottom of my heart!❤


End file.
